His Boy
by KrolKrol
Summary: TRADUÇÃO - Peter Pettigrew foi capturado e Sirius Black inocentado de todas as acusações. Agora ele está determinado a criar seu afilhado, assim como seus melhores amigos queriam. Personagens de Harry Potter quando pequenos e um pouco de humor.
1. Liberdade

**Essa Fic é uma tradução de His Boy de The-Shy-Quiet-One e a versão original pode ser encontrada nos meus favoritos.**

**Harry Potter e seus personagens não são meus e os nomes utilizados não foram traduzidos.**

**His Boy**

_Capítulo um: Freedom/Liberdade_

Sirius gemeu segurando sua cabeça apertadamente em suas mãos sujas. Ele sentou no chão frio do canto de sua cela, seu lugar preferido, pois era o mais longe possível da porta e dos dementadores. Ele também preferia manter seu rosto escondido em suas mãos, pois isso o prevenia de sentir que as quatro altas paredes de pedra da cela estavam se fechando contra ele o tempo todo, especialmente na escuridão. A única luz que chegava à cela vinha do corredor, através da fresta debaixo da porta, o que permitia a Sirius perceber as formas dos itens que ali existiam. Um banheiro no canto oposto e uma almofada esfarrapada de colchão no chão, do lado oposto ao banheiro. O colchão tinha uma manta de algodão esburacada, tão suja que voava poeira quando Sirius a puxava para se cobrir e nada mais. Sem travesseiro, sem lençóis.

Sirius passava muito tempo em sua cela pensando, não tendo nada mais para fazer exceto comer quando a bandeja de comida chegava. Ele sabia que outros prisioneiros estavam em celas comuns, e eles pelo menos tinham um ao outro como companhia. Mas Sirius era considerado um prisioneiro de segurança máxima, e, portanto, tinha de passar o resto de sua vida sentado naquele canto, sozinho. Mas ele tentava manter-se alegre com as memórias felizes que lhe foram permitidas manter... Aquelas que os Dementadores não poderiam nunca tirar dele.

Sirius podia imaginar os rostos daqueles que ele muito amou. Dos seus queridos amigos perdidos James e Lily Potter e do filho deles, Harry. Especialmente o de Harry, que ele sabia que estava vivo e presumivelmente bem. Pelo menos ele poderia sempre ter um pequeno raio de esperança... De que aquele precioso menino, que ele havia visto nascer e ajudado a criar até os Potters terem que se esconder, ainda respirava. Seu pequeno coração ainda batia em seu peito, apesar da tentativa de o destruírem.

Mas agora, Sirius nem ao menos sabia quantos anos Harry poderia ter, ele havia perdido o curso dos anos. No começo, Sirius havia mantido sua noção de tempo fazendo marcas no pó que havia na parte de trás da porta, mas então, depois de setenta e três marcas, eles o mudaram de cela. Era menor que a outra, pois haviam precisado colocar mais de um ocupante nela por causa do grande numero de capturados e julgados culpados de serem Comensais da Morte depois da queda de Voldemort.

Sirius apenas ponderava se Harry ainda possuía a vassoura de brinquedo que ele havia lhe comprado em seu primeiro aniversário quando ouviu um bater na porta. Ele se levantou, já era hora do jantar? Eles não haviam se preocupado em coletar a bandeja do almoço ainda... Não poderia ser hora do jantar. Mas então, talvez eles fossem mudá-lo de cela novamente? Ou... Ou... Ele mal podia pensar nisso... Ou eles decidiram administrar o beijo do dementador. Ele engoliu em seco, mas não queria se passar por covarde. Ele era um ex-Grifinório afinal. Ele empurrou seus pés, ficando tão alto e tão orgulhoso quanto conseguia com suas fracas pernas. Ficar preso numa cela por anos leva a uma cobrança de seus músculos, ele percebeu. Ele sempre foi magro, mas agora ele era apenas pele e ossos cobertos em seu uniforme de prisão.

A porta se abriu e Sirius teve que cobrir seu rosto utilizando seus braços como escudo para seus olhos devido à luz que praticamente o cegou. Definitivamente não era hora de refeição. Eles nunca abriam a porta para isso, bastava introduzir a bandeja por uma fenda na porta que se mantinha selada enquanto eles não estavam entregando ou retirando a bandeja de algum prisioneiro. O que eles queriam então? Com certeza... Eles não poderiam estar dando a ele o beijo do dementar, poderiam? Não depois de tanto tempo em uma cela...

"Sirius". Aquela voz… era tão familiar e fez Sirius forçar seus olhos a se ajustarem a luz que invadia a cela, iluminando a silhueta de uma alta e magra figura, suas vestes varrendo o chão enquanto ele entrava na cela até chegar a Sirius. Uma velha face barbuda em vista, óculos de meia lua brilhando na luz.

"Dumbledore?" Sirius perguntou sua voz falhando pelo desuso e poeira. Ele não poderia, por mais que tentasse, manter o choque fora de sua voz, nem a esperança. Ninguém havia o visitado em Azkaban antes... Então deveria haver uma razão para Dumbledore estar aqui. Iria ele coordenar a perda da alma de Sirius? "O que você está fazendo aqui?"

"Eu vim para buscar você, Sirius." Dumbledore disse gentilmente, estendendo uma mão para apertar a palma suja de Sirius. "Você é, a partir de hoje, um homem livre".

"Mas… como?" Sirius perguntou; uma completa confusão explodindo em sua mente. Isso tinha que ser um sonho, era isso. Ele finalmente havia caído no sono em seu canto, ou ele oficialmente havia ficado louco. De jeito nenhum ele seria algum dia liberado de Azkaban. Ele deveria passar o resto de seus dias aqui, definhando até não restar nada dele a não ser algo que mesmo os dementadores teriam problemas para sugar sua alma.

"Como você certamente se lembra, você foi colocado aqui sem um julgamento, acusado de matar Peter Pettigrew e uma dúzia de trouxas em uma rua cheia de testemunhas, bem como ter dado a localização de James e Lily Potter a Voldemort."

"Eu nunca…!" Mas Dumbledore levantou sua mão, silenciando Sirius para que ele pudesse continuar, precisando falar antes que Sirius fosse permitido.

"Ontem à noite, Peter Pettigrew foi capturado, fora do vilarejo chamado Ottery St. Catchpole. Ele estava vivendo como um rato, numa forma animaga, como o animal de estimação de um dos meninos Weasley. Aparentemente, Peter não pode passar outra noite como um rato e saiu para o jardim para passar um tempo como humano. A criança mais nova o viu pela sua janela e seu grito alertou seus pais e irmãos mais velhos que ajudaram a capturá-lo. Arthur e Molly o reconheceram da escola e o levaram direto ao ministério. Ele está sob custódia e admitiu tudo através de Veritaserum."

"Como... como pode..." Sirius ofegou, não acreditando em seus ouvidos. Poderia isso ser verdade? Poderia ele realmente... Poderia o mundo realmente saber agora que ele era inocente?

"Eu sei que isso parece impossível. Mas, Sirius Black, você está oficialmente permitido a sair por essas portas e ver a luz uma vez mais. O Ministério vai publicamente se desculpar com você, mas eu acho que você gostaria de um tempo para se recuperar antes disso." Dumbledore sorriu, ficando de lado e gesticulando para a porta, oferecendo a Sirius ir primeiro... Deixar sua cela... Deixar Azkaban pela primeira vez...

"Em que ano estamos?" Sirius cautelosamente saiu de sua cela, mas os guardas bruxos não tentaram retê-lo ou o colocar de volta na cela. Ao invés disso, eles o olharam tristes do fato de terem ajudado a manter um homem inocente preso.

"Hoje é trinta de julho de mil novecentos e oitenta e quatro." Dumbledore informou, assim como fez sinal para Sirius o seguir, ignorando zombarias e escárnios dos outros presos de segurança máxima que ouviram toda a conversa através das fendas de suas portas. "Você tem estado aqui há aproximadamente três anos e meio."

"Oooh pequeno Sirius, querido priiiiiiiimo." Sirius tentou ignorar o cantarolar de sua prima, Bellatrix Lestrange que com seus dedos longos cutucou por baixo da porta ao lado da cela que não era mais sua. "Querido querido primo, leve sua pobre amada Bella com você."

"Sem chance, sua vadia." Sirius pisou nos dedos de Bella, causando um uivo antes de ela rir insanamente. Ela a ignorou e continuou atrás de Dumbledore, subindo oito conjuntos de escadas até chegar ao topo da prisão e Sirius ter seus primeiros vislumbres do céu fora das janelas.

"Padfoot." Sirius sacudiu ligeiramente, ao ouvir o som da voz familiar vindo de perto da porta que levava para fora daquele lugar horrível. Ele desviou sua atenção das magníficas janelas para encontrar um homem parecendo esfarrapado olhando para ele, um amplo, mas levemente culpado sorriso em seu rosto amigável. Ele deu um cauteloso passo a frente, mas Sirius quase começou a correr. Ele deixou sair uma risada estrangulada que vinha segurando por anos e jogou seus braços em volta de seu melhor amigo, o abraçando fortemente, agarrando as costas de suas vestes.

"Moony." Remus quase caiu para trás, mas abraçou Sirius de volta igualmente forte, seus olhos fecharam contra as lágrimas de alegria e alivio que ameaçavam cair.

"Sirius, eu sinto muito." Remus disse quando eles se soltaram. "Eu deveria saber mais do que pensar que você faria…" "Esqueça." Sirius chacoalhou a cabeça, abraçando Remus novamente, se mexendo como um cachorro que balança o rabo bem rápido. "Se tivesse sido ao contrario, eu teria pensado o mesmo de você. Eu estou feliz de te ver, apesar de você parecer que passou por algumas luas." Sirius franziu a testa, soltando seu melhor amigo e o olhando de cima a baixo.

"Não é fácil lidar comigo mesmo, isso é tudo." Remus lhe deu um pequeno sorriso de segurança. "Você, de qualquer maneira, parece horrível. Do que eles te alimentam aqui? Uma dieta de repolho?"

"Esse lugar é o inferno, Moony." Sirius balançou a cabeça, enquanto andavam para a porta, Remus manteve um olho nele com medo de que ele caísse de joelhos a qualquer momento. "Eu só… estou chocado de estar saindo, atualmente. Eu nunca imaginei…" Mas Sirius não conseguiu terminar sua frase quando Dumbledore segurou a porta para os dois e Sirius finalmente teve sua primeira visão do mundo de fora.

Eles estavam em uma ilha rochosa cercada por um agitado oceano que parecia frio e cinzento. O céu acima deles era um branco puro, uma camada de nuvens após a tempestade da noite passada, mas que Sirius havia se esquecido. Ele não tinha ouvido a chuva por três anos. Era um lugar bem sombrio, mas Sirius sabia, ele simplesmente sabia, que atrás de toda aquela água… havia cor e a promessa de boas coisas por vir.

"Dumbledore?" Sirius perguntou após um minuto enquanto eles andavam até a zona especial de aparatação da ilha. Alguém só poderia aparatar ou desaparatar em um lugar específico do monte de pedras, tornando mais difícil para os prisioneiros, que não conheciam o lado de fora da ilha, escapar.

"Sim?" Dumbledore voltou a olhar para ele quando eles alcançaram a pequena câmara de pedras e entraram nela, completamente cercados em todos os lados pelas altas pedras cinzentas.

"Quando… quando eu poderei ver o Harry?" Sirius perguntou, se sentindo como um garotinho da escola novamente, debaixo do clássico olhar de Dumbledore sob os óculos. O homem mais velho deu um pequeno e triste sorriso. "Quero dizer… Eu sou seu guardião legal, e agora que estou livre, é minha responsabilidade cuidar do garoto."

"Você poderá ver Harry quando chegar a hora, mas receio que não será muito em breve. Nós devemos primeiro ter a permissão de sua tia e tio, que, eu receio, não estarão muito a fim de nos permitir visitar o garoto, já que são trouxas."

"Trouxas?" Sirius perguntou perplexado por um momento antes de isso ocorrer-lhe. Ele sabia a quem Dumbledore estava se referindo. "Você não quer dizer… não aquela irmã horrível da Lily? Mas ela abomina mágica, Dumbledore! Isso não é…".

"É o lugar mais seguro para ele, Sirius." Dumbledore tentou explicar, parecendo mais velho por um segundo. Ele obviamente tinha esperado que essa pergunta não viesse tão cedo. "Há circunstancias em que…".

"Dane-se as circunstancias, Dumbledore! Meu afilhado merece mais do que uma casa cheia de trouxas que odeiam mágica para criá-lo!" Sirius olhou para Dumbledore, indignação por todo seu rosto esquelético. "Ele possivelmente não está feliz com eles, eles provavelmente… provavelmente… estão tentando tirar a mágica de dentro dele! Ele realmente gosta de lá?"

"Sra. Figg tem reportado que eles está bem contente, pelo meu entendimento." Dumbledore explicou, apesar disso, tanto Sirius quanto Remus pareciam um pouco apreensivos. Os dois haviam conhecido a irmã de Lily, Petunia, em uma única ocasião e não tiveram uma boa impressão. Ela havia ido com seus pais levar Lily em seu quarto ano de escola, e Lily acabou em lágrimas porque sua irmã gritava toda a sorte de nomes para ela. Palavras como "maluca" e "anormal". Ela nem havia se incomodado em ir ao casamento de Lily, mesmo tendo sido convidada.

"Quem é a senhora Figg?" Remus perguntou rapidamente, querendo saber mais, mas Dumbledore o cortou.

"Nós precisamos ir agora. Nós podemos discutir isso mais tarde em… um lugar seguro." Dumbledore olhou ao redor, como se esperasse ver alguém entrar na câmara de rochas, mas não havia uma única alma ali. Apesar disso, ele estava certo. Só porque Voldemort estava presumivelmente acabado, isso não significava que o mundo em volta deles era completamente seguro. Quando se discutiam coisas tão preciosas e secretas como a casa do menino que sobreviveu, era melhor ser feito em privacidade.

"Certo." Remus acenou e Sirius olhou hesitante, mas acenou também. "Onde nós estamos indo? Eu não tenho uma varinha, então eu não posso aparatar muito bem…" Sirius constatou; isso finalmente lhe ocorrendo. Ele havia ficado sem sua varinha por tanto tempo, que sua mera memória parecia como um sonho, mesmo que ela a tenha tido por bons 10 anos em sua vida.

"Eu tenho sua varinha bem aqui, Sirius." Dumbledore procurou dentro dos bolsos de sua veste púrpura e retirou um bastão longo e comprido, polido e parecendo muito bem cuidado apesar da sua falta de uso. Os olhos de Sirius se alargaram e instantaneamente ele pegou sua varinha das mãos de Dumbledore, um calor espalhando pelo seu braço quando se juntaram varinha e bruxo. Era como se faltasse um pedaço de si mesmo que havia acabado de encontrar. Ele a segurou com força, alguns lampejos saindo da ponta da varinha, que se alegrava também.

"Obrigado… por não deixá-los destruírem-na" Dumbledore sorriu de volta para ele e então acenou sua mão.

"Nós vamos para a velha casa de sua família, Sirius. Vocês dois sabem onde ela fica, mas eu não direi o nome caso alguém esteja nos ouvindo. Nós devemos manter em segredo por enquanto". Os dois homens mais jovens acenaram com a cabeça em acordo. "Vamos, então".

Os três homens giraram no lugar, todos aparatando como um só, um forte estalo ecoando no céu acima deles nesse momento. Eles apareceram um momento mais tarde em um pequeno quarteirão de casas que pareciam miseráveis. Sirius deu um longo suspiro, respirando o ar. Depois de Azkaban, até mesmo seu pesadelo de infância seria uma visão de boas vindas para ele.

Dumbledore e os dois jovens homens se aproximaram dos números 11 e 13 do Largo Grimmauld e assim que chegaram, o numero 12 pareceu deslizar para fora enquanto aparecia. Sirius fez uma careta, mas depois sorriu, notando que ninguém da sua família estaria ali. Eles todos haviam ido, e ele não poderia ficar triste por conta disso, eles haviam sido tão podres. A única coisa ruim sobre a casa seria o que permaneceu como decoração e mobiliário. Se ele iria conseguir a custódia de Harry, então ele iria querer dar à casa uma boa lavagem e possivelmente uma transformação.

Assim que entraram no numero 12, Sirius fez uma careta. O lugar estava coberto de poeira e tão horrível como ele lembrava que seria. O velho porta guarda chuvas de pernas de Troll ainda estava do lado da porta e o papel de parede do longo corredor cheio de quadros e imagens que pareciam que poderiam fazer um bom uso de um esfregão. Ele gemeu e a Cortina comida por traças pendurada no corredor se abriu...

"CRIANÇA ABOMINAVEL! O QUE VOCE ESTA FAZENDO AQUI, SEU PEQUENO REPULSIVO..." Sirius pulou quando a voz de sua mãe surgiu, enchendo o ar com um tom raivoso e estridente que irritavam seus nervos. Ele se moveu para frente e agarrou as cortinas, olhando para o quadro. Ele as puxou fechando o mais forte que podia.

"Eu havia esquecido aquela maldita coisa." Ele olhou para as cortinas. "Dumbledore, nós temos que ficar aqui? Moony, porque não podemos ir até a sua casa?"

Remus balançou sua cabeça, franzindo um pouco a testa. "Minha locadora está passando por um dos seus acessos maníacos. Não é seguro aparecer por lá até tarde dessa noite, depois de ela ter se desgastado."

"Sua locadora tem acessos maníacos?" Sirius perguntou curiosamente enquanto ele e os outros entravam na cozinha do porão para falar com mais privacidade. Provavelmente sobre Harry.

"Ela é meio banshee e eu tenho um vizinho realmente velho que está para bater as botas em breve. Embora isso de a ela tempo para encontrar novos inquilinos." Remus deu de ombros e deu a Sirius um pequeno sorriso. "Estou certo que uma vez consertada, essa casa pode ser grande."

"Sim, eu acho." Sirius acenou, passando a mão ao longo do corrimão empoeirado que dava para a cozinha do porão. Remus estava certo, como sempre. Com um monte de enfeites, esse lugar poderia ser uma casa decente, assim que ele pudesse encontrar uma maneira de se livrar dos feitiços permanentes, os quais sua mãe tinha certa predileção. "Dumbledore, você vai me contar mais sobre Harry ou não?" Ele perguntou, assim que entrou na cozinha suja.

"Não é de todo aconselhável para você tirá-lo de seus tios, Sirius. Enquanto ele estiver lá, está protegido da melhor maneira possível." Dumbledore suspirou, tomando um lugar à mesa. Sirius e Remus o seguiram, Sirius sentando a sua frente e Remus ao seu lado.

"Eu posso protegê-lo muito bem!" Sirius bateu sua mão na mesa. "É o que James e Lily queriam Dumbledore! Eles ficariam completamente loucos de raiva se soubessem onde o filho deles está nesse momento. Aposto que eles estão Rolando em seus túmulos agora, só de pensar que seu filho está vivendo com aqueles... aqueles... aquelas pessoas."

"É o melhor, Sirius. Você tem que entender, ele não pode ser tirado de seus tios, ao menos que as circunstancias assim exijam. Se eles o estão tratando mal ou-".

"Como você pode ter certeza que eles não estão? Aquela mulher tratava Lily, LILY! A melhor pessoa de todo o maldito planeta! Como absoluto lixo desprezível, Dumbledore! Só porque ela era uma bruxa. E se Harry está passando pelo mesmo porque ele é um bruxo?"

"Eu estou certo de que ele está perfeitamente bem, Sirius. Os Dursleys tem um filho que é quase um ano mais velho que Harry."

"Mas como você pode ter certeza?" Sirius perguntou levantando de sua cadeira e andando pelo chão sujo, levantando poeira e fazendo com que ele mesmo espirrasse. Ele rosnou de uma forma muito parecida com um cão e socou a parede, sua raiva levando a melhor contra ele. Depois de todo o tempo em Azkaban, ele tinha algumas emoções que precisava extravasar. Ele segurou seu punho, balançando. "Desculpe-me. Por favor, Dumbledore, nos deixe ao menos checá-lo para termos certeza de que ele está sendo bem tratado."

"Eu suponho que eu possa mandar uma coruja aos Dursleys e ver se...".

"Não. Não, nós não podemos dar a eles uma chance de saber que estamos indo. Se eles não o estão tratando bem, eles podem cobrir suas bundas e se prevenirem. Nós devemos apenas ir. Agora mesmo." Sirius entrelaçou suas mãos atrás das costas, andando rapidamente, sua mente se recuperando. "Você disse que hoje é dia trinta, certo?"

"Sim."

"Então amanhã é o aniversário dele! É perfeito." Sirius balançou a cabeça e sorriu animadamente. "É a desculpa perfeita para aparecer sem avisar, não que eu me importe com desculpas. Nós poderemos vê-lo, ter certeza que ele está feliz…".

"E dai, Sirius? Você seria capaz de deixá-lo lá?" Remus perguntou curioso, conhecendo seu melhor amigo. "Você sabe que você não seria capaz."

"Se… se ele se ligou a sua tia… se ele está feliz…" Sirius suspirou, parecendo bastante dividido. "Então… Eu acho que terei que." Ele sentou-se, sabendo que o que falou era verdade. Harry estaria fazendo quatro anos no dia seguinte, e ele não seria aquele que o tiraria do único lugar que ele se lembra como sendo sua casa, especialmente se eles estivesse satisfeito e cuidado lá. "Mas se ele não está sendo cuidado propriamente... "Eu não posso fazer promessas."

"Entendível." Dumbledore acenou. "Eu ainda acho que nós deveríamos esperar talvez alguns dias."

"Dumbledore, eu não vou passar mais uma hora longe daquela preciosa criança." Sirius riu loucamente. "Mas, talvez depois do jantar. Vamos ver… Acho que eu ainda tenho um elfo em algum lugar por aqui...".

* * *

**N/T: Espero que vocês gostem dessa história tanto quanto eu! Peço que caso encontrem algum erro, me avisem para que eu possa corrigir.**

**Próximo Capítulo: Resgate**


	2. Resgate

_Harry Potter e seus personagens pertencem a J. K. Rowling (mas eu acho que todo mundo já sabe disso...)_

_Essa história pertence a adorável The-Shy-Quiet-One._

_A tradução é toda minha._

* * *

_Capitulo dois: Rescue/Resgate_

Sirius colocou na mesa a xícara de café que havia terminado se inclinando para trás e deixou o calor o aquecer, apreciando o fato de que ele podia ter café agora, ao contrário daquela coisa estranha e arenosa que eles serviam em Azkaban. Ele ainda encontrava problemas em se ajustar a ideia de que ele estava livre agora. Parecia um sonho e ele beliscava sua coxa por baixo da mesa de vez em quando para ter certeza. Mas isso era real! Ele estava sentado na mesa da cozinha no largo Grimmauld bebendo café com seu melhor amigo e seu velho diretor. Ele tinha até achado a visão de seu velho elfo doméstico, Kreacher, uma boa coisa. O elfo havia feito café para eles e fez uma careta para Sirius, tendo nunca realmente gostado muito dele.

"Então, eu suponho que deveríamos visitar Harry agora." Sirius sugeriu timidamente, levantando de sua cadeira se alongando de uma maneira muito canina. Ele bocejou e pegou sua xícara, carregando-a para a pia.

"É tarde, Sirius. Harry estará na cama, adormecido…"

"Eu quero estar lá quando ele completar quarto anos." Sirius declarou simplesmente, passando uma mão pelo seu longo cabelo preto. He bocejou. "Mas talvez um banho primeiro…"

Ele subiu as escadas até o banheiro no primeiro andar, gemendo para a vista das pernas de cobra da banheira de mármore preto. Ele olhou seu reflexo no espelho e pulou em choque. Aquele homem magro e de cabelo desgrenhado era realmente ele? Ele estendeu a mão e sentiu seu rosto… Ele ainda era bonito, mas… ele parecia… assombrado. Mas então, isso era esperado após passar um tempo em Azkaban rodeado por Dementadores que sugavam cada pedaço de esperança e felicidade para fora de você cada vez que você sentia isso.

Sirius tirou suas roupas da prisão, sentindo a sujeira arranhar contra sua pele enquanto isso. Ele ligou a água para o banho e esperou um momento até esquentar antes de subir e puxar a cortina em volta da banheira. Ele gemeu; seu corpo inteiro relaxando enquanto anos de sujeira e sombra encadeados saiam dele e iam pelo ralo. Sua pele estava pálida, ele notou. Muito mais pálida do que havia sido por anos. Ele precisava pegar um sol, com certeza.

Lavando-se com o sabonete que estava na bandeja do lado da banheira, Sirius podia sentir os anos de Azkaban sendo removidos de sua pele, podia sentir a maravilhosa leveza outra vez. Ele esfregou o sabonete em seu cabelo, esfregando forte e por um longo tempo, trabalhando para tirar toda a sujeira bruta e endurecida. Ele não havia tido a chance de penteá-los por três anos, embora essa fosse uma de suas melhores características.

Assim que se sentiu limpo o suficiente, Sirius saiu do banho e enrolou uma toalha em sua cintura, alcançando o pente velho que estava do lado da pia. Ele o passou em seu cabelo e fez uma careta quando ficou preso em um pedaço bem emaranhado. Isso ia ser impossível. Ele pegou sua varinha e encostou do lado de sua cabeça, murmurando um velho feitiço. Ele sentiu seu cabelo expandir, depois os viu se espalhar pelos lados, fazendo o parecer um tanto demente. Ele gemeu e começou a passar o pente novamente, o emaranhado tendo sumido agora. Ele notou que o tamanho passava seus ombros… Ele teria que pedir a Moony que os cortasse depois que vissem Harry.

Sentindo-se bem melhor com sua aparência agora, Sirius desceu as escadas ainda vestindo sua toalha, ignorando o fato de que suas costelas apareciam. "Certo, Moony, vamos."

"Oh, então havia uma pessoa debaixo de toda aquela sujeira." Remus sorriu para Sirius, levantando e puxando uma cadeira. "Mas você não acha que deveria colocar alguma roupa antes de sair? Ter bruxos em sua casa será uma coisa para os Dursleys. Ter um deles quase pelado será outra totalmente diferente."

"Oh." Sirius olhou para baixo, como se acabasse de perceber que estava vestindo apenas uma toalha. "Certo." Ele correu de volta para a escada, subindo até chegar ao ultimo patamar. Sem se incomodar em olhar para o antigo quarto de seu irmão mais novo, Sirius abriu a porta de seu quarto.

Tudo estava igual como ele havia deixado, aos dezesseis anos, quando fugiu para viver com os Potters. Sua cama ainda estava desfeita, suas fotos ainda na parede, um livro que ele não queria, jogado no chão. Ele foi até a cômoda e a abriu, esperando mariposas ou fadas mordentes voarem para ele, mas isso não aconteceu. Ele tateou, puxando um conjunto de simples vestes negras. Ele deixou a toalha cair e colocou as vestes, ignorando o cheiro de mofo devido ao desuso. Elas ainda serviam, surpreendentemente. Elas eram até um pouco grande.

"Ok. Agora estamos prontos?" Sirius perguntou quando voltou à cozinha. Remus sorriu e acenou, mas Dumbledore suspirou.

"Eu ainda não aconselharia isso…"

"Nós estamos indo, você queira ou não, Dumbledore." Sirius balançou sua cabeça. "Eu preciso ver meu afilhado. Eu preciso saber que ele está bem."

"O que eu entendo, mas você também precisa levar em consideração que-"

"Não há mais nada a considerar." Sirius guardou sua varinha e voltou para a escada, Remus e Dumbledore o seguindo. "Agora, onde ele está? Qual é o endereço?"

Dumbledore estendeu os braços aos dois homens. "Eu os levarei até lá. Apenas segurem firme." Sirius e Remus pegaram um braço do homem e seguraram firme enquanto ele girava em seus calcanhares, aparatando direto para fora dos corredores do largo Grimmauld.

Eles apareceram em silêncio, uma luz se acendeu na rua. Todas as casas pereciam exatamente iguais, todos os gramados bem cuidados e verdes. Parecia uma daquelas vizinhanças inacreditavelmente seguras, onde nunca havia acontecido nada ruim e tudo o que acontecia era apenas fofoca. Tudo era muito… perfeito. Sirius suspirou. James e Lily iriam querer que Harry crescesse em um lugar um pouco mais único do que isso, um lugar seguro, mas com… mais arvores. Algum lugar mais mágico. Aquele definitivamente não era um lugar para um garotinho brincar com sua vassoura de brinquedo.

"Dumbledore, isso está certo?" Sirius perguntou preocupado, olhando as casas idênticas com um olhar de nojo. Ele virou sua cabeça para olhar a placa da rua. Ela confirmava que eles estavam na Rua dos Alfeneiros.

"Sim, o numero quatro é logo ali." Dumbledore disse, indicando a quarta casa à esquerda. Sirius foi em direção a ela, quase correndo de tanta emoção por poder ver seu afilhado. Ele estava tão perto agora! "Calma, Sirius. Eu acho que, talvez, eu deveria ir primeiro."

Dumbledore parou em frente à porta e tocou a campainha com seu longo dedo. Sirius e Remus ficaram atrás dele, o cachorro pulando sobre seus joelhos e o lobisomem parecendo cada vez mais e mais estressado pela antecipação.

…..

Harry estava sonhando de novo. Ele se revirou sobre seu pequeno colchão no armário debaixo da escada, choramingando com as imagens que voavam em seu cérebro de quase quatro anos. Alguém estava gritando… e então havia uma horrível luz verde que ele odiava muito. Aquela luz se associava à horrível risada maluca que não poderia ser descrita como nada diferente de mal.

"Quem diabos poderia ser essa hora?" Vernon Dursley andou até a porta da frente. Era dez da noite, muito tarde para visitas, com certeza. O homem grande abriu a porta quase a desmontando e se encontrou face a face com um senhor velho, com seu cabelo branco e barba que passava sua cintura. Havia dois outros homens atrás dele, um com um longo cabelo preto, o outro parecendo muito tímido, de cabelos castanhos. Todos usavam vestes. "Que diabos vocês querem?"

"Boa noite, Sr. Dursley." Dumbledore falou gentilmente, com um ar de quem falava com uma criança inquieta. Ele andou através da soleira da porta, sem ser convidado e seus companheiros o seguiram, fechando a porta atrás deles. "Nós viemos visitar o pequeno Harry, no entanto, sabemos que é um pouco tarde."

"Porque você quer ver aquele garoto?" Vernon disse com raiva, sua face ficando roxa a mera menção de seu sobrinho. Petúnia apareceu na porta da sala de estar e engasgou quando viu os três bruxos na entrada.

"O que é isso? O que está acontecendo?" Ela perguntou, deslizando para trás de seu marido.

"Eles querem ver o garoto."

"Onde ele está?" Sirius perguntou com urgência, dando um passo para frente e ignorando o modo como o trouxa estremeceu quando ele fez isso. "Dormindo em seu quarto, eu espero." Ele correu para as escadas, passando por eles sem convite. Ele foi para o corredor enquanto Vernon Dursley gritava com ele.

"Saia da minha casa seu verme!"

"Por favor, se acalme Sr. Durlsey."

"Nós só queremos ver o Harry." Remus afirmou tranquilamente, tentando o acalmar e falhando miseravelmente.

Sirius entrou em cada quarto do andar de cima, mas não achou nada interessante para ele. Havia o típico quarto dos pais, um quarto de brincar cheio de brinquedos que pareciam já ter visto dias melhores, uma bola dormindo no próximo quarto, e um quarto vago que parecia ser para hóspedes. Mas não havia qualquer sinal de Harry. "Onde está ele, Dursley? O que você fez com meu afilhado?"

"A-afilhado?" Petunia gaguejou.

"Exato. Agora onde ele está? Aqui…?" Sirius vagou pela sala de estar, procurando em volta. Não havia sinais de Harry aqui também. Somente fotos daquela bola lá de cima. Ele franziu a testa. Porque não havia fotos de Harry aqui? Com certeza ele não poderia ser aquela criança loira, que parecia um leitão, que ele viu lá em cima? "O que você fez com ele?"

….

Havia gritos… Harry sentou-se em sua cama, procurando por seus óculos quebrados no armário escuro. Ele os achou e colocou em seu rosto, a fita que ele usava para emendá-los arranhando a já irritada pele de seu nariz. A fita fazia seus óculos escorregarem em seu rosto as vezes, especialmente quanto estava quente e ele ficava suado. Ele podia ouvir as vozes, elas eram abafadas pelo seu armário.

As escadas acima de sua cabeça bradaram e ele se encolheu um pouco, percebendo que algo ruim estava acontecendo para o Tio Vernon estar passadno por elas desse jeito a essa hora da noite. Que horas eram afinal? Ele havia estado na cama por algum tempo agora… eles sempre o mandavam pra cama logo após o jantar, deixando Dudley ficar acordado para assistir tv após seu banho e dando a ele um lanche antes de ir para cama. Mas Harry sempre imaginou que era porque Dudley era mais velho e ele era apenas o Harry, a amargura da existência de seus tios.

"O que você fez com ele?" Harry piscou, ouvindo a voz estranha. Apenas… Era familiar de alguma forma. Ele não sabia de onde, mas ele sabia de alguma maneira, que ele já havia ouvido antes em algum lugar, e isso aqueceu seu pequeno interior. "Cadê o Harry?"

Seu nome! A voz familiar do estranho havia dito seu nome! Harry mordeu seu pequeno lábio, dividido entre pedir para ser liberado do armário e encarar a ira de Vernon, ou ficar lá. Eventualmente, a curiosidade ganhou. Ele levantou o punho e bateu na porta do armário.

….

"O que foi isso?" Remus perguntou. Seu ouvido sensível percebendo o bater de Harry na porta. Ele olhou em volta da entrada, preocupado com o bem estar do menino já que Sirius não o havia encontrado ainda. Não deveria ser tão difícil achar um garotinho, devia?

"Eu juro, Dursley, se você prejudicou meu afilhado de qualquer maneira…" Sirius o agarrou, segurando a frente da camisa do homem, o pressionando a ponta de sua varinha no pescoço do homem. "Diga-me onde ele está, ou eu juro que eu…"

….

Harry bateu na porta mais forte agora, sentindo uma urgência desesperada de sair daquele armário e chegar até a voz. Ele tinha que saber de quem era… ele simplesmente tinha. Ele ergueu as duas mãos, batendo-as o mais forte que podia contra a porta. "Deixa eu 'saí'! Deixa eu 'saí'!" Essas palavras que ele nunca tinha se atrevido a dizer antes deixaram sua boca antes que pudesse parar. Elas eram proibidas e ele estava certo de que receberia uma surra, mas naquele momento, ele não se importou. Tudo o que importava era chegar até o dono da voz.

…

"Deixa eu 'saí'! Deixa eu 'saí'!"

Os cinco adultos que estavam na entrada viraram suas cabeças para olhar para a escada. A pequena porta abaixo dela estava se movendo, fazendo um barulho como se alguma coisa... ou alguém... batia nela. Sirius liberou Vernon de seu controle e parou se abaixando em frente a porta, horror estampado em seu rosto. "Harry?" O barulho parou imediatamente.

"Sim! Harry! Pui favoooooooooi deixa eu saí!"

Sirius agarrou o trinco e o puxou para trás, abrindo a porta e enchendo o armário escuro de luz. Seus olhos cinzentos caíram no pequeno menino com um emaranhado cabelo preto, óculos sobre seus olhos de esmeralda amendoados. Ele usava um pijama azul coberto com nuvens fofas e que parecia que já haviam visto dias melhores. Sem pensar, Sirius esticou suas mãos, mas Harry se encolheu para longe, com medo.

Harry olhou para o homem, o medo estampado em seu rosto. Ele estava dividido entre o medo do homem e sair do seu armário, mas ele não tinha uma escolha. O homem o pegou e o tirou do armário. Harry choramingou certo que o homem o pegaria por ter feito tanto barulho. Mas o homem não o machucou.

Ele o abraçou.

Sirius se agarrou firmemente a Harry, colocando uma mão atrás de sua cabeça instintivamente, já que não o havia segurado desde que era um bebê. Ele fechou seus olhos, enterrando seu rosto no ombro do menino e respirando seu cheiro. "Oh Harry."

Harry explodiu em lágrimas, incerto do que fazer com essa estranha forma de afeição que nunca havia experenciado. Ninguém nunca havia o segurado ao menos que fosse para machucá-lo desde que ele aprendeu a andar. Ele envolveu seus pequenos braços no pescoço do homem e segurou como se sua vida dependesse disso, suas pernas se mexendo para envolver o torso do homem, não querendo que ele se fosse. Ele cheirava engraçado… mas… estranhamente familiar. Quase como uma essência que ele havia se esquecido de cheirar até agora. Suas lágrimas se acalmaram.

"Vocês tem dois quartos extras lá em cima, e vocês o mantinham debaixo da escada?" Remus parecia lívido, e Sirius podia ver o lobo em seus olhos.

"Como você se atreve! Ele é uma criança, não uma… uma… vassoura!" Sirius gritou ultrajado. Ele sentiu Harry tenso e passou uma mão em suas costas, aconchegando-o mais perto, tentando tranquilizá-lo. "Shhhh, Prongslet. Certo. Nós estamos saindo. Vocês nunca mais terão permissão de ver Harry novamente. Como seu guardião legal, considerado através do testamento dos pais dele, eu o estou levando. Se vocês tentarem nos parar, eu explodirei sua casa com vocês dentro."

Sirius se virou, marchando por Dumbledore, Remus, e os boquiabertos Dursleys. "Remus, pegue as coisas dele."

"Certo." Remus assentiu e se enfiou dentro do armário para procurar as coisas que o garoto poderia querer manter. Ele encontrou um urso de pelúcia, ou pelo menos achava que era… não tinha uma cabeça, mas o largou. Não havia nada ali que valesse a pena. Nem mesmo para o pequeno padrão do menino.

Harry sentiu a agradável brisa de verão atingir seu rosto e abriu seus olhos, olhando para a porta aberta do numero quatro curiosamente. Nunca mais ver seu tio e sua tia? Levar ele? Ele piscou, virando sua cabeça para o homem que tinha finalmente, vindo para levá-lo para longe desse lugar horrível. Isso era um sonho? Não… não podia ser. Era muito… Real.

"Se eu soubesse antes." Dumbledore suspirou, olhando um tanto culpado enquanto ele fechava a porta atrás de si e de Remus que não carregava nada a não ser o cobertor em que Harry foi deixado há três anos. "Eu sinto muito."

"Dumbledore, não tinha como você saber. Era a única opção, de qualquer jeito. Remus não teria sido autorizado a ficar com ele." Sirius disse, balançando a cabeça, acariciando afetuosamente o cabelo bagunçado de Harry. Ele não podia acreditar que estava segurando seu afilhado afinal! Ele estava maior do que da ultima vez que o havia visto, apesar de mais magro do que ele gostaria de vê-lo. "Hey Harry."

"Oi." Harry respondeu simplesmente, seus olhos abertos com o choque de tudo. Ele ainda não entendia o que estava acontecendo, nem o porquê de eles estarem deixando o numero quatro, mas adultos não gostavam quando ele fazia perguntas, então ele ficou calado.

"Você provavelmente não se lembra de mim, Prongslet, mas eu sou seu padrinho, Sirius." Sirius explicou gentilmente, carregando o pequeno garoto pela rua até o local onde eles iriam aparatar. Era o lugar mais seguro para aparecer ou desaparecer sem os trouxas perceberem. "Mas você sempre me chamou de Padfoot."

"Padfoot." Harry franziu a testa, o nome saiu estranho da sua língua. Ele não conseguia se lembrar de já tê-lo dito alguma vez.

"Bem, era algo mais parecido com 'pafú' quando você era um bebê."

"Eu conhecia voxê quando eu ela um bebê?" Harry perguntou curiosamente, abraçando fortemente Padfoot, mas não querendo parar de olhá-lo. Ele não era como nenhum homem que Harry já havia visto antes em sua vida. Seus cabelos eram longos e seu rosto era ligeiramente afundado, mas ele tinha uma bondade em seus olhos cinza que mesmo o garoto de quatro anos notou. Isso era estranho, mas ele se sentia… seguro nos braços desse homem.

"É isso ai." Sirius sorriu para ele, sacudindo alguns daqueles cabelos desarrumados que estavam cobrindo os olhos do menino para poder vê-lo melhor. "Sua mãe e seu pai eram dois dos meus melhores amigos." Ele observou os olhos do menino crescerem tão incrivelmente, formando duas esferas perfeitas.

"'Voxe' conheceu minha mãe e meu pai?" Harry não podia acreditar. Ninguém nunca havia falado sobre seus pais antes. Tudo que ele sabia sobre eles era que haviam morrido em um acidente de carro quando ele era muito pequeno e foi por isso que ele foi viver com seus tios.

"Sim." Sirius sorriu, balançando Harry para trás enquanto caminhavam. "Mas nós podemos falar mais sobre isso amanhã. Por agora, eu acho que é melhor você voltar a dormir." Harry bocejou e balançou a cabeça, mas depois a deitou no ombro de Sirius. Ele estava bastante sonolento.

"Eu não 'tô' com sono."

"Sim, você está." Sirius sorriu enquanto os olhos de Harry fechavam cansadamente e ele se apagou como uma lâmpada¹. Seria mais fácil aparatar com ele agora. Sirius não queria ter que explicar todo o processo tão tarde na noite.

Os três homens e o garotinho aparataram, aparecendo segundos depois no Largo Grimmauld. Harry ainda estava dormindo, completamente inconsciente do mundo ao seu redor, exceto que ele estava quente e estava confortável dormir no ombro daquele homem. Sirius o carregou para dentro da casa, decidindo que eles deveriam mudar a decoração ou se mudar. Ele imaginou que mudar seria a melhor opção. Ele possuía dinheiro suficiente em seu cofre no Gringotts, pois sendo o único Black vivo, herdou tudo quando seus pais morreram. Afinal, Harry merecia um lugar melhor para viver do que toda essa velha porcaria de casa.

"Eu devo voltar para a escola. Eu escreverei uma carta ao ministério para explicar as novas acomodações do garoto. Eles precisam ser avisados. Eu confio que vocês ficarão bem?" Dumbledore perguntou e Sirius assentiu enquanto ele se dirigia as escadas.

"Nós ficaremos bem. Eu só vou colocá-lo na cama. Moony, você pode ficar em meu quarto se quiser. Eu não acho que Harry precise ver garotas trouxas de biquíni quando ele acordar."

Remus riu e os seguiu para cima, lançando a Sirius um boa noite no segundo piso. Sirius carregou Harry até um dos mais limpos e menos sinistros quartos da casa. O quarto havia sido uma sala de jogos dele e de Regulus quando eles eram mais jovens e foi convertido em um quarto de hóspedes quando os dois foram para a escola. Sirius se sentou na cama, tirando seus sapatos e deitando. Ele colocou os cobertores sobre ele e Harry, que estava deitado em seu peito agora. Ele não queria sair de perto do menino ainda, não quando ele havia acabado de tê-lo de volta. Ele segurou seu afilhado bem perto enquanto ele adormeceu.

* * *

N/T:

¹ out of a light: expressão usada queo uma pessoa dorme muito rápido. Assim como uma lâmpada apaga imediatamente queo você a desliga, a pessoa dorme assim que encosta no travesseiro.

Sirius até que se comportou bem não? Mas será que a história termina ai?

No próximo capitulo Harry encontra mais um dos nossos queridos personagens, será que alguém adivinha quem?

Espero que o próximo capitulo saia entre quarta e quinta feira da semana que vem.

Mais uma coisa, eu gosto de responder as reviews que recebo, elas fazem muito bem para quem está escrevendo e eu gosto de agradecer.

Se você não faz o login no site não tem como eu te mandar uma resposta, então deixo meu muito obrigada aqui.

Qualquer erro, por favor, me avisem para eu poder corrigir.

bjs,

Carol

**Proximo capitulo: Manhã**


	3. Manhã

_**Harry Potter e seus personagens não são meus.**  
_

_**Essa história pertence à amável The-Shy-Quiet-One.**_

_**Apenas a tradução é minha.**_

* * *

_Chapter Three: Morning_

Sirius bocejou na manhã seguinte, abrindo seus olhos e sentindo um peso estranho sobre seu peito que ele não reconheceu. Ele olhou em volta em choque ao se perceber for a de sua cela em Azkaban, mas em um dos velhos quarto de hóspedes da antiga casa de sua família. Isso significava que… Ele olhou para baixo e sua face se iluminou com o mais brilhante sorriso ao ver o menino dormindo em cima dele. O cabelo de Harry estava ainda mais bagunçado do que na noite anterior, seus pequenos óculos tortos contra seu rosto, suas mãos segurando com força a frente das vestes de Sirius.

Não querendo acordar o garoto adormecido, Sirius muito cuidadosamente se sentou e colocou Harry na cama. Ele se levantou, colocando as cobertas sobre o precioso menino, beijando sua pequena cicatriz na testa gentilmente. Ele foi nas pontas dos pés até a porta, abrindo bem devagar e silenciosamente xingando quando a porta rangeu. Harry se mexeu, mas não acordou. Sirius suspirou aliviado e lentamente deixou a porta fechar com um pequeno clique.

"Bom dia Sirius." Remus bocejou, vindo da escada. "Como está o Harry?"

"Ainda dormindo." Sirius suspirou e então apontou para as cabeças de elfos domésticos penduradas ao longo da parede. "Eu acho que devíamos trabalhar para tirar esse lixo. Está fadado a dar-lhe pesadelos. Podemos colocá-los no sótão e se livrar disso corretamente outro dia."

"Concordo." Remus acenou, fazendo uma cara quando ele agarrou a placa mais perto e arrancou da parede. Ele e Sirius fizeram isso rapidamente, colocando todos os elfos para baixo e os levitando através do alçapão no terceiro patamar. Uma vez terminado, ele olharam admirados para o trabalho que haviam feito.

"O que nós vamos fazer sobre o quadro da sua mãe? Nós não podemos tirá-lo de lá e se ele for barulhento..."

"Nós simplesmente vamos ter que tentar mantê-lo quieto." Sirius franziu a testa, puxando o ultimo gancho da parede para deixá-la mais apresentável. "Pelo menos nós retiramos os elfos. Eles eram os piores. Eu acho que devo começar a procurar por uma casa logo. Algo no campo, onde ele possa correr e aprender Quadribol. Aquele subúrbio parecia algo que tirava toda a diversão da vida."

…

Harry rolou, aconchegando-se sob as cobertas confortáveis. Ele estava tendo um sonho tão bom e ele não queria acordar ainda. Ele com certeza esperava que sua tia não viesse chamá-lo para o café da manhã em breve, ele queria continuar sonhando.

Em seu sonho, não havia nada mais além da face de um homem com olhos acinzentados amáveis, o segurando apertado e o mantendo seguro enquanto eles andavam. O sonho continuava se repetindo mais e mais em sua cabeça e ele queria que nunca acabasse. Ele enterrou seu rosto mais fundo no travesseiro, desejando poder dormir pra sempre só par ficar olhando para aquele homem... aquele que o tirou daquele lugar horrível.

"Saco!" Harry resmungou quando ouviu o grito que vinha do corredor. Ele não queria acordar ainda, o que quer que fosse que aborreceu tio Vernon essa manhã aconteceu para ele descontar em Harry. "Ai!"

Harry abriu seus olhos e olhou em frente. Isso definitivamente não era seu armário. Ele estava deitado em uma cama maior do que a de seus tios e duas vezes mais macia. Com a curiosidade superando, ele saiu das cobertas e desceu para o chão cuidadosamente, o chão estava bem abaixo dele. Quando seus pés alcançaram o chão, a cama era mais alta que ele. Ele olhou para a cama com admiração, depois percorreu seu caminho para investigar sem ser visto. Como ele poderia ter certeza que a pessoa gritando não iria ficar brava com ele?

Ele espiou seu caminho fora da porta e seu pequeno coração vibrou de pura emoção. O homem dos seus sonhos estava aqui! Ele estava segurando sua mão e olhando para seus dedos como se houvesse se machucado, e quando Harry olhou mais de perto, ele pode ver sangue saindo do dedo do homem. Havia também outro homem lá, com um cabelo castanho e não tão alto como o primeiro.

"Cortei meu dedo numa maldita aderência." Sirius estremeceu, colocando seu dedo em sua boca para tentar aliviar um pouco a dor. A porta atrás dele e de Remus rangeu e os dois viraram sua cabeça a tempo de ver um borrão azul.

Harry correu para longe da porta e para trás, do outro lado da cama, com medo. Talvez ele não devesse estar de pé ainda e era por isso que o homem estava gritando? Ele agarrou a borda da colcha e puxou, tentando subir. Ele foi até o meio, quando o cobertor cedeu e ele caiu, aterrissando duro, sentado. Ele mordeu seus lábios, tentando não chorar porque isso realmente doía.

"Bom dia, Prongslet." Sirius sorriu se jogando de barriga na cama e sorrindo para o garoto. Ele franziu a testa quando viu os olhos molhados de Harry e imediatamente esticou seus braços para baixo, puxando o menino de quarto anos de volta para a cama, em seu colo. "O que há de errado? Você caiu?" Sirius o aconchegou perto de si, alisando o cabelo do menino.

Harry acenou, fungando ligeiramente e esfregando uma luva felpuda azul sobre seu nariz. Ele não queria chorar em frente ao homem. Tio Vernon sempre ficava louco com ele quando ele chorava, ele não deveria chorar.

"Bem, você está bem agora." Sirius disse gentilmente, fazendo cócegas na barriga do menino e dando a ele um abraço extra e forte. Harry riu um pouco, contorcendo-se afastado de sua mão, mas ainda mais tenso do que um garoto de quarto anos deveria ser. Sirius notou, mas ele não disse uma palavra. Era algo em que eles teriam que trabalhar; com o modo como ele viu que Harry foi tratado, ele percebeu que levaria um tempo até o menino ser capaz de confiar nele totalmente. Ele estendeu a mão e alcançou os óculos de Harry, franzindo o cenho ao reparar em como eles haviam sido colados. Porque eles estavam quebrados pra começar? Ele não iria perguntar, mas ele definitivamente iria levar Harry até St. Mungos para ter seus olhos checados e talvez arranjar novos óculos que lhe coubessem melhor. Esses óculos pareciam ter sido pegos em um conjunto barato de óculos de leitura numas dessas lojas baratas que vendem de tudo. "Você gostaria de tomar o café da manhã, Harry? Eu sei que eu gostaria."

"Simsenhor." Harry acenou timidamente e se erguendo sobre seu quadril enquanto levantava da cama.

"Eu sou Padfoot, ou Sirius, lembra Harry?" Sirius perguntou, pensando se Harry sabia o que aconteceu na noite passada ou se havia sido uma névoa confusa para ele como quase foi para Sirius. Harry acenou, segurando firmemente as vestes de seu padrinho enquanto eles deixaram a sala e desceram as escadas. Sirius se assegurou de passar rapidamente pelo corredor, não querendo acordar o retrato de sua mãe, e correu para dentro da cozinha do porão onde ele colocou Harry em uma cadeira. "Você senta aqui, e nós iremos ver o que temos para comer. Hmmmm…"

Sirius começou a vasculhar os armários, não achando muita coisa que poderia se tornar um bom café para qualquer pessoa, exceto um fantasma. "Bem, parece que provavelmente vamos ter que fazer compras. Mas tudo bem! Nós podemos simplesmente sair para tomar o café da manha fora hoje. Hoje é um dia muito especial, você sabe Harry."

"É?" Harry perguntou antes que pudesse parar a si mesmo, ele rapidamente cobriu sua boca com suas mãos e apertou bem os olhos, esperando pelo golpe que viria, esperando para ouvir que fazer perguntas era contra as regras. Mas nada aconteceu. Ao invés, ele se sentiu sendo levantado da cadeira e sendo girado. Ele abriu os olhos.

"Porque, Prongslet, hoje é seu quarto aniversário!" os olhos de Harry se abriram em choque. Ele sabia que era seu aniversário, mas ele não sabia de ninguém que poderia lembrar isso. Ele nunca teve ninguém para lhe dizer que seu aniversario era especial, como o do Dudley sempre era. "E nós vamos celebrar."

"Eu… Eu nunca tive um anivesálio." Harry disse em absolutamente maravilhado, seus olhos ainda arregalados atrás de seus óculos quebrados. Esse homem… Padfoot… era tão… tão legal. Ele não podia acreditar que isso realmente estava acontecendo. Até agora, ele só havia acordado e já estava tendo o melhor dia da sua vida, porque ninguém estava gritando com ele e ele havia sido abraçado e ele estava aqui, nos braços de alguém que verdadeiramente parecia se importar com ele.

"Nunca teve um… Bem, Harry James Potter, você terá uma surpresa então. Nós vamos ter a maior e melhor celebração de aniversário que você já teve na sua vida, o que acha? Sirius sentiu a raiva surgindo dentro dele pelo que os Dursleys haviam feito com seu afilhado. Nunca ter tido uma festa de aniversário? Nunca na vida dele ele ouviu algo tão ridículo. Como alguém poderia privar uma criança de algo tão sagrado como uma simples festa de aniversario?

"Sim!" Harry sorriu, abraçando Padfoot em volta do pescoço bem forte, sem conseguir acreditar na sua sorte. As coisas estavam se tornando muito melhores e melhores e ele sabia que provavelmente iria acordar logo, mas se ele nunca acordasse, se ele continuasse sonhando para sempre, ele estaria perfeitamente bem com isso.

"Moooooooo-nnnnnny!" Sirius chamou antes de subir de volta os degraus. Ele passou quieto no corredor, sem fazer nenhum barulho até eles atingirem o terceiro patamar, Harry pulando no seu quadril. Remus colocou sua cabeça para fora do banheiro, uma escova de dente saindo de sua boca, que ele retirou, sorrindo.

"Ah, bom dia Harry! Eu não sabia que você já estava acordado."

Harry escondeu seu rosto contra os ombros de Sirius que lhe deu um pequeno balanço. "Está tudo bem, Prongslet. Esse é o Moony. Ele era melhor amigo de seus pais também."

A menção de seus pais, Harry olhou para Remus e deu a ele um pequeno e tímido sorriso. "Oi. É meu anivesálio."

"Sim, é, feliz aniversário!" Remus sorriu e saiu do banheiro, inclinando-se contra a parede. "Então, quais são os planos para hoje? Nós vamos fazer algo especial, certo?"

"Certo. Bem, eu estava pensando, nós poderíamos ter alguém um pouco mais limpo…" Sirius cutucou Harry gentilmente na barriga e o menino deu a menor das risadas "E então nós vamos sair para tomar café porque nós não fazemos compra há algum tempo. E então eu pensei que poderíamos fazer uma pequena compra para o Prongslet aqui. Ele precisa de roupas e brinquedos, e provavelmente um novo par de óculos que não arranhe tanto, certo Prongslet?"

Harry hesitou, mas acenou ansiosamente. Ele poderia usar óculos que não arranhassem... Tio Vernon e Tia Petúnia sempre lhe disseram que os óculos estavam bons e que ele deveria aprender a conviver com os arranhões. E suas próprias roupas, que nunca foram usadas por Dudley? Isso era possível? Eles faziam roupas do seu tamanho? Todas essas questões e algumas outras pulavam na cabeça do menino enquanto Sirius o levava para o banheiro, o sentava na privada, e começava a encher a banheira. Ele pegou um pote de sabonete e o esguichou na banheira, debaixo da torneira.

"Isso soa como uma grande ideia Padfoot." Moony sorriu, guardando sua escova de dente no lugar. "Eu vou encontrar para ele alguma coisa que ele possa usar enquanto você dá o banho." Ele deixou o cômodo, deixando a porta aberta caso Sirius precisasse de ajuda com alguma coisa.

Harry assistiu curioso enquanto as bolhas começavam a expandir para fora da água, uma parede de espuma branca se formando. Dudley sempre tomava seu banho primeiro e quando chegava à vez de Harry, a água geralmente estava fria e as bolhas achatadas, tornando a água leitosa e nem um pouco divertido como poderia ser. Ele se inclinou em direção à banheira, querendo olhar mais de perto. Sirius fechou a torneira, o pegou e colocou no chão. Ele o ajudou com seu pijama e depois o colocou na banheira, observando algumas marcas que pareciam ser de alguém que o batera com um cinto nas costas, mas ele não comentou nada com Harry. Ele o levaria para um check-up no St, Mungo's, decidiu.

"Como está a água, Prongslet?" Harry se sentou na banheira, a água subiu até sua cintura, rodeado de bolhas até seu peito. Ele olhou para Sirius, seus óculos embaçados, e Sirius sorriu, o alcançando para removê-los.

"Quente." Harry afirmou após alguns segundos de deliberação. Ele nunca tinha tido um banho quente antes, e ele se sentia estranho, mas bem, submerso em uma banheira de água quente.

"Bom. Bem, vamos lavar você e depois você pode brincar um pouco se quiser. Nós vamos ter que comprar para você alguns brinquedos de banheira também. Você consegue pensar em algo que você queira?" Sirius encheu sua mão com sabão e começou a esfregar o cabelo de Harry. O garoto já estava bem limpo para alguém de quatro anos, mas depois de ouvir por Lily o quanto sua irmã era maníaca por limpeza, Sirius não estava nem um pouco surpreso. Harry virou sua cabeça para trás, sabendo como manter o sabonete longe de seus olhos.

"Um… um… um barco?" Harry perguntou, fechando seus olhos e esperando gritos, Mas Sirius riu.

"Que tipo de barco? Um veleiro ou uma lancha?" Harry pensou por algum momento. Ninguém nunca havia pedido sua opinião antes, e sempre o desencorajavam a falar. E se ele fizesse a escolha errada e Padfoot ficasse bravo? Mãos gentis acariciaram seu cabelo, levantando um copo de água para enxaguar, uma mão bloqueando seus olhos da água e do sabão.

"Um… veleiro?" Harry perguntou, não querendo escolher errado e ficar com problemas.

"Então um veleiro será!" Sirius sorriu e enxaguou o cabelo do menino algumas vezes ainda até ficar satisfeito por todo o sabão ter saído. Ele manteve uma aparência feliz, mas por dentro estava imaginando o que havia acontecido para tornar Harry tão indeciso, para fazer com que ele fizesse perguntas ao invés de responder solidamente como uma criança de quatro anos deveria fazer. Teriam os Dursleys não o deixado dizer o que queria? Ele estava quase certo que sim. Pelo modo como Harry agia, era como se ele tivesse sido contido sobre como se sentia. Sirius não gostava disso, mas ele teria que ajudá-lo a sair de sua concha mesmo que isso o matasse. Ele queria Harry feliz e não com medo de expressar o que sentia… como seus pais haviam sido. "Você sabe, Harry, quando eu fizer uma pergunta, eu quero que você me responda com o que você pensa."

"Mas…" Harry franziu a testa, não sabendo como responder àquilo. Ele baixou sua voz, olhando para seu colo. "Mas e se eu responder errado?"

"Comigo, você nunca responderá errado." Sirius acariciou a bochecha do garoto, dando um beijo no topo de sua cabeça e levantando do chão. "Pronto Prongslet, nós temos um dia cheio pela frente e eu acho que é hora de irmos. Você pode brincar amanhã, Levante, por favor." Harry levantou e Sirius o tirou da banheira com uma toalha, enrolando-a em volta da sua cintura e o sentando no chão, o ajudando a se secar.

"Aqui estamos!" Remus reentrou no cômodo, balançando um pequeno par de macacões verde e uma camiseta branca. "Eu encontrei isso no velho berçário, Padfoot, Eu acho que provavelmente eles eram do Regulus, mas devem servir ao Harry. Eles eram as únicas coisas não roídas por traças. Ou… completamente fora de estilo."

Sirius riu, lembrando-se dos velhos trajes que sua mãe costumava vestir ele e seu irmão anos atrás. "Esses estão bons. Nós vamos arranjar coisas que Harry vai querer usar hoje, de qualquer forma, certo, Prongslet?" Harry acenou, esperando que concordar com Padfoot fosse o certo. Ele não queria ter problemas.

Sirius ajudou Harry a se vestir (Ele ficou um pouco confuso com os ganchos do macacão) e então Remus voltou balançando um par de meias e um par de sapatinhos que pareciam uns trinta anos mais velho que Sirius e eles ajudaram o menino a colocá-lo em seus pequenos pés. Enquanto Harry estava no banheiro, Sirius e Remus foram para o quarto, discutindo alguns assuntos.

"Eu não acho que devíamos levá-lo para o Beco Diagonal ainda. Isso pode oprimir ele se ele for reconhecido." Remus sugeriu, colocando seus sapatos. "Nós poderíamos apenas ir até Londres trouxa por agora e introduzi-lo a mágica devagar para não assustá-lo."

"Você está certo, como sempre." Sirius acenou concordando, se atrapalhando com os cadarços de seu velho tênis da escola. Ele não queria usar os sapatos que usava em Azkaban. Ele já havia visto o suficiente deles nos últimos três anos. "Se você não se importar, eu gostaria de falar com um corretor de imóveis sobre conseguir uma casa no campo. Harry vai começar a explorar tudo por aqui logo, e eu não quero que ele veja a maioria das coisas que estão nesse lugar. Ele vai ter pesadelos."

"Eu aposto que posso falar com a bruxa que me ajudou a encontrar o meu flat. Ele é bem legal. Vou ligar para ela e marcar um horário para hoje a tarde se puder. Talvez Harry queira um cochilo depois do almoço, crianças pequenas costumam precisar de um. Eu poderia ficar aqui e olhá-lo enquanto você se encontra com Debbie."

"Certo então, obrigado Moony." Sirius deu um tapinha nas costas de seu amigo e levantou da cama quando Harry entrou no quarto, confuso com os ganchos do macacão de novo.

"Padfoot? Eu… Eu acho que preciso de ajuda." Harry disse docemente, embaralhado nas suas alças. Sirius o alcançou e o ajudou, os colocando da maneira correta e levantando Harry nos seus braços. Ele amava segurar o garoto, sabendo que estava com ele seguro onde ele pertencia.

"Bem melhor. Certo Harry é hora do café da manhã. Nós vamos pegar o metro e encontrar um lugar para comer." Sirius, Harry, e Remus desceram as escadas e foram para for a do número doze, tomando cuidado para ficarem extremamente quietos no corredor. Harry percebeu rápido que aquele era um lugar onde não deveriam fazer barulho, mas ele não entendia por que.

Uma vez do lado de fora, o trio de jovens homens andaram alguns quarteirões e entraram na estação de metrô. Harry nunca havia estado no metro antes, e quando ele viu o trem ele ficou muito animado, mas nervoso também. Ele segurou apertado em Sirius, assistindo o trem chegar à estação, as portas abrindo para deixar um mar de pessoas saírem. Harry nunca havia visto tantas pessoas em um só lugar na sua vida. Sempre que os Dursleys saiam, ele era deixado com uma babá, Mrs. Figg, que tinha um monte de gatos, mas era gentil com ele. Ele normalmente mostrava as fotos de seus gatos, vivos ou mortos, e deixava-o assistir novela com ela até eles comeram um lanche que consistia de sanduiches de geleia e manteiga de amendoim que Harry gostava muito.

Sirius entrou no trem, segurando Harry firme, não querendo derrubá-lo no meio da multidão que tentava entrar e sair ao mesmo tempo. Ele sentou-se e deixou Harry espiar curiosamente pela janela, seus olhos arregalados enquanto as portas fechavam e o trem começava a se mover. Remus sentou do lado de Sirius, inclinando-se contra seu acento como se o trem fosse uma coisa normal que ele pegasse todos os dias.

Sirius olhou para Harry e teve que sorrir com o olhar atônito de emoção no rosto do menino. Ele fez uma nota mental de comprar um trem de brinquedo assim como um veleiro. Harry saiu do colo de Sirius e sentou do lado dele, ficando de pé para olhar melhor pela janela.

"Oh meu Deus, ele é tão adorável! É seu?" A mulher sentada na frente de Sirius perguntou e Sirius não pode deixar de se sentir orgulhoso. A mulher parecia gentil com um cabelo castanho, ligeiramente crespo. Ele tinha uma garotinha sentada a seu lado, segurando um livro infantil.

"Sim. Ele é meu afilhado na verdade, mas é minha total responsabilidade." Sirius deu a Harry uma cutucada e o pequeno garoto virou sua atenção do trem se movendo para seu padrinho. "Diga oi, Harry."

Harry olhou para a mulher que seu padrinho indicou e deu um sorriso bem pequeno antes de notar o livro que a garota estava lendo. Ele já havia visto aquele livro na sua pré-escola. Ele particularmente gostava das figuras do livro porque havia dragões que apareciam, mas ele nunca teve as palavras lidas para ele Ele puxou as mangas de Padfoot, apontando para o livro, sussurrando. "Padfoot…"

"Sim, Harry?" Sirius olhou para ele e Harry mordeu seus lábios, Ele queria tanto pedir, mas… e se ele se metesse em encrenca? Ele respirou fundo e fechou seus olhos bem apertados, sussurrando de novo.

"Nós podemos ter aquele livro também?"

"Huh? Você gosta do livro?" Harry acenou e Sirius sorriu, dando tapinhas na sua cabeça afetuosamente. A menininha olhou para ele, tendo aparentemente ouvido. Ela saiu do seu acento e estendeu o livro para Harry.

"Você gostaria de ler comigo?" Ela perguntou docemente, subindo na cadeira do lado de dele enquanto Harry pegava o livro e olhava para as figuras, animado.

"Minha Hermione só tem quatro anos, mas ela está aprendendo a ler mais cedo que as outras crianças. Ela ama livros." A mulher disse orgulhosa, se movendo para sentar do lado de sua filha.

"Eu tenho quatro." Harry disse, ponderando. Ele tinha três ontem, mas hoje era seu aniversário, então isso significava que ele tinha quatro agora, assim como sua nova amiga. Ele sorriu para Hermione e ela sorriu de volta, voltando o livro para a primeira pagina e lendo alto para ele. Sirius assistiu Harry ficar tão capturado pelo livro que fez uma nota mental de comprar alguns livros junto com os brinquedos.

"Eu tenho quatro e três quartos." Hermione anunciou orgulhosamente, virando a próxima pagina no livro onde o dragão da história apareceu cuspindo fogo. O trem começou a diminuir sua velocidade e Sirius olhou ao redor, notando que eles haviam chegado a sua parada.

"Nós temos que ir agora. Foi muito bom conhecer vocês." Sirius sorriu e levantou Harry para o seu colo enquanto Remus se levantou.

"Vocês também. Tchau, tchau, Harry." A mulher acenou e Harry acenou de volta enquanto eles saiam do trem para se juntar à linha de pessoas subindo as escadas. Ele pode ver a garotinha acenando para ele da janela do trem e continuou acenando para ela sobre os ombros de Sirius até o trem estar fora de vista e eles saírem para a rua.

"E agora, deixem a celebração do aniversário começar." Remus sorriu enquanto eles seguiram pela rua, encontrando um lugar perfeito para o café da manhã.

* * *

**N/T - Mais um capítulo! Demorou mais do que eu queria, mas percebi que não adianta eu querer postar mais de um capítulo por semana, existe uma coisa chamada vida né? Haha**

**Eu queria agradecer todos os recados que vocês deixaram.**

**O que vocês acharam da Hermione? Ela não é fofa?**

**Até o próximo capitulo! **

**Carol**

**Próximo Capítulo: Tempo de Ligação**


	4. Tempo de Vinculação

Harry Potter e seus personagens pertencem à incrível J.K. Rowling.

Essa história pertence à (já) querida The-Shy-Quiet-One

Essa tradução é minha.

_Chapter Four: Bonding Time/Tempo de Vinculação_

"Então, o que você gostaria de comer, Harry?" Sirius perguntou enquanto ele sentou perto do garotinho e Remus sentou na frente deles parecendo divertido. Eles finalmente acharam uma lanchonete bonitinha que parecia amigável para crianças. A garçonete entregou um pequeno pacote de giz de cera e um jogo americano para crianças, que fizeram seus olhos se arregalarem ante a ideia de poder colorir enquanto comia. Ele olhou para Sirius que abriu a caixa de giz de cera e os espalhou na mesa. "Vá em frente."

Harry sorriu, rabiscando o cabelo da bailarina, o tornando vermelho. Sirius pegou o cardápio e o olhou. "Hmmm, Prongslet… tem um monte de coisas gostosas aqui. Porque você não olha e vê o que você gostaria de comer?" Ele apoiou-se no cardápio e Harry olhou curioso. Ele olhou para Sirius com dúvidas em seu rosto. "Você pode escolher o que quiser par ao café da manhã."

Um…" Harry franziu a testa, olhando para as fotos coloridas dentro do cardápio, incerto do que escolher para que não tivesse problemas. "Eu… numsei… Padfoot." Ele mordeu seu lábio, tentando olhar apologético, mas Sirius apenas passou um braço ao redor dos ombros e abraçou-o próximo ao seu lado.

"Bem, o que você normalmente como no café?" Remus perguntou gentilmente, tentando tornar mais fácil para o garoto indeciso.

"O que o Dudley não come antes?" Harry perguntou, olhando de volta para seu desenho. Ele escolheu o giz verde e começou a dar para a mulher do desenho bonitos olhos. Sirius olhou para Remus que sacudiu a cabeça, sem saber o que dizer. A ideia de Harry ter que esperar e ver o que seu primo não ia comer no café era nitidamente absurda.

"Bem Harry… Dudley não está aqui, então você tem que escolher. Hmmm… que tal você escolher entre ovos, waffles, ou um bolinho hoje? É mais fácil?" Sirius perguntou, tentando fazer com que Harry não se sentisse oprimido com o total de escolhas no cardápio. Harry franziu o cenho por um instante antes de olhar de volta do seu desenho, ainda mordendo seu pequeno lábio.

"Wabfles?"

"Waffles será então. Você sabe Harry, eles fazem alguns waffles bem especiais aqui. Eu aposto que você vai realmente gostar deles." Sirius sorriu, enquanto olhava o cardápio. A garçonete voltou com dois cafés e um copo de leite, colocando-os na mesa. Sirius fez os pedidos enquanto Remus ajudava Harry a abrir seu canudo, mostrando como tirar o papel. Harry riu, soprando o papel para for a de seu canudo e do outro lado da mesa.

A comida chegou não muito depois, Harry tinha quase acabado de colorir sua figura quando o prato de waffles foi colocado na frente dele. Seus olhos se arregalaram, transformando-se em esferas de choque absoluto e prazer ao ver oq eu estava diante dele.

Alguém havia cortado seu maior waffle em um quadrado e dai cortado um quadrado menor dentro dele, duas fatias de bacon colocadas ao longo deles, do lado. Quatro pequenos waffles formavam uma linha abaixo do waffle grande e do bacon. Uma fatia de laranja foi colocada verticalmente sobre o bacon, emitindo um vapor de creme batido.

"Um trem!" Harry quase gritou, admirando seu café da manhã com alegria. Ele quase bateu palmas, mas pensou melhor, não querendo entrar em apuros. Ele olhou para Sirius and Remus, sua boca escancarada. "Padfoot… Moony…. Um trem!"

Sirius riu com a alegria do garoto e ele não foi o único. Os que estavam perto deles sorrindo ao menino bem comportado e aparentemente bem feliz. "Eu falei para você que eles eram waffles especiais. Prongslet. Agora coma."

Harry alegremente pegou seu garfo e pegou o trem. Comer o trem era ainda mais divertido do que olhar para ele. Ele sorriu para Sirius, seu rosto coberto de calda que Remus havia colocado nos waffles para ele e pedaços de polpa de laranja.

Sirius sorriu e fez cócegas no menino. "chic chic chic chic chic chic…."

"Piu-iiiiiiiii!" Harry riu, gritando e se contorcendo em torno de seu assento como ele estava agradado. Ele gostava de Padfoot e Moony. Eles eram tão legais com ele… e tinham lhe dado waffles de trem. Ele decidiu que realmente gostava de trens, andando e comendo eles.

Depois de eles terminarem o café da manhã, Remus levou Harry até o banheiro para ajudá-lo a lavar seu rosto e mãos enquanto Sirius pagava. Remus decidiu que era um bom momento para Harry usar o banheiro antes de eles continuarem seu passeio. Eles não precisavam de acidentes só porque não podiam achar um banheiro.

Assim que deixaram a lanchonete, o trio de bruxos andou alguns quarteirões até encontrarem as lojas que estavam procurando, a primeira sendo uma loja especifica de roupas para crianças.

Harry olhou em volta, maravilhado com as roupas. Ele nunca soube que tais lugares existiam, sempre tendo ficado com as roupas velhas de Dudley. Sirius pegou um carrinho e levantou o garoto, colocando-o na cadeirinha para crianças para poder manter os olhos nele. Eles seguiram para a seção de meninos e Sirius pegou uma pequena camiseta azul, segurou-a contra seu peito. "O que você acha Harry? Vai servir em mim?"

Harry sorriu e balançou sua cabeça. "Não, muito pequeno pa voxê, Padfoot."

"Mas cabe certinho em você!" Sirius sorriu para ele, segurando a camiseta em frente ao Harry, só pra ter certeza. Ele acenou, satisfeito de que serviria no garoto e anotou o tamanho antes de colocar no carrinho. "Vamos ver, qual sua cor favorita em todo o mundo, Harry?"

Harry pensou por um minuto, seu rosto contorcendo de concentração. Ele nunca havia sido perguntado sobre isso antes… que cor ele mais gostava? "Vermelho." Ele finalmente decidiu, concordando com si mesmo. "Como o cabelo da mulher."

"Que mulher?" Sirius perguntou, olhando em volta da loja. Ele não havia visto nenhuma ruiva e olhou para Remus que encolheu os ombros.

"A mulher…. Ele aparece nos meus sonhos as vezes." Harry explicou, mordendo seus lábios. Os Dursleys nunca gostaram quando ele mencionava seus sonhos para eles… eles sempre gritaram por isso. De vez em quando ele tinha sonhos com a mesma mulher, a de cabelo vermelho que abraçava e embalava enquanto ela cantava uma doce canção que ele não podia mais ouvir.

"Oh!" Os olhos de Remus arregalaram e ele bagunçou o cabelo de Harry. "Sirius, ele quer dizer Lily." Sirius bateu em sua própria testa com a palma da mão.

"Claro! Harry, a mulher com o cabelo vermelho é Lily. Sua mãe." Ele explicou simplesmente, acariciando suavemente o cabelo de Harry.

"Minha mãe tinha cabelo vermelho?" Harry perguntou curioso, seus olhos brilhando com o pensamento de que saberia alguma coisa sobre sua mão que ele ainda não sabia. Na verdade, ele não sabia nada sobre sua mãe exceto que ela se foi e nunca mais iria voltar por causa do acidente de carro com o seu pai. Pelo menos isso foi o que sua tia lhe contou, um pouco antes de lhe dizer para não fazer perguntas. Mas Padfoot e Moony pareciam gostar de quando ele fazia perguntas.

"Sim, ela tinha. Ela era muito bonita e tinha olhos verdes, exatamente como os seus. Mas fora isso, você parece exatamente como seu pai." Sirius explicou, empurrando o carrinho entre duas prateleiras de camisetas. Ele pegou uma vermelhãoa com um dragão verde do tamanho de Harry, sabendo sem perguntar que o menino aprovaria isso.

"Igual ao meu pai?" Harry perguntou, se iluminando mais ainda, seu pequeno peito estufado de orgulho com a ideia de parecer igual a seu pai.

"Exatamente igual a ele, só que os olhos dele eram avelã." Remus pegou um pequeno par de jeans que tinha um botão de pressão que era fácil de abrir e o colocou no carrinho. Se alguma coisa fosse muito grande ou muito pequena, eles sempre poderiam usar a magia para arrumar enquanto Harry estivesse dormindo. "Eu tenho algumas fotos no meu flat que eu posso pegar e trazer para você conhecê0los propriamente."

Eles continuaram suas compras, pegando várias roupas que o menino poderia usar para brincar o tanto que quisesse, enquanto o menino ocasionalmente dava sua contribuição quando perguntado. A maior parte do tempo porém, ele estava perdido em seu próprio mundo pensando sobre seus como seus pais pareciam agora que haviam lhe contado. Quando eles chegaram aos pijamas, o menino saiu de seu estupor com todas aquelas estampas divertidas. Ele ajudou Padfoot e Moony escolher três pares. Vermelho com trens, azuis com estrelas e verde com dragões que soltavam fogo que o fez lembrar-se do livro que a menina do trem estava lendo. O que o lembrou…

"Padfoot? Nós vamos pegar aquele livro de dragão?"

"Vamos ver se eles têm na loja de brinquedos." Sirius concordou e Harry sorriu pela ideia. Ele nunca teve nenhum brinquedo ou livro que poderia chamar de seu. Os únicos brinquedos com que ele brincava eram aqueles que Dudley já havia quebrado e não queria mais a não ser que sua mãe decidisse jogar fora. Então ele faria birra até conseguir mantê-los, tornando a sala de brinquedos e o quarto de Dudley, entulhados de coisas velhas e quebradas. Tia Petúnia tinha que jogar fora enquanto Dudley estava dormindo para fazer espaço para as coisas novas depois de um tempo, só pegando os brinquedos mais quebrados que estavam mais no fundo da pilha de bagunça.

"Bem, Eu acho que tenho tudo o que precisamos aqui." Remus depois de encontrarem um bom tênis e botas de chuva vermelhas que combinavam com o casaco escolhido anteriormente. Eles caminharam para frente da loja e pagaram tudo. Eles deixaram a loja, carregando as sacolas de roupas do menino e foram para uma loja de brinquedos. Remus os deixou, pegando as sacolas de roupas e dizendo que tinha algumas coisas para fazer, mas que iria encontrá-los no numero doze mais tarde, piscando para Sirius.

Os olhos de Harry se arregalaram com a visão de todas as coisas, e tudo que Sirius conseguiu foi segurar uma das mãos do menino para manter o controle. Harry não tinha o desejo de fugir, ele só queria chegar perto para olhar tudo. Ele nunca havia visto tantos brinquedos maravilhosos na sua vida... Novos e não quebrados que Dudley nunca havia brincado.

Eles passaram um bom tempo na loja, deixando o coração de Harry se encher de olhar e de admiração. Sirius estava surpreso que ele não pedia por uma única coisa, ele apenas parecia perfeitamente contente de olhar e um pouco chocado quando Sirius colocou um veleiro de plástico no carrinho. Ele imaginou que seu padrinho havia cometido um engano. "Padfoot… porque voxê colocou o barco no carrinho?"

"Porque você queria um barco para a hora do banho, não queria?" Sirius perguntou um pouco confuso com a confusão de Harry. Ele alcançou um pato amarelo de borracha, o apertou para fazer barulho e jogou no carrinho. Toda crianças precisava de um patinho de borracha para sua hora do banho.

"Eu vou mesmo tê um barco?" Harry disse, impressionado enquanto ele via o pato ser colocado no carrinho também. Ele olhou para seu padrinho com olhos arregalados, impossibilitado de acreditar que isso estava acontecendo. Ele teria ficado perfeitamente feliz de só ter olhado os brinquedos, mas poder levá-los para casa com ele... Para aquela casa que onde Dudley não estava? Isso era totalmente outra história.

"Você vai mesmo ter um barco. E um pato." Sirius concordou, beijando a cabeça de Harry e olhando ao redor. "Aha! E aqui tem mais uma coisa que você vai gostar." Ele segurou um trem de madeira colorido e viu quando os olhos de Harry quase saíram de sua cabeça. Ele colocou o trem no carrinho. Com a fortuna da família Black em seu nome, mais a pequena fortuna dos Potters que Harry havia herdado, Sirius iria dar ao menino tudo o que ele desejasse... com razão. Ele não queria mimá-lo, mas nesse momento, ele não conseguia não fazer. Harry havia tido tão pouco por muito tempo e toda criança precisa de roupas e merece brinquedos. Ele queria que Harry pelo menos tivesse algumas coisas com as quais poderia brincar. Ele escolheu algumas outras coisas que incluíam alguns bloco de construir de madeira e um avião. Harry escolheu um leão, na estante de bichos de pelúcia. Eles até encontraram o livro sobre dragões que Harry queria e compraram alguns outros também. Que Sirius achou que ele iria gostar. Ele teria que se lembrar de achar a velha cópia dos contos de Beedle, o Bardo que ele sabia que estava em algum lugar da casa, se sua mãe não tivesse jogado fora junto com a maioria das coisas de sua infância.

"Você gostou do nosso passeio?" Sirius perguntou, olhando para baixo, para o menino que andava a seu lado na calçada, segurando firme em suas mãos enquanto Sirius carregava as sacolas de brinquedos na outra. Harry tinha seu outro braço preso no fofo leão dourado que ele escolheu. Ele olhou para cima e sorriu, acenando. "Nós faremos isso de novo algum dia, então. Mas não todo dia ou semana, veja bem."

"Sim, Padfoot." Harry sorriu para ele e apertou seu leão para evitar que caísse dos seus braços. Ele bocejou, seu ritmo diminuiu um feliz sorriso em seu rosto. Sirius o ergueu, segurando o menino com apenas um braço. Eles pararam para comprar alguns sanduiches e comeram em uma pequena padaria próximo à estação de metro, antes de continuar seu caminho.

Harry ficou acordado quase todo o caminho do trem até sua parada, mas Sirius acabou carregando o menino dormindo para for a do trem pelas escadas até a rua. A cabeça de Harry se aconchegou no ombro de Sirius, seu leão preso firmemente ao seu peito por um braço que não estava disposto a deixá-lo ir.

Sirius colocou as sacolas no chão da entrada do numero doze enquanto abria a porta e as pegou de volta antes de entrar, fechando a porta atrás deles o mais quieto possível. Ele subiu rapidamente as escadas e entrou no quarto que ele e Harry haviam dormido na noite anterior. Sentando-se na cama e deixando os brinquedos no chão, Sirius mudou Harry, colocando o menino contra os travesseiros, sorrindo pela forma que ele se aconchegou a eles e enterrou uma mão na crina de seu leão. Sirius retirou os sapatos e os óculos de Harry gentilmente, não querendo acordá-lo de seu cochilo. Ele pegou sua varinha e bateu nos óculos do menino, vendo enquanto a fita saia e os óculos se emendavam. Ele colocou a ponta da varinha sobre o nariz do menino e disse outro feitiço, sorrindo enquanto ele via a parte arranhada do nariz se curar. Ele colocou as cobertas sobre o menino, dobrando-os firmemente.

"Apagado como uma lâmpada." Remus sussurrou enquanto entrava no quarto. Sirius colocou um dedo sobre seus lábios e os dois homens se esgueiraram para for a do quarto, deixando o pequeno com seu cochilo. Sirius fechou a porta atrás dele. "Eu falei com a corretora. Ela tem um horário disponível agora se você quiser falar com ela sobre encontrar uma casa. Ela é realmente boa."

"Você vai olhar o Harry?"

Claro que vou. Prometi, não?" Remus sorriu. "Eu trabalhei para deixar a cozinha limpa para a festa dele hoje a noite. Dumbledore virá e Hagrid também, mas acho que será o bastante, não queremos assustá-lo. Hagrid também disse que gostaria de devolver sua velha moto."

"Parece perfeito. Você conseguiu o bolo?" Sirius sorriu, pensando tanto na festinha como na moto que ele havia sentido falta em seu tempo em Azkaban.

"Sim. Com cobertura de melaço. Se ele for como a Lily vai amar e se ele for como James, bem… o resto é de baunilha. E eu consegui decorações de balões e serpentinas. Vai ser uma verdadeira festa de aniversário."

"Ótimo! Muito Obrigado, Moony."

"Sem problemas. É melhor você ir agora, não queira deixar Debbie esperando. Você pode ir via flu direto para o escritório dela. É Daisy Wizard Realty."

"Certo… Te vejo daqui a pouco então." Sirius acenou, descendo as escadas.

"Boa Sorte." Remus disse atrás dele, cuidando para manter a voz baixa. Ele não queria acidentalmente acordar Harry de sua soneca.

…

Harry bocejou, sentando na cama, agora familiar, esfregando seus olhos. Alguém havia tirado seus óculos… Ele os alcançou os colocando e piscando. Ele os tirou. Esses realmente eram os seus óculos? A fita havia sumido e eles não estavam quebrados. Talvez Moony ou Padfoot haviam colado para ele? Ele teria que se lembrar de agradecer quando os encontrasse. Ele desceu da cama, sua meia estofada através do tapete, carregando seu leão com ele. Ele havia decidido chamar seu leão simplesmente de 'Leão', pensando que esse seria um nome perfeito para um leão afinal.

Encontrando as sacolas de brinquedos no chão, ele hesitantemente mexeu nela, procurando o livro de dragão que ele queria tanto. Assim que o encontrou, ele deu um grito de alegria e sentou no chão, se inclinando contra o lado da cama e abrindo o livro em seu colo. Ele se deleitou com a glória dos dragões coloridos que apareciam nas páginas e nenhum deles era assustador. Havia alguns livros que faziam os dragões assustadores, mas esse só havia dragões sorrindo ou tomando chá.

Harry estava tão entretido com seu novo livro que ele não percebeu quando aporta abriu e Moony entrou, sorrindo para ele. Ele sentou ao lado do garoto que olhou para cima e nem hesitou quando foi levantado e colocado no colo do homem mais velho. "Você teve uma boa soneca, Harry?"

"Humhummm." Harry assentiu, sorrindo para ele e então virando sua atenção para o livro. Ele estava bem encantado com isso, e Remus sorriu, Crianças sempre deviam ser expostas a livros, ele pensou, era ótimo para eles e para suas futures habilidades de leitura.

"Você gostaria que eu lesse pra você?"

"Oh! Sim pur favooô, Moony!" Harry saltou animadamente, virando de volta para a primeira página e Remus começou, seu dedo arrastando ao longo das linhas de letras, apontando cada palavra que ele dizia. Harry se inclinou contra ele contentemente, deixando Moony virar as páginas, mas era ele quem fazia as peças em pop-ups se mexerem, depois que Remus o ensinou como fazer.

"De novo?" Harry perguntou suplicante uma vez que o livro foi fechado e terminado. Remus gargalhou, olhando para aqueles enormes olhos verdes e abrindo o livro novamente. Eles estavam na metade quando Sirius veio saltitante agitando um papel em sua mão.

"Eu encontrei Moony! Eu encontrei, Harry!" He se abaixou, pegando Harry e dançou pelo quarto com ele depois de soltar o papel pra mostrar a Moony.

"Cinco quartos, dois banheiros, casa no campo nos arredores de Ottery St. Catchpole, uma comunidade parte mágica. Isso parece ótimo Sirius…" Remus comentou, olhando a foto da bonita casa de campo rodeada de um jardim e árvores. "Mas porque você precisa de cinco quartos?"

"Um para o Harry, um para mim, um para você, uma para convidados, e um nós vamos transformar num quarto de jogos para esse pequeno malandro." Sirius declarou simplesmente, fazendo cócegas em Harry enquanto ele dançava sobre o quarto de música silenciosa. "Ah… um para mim?" Remus perguntou curioso, olhando para seu melhor amigo e sua criança favorita. "Sirius eu…"

"Eu já falei com a sua senhoria. Ela está disposta a te liberar do contrato de locação mais cedo e você está vindo morar comigo e com Harry e é isso." Sirius disse firmemente, se jogando na cama com o menino no colo. "Vamos encarar isso. Eu não posso tomar conta do menino sozinho. Eu vou precisar de ajuda. E ele já gosta de você. Além disso, seu flat é uma droga. Vai ser divertido, só nós solteiros."

"Eu… Eu não sei o que dizer." Remus disse. Seus olhos colados na bonita casa de campo que ele iria morar com seu melhor amigo e Harry. Ele se levantou do chão e abraçou Sirius. "Obrigado. Mas e quanto…"

"Há um celeiro no caminho para o bosque nos fundos. Nós podemos reforçar isso facilmente e torná-lo perfeitamente seguro. Espere até vocês verem, é ainda mais bonita que na foto. Olhe Harry…" Ele pegou o pedaço de papel e mostrou ao garotinho. "Essa é nossa nova casa. Você terá o seu próprio quarto e um quarto para brincar com seus brinquedos, o que você acha?"

Harry sorriu, sem saber como responder a ideia de ter seu próprio quarto. Ele só havia conhecido seu armário… ter seu próprio quarto... bem... era um conceito bem estranho para a criança de quatro anos processar.

"Eu acho… Eu ouvi nossos convidados lá embaixo." Remus disse após um momento, sua cabeça se recuperando. "Harry, nós temos outra surpresa especial para você homenzinho."

"O que é?" Outra surpresa? Harry teve tantas surpresas hoje que ele não podia nem contar todas. Primeiro ele acordou nesse novo lugar que era um pouco assustador, mas seu Padfoot e Moony estavam aqui com ele. E daí ele teve um banho com água quente e bolhas. Então havia tido o trem e o waffle de trem e as compras de roupas e brinquedos. A ideia de uma casa nova que era melhor que essa em que eles estavam no momento... o que mais eles haviam guardado para ele?

"Você verá." Sirius pegou Harry e eles saíram da sala, a criança de quatro anos agarrado ao seu leão. Eles desceram as escadas seguindo para a cozinha do porão. Sirius cobriu os olhos de Harry nos últimos degraus da escada. Ele retirou sua mão quando chegaram no final.

"Feliz Aniversário, Harry!" Harry engasgou, seus olhos cresceram atrás dos óculos. O cômodo estava coberto de flâmulas vermelhas e balões flutuantes. Cinco tigelas com alguma coisa fumegante estavam na mesa, um pequeno bolo pegajoso e dourado no centro. Dois homens estavam sentados na mesa, esperando por ele.

O primeiro homem tinha uma longa barba branca e cabelos mais longos ainda. Seus olhos azuis pareceram cintilar quando Harry foi colocado na cadeira do lado dele. Harry olhou para ele, lembrando-se dele… Ele havia estado nos Dursleys na noite anterior quando Padfoot e Moony chegarem para resgatá-lo.

O Segundo homem era monstruoso e um pouco assustador. Seu rosto era coberto com uma bagunçada barba marrom escuro e ele usava um estranho casaco de pele com uma grande e amarela gravata pontilhada. Ele era tão grande, Harry pensou que ele era algum tipo de gigante. Mas seus olhos cintilavam também, com doçura enquanto ele olhava para Harry.

Nervoso, Harry desceu de sua cadeira e foi para o colo de Sirius, decidindo que ele preferia ficar onde se sentia seguro do que numa cadeira só para ele. Sirius envolveu seus braços ao redor do menino, lhe reassegurando. "Harry, esses são o Professor Dumbledore, e Hagrid. Eles conheciam seus pais também."

"Ultima vez que vi você, você nem tinha todos os dentes ainda." Hagrid sorriu, levantando a colher para comer, agora que estavam todos lá. Harry sorriu timidamente, olhando para a tigela de Sirius. Estava cheia de um liquido granuloso estranho e amarelo. Sirius puxou a tigela menor de Harry, entregando-lhe a pequena colher.

Harry colocou alguma sopa na sua boca e descobriu que estava cheia de milho, galinha, cenouras e batatas. Ele mastigou. "Mmmm…. Padfoot." Ele não sabia como isso era chamado, mas ele gostava… mesmo que tivesse vegetais. Dudley sempre odiou comer seus vegetais, então Harry normalmente acabava comendo eles. Ele não se importava afinal, eles não eram nem um pouco tão ruins quanto Dudley fazia parecer.

"Você gosta do seu ensopado, Harry?" Dumbledore perguntou gentilmente e Harry concordou, sorrindo através de mais uma colherada da deliciosa refeição. "As cozinheiras da escola em que eu trabalho fizeram especialmente para você. Elas não têm muito trabalho durante o verão, porque não há estudantes por perto."

"Obigado." Harry sussurrou, olhando para o seu colo com vergonha. Ele havia percebido que Padfoot e Moony eram bons, eles não iam ficar malucos ou machucá-lo contanto que ele se comportasse, mas ele não sabia nada sobre esse homem novo e estranho.

"De nada."

bruxos comeram seu ensopado, os adultos responsáveis pela maior parte da conversa e risada. Sirius estava feliz de estar de volta perto de pessoas que ele se importava, era muito melhor do que ficar preso em uma cela. Remus parecia contende de estar lá também, ele não saia muito. E Harry estava apenas feliz por ter tido um dia tão bom. Ele até foi para a sua cadeira sem reclamar.

"Certo Harry, hora do bolo!" Remus levantou e acendeu quarto pequenas velas que estavam no topo do bolo. Ele empurrou para perto de Harry cujos olhos se abriram, o fogo das velas brilhando em seus óculos. Ele nunca, em toda a sua vida, teve seu próprio bolo de aniversário. "Lembre-se de fazer um pedido primeiro."

Harry concordou e fechou seus olhos, pensando bastante. Finalmente decidiu que o que ele queria mais do que qualquer outra coisa no mundo, era poder ficar com Padfoot e Moony para sempre. Ele respirou fundo e as velas se apagaram. Todos aplaudiram e Remus serviu o bolo.

A boca de Harry explodiu com prazer quando ele provou seu primeiro pedaço de bolo. Era doce e a melhor coisa que ele já havia comido. Ele sorriu intensamente, comendo bem devagar, querendo fazer isso durar. Ele colocou um grande pedaço em sua boca, perdendo o controle do garfo, e viu em choque enquanto o garfo caia no chão. Ele rapidamente olhou para ver se algum adulto tinha percebido, mas eles ainda estavam envolvidos na sua conversa. Harry desceu da cadeira e pegou seu garfo de debaixo da mesa. Ele levantou rápido… muito rápido… Sua cabeça bateu na mesa com um barulho alto. O copo de Dumbledore, que estava bem perto da borda, caiu no chão e quebrou. Harry olhou para isso, seus lábios tremendo. Isso era ruim.

"Harry!" Sirius gritou em choque, alarmando o menino. Harry caiu em lágrimas, esfregando o topo da sua cabeça.

"Eu…eu…eu sinto muuuuuito, P-padfoot!" Harry desabou no chão, longe do vidro, cobrindo sua cabeça com seus braços, esperando a gritaria começar. Ele ia estar em apuros agora… Tio Vernon odiava que ele derrubasse seu garfo por acidente… mas quebrar coisas era extremamente proibido. Ele tinha uma surra de cinto por isso e tanto tempo em seu armário que ele normalmente perdia todas as refeições do dia.

"Oh Harry…" Sirius curvou-se, colocando suas mãos nos braços do menino e o levantando, puxando-o com força até seu peito e alisando seu cabelo para trás. "Você bateu sua cabeça bem feio lá, hein? Aposto que doeu." Harry concordou; seus olhos grudados no chão. Sirius seguiu seu olhar para onde estava o vidro quebrado. Dumbledore já havia começado a limpar sem magia. Ninguém queria assustar Harry retirando uma varinha. "Bem, isso é uma grande bagunça."

Harry acenou confirmando. Isso era uma grande bagunça… e agora Padfoot provavelmente não iria mais quere ficar com ele porque havia quebrado alguma coisa. Ele tinha certeza disso. Padfoot iria mandá-lo de volta para os Dursleys… Tanto para seu desejo… Ele chorou mais, incapaz de parar, seu pequeno coração quebrando. "P-pur-favor num me leva de volta pa eles!" Ele choramingou.

"O que você quer dizer?" Sirius perguntou surpreso. O que poderia possivelmente estar acontecendo na cabeça daquela criança?

"Eu…Eu… Eu vou sê bom. Eu pometo!" Harry disse ainda mais desesperado, seu pequeno peito pesado. Ele estava praticamente hiperventilando de puro pânico nesse momento. "Num me leva de volto pos Dursleys." Ele sussurrou, balançando com medo. Ele agarrou a parte de trás da camisa de Sirius, segurando com força, agarrando-se a ele.

"Te levar de volta? Harry, nós nunca nunca nunca nunca vamos te levar de volta para aquele lugar." Sirius o abraçou apertado enquanto Remus estava fazendo um embrulho com o gelo da sua bebida e um guardanapo. Ele entregou a Sirius que colocou no topo da cabeça de Harry.

"Mas… Eu fui mau." Harry disse confuso, suas lágrimas começando a diminuir assim como sua respiração. Ele fungou, esfregando seus olhos enquanto Sirius o sacudiu e o silenciou. Ele podia sentir a dor saindo de sua cabeça, sendo substituída por um tipo de dormência fria.

"Não, você não foi." Sirius balançou sua cabeça, odiando ainda mais os Dursleys a cada segundo. O que eles haviam feito com seu afilhado, seu doce menininho? Você não quebrou o copo de propósito, foi um acidente. "E mesmo que você fosse desobediente de propósito nós ainda iríamos manter você."

"Voxê, i-iria?" Harry fungou novamente e Sirius pegou um guardanapo, limpando o nariz do menino. "Yep. Goste disso ou não, cara, você está preso com a gente pra sempre, não importa o que aconteça. Você é nosso pequeno Prongslet."

Harry deu um sorriso enorme então, abraçando Sirius em volta do pescoço e enterrando seu rosto no pescoço dele. Ele nunca se encaixou com os Dursleys, e esse novo sentimento de realmente pertencer a alguém... isso era tão maravilhoso. Essa era sua verdadeira casa. O lugar onde ele se sentia seguro, bem aqui, nos braços de Padfoot.

"Bem, eu penso que é bastante emoção para um dia." Dumbledore sorriu, se levantando de sua cadeira. Ele havia limpado o chão magicamente enquanto Harry estava distraído. "Foi bem gentil de sua parte nos convidar para a sua festa de aniversário, Harry. Oh sim…" Dumbledore alcançou seus bolsos e retirou uma pacote pequeno e outro grande. Ele entregou o pequeno para Harry e o grande para Remus. "A capa, para quando ele for mais velho."

"Vá em frente, Harry." Sirius lhe deu um pequeno chacoalhão e Harry desembrulhou o pacote. Dentro havia uma pequena caixa dourada ornamentada. Ele a abriu para revelear duas pequenas figuras dançando uma com a outra. Uma era uma mulher de cabelo vermelho, o outro era uma homem de cabelo preto, com óculos. Uma melodia bonita soava enquanto Harry os observava danças. "Oh hey… é sua mãe e seu pai, Harry."

"Muito obigado!" Harry sorriu para Dumbledore intensamente e o velho homem acenou com sua cabeça. Hagrid deu um passo à frente, oferecendo a Harry um pacote irregular. O menino colocou a caixinha de musica na mesa e pegou o pacote do homem grande. Ele s o pacote e gritou enquanto um grande dragão de pelucia apareceu. Ele abraçou a coisa verde apertado. "Obigado!"

"É um verde galês." Hagrid sorriu de volta para ele brilhantemente. Ele e Dumbledore disseram adeus, desejando um feliz aniversário a Harry mais algumas vezes e saíram.

Sirius carregou Harry pelas escadas até o quarto que havia se tornado dele temporariamente, até poderem se mudar para a nova casa. Remus seguiu, carregando a caixinha de música. Ele colocou na mesinha de cabeceira.

"Eu vou para casa começar a fazer as malas. Tenha uma boa noite, Harry. Boa noite, Sirius."

"Boa noite, Moony." Harry sorriu para ele.

"Noite Remus." Remus deixou o quarto, fechando a porta atrás dele.

Sirius ajudou Harry a colocar seu pijama de trem antes de se aconchegarem na cama para ler o livro do dragão de novo, Harry agarrado a seus dois bichinhos firmemente. Harry bocejou, esfregando seus olhos quando terminaram o livro. Sirius levantou-se enquanto Harry afundou em seus travesseiros. Ele puxou as cobertas até o queixo do menino, o enrolou firmemente e beijou sua testa. Ele retirou os óculos do menino e os colocou de lado, próximo da caixinha de música. "Eu tenho algumas coisas para fazer, mas eu prometo que eu estarei bem aqui quando você acordar. Você pode me chamar se precisar de alguma coisa, tudo bem? Eu estarei na cozinha."

"Certo." Harry acenou, com muito sono para argumentar ou sentir medo. Ele bocejou de novo, aconchegando-se. Sirius se aproximou da caixinha de música e a abriu. Sorriu ao ver a luz que emitia no quarto escuro. O presente perfeito, de fato. Harry se virou; seus olhos observando seus pais a girar em círculos, felizes. Sirius levantou da cama e foi até a porta. Harry olhou para ele. "Padfoot?"

"Sim?" Sirius perguntou, virando sua cabeça para olhar para o garoto.

"Eu amo você." Harry mordeu seus lábios, incerto que poderia dizer isso. Ele sabia o que significava, tendo ouvido muitas vezes quando Tia Petúnia estava conversando com Dudley. Sirius sorriu e caminhou de volta para a cama, esfregando os cabelos de Harry de volta para sua testa, afetuosamente.

"Eu amo você também, Prongslet. Agora você precisa ir dormir. Nós temos um monte de coisas para fazer amanhã, como arranjar novos óculos que sirvam direito."

"Ok." Harry acenou e deu um suspiro feliz, fechando seus olhos. Ele era amado… finalmente.

* * *

N/T –

Esse, além de ser o maior até agora é um dos meus capítulos preferidos! Eu simplesmente AMO a cena do waffle de trem!

Eu não sei reproduzir os erros de fala de uma criança de quatro anos. Eu só lembro que meu primo trocava o p pelo b, mas fazer o Harry chamar o Sirius de Badfoot não vai ser muito legal haha. Então algumas vezes o Harry vai falar tudo certinho pela minha inabilidade, porém ideias são bem vindas. =)

Sempre peço que me avisem dos erros, por como sou eu quem revisa às vezes os erros passam batido de tanto ler a mesma coisa. Obrigada à Tahh Halliwell que me apontou o erro do outro capítulo, eu realmente havia comido uma frase inteira!

Espero que gostem, até o próximo capítulo. Não se esqueçam de me dizer o que acharam, a opinião de vocês é realmente importante para mim.

(e pelo visto eu nunca vou conseguir fazer uma N/T pequena, desculpem!)

Próximo Capítulo: Checkup


	5. Checkup

Harry Potter: não é meu.

Essa história: não é minha (pra quem ainda não sabe, pertence à The-Shy-Quiet-One)

A tradução: essa sim é toda minha!

_Capítulo Cinco: Check-Up_

"Hey colega, hora de acordar." Harry resmungou quando ele foi cutucado de lado e abriu os olhos. A luz entrando através da janela do quarto em que ele estava. Ele olhou para cima para encontrar Padfoot se inclinando sobre ele, com seu longo cabelo preto fazendo cócegas em seu rostinho. Ele riu e cutucou Padfoot em sua bochecha, sentando e esfregando os olhos. "Bom dia!"

"Bodia." Harry bocejou. Ele teve uma particularmente adorável noite de sono graças à calma musica que vinha de sua caixinha de música. Créditos também deveriam ser dados aos seus dois bichos de pelúcia, o leão e o dragão, e a historia de dormir que ele tinha ouvido. Ele estendeu a mão, envolvendo seus bracinhos no pescoço de Sirius quando o homem o ergueu da cama e o abraçou bem apertado. Sirius beijou sua bochecha antes de soprar contra ela, fazendo um engraçado som de pum. Harry sorriu e se contorceu, não sabendo que bochechas poderiam fazer aquele tipo de barulho.

"Bem Prongslet, vamos tomar o café da manhã. Eu fiz alguns ovos, você gosta de ovos?" Sirius perguntou curioso, esperando que ele gostasse. Ele sabia que tanto James quanto Lily tinham gostado de ovos, embora James sempre tenha gostado dos seus mexidos e com queijo e Lily preferisse os dela fritos e com a gema escorrendo. Harry acenou intensamente. Ele realmente gostava de ovos quando ele tinha a chance de comê-los, embora não conhecesse muito além do tipo mexidos.

Sirius carregou Harry para a cozinha e o colocou na cadeira de sempre. Era um pouco mais alta do que as outras, tornando mais fácil para o menino ver por cima da mesa. Harry sorriu, sentando e colocando seu garfo no prato de ovos mexidos com queijo, olhando para Sirius enquanto mastigava.

"Você gostaria de suco ou leite?" Sirius perguntou curioso, abrindo a geladeira.

"Suco." Harry disse depois de pensar um pouco, mordendo um pedaço de torrada com manteiga que estava em seu prato também. Ele estava bem contente com seu café da manhã, mas nada ia ser melhor do que trem feito de waffles que ele teve ontem.

"Certo, suco então!" Sirius sorria, carregando a caixa de suco e colocando um pouco no copo de Harry. Remus havia tido a ideia antes de sair a noite de diminuir o tamanho alguns copos e pratos para Harry para ficarem mais condizentes com seu tamanho. Ele também colocou feitiços inquebráveis neles, em caso de eles terem algum outro acidente. Harry pegou seu copo e tomou seu suco feliz.

Depois do café da manhã, Sirius deu a Harry outro banho, o deixando brincar com seu novo barco e pato por um tempo antes de tirá-lo do banheiro e o vestir para o dia. Harry sentou na cama, enrolado na toalha fofa enquanto Sirius selecionava entre as sacolas de compras que eles haviam comprador ontem. Ele encontrou a camiseta vermelha de dragão e um short com uma cintura de elástico, fácil para um menino de quarto anos tirar se precisasse muito ir ao banheiro. Ele ajudou Harry a colocá-los e também um par de meias antes de procurar pelos tênis que eles haviam comprador.

"Padfoot?" Harry perguntou hesitante enquanto olhava a pilha de roupas na cama crescer. "Posso… Posso usar minhas botas?"

"Suas botas?" Sirius sentou-se, puxando um tênis do fundo da sacola. Harry assentiu, apontando para as botas de chuva vermelhas que estavam no chão do lado do joelho de Sirius. Sirius piscou e riu, jogando-as na cama. "Claro. Você quer usar seu chapéu de condutor também?" Ele perguntou gentilmente, segurando o boné listrado. Harry assentiu enquanto puxava as botas para seu pé. Elas eram muito mais fáceis de vestir do que o tênis. Um, sem cadarços. Dois, elas tinham alças de cada lado para ele poder agarrar e puxar. Sirius enfiou o chapéu na cabeça de Harry. Harry sorriu por baixo dele. Até ele sabia que o condutor era a pessoa que dirigia um trem.

Sirius não podia deixar de sorrir com o menino todo descombinado que estava parado tão orgulhosamente na frente dele. Era um grande espetáculo de se ver, mas Sirius não iria dizer nada que fosse contra Harry usar o que queria. Estava bastante sol e quente lá fora para o menino usar suas botas de chuva, mas o chapéu iria ajudar a manter o sol fora de seu rosto. Além disso, o fato de que ele estava expressando a si mesmo ao invés de tentar achar as respostas certas quando o assunto era sua roupa, era uma boa coisa. Havia confiança lá, enquanto Harry sorria para ele. Pura e simples confiança de que ninguém iria gritar com ele por usar o que queria e não combinar, apesar de que, para Harry, ele estava combinando. Tanto suas botas como sua camiseta eram vermelhas afinal. "Bom, estamos prontos. Nós vamos fazer outro passeio no metrô juntos."

"Oh!" Harry pulou um pouco, parecendo maravilhado com a noticia. Ele amava o metrô. Ele pegou seu leão e o abraçou contra o peito. Após pensar por um momento, ele pegou um de seus novos livros e o abraçou também. Se eles iriam pegar o metro, então talvez ele pudesse ver sua amiga de novo e ele poderia dividir seu livro com ela como ela dividiu com ele ontem. Ele nunca havia tido ninguém para dividir, Dudley teve certeza disso. Se seu primo pegava Harry brincando com alguma outra criança na pré-escola deles, ele imediatamente começava a intimidar as crianças para que se afastassem de Harry, deixando o pequeno menino de óculos brincando sozinho a maior parte do tempo depois de apenas três dias de escola.

"Tudo certo, então?" Sirius perguntou com um sorriso, estendendo a mão para pegar Harry e colocá-lo no colo. Ele nunca tinha o bastante daquele cheiro fresco de banho que o menino exalava que significava que aquela criança era só dele. Harry cheirava diferente quando era um bebê, mas ainda tinha um tom de cheiro de bebê que ainda não havia sumido dele. Isso o lembrava de momentos felizes, com James e Lily. Ele estava tentando manter a rotina que eles haviam estabelecido para o filho quando era bem pequeno. Diferente da maioria das crianças, ele tomava seu banho nas manhãs, porque assim ele estaria limpo no começo do dia, ao invés de apenas a noite. Sempre teve uma historia para dormir e uma canção de ninar que Lily cantava logo depois de jantar e a hora da soneca logo após o almoço. Após um dia inteiro com o menino, o programa já funcionava.

Harry se esforçou para segurar tanto o leão como o livro de uma vez, tentando manter um em cada mão. Com o leão era fácil, ele poderia balançá-lo sobre os ombros de Sirius enquanto segurava firme. Mas o livro era difícil. Ela escorregava mais e era mais fino que o rabo do leão. Sirius, notado o esforço do menino, pegou o livro dele e o segurou. Harry se aconchegou a ele, puxando seu leão e o abraçando mais apertado.

Eles saíram do numero doze, andando os quarteirões até chegar na estação do metro. Harry ficava cada vez mais animado quanto mais perto estavam da estação, seus olhinhos abertos com alegria cada vez que pensava que andaria de trem de novo. Seus olhos foram para onde ele sabia que o trem iria aparecer quando eles desceram na estação e ele se contorceu, ansioso para passar a catraca e chegar na plataforma.

O trem veio fazendo barulho no túnel e Harry se inclinou para frente nos braços de Sirius para vê-lo chegar. Conforme o trem foi parando na frente deles, Sirius quase perdeu seu controle sobre ele, ele foi se esquivando muito. Ele queria entrar no trem. Assim que as portas abriram e a multidão de pessoas fluindo tinha diminuído, Sirius carregou Harry para dentro do trem. Ele andou pelos corredores, o menino olhando para todos os lados.

"'Mione!" Ele gritou assim que viu sua amiga. "Padfoot… Padfoot!" Ele apontou para onde Hermione e sua mãe estavam sentadas. A menininha tirou os olhos do livro que carregava hoje e acenou, puxando a manga de sua mãe para obter sua atenção.

"Bem, bom dia, senhoras." Sirius sorriu, sentando no acento mais longe de Hermione e deixando Harry sentar diretamente ao lado dela. Harry pegou seu livro com seu padrinho e o mostrou para Hermione.

"Eu touxe esse. A gente pode ler?" Harry perguntou animado. Os olhos de Hermione arregalaram-se ao ver o livro. Era cheio de dinossauros, algo que toda criança de quarto anos no planeta facilmente gostaria.

"Oooh sim!" Os dois abriram o livro, metade do livro em cada colo. Harry correu seus dedos abaixo das palavras enquanto Hermione lia, copiando o que Remus havia feito noite passada, apesar de nem sempre apontar para a palavra certa, não vendo nada, apenas linhas de palavras ainda.

"Bom dia." Sra. Granger sorriu para as crianças. "Hermione não podia parar de falar sobre seu novo amigo ontem. Nós estávamos esperando que vocês estivessem no trem essa manhã."

"Nós esperávamos o mesmo." Sirius riu, bagunçando o cabelo de Harry através do seu chapéu, mas o menino estava bastante atento ao livro. "Nós estamos indo fazer um check-up, certo Harry?"

Harry acenou, sabendo que deveria responder, mas muito envolvido em aprender o que Hermione estava falando, era no T-rex que ele estava interessado. "Certo, Padfoot."

"Oh, isso vai ser divertido, Harry!" Sra. Granger sorriu. "Ele teve seus dentes limpos recentemente?"

"Er… Não, mas suponho que é o próximo." Sirius assentiu, fazendo uma nota mental para lembrar-se de falar com o Curandeiro do St. Mungo's sobre os dentes de Harry. Ele queria ter certeza de que tudo estava certo com seu afilhado. Na verdade, ele não conseguia lembrar-se de ter feito Harry escovar seus dentes nos últimos dias... Eles teriam que trabalhar nisso.

"É muito importante começar a higiene oral cedo. Assim eles aprendem bons hábitos… Eu sou dentista." Sra. Granger explicou simplesmente, procurando na sua bolsa. Ele retirou um cartão e entregou a Sirius. "Meu marido e eu tenho nosso consultório na Rua Chandler Kip. Nós amaríamos dar uma olhada nos dentes de Harry. O numero do consultório funciona no mesmo horário do expediente, mas se você tiver alguma emergência, nosso número de casa está aí também."

"Oh! Ótimo, obrigado." Sirius sorriu, pegando sua carteira e guardando o cartão onde ele não perderia. Ele não se lembrava se os curandeiros trabalhavam com os dentes, ele estava quase certo que sim. Mas sempre bom ter um backup, sem mencionar um numero de telefone caso ele queira tentar marcar para Harry uma encontro de brincar no futuro. Harry e Hermione pareciam se dar muito bem, sem mencionar que os dois tinham liberdade para falar sobre suas roupas. Hermione também estava usando suas botas de chuva (o que é isso com as botas que atraem as crianças?), mas as dela eram azuis com bolinhas verdes que colidia com um tutu de babados e asas verdes, que ela também usava. O trem começou a parar novamente. "Bem, essa é nossa parada. Diga tchau, Harry."

Harry franziu a testa, olhando dividido entre ir com seu padrinho e continuar dividindo o livro com sua amiga. "Nós vamos andar de trem amanhã também, Padfoot?" Ele perguntou curiosamente, esperando que a resposta fosse sim.

"Provavelmente não, nós vamos nos mudar para a nova casa mais tarde hoje, lembra?"

"Oh…" O franzido de Harry aumentou, e ele olhou para Hermione quase com saudade. Se eles iriam se mudar, ele a veria novamente?

"Não se preocupe, nós ficaremos mais que felizes de ter você em casa para brincar algum dia, não é Hermione? Sra. Granger perguntou, acariciando o cabelo da filha. A menininha consentiu. Sra. Granger olhou para Sirius enquanto ele colocava Harry em seus braços. "Você tem um novo número onde eu possa te encontrar?"

"Oh, yeah." Sirius acenou, procurando no seu bolso. Ele escreveu a informação sobre a casa em um pedaço de papel que ele precisaria para o St. Mungo's. Ele encontrou uma caneta e copiou em um canto do papel e então rasgou, entregando para Sra. Granger. "Aqui está. Nos ligue a qualquer momento. Mesmo que não consigamos marcar um encontro para eles brincarem, vai ser ótimo para Harry ter alguém da sua idade para conversar, certo Harry?"

"Mhm!" consentiu, se contorcendo. Sirius o colocou no chão e ele subiu no acento, envolvendo seus braços na sua amiguinha. "Eu amo a minha amiga." Hermione o abraçou de volta, encantada e então Harry e Sirius saíram do trem, Harry acenado sobre seus ombros para sua amiguinha. Ele gostava muito de ter uma amiga, mesmo que não a visse o tempo todo.

Os dois bruxos saíram para a rua, andando na direção contrária a que haviam andado no dia anterior, para longe das lojas. Harry havia escondido seu rosto nos ombros de Sirius, devido a grande quantidade de estranhos em volta deles fazendo com que ele ficasse um pouco ansioso. Ele decidiu que não gostava muito de estanhos. E se eles fossem como seus tios?

"Certo então, Prongslet." Sirius colocou o menino no chão. Eles haviam parado em frente a uma loja velha e suja, com um manequim na janela. "Agora, isso vai ser algo diferente, então eu não quero que fique assustado, ok? E fique quieto até entrarmos." Harry consentiu, sem pistas do que iria acontecer. Sirius havia imaginado introduzir Harry à magia devagar, e o que seria mais devagar que um manequim que apenas acenava com a cabeça? Além disso, ele se sentiria melhor uma vez que Harry soubesse sobre magia, com certeza seus tios nunca haviam mencionado isso. E a criança precisava ver o curandeiro. "Eu tenho Harry Potter aqui para uma consulta."

O manequim acenou e apontou para frente. Sirius viu os olhos de Harry crescer do tamanho de pratos de salada pequenos e pegou a mão dele, arrastando-o pela janela.

Harry estava confuso. Primeiro um manequim que se mexia e então eles estavam andando através de uma janela? Quando eles saíram estavam em um grande átrio. Tudo era muito branco e polido. Uma mulher sentada atrás de uma grande mesa, vestida com uma coisa que parecia um vestido verde menta. Pelo menos para Harry era um vestido. Sirius o levou para a mesa, colocando-o de volta em seus braços. "Padfoot?"

"Isso foi magia, Harry." Sirius explicou, tentando tornar isso o mais simples possível. Os olhos de Harry se arregalaram mais do que já estavam. Ele sabia o que era magia. Era aquelas coisas dos contos de fada que sua professora da pré-escola havia lido para ele, embora não muito depois, Tia Petúnia tenha se queixado, dizendo que não queria os garotos expostos a tamanho nonsense. Harry sempre gostou de contos de fada. Mas… se eles haviam visto magia, então isso significava que não era de todo nonsense, certo? Ele olhou para Sirius em confusão.

"Tia Petúnia disse que magia não é real." Harry explicou, olhando ao redor dele agora. "Mas você é mágico?"

"Sim, eu sou. Eu sou um bruxo." Sirius assentiu, bagunçando o cabelo do menino. "Sua tia mentiu para você. Ela sabe que magia é real. A irmã dela, sua mãe, era uma bruxa e seu pai um bruxo." Sirius não achava que os olhos de Harry poderiam ficar ainda maiores, mas ele estava errado. As esferas verdes na cabeça de Harry estavam quase saindo de suas órbitas nesse momento. "O que significa que você é um bruxo também."

"Mas eu não posso fazer magia." Harry franziu a testa, balançando a cabeça. Como ele poderia ser um bruxo se não podia fazer magia? Sirius apenas sorriu, colocando o chapéu de condutor de volta a sua cabeça.

"Claro que pode. Você provavelmente já fez e não sabe. Alguma vez você fez coisas acontecerem que você não tem ideia de como aconteceu?"

"Eu…" Harry devastou seu cérebro, tentando lembrar se já havia feito alguma coisa daquele jeito, mas estava quase certo que não. E então isso o acertou. "Tia cortou meu cabelo uma voz e estava realmente nojento. Mas quando eu acordei estava melhor e ela estava furiosa comigo." Harry estremeceu, lembrando-se da cintada que ganhou por isso mais o dia extra no seu armário onde ele molhou a si mesmo e teve sérios problemas por isso também. Ele não entendia porque ele estava em apuros, não era como se ele conseguisse fazer seu cabelo crescer. Ele cresceu sozinho, não foi?

"Isso foi magia, Harry!" Sirius sorriu, abraçando-o. "Esse lugar que nós estamos, é um hospital para bruxos e bruxas. Você vai ver um curandeiro e fazer um check-up."

"Ok." Harry concordou meio incerto do que era um check-up. Ele sabia que Dudley fazia isso às vezes, mas ele sempre chorava e gritava quando ele tinha que ir. Mas então, Dudley gritava e chorava por qualquer coisa que não era do seu jeito. Mas Harry era mágico! Mágico! Ele sorriu seus olhos não tão grandes agora e quando eles chegaram na mesa que ficava a mulher, ele deu a ela um sorriso de derreter corações que teria tornado até o mais forte dos homens em uma massa.

"Olá." Sirius sorriu, reposicionando Harry do seu outro lado para dar ao outro um tempo. "Nós estamos aqui para a consulta de Harry Potter". Harry viu os olhos da mulher estranhamente se arregalarem e então ela olhou para ele com curiosidade, seus olhos mirando sua testa, mas ele não entendia por que. Seria por causa da cicatriz que ele conseguiu quando bebê?

"Sim, sim…" A mulher vasculhou seus papéis e tirou um pacote. "A ala de crianças é no terceiro andar. Preencha isso na sala de espera e entregue para a mulher lá. Tenha um bom dia, Harry!" Harry piscou e sorriu de volta para ela quando eles saíram, lhe dando um aceno.

"Tenha um bom dia," Ele repetiu, vendo o sorriso dela aumentar. Sirius o carregou por quarto lances de escada, passando uma porta no quarto patamar. Os olhos de Harry foram agredidos com cores brilhantes. Praticamente com todas as cores que Dudley tinha em sua caixa de giz de cera. Era muito melhor que a sala branca que havia lá em baixo. Sirius sentou-se em uma das cadeiras contra a parede e passou Harry para uma cadeira ao lado dele para que pudesse preencher os papéis.

Havia outras crianças na sala com seus pais e todos estavam brincando com brinquedos, lendo livros ou chorando seus olhos fora. Harry imaginou se todos estavam lá para um check-up também. Ele olhou para Sirius, mas uma pergunta diferente saiu de sua boca. "Posso brincar também, Padfoot?"

"Claro, vá em frente." Harry sorriu e saiu da sua cadeira, indo até onde um garoto de cabelo marrom (que também usava botas de chuva) estava empilhando blocos. Ele sentou na frente do menino e ficou observando por um minute enquanto o menino construía uma torre tão grande quanto possível antes dela cair. Ele olhou para Harry após um minute e ofereceu para ele um bloco. Harry o pegou e eles começaram a construir juntos.

"Você também está aqui pra um check-up?" Harry perguntou curioso, colocando um flat bloco vermelho em cima de um verde. O outro menino assentiu.

"Minha vó me traz todo ano para um check-up. Eu sou Neville e eu tenho quarto anos, qual o seu nome?" Harry abriu um largo sorriso para ele.

"Eu sou Harry. Eu tenho quatro também." Neville sorriu de volto e satisfeito, eles continuaram construindo. Eles construíram uma torre tão alta que tiveram que se levantar para colocar os outros blocos, mas ela balançou e caiu no chão após um minuto.

"Neville Longbottom?" Alguém chamou e Neville olhou para cima. Uma mulher mais velha veio e o pegou.

"É sua vez, Neville."

"Tchau Harry!" Neville sorriu para ele, acenando enquanto era levado para seu check-up. Harry percebeu que já que Neville não parecia assustado de ter um check-up, ele não estaria também. Ele gostou bastante de Neville, bem mais do que ele gostava de Dudley.

Harry ficou e construiu com os blocos por mais um tempo, mas logo voltou para Sirius que estava terminando os papéis. Ele subiu em sua cadeira e encostou contra o braço de seu padrinho, suas pernas balançando para frente feliz. "Padfoot, Eu acho que eu fiz um novo amigo."

"Você fez?" Sirius perguntou, olhando para baixo e sorrindo para seu afilhado. Sua expressão ficou confusa por um momento. Onde seus olhos foram...

"Mhm. Neville! Ele gosta de blocos de construir também."

"Harry? Essa é uma das botas de Hermione que você está usando?" Sirius perguntou, apontando para os pés de Harry. O pé esquerdo do pequeno menino usava uma das suas brilhantes botas vermelhas, mas o pé direito tinha uma brilhante bota azul com bolinhas verdes. Harry olhou para seus pés e então sorriu para seu padrinho.

"Nós trocamos porque temos o mesmo tamanho. Vê?" Harry tirou sua botas, as segurando para mostrar a Sirius que as pegou. Com certeza, eles tinham exatamente o mesmo tamanho. Sirius as devolve para Harry que as colocou de volta nos seus pés usando as alças. Como aquelas duas crianças fizeram isso na frente dele e da mãe de Hermione ele nunca iria saber. Ele supôs que foi enquanto os dois conversavam.

"Bem, eu não sei se a mão de Hermione vai gostar disso. Nós deveríamos ligar para elas mais tarde para deixá-la saber que vocês trocaram."

"Ok." Harry continuava sorrindo. Hermione havia dito que sua mãe não se importaria e, além disso, essas eram as botas dela, não da mãe. Harry havia concordado, gostando da ideia de ter duas botas diferentes. Ele gostava das suas botas vermelhas, porque eram da sua cor preferida, mas ele havia ficado intrigado pela bota de bolinhas de Hermione. Sirius terminou a papelada e a entregou para a bruxa que estava numa mesa. Ela pegou, olhou e então os arquivou.

"Harry Potter?" A sala de repente ficou em silencio quando a curandeira chamou por ele, embora Harry não entendesse o porquê. Sirius o pegou e se apressou para seguir a curandeira atrás das portas duplas, não gostando do jeito que cada olho havia virado para encarar seu afilhado.

A curandeira os guiou por um longo corredor amarelo até uma pequena sala que era bem amigável apesar de sua aparência estéril. Havia móbiles de dragões pendurados no teto, um par de fotos de animais engraçados, uma grande vara de medição contra a parede com o dragão no fundo. Sirius colocou Harry sentado em uma mesa acolchoada e o menino balançou suas pernas, olhando para o móbile com interesse.

"Bom dia, Harry." A curandeira sorriu enquanto fechava a porta atrás dela e virou algumas páginas em sua prancheta. "É bom ver você. Na ultima vez que esteve aqui, você só tinha um ano. E agora, olhe para você! Que menino grande você está."

Harry sorriu com orgulho, o peito estufado com prazer ao ser chamado de menino grande. Essa mulher era gentil, e Padfoot o trouxe até ela, então ela tinha que estar ok, certo? "Eu sou bem grande."

"Sim, você é." A curandeira sorriu e colocou sua prancheta num balcão do lado de uma pequena pia que ficava no canto oposto da sala ao lado de um par de cadeiras. "Tudo bem, então, Harry, se você puder descer tire suas botas e seu chapéu para eu poder ver quão alto você está." Harry fez o que ela pediu, tirando suas botas e mostrando suas pequenas meias brancas e pulando da mesa com uma pequena ajuda de Sirius. Ele ficou de frente ao dragão e a vara de medição como foi pedido, vendo a mulher checar quão alto ele era e anotar.

A curandeira o fez fazer um monte de coisas divertidas, como ver quanto tempo ele poderia pular em um pé só e manter suas costas o mais reto que pudesse enquanto ele caminhava ao longo de uma linha feita com fita adesiva no chão. Ela usou um instrumento engraçado para olhar seus ouvidos e seu nariz (que ele pensava que era muito bobo) e uma e um bastão estranho e iluminado para olhar dentro de sua garganta. Ela ouviu o coração dele e o fez respirar de dois modos diferentes antes de ele poder escutar o coração de Padfoot. Ela fez uma luz brilhar nos seus olhos e deu a seus óculos um toque com uma vara estranha, fazendo-os ficar de um tamanho amigável para crianças. Quando ele os colocou de volta, podia ver muito melhor do que via antes. Então ela o colocou numa balança para poder ver o quanto ele pesava. Ela o cutucou e cutucou, da cabeça aos pés, e até checou os hematomas que Tio Vernon havia causado nas suas costas. Ele não sabia se gostava muito dessa parte.

"Você pode colocar suas botas novamente Harry e brincar com isso enquanto eu converso com seu padrinho, certo?" Harry assentiu e colocou suas botas antes de pegar o instrumento legal com que ela havia ouvido seu coração. Ele queria ver se seu leão tinha um coração também.

Sirius e a curandeira foram para o canto oposto, a curandeira sentando em uma mesa e Sirius em uma cadeira. "Bem, ele esta um pouco abaixo do peso para a idade, então você tem que ter certeza que ele está comendo o bastante. Muitas frutas e vegetais, e muito leite integral para se certificar que ele está recebendo o cálcio que seus ossos precisam. Eu não gosto de como aqueles hematomas se parecem. Alguns já estão curados, mas eles ainda parecem horríveis. Você sabe como ele os adquiriu?"

"Ele não falou e eu não quero pressioná-lo perguntando. Eu só o tenho comigo desde a noite de anteontem. Um dos hematomas parece que foi feito com um tipo de fivela de cinto." Sirius balançou sua cabeça.

"Foi o que eu pensei também. Eu quero que você leve esse balsamo e dê as contusões uma massagem antes de dormir todas as noites. Desse modo elas vão curar mais rápido e isso vai aliviar a dor. Isso também vai lhe dar um momento em que ele vai pensar sobre isso e pode lhe dizer onde os conseguiu. Ele obviamente tem sido negligenciado, então eu também acho que você deve ter muito cuidado. Tente não erguer sua voz quando ele for desobediente e apenas dê-lhe tempo no canto. Depois disso, você deve abraçá-lo e lembrá-lo que você o ama, mas que você gostaria que ele tentasse não ser desobediente."

"Ele atualmente tem sido uma espécie de anjo, o que é estranho porque eu conheci os pais dele."

"Ele provavelmente está com medo de se comportar mal então. Uma vez que ele comece, você saberá que ele realmente está saindo de sua concha e confiando em você. Ele realmente gosta de você um monte pelo que ele demonstra."

"Então, ele ainda não confia e mim totalmente?" Sirius perguntou. Ele havia estado tão seguro naquela manhã de que Harry confiava nele…

"Não, mas com o tempo, eu acho. Por enquanto, apenas tente ter certeza de que ele se sente seguro com você. Ele tem dormido bem?"

"Sim, ele dorme bem. Ele tirou sua soneca sem problemas ontem, e foi direto dormir após a história noite passada."

"Isso é ótimo. Você tem desenvolvido uma rotina diária?" A curandeira parecia bem satisfeita de ouvir isso.

"Bem, até agora ele tem o café da manhã e um banho de manhã. E então vamos fazer o que precisamos. Depois temos o almoço e ele tira uma soneca em seguida. Tem um tempo entre a hora da soneca e o jantar. Um pouco mais de tempo depois do jantar para ele brincar, mas então nós o colocamos em seu pijama e lemos uma história antes de ele ir dormir. Era como seus pais faziam quando ainda estavam aqui."

"Maravilha! Crianças se dão bem com rotinas. Familiaridade é uma coisa boa. Você tem mais alguma pergunta?"

"Bem…" Sirius começou, pensando. "Eu estava pensando sobre os olhos dele e os dentes...".

"Os dentes dele estão em perfeitas condições, apesar de que ele precisa escovar um pouco mais. Eu chequei e limpei quando eu estava olhando a garganta."

"Você realmente limpou?" Sirius perguntou, soando um tanto espantado.

"Sim. Nós checamos tudo quando se trata de nossos pacientes Sr. Black. Eu não coloquei minha varinha na boca dele por nada. Alguma coisa mais?"

"Não, eu acho que é só isso." Sirius assentiu.

"Certo então. Harry venha aqui um instante, eu tenho algumas surpresas para você." Harry correu para eles, o estetoscópio ainda pendurado para fora de suas orelhas. Ele entregou-o de volta para a curandeira, que sorriu e colocou-o ao redor de seu pescoço. "Por ser um menino tão lindo hoje, você conseguiu isso."

Harry sorriu quando lhe foi entregue um saco pequeno. Ele espiou dentro dele e encontrou uma escova minúscula vermelha e um pequeno tubo de pasta de dente, juntamente com fio dental. "Essas são para os seus dentes, para fazê-los ficarem bons e limpos. Você deve se lembrar de escová-los antes do café da manhã e antes de ir para cama. Você acha que consegue fazer isso?"

"Sim!" Harry sorriu, saltando. Sua tia sempre havia ajudado seu primo a escovar os dentes, mas Harry nunca havia chegado a ter os seus escovados antes, então era bem emocionante.

"E você também ganha isso." A curandeira entregou um adesivo grande e redondo e os olhos de Harry cresceram ao ver um trem bem amigável com um rosto na frente. Ele sorriu e entregou a Sirius que o grudou na camiseta de Harry.

"Obigado." Harry deu seu sorriso derretedor para a curandeira, que sorriu de volta para ele. Ele levantou uma mão. "Tenha um bom dia!" Ele havia aprendido com a mulher do andar de baixo e achou que soava como uma grande coisa a se dizer quando se despedia de alguém. Sirius pegou o menino e este pegou seu livro e seu leão antes de saírem, Sirius agradecendo a curandeira na medida em que saiam.

* * *

N/T – Hermione está de volta! E Neville apareceu! Será que vocês adivinham quem será o próximo personagem criança a aparecer? (também não vou dizer quando o próximo vai aparecer, pra aumentar o suspense haha)

Desculpem a demora! A vida anda corrida. Me deixem saber o que vocês estão achando. A opinião de vocês é importante para mim.

Próximo Capitulo – Um Lar


	6. Um Lar

_Harry Potter e seus personagens não me pertencem (é tudo de JK Rowling). Essa história não me pertence (e sim à amável The-Shy-Quiet-One)._

* * *

_Chapter Six: A Home/Um lar_

"Eu gostei daquela mulher." Harry falou pensativo quando ele e Sirius estavam de volta ao trem, indo para o Largo Grimmauld. Harry estava olhando para seu livro de novo, apesar de agora Hermione não estar nesse trem. Ele estava esperando que ela estivesse. "Padfoot, a gente pode ligar pra Mione quando chegar em casa?"

"Bem, provavelmente não assim que chegarmos. Mas talvez mais tarde na casa nova nós possamos. A casa em que estamos agora não tem telefone." Sirius explicou, envolvendo um braço ao redor dos ombros de Harry e o abraçou puxando mais do seu lado. Ele apontou para uma página do livro. "É um estegossauro." Harry lhe entregou o livro e segurou seu leão enquanto Sirius lia para ele até chegarem a sua parada. Eles saíram do trem e andaram até em casa, Sirius carregando Harry em seus ombros.

Quando chegaram de volta no numero doze, Sirius mandou Harry para cima para brincar enquanto ele fazia o almoço. Harry obedeceu, ficando quieto no corredor até alcançar as escadas e subiu. Ele estava feliz que iriam mudar. Ele não queria mais viver nessa casa… Apesar de ser onde seu Padfoot estava, era bem assustador tirando o quarto onde ele dormia e a cozinha. Ele correu para o quarto assim que chegou ao segundo andar e fechou a porta, querendo se manter distante de toda a bizarrice do corredor.

Harry sentou no chão e tirou seu trem da sacola de brinquedos que Sirius havia comprado para ele ontem. Ele gostava muito do trem, com suas rodas de Madeira que giravam e carros coloridos. Ele o fez andar junto a uma das tábuas do chão que agiam como "faixa" antes de ter a ideia de usar seus blocos também. Ele construiu e construiu até fazer um túnel por onde o trem poderia passar. "Chic-chic-chic-chic- piu-iiiiiii!" Harry ria, dando a seu trem um forte empurrão, o mandando para bater no túnel de blocos. "Oh não! Alerta, alerta, batida de trem!" Ele agarrou seu dragão de pelúcia que estava na cama e o fez se precipitar e planar pelo "local do acidente". "Nós vamos 'ajudá' você!" O dragão pousou no trem e Harry o escorou para cima, trazendo de volta à pista. "Yay! Obigada. Dragão! Agora podemos trazer o resto das pessoas para a estação." Harry pegou alguns blocos que estavam agindo como pessoas e os colocou nos vagões do trem.

Harry construiu uma cidade de torres de blocos para o trem deixar as pessoas e já havia andado boa parte do seu caminho pelo chão até a cidade antes de pegar o seu leão. "Uh oh! Aqui vem o 'gande' leão! Ele vai bater em nós! Aaaah! Ah não! Atenção! Raaaaawr!" Harry levantou-se com o leão na mão. Ele bateu na 'cidade' demolindo os prédios com suas botas. "Rawr rawr rawrrrrrrr! Oh alguém poderá nos salvar? Rawrrrrr!"

Risadas invadiram o quarto e Harry se virou para encontrar Padfoot parado no vão da porta. Ele derrubou seu leão no chão e levantou suas mãos, deixando levantado somente dois dedos de cada mão, segurou seus braços bem perto do seu corpo e foi até seu padrinho. "Raaawr raaawr! Eu sou um T-Rex e eu vou te comer! Rawr!"

Sirius riu, mas depois tossiu e fingiu estar assustado. "Oh não! Um t-rex, o que eu vou fazer?"

"Rawr rawr!" Harry o agarrou pela perna e o abraçou antes de fingir que mordia ele. "Rawr rawr, Eu tô comendo sua perna, Padfoot. Rawr!"

"Oh, por favor, não me coma, Senhor T-Rex!" Sirius pediu, agarrando-se em Harry quando ele cambaleou para trás, e os dois caíram no chão. Harry subiu no peito dele, ainda rugindo. "Se você está com fome eu tenho algum macarrão com queijo lá embaixo esperando você para almoçar. Só, por favor, não me coma!"

"Rawr rawr! T-Rex gosta de macarrão com queijo, rawr!" Harry rugiu, descendo de Sirius e rindo enquanto ajudava seu padrinho a se levantar. Sirius riu também, agarrando Harry pela cintura e fazendo cócegas nele. O garoto estava quase em lágrimasenquanto ria seu rosto brilhante, bochechas vermelhas de alegria. Sirius o pegou, abraçando forte e bagunçando seu cabelo gentilmente. O chapéu de condutor de Harry estava no chão, onde havia caído.

"Você está pronto para o almoço, Harry?"

"Eu não sou o Harry. EU sou T-rex. Rawr!" Harry o corrigiu, levantando suas mãozinhas com garras novamente. Sirius riu e o balançou um pouco.

"Certo. Desculpa. Você está pronto para o almoço, T-rex?"

"Sim." Harry assentiu. Sirius o carregou para baixo até a cozinha e o colocou em sua habitual cadeira antes de lhe entregar uma tigela de criança com seu macarrão com queijo. Harry pegou sua colher imediatamente e cavou no prato, faminto, após a manhã animada que ele havia tido. Até agora, viver com Padfoot era muito divertido. Ele mexeu seu macarrão com queijo enquanto ele mastigava e depois olhou para Sirius, que estava sentado ao lado dele. Ele franziu a testa, imaginando se… Se estaria tudo bem fazer perguntas sobre sua mãe e seu pai. Ele sabia que Padfoot os havia conhecido, tinham sido melhores amigos, mas ele ficaria bravo como sua tia ficava quando ele perguntava? Essa era uma das regras mais rigorosas que seguiam a de não fazer perguntas nos Dursleys. Ele não deveria nunca fazer perguntas sobre seus pais. Talvez ele devesse testar perguntando outra coisa antes. "Padfoot… Você sabe mais mágica?"

"Se eu… Oh Harry, claro que eu sei mais magia." Sirius sorriu para ele e colocou sua colher na tigela agora vazia. "A ideia de magia não te assusta não é?"

"Não. Eu gosto disso. Tio Vernon e tia Petúnia odeiam…" Harry franziu a testa e comeu mais um pouco do macarrão, ganhando tempo. Ele mastigou completamente antes de engolir. "Você pode me mostrar mais?"

"Claro que posso!" Sirius sorriu, e tirou sua varinha do bolso. Ele poderia estar um pouco enferrujado, por causa do seu tempo longe da varinha, mas ele estava certo que poderia fazer o suficiente para satisfazer o curioso garoto de quatro anos. Ele levantou sua varinha e fez uma onda, fazendo a tigela de Harry flutuar. O garoto engasgou, vendo enquanto seu almoço flutuava para o teto. Sirius deixou sua varinha cair, e pegou a tigela enquanto caia, colocando de volta na frente de seua filhado encantado. Harry aplaudiu.

"Mais 'pur' favoor?" Harry implorou um pouco, seus olhos ainda abertos e radiantes. Sirius fez uma onda com a varinha de novo, fazendo jorrar água pra fora dela em direção a um copo vazio que estava na mesa. Harry riu e continuou comer seu almoço enquanto Sirius fazia as coisas a seu redor fazerem coisas tolas com magia. Ele fez a chaleira em cima do fogão saltar pelo cômodo e mudou o leite de Harry para a cor roxa. Armários abriram e fecharam, pratos dançaram, cadeiras empilharam-se sozinhas... Tudo para entreter o pequeno menino que não havia visto mágica desde que tinha um ano de idade. Sirius, lembrando-se do truque favorito de Harry, começou a produzir baforadas de fumaça coloridas de sua varinha, deixando-as rodopiar ao redor de Harry que gargalhava e esticava as mãos, tentando alcançar a fumaça que ele sabia que não conseguiria.

"Certo, eu acho que é o bastante por agora." Sirius disse depois de um tempo, pegando sua tigela vazia e o copo. "Termine seu almoço, Harry."

Harry concordou, sabendo que talvez se ele pedisse, ele veria mais magia mais tarde. Ele comeu todo o macarrão com queijo até sua pequena tigela ficar vazia e dai tomou todo o leite que havia em seu copo. Padfoot havia falado que ele precisava de leite se ele quisesse crescer para ser grande e forte. Ele estava muito satisfeito de fazer isso e estava indo ajudar Padfoot a limpar sua louça quando sentiu um velho calor familiar penetrando em seus shorts. Ele piscou incapaz de acreditar que ele não havia percebido que precisava fazer xixi… Ele estava se divertindo tanto… E isso veio sorrateiramente pra cima dele! Ele mordeu seu lábio e se afundou ainda mais na sua cadeira.

Havia uma regra na casa dos Dursleys que Harry sabia que não podia quebrar sob qualquer circunstancias que fosse, era a regra de nunca molhar suas calças. Mesmo quando ele era trancado no seu armário o dia todo por se meter em encrencas, era esperado que ele segurasse. Quando ele começou a aprender a usar o banheiro, ele não tinha tantos problemas porque ele ainda usava uma fralda durante a noite. Mas uma vez que ele era havia mudado para cuecas de menino grande em tempo integral, se ele tivesse algum acidente tio Vernon pegaria o seu cinto. Ele iria ter isso agora, ele apenas sabia. Padfoot iria ficar com muita raiva.

"Certo, Harry." Sirius pegou sua tigela e copo e os colocou na pia para ser lavado depois. "Eu acho que você deveria tirar seu cochilo agora, ou pelo menos deitar assim você não ficará com sono mais tarde quando estivermos nos mudando para a casa nova, certo?"

"Eu… Eu não tenho sono, Padfoot." Harry disse, tentando atirar para o menor dos males. Uma coisa era dizer que não queria um cochilo, mas outra completamente diferente era ter molhado suas calças. Talvez se ele fosse cuidadoso, elas iriam secar antes de ele levantar da cadeira e então Padfoot nunca saberia o que ele fez.

"Então porque seus olhos estão caídos, huh, Prongslet?" Sirius perguntou provocando, o alcançando para lhe fazer cócegas, mas o menino se esquivou, segurando a barra de sua camiseta com força. Sirius franziu a testa, sabendo que algo estava acontecendo. Harry não havia se esquivado dele desde que o copo havia quebrado na noite anterior. "Qual é o problema, Harry? É sua barriga, você comeu muito?" Ele perguntou, imaginando se talvez tivesse dado a seu afilhado muita da comida.

"N-não." Harry balançou sua cabeça, certo de que não havia comido muito. Sua barriga estava atada em nós agora, mas ele sabia que era por estar assustado. Ele estava acostumado com aquilo. Ele se encolheu quando Sirius tentou o alcançar, mas não adiantou. O homem mais velho o pegou e Harry estremeceu, preparando-se para a gritaria que iria começar.

"Harry, porque você está todo molhado?"

"Me descuuuuuuuulpa, Paaaaadfooooot!" Harry chorou, explodindo em lágrimas e se contorcendo em seus braços. Sirius o olhou em choque… E então o segurou longe de si quando percebeu porque Harry estava molhado. Ele podia cheirar isso. Ele viu seu afilhado chorar. A criança parecia positivamente aterrorizada e mais uma vez, Sirius queria quebrar algumas cabeças. Aqueles Dursleys podres…

"Uou uou uou, Harry. Isso não é um grande problema."

Harry fungou, esfregando uma mão debaixo do seu nariz e olhando para Sirius com os olhos úmidos. "Não é?"

"Nah. Poderia ter acontecido com qualquer um, mas apenas tente ser mais cuidadoso, tudo bem?" Sirius disse, colocando Harry no chão e batendo em sua cabeça suavemente. "Que tal tentar lembrar-se de ir ao banheiro antes de seu banho e antes do almoço, está bem? Dessa forma, não temos acidentes mais."

"O-ok." Harry acenou com a cabeça, fungando mais difícil e esfregando os olhos agora. Ele estava feliz por Padfoot não estar bravo com ele como sua tia teria ficado. Ela teria gritado algo feroz para ele para adicionar à lavanderia.

"É isso menino. Porque não vamos lá para cima e te limpamos?" Sirius estendeu a mão e pegou a pequena mão na sua, não se importando que fosse pegajoso e imprestável. Ele e Harry vagaram até as escadas para o banheiro para limpá-lo um pouco antes de irem para o quarto. Sirius tirou um par limpo de roupas íntimas e um par de shorts para o menino vestir, fazendo uma nota mental para levar uma roupa extra com eles, se eles alguma vez fossem em um passeio de um dia que durou mais que o tempo da soneca. "Ok agora. Isso é melhor, não é?"

Harry acenou com a cabeça, sem mais lágrimas nos olhos. Ele se sentiu muito melhor agora que ele tinha bons calções limpos e não tinha sido repreendido por seu acidente. Ele bocejou e pegou seu leão do chão coberto de brinquedos, abraçando-o com força. Ele alcançou seu dragão segurando-o pelo rabo. Sirius ergueu a ele e seus brinquedos do chão e jogou-os na cama.

"E agora, é hora de dormir, porque todos os t-Rex precisam tirar cochilos, caso contrário, eles vão ficar irritados na hora do jantar." Sirius puxou as cobertas sobre Harry, que aconchegou a cabeça no travesseiro. Sirius estendeu a mão e deu corda na caixa de música que Dumbledore tinha dado ao menino. Abriu-a, deixando a luz brilhar um pouco e a música tocar. Harry bocejou novamente, com os olhos grudados na caixa de música enquanto ela embalava-o para dormir. Sirius tirou os óculos e colocou-os ao lado da caixa de música. Ele olhou para o chão, notando que quase todos os brinquedos estavam fora agora, bem como as roupas. Ele escorregou para fora da cama e começou a embalá-los de volta para suas malas.

Sabendo que o estaria se movendo para a casa em Ottery St. Catchpole no final da tarde, Sirius decidiu que seria melhor ter certeza que ele tinha todas as coisas de Harry em um ponto. Ele também tinha que recolher o que ele queria de seu antigo quarto, roupas e tal, para trazer. Ele já tinha cuidado dos móveis no dia anterior, a magia era grandiosa assim. Ele apenas olhou através dos catálogos dados a ele pelo corretor de imóveis depois que ele disse a ela que não estaria levando os móveis da casa velha junto com eles. Ele não queria qualquer essência do número 12 na nova casa, que era iluminada, arejada e maravilhosa. Ele havia circulado cada coisa que ele queria para cada cômodo específico e foi só isso. O corretor de imóveis cuidou de tudo para eles e ele pagou-lhe bem por isso. Mas valeu a pena, porque era para Harry. E ele sabia que sua própria mãe estaria virando no túmulo se soubesse para que o dinheiro de sua velha família estava sendo usado. Ele também gostava de um fato particular. Ele não ia mergulhar na herança de Harry até que o menino começasse Hogwarts, e somente se eles precisassem. E depois havia o cofre velho de Sirius, bem como o dinheiro que ele ganhou como Auror antes que as coisas tivessem ido para baixo...

Harry bocejou, despertando de sua soneca depois de cerca de uma hora e meia. Ele se esticou e olhou em volta, observando que todas as suas coisas tinham sido colocados nos sacos de compras em que tinham sido trazidas para casa. Ele percebeu que era porque eles estavam se mudando da casa hoje que tinham sido embalados, então ele decidiu não tocá-los. Ele não queria ficar em apuros, embora ele quisesse realmente brincar com seus brinquedos de novo... Ele franziu a testa, dividido entre as duas decisões antes de subir para fora da cama com seus dois animais de pelúcia. Ele colocou o dragão em cima de uma das malas e saiu do quarto com seu leão, procurando Padfoot. Ele vagou pelas escadas todo o caminho até a cozinha, mas Padfoot não estava lá. Se ele não estava no quarto e ele não estava na cozinha, em seguida, onde mais ele poderia estar? Harry ficou pensando por um momento. O banheiro! É claro que é onde seu padrinho deveria estar. Ele subiu de volta todas as escadas para o segundo patamar e espiou pela porta aberta. Não havia Padfoot ali também. Ele franziu a testa e olhou para as escadas que levavam para cima. Padfoot poderia estar em outro lugar na casa que Harry não tinha ido ainda? Ele particularmente não queria passear na casa assustadora sozinho... Mas então, isso apenas significava que ele tinha mais razão para encontrar Padfoot.

Respirando fundo e agarrando seu apertado leão ao peito, Harry começou a subir os degraus que o levariam para o próximo andar da casa, tentando ignorar a forma como as sombras pareciam estar o seguindo. Ele engoliu em seco, as escadas pareciam durar para sempre, mas ele conseguiu chegar ao fim. Havia duas portas aqui... Uma com uma placa e cartas que ele não sabia ler, e outra que estava aberta. Ele espiou a aberta e deu um suspiro de alívio, entrando no quarto bastante empoeirado. Padfoot estava parado na frente do guarda-roupa, embalando coisas em um malão grande. Ele olhou para cima quando Harry entrou.

"Hey, Prongslet, você tirou uma boa soneca?" Harry concordou, subindo na cama para sentar enquanto Sirius puxou um par de peças esfarrapadas de roupas do guarda-roupa, fez uma careta, e as jogou para o lado. "O que você tá fazendo?"

"Embalando as roupas. Nós vamos nos mudar para a nova casa daqui a pouco. Tudo deve estar pronto até as cinco, o corretor disse. Você está animado?"

"Sim. Esse é seu quarto?"

"Yeah é sim. Você gosta?"

"Mhm." Harry assentiu, olhando em volta pelo quarto. Esse quarto não era tão ruim quanto o resto da casa. Havia muitas coisas amigáveis nas paredes: banners coloridos em vermelho e dourado, com leões neles; fotos de motocicletas, e garotas de biquíni. "Você gosta de nadar, Padfoot?"

"Huh? Sim, eu gosto. Porque você pergunta?" Sirius perguntou curioso, não muito certo de onde Harry teria tirado a ideia. Talvez ele quisesse que eles fossem nadar algum dia, o que estaria perfeitamente bem. Ele gostava de nadar.

"Tem um monte de garotas de biquíni na sua parede." Harry disse, apontando para a foto mais perto dele. Sirius explodiu em risadas, apesar de Harry não estar muito certo do porque ele estava rindo. O que havia de tão engraçado em nadar? Ele sacudiu-se, de pé na cama e olhando em volta um pouco mais. Ele piscou, olhando para uma foto que era diferente das outras e foi até perto dela para olhar.

A foto mostrava quarto homens, todos eles sorrindo felizes… E eles estavam _se mexendo. _Isso tinha que ser mais mágica! Ele olhou para a foto ainda mais curioso e piscou. Era o Padfoot! Só que mais novo e seu cabelo um pouco menor. E aquele homem lá… Ele parecia exatamente como... Ele parecia exatamente como Harry! "Padfoot?"

"Sim, Harry?"

"Quem são eles?" Harry perguntou apontando para a foto, seus olhos abertos. Padfoot andou até lá e olhou para a foto, um sorriso em seu rosto. Ele alcançou e tentou tirá-la da parede, mas não descolou. Ele havia esquecido sobre o feitiço permanente... Talvez ele tivesse que fazer uma tentativa para tirar a foto. Talvez se ele cortasse a parede?

"Sou eu. E esse é Moony. E esse é seu pai."

"Meu pai!" Harry quase gritou de prazer absoluto quando Sirius apontou para o homem que se parecia com Harry. O menino nem sequer se incomodou de perguntar sobre o quarto homem na foto, muito vidrado de olhar para seu pai. Oh, seu pai. Era uma foto tão esplêndida, pensou. Ele não podia acreditar que era realmente seu pai. Ele estendeu a mão e tentou tirar a foto na parede, mas estava presa. Ele franziu a testa. "Padfoot, eu não quero mais mudar."

"Porque não?" Sirius perguntou, preocupado agora que olhava para o seu afilhado infeliz. Ele estava todo animado nem cinco minutos atrás, não estava?

"Porque o papai está grudado." Sirius riu.

"Oh, não se preocupe com isso, Harry. Moony e eu temos muitas outras fotografias dos seus pais para você olhar. Eu aposto com você que nós podemos vê-las mais tarde hoje à noite na casa nova, se você quiser."

"Oh, sim 'pur' favor!" Harry riu, balançando na cama de tão animado. Ele não podia esperar! Ele iria ver as fotos de seu pai e sua mãe. Até ontem, ele não sabia nem vagamente como eles se pareciam até Padfoot e Moony contarem para ele. Mas ver as fotos deles seria melhor que tentar imaginá-los. "Podemos mudar agora Padfoot? Podemos?" Ele implorou, querendo chegar à nova casa, já que assim poderia ver as fotos.

"Nós não estamos nem perto de estarmos prontos ainda, Harry." Sirius sorriu, acariciando sua cabeça e tentando fazê-lo se acalmar. "Eu ainda preciso escolher as minhas coisas." Ele vagou até a cômoda e começou a pegar mais das suas roupas, jogando as usáveis no seu malão. Uma vez terminado isso, ele começou a pegar os livros, sabendo que Moony gostaria de alguns deles. Quando estava pegando os livros, um papel fino caiu de um deles e ele piscou, abaixando-se para pegá-lo. Quando o virou, ele piscou e sentiu seus olhos se encherem de lágrimas.

Lily Potter estava sentada no chão, se inclinando de rir com um pequeno garoto de cabelo preto indo e voltando em sua vassoura de brinquedo, desaparecendo de cada lado da foto. Um par de pernas perseguia o bebê, e cada vez que passava por ela, Lily parecia entrar em um ataque de riso incontrolável que ela não conseguia parar.

Sirius olhou para a cama onde Harry estava brincando com seu leão e olhando para a foto de seu pai. "Olha o que eu achei Harry. Outra fotografia." Ele andou até a cama e sentou, oferecendo o papel ao jovem menino que o pegou com os olhos arregalados.

Harry encarava a foto, seus olhos colados na mulher da foto, cheia de vida e felicidade. Ela era tão bonita e tão, tão, maravilhosa. Ele olhou para Padfoot com um olhar questionador e Sirius sorriu para ele. "Essa é sua mãe. E esse é você, quando você tinha apenas um ano. E aquelas pernas pertencem ao seu pai."

Harry abraçou a foto ao seu peito, seus olhinhos enchendo de lágrimas enquanto Sirius o abraçava ao seu lado com um braço. Ele olhou para a foto de novo e sorriu, olhando para Padfoot. Primeiro seu pai, e agora sua mãe. Ele agora sabia como os dois se pareciam com certeza, ele nunca mais teria que imaginar seus rostos de novo, porque ele os tinha bem aqui. Padfoot lhe deu um abraço bem apertado antes de se levantar da cama e voltar a fazer as malas. Ele sabia que a foto havia vindo com uma carta, mas ele não conseguia encontrá-la. Ele queria dar a Harry também.

Uma hora mais tarde, Sirius estava totalmente pronto e Harry tinha contentemente alternado entre observá-lo, brincar com seu leão e olhar para as duas fotos de seus pais. Ele não disse uma palavra desde que Sirius tinha lhe dado àquela foto de Lily. Sirius supôs que ele estava silenciosamente contemplando-a. "Certo Harry, isso é tudo."

Harry olhou para cima de sua foto, aparentemente saindo da veneração em que estava preso por um tempo agora. Ele sorriu, saltando para fora da cama com cuidado, com tanto cuidado que ele parecia ser alguém muito mais velho do que quatro, ele colocou a foto de sua mamãe em seu bolso. "Nós vamos ir para a nova casa agora?"

"Sim. Vamos." Sirius levitou seu malão elevou Harry para o segundo patamar. Ele deixou o malão cair e entrou no quarto para pegar as duas sacolas de coisas do Harry e as colocou no malão. Ele checou e rechecou, tendo certeza que tinham tudo, apesar de que ele poderia voltar se precisasse. Ele levitou o malão novamente, fazendo-o voar pelas escadas até o corredor, e então para a cozinha no porão, Harry nos seus calcanhares o tempo todo. "Nós vamos de um jeito muito especial dessa vez Harry."

Sirius estendeu a mão um pegou uma jarra de vidro cheia de pó do manto da grande lareira da cozinha. Harry observou curiosamente como Padfoot abriu a tampa do frasco e ofereceu a ele. "Pegue um punhado". Harry fez o que lhe foi dito e pegou um punhado de pó, segurando nele. "Aqui, eu vou agarrar o seu leão para que ele não se perca." Sirius pegou o leão de Harry e pousou-o sobre a pilha de coisas. Ele pegou o menino e, em seguida, pegou um punhado de pó para si mesmo. Harry ofegou quando Padfoot subiu os degraus à direita na lareira, mas eles não se queimaram. "Feche os olhos se você ficar tonto e solte seu pó no três, certo? Um... dois... três..." Harry deixou cair o pó enquanto Padfoot fez o mesmo. "Canterbury Cottage!"

Harry teria gritado se ele não estivesse tão atônito. Eles dispararam até a chaminé e giraram em círculo mais e mais rápido, outras grelhas e lareiras voando por seus olhos enquanto eles iam. Harry sentiu seu estômago torcer e fechou os olhos, não gostando da sensação que ele estava recebendo. Foi ficando muito tonto, isso foi. Ele assumiu que devia ser mais magia, porém, e ele queria ver mais. Eles desembarcaram e Harry sentiu Padfoot cair para frente um pouco antes de pegar o menino. Ele abriu os olhos e sorriu brilhantemente, tomando a sala em torno dele como se fosse o melhor lugar do mundo.

Um tapete azul pálido de pelúcia e móveis brancos encontrou seus olhos. Havia um sofá e um par de cadeiras, bem como uma mesa de vidro colocada na frente da lareira da qual eles tinham acabado de sair. Uma grande janela destacava-se do lado direito da sala, criando a metade de um hexágono e um assento de janela almofadado. Fora da janela, Harry pôde ver verde... Muitas e muitas grama e árvores e flores. Ele correu para ela e olhou para o jardim da frente, seu nariz quase contra o vidro. Uma cerca rodeava todo o jardim da frente, um portão no centro, onde havia um caminho de pedra que levava para... Era aquela a porta da frente? Harry não podia dizer a partir deste ângulo, mas ele estava tão animado que ele não se importava. Ele virou a cabeça para olhar para Padfoot. "Esta é a nossa casa?"

"Pode apostar. E eu aposto que se você olhar em sua volta, você vai achar alguns lugares que você vai gostar ainda mais do que a sala de estar. Moony está aqui em algum lugar, então se você precisar de alguma coisa grite para ele. Eu preciso voltar e pegar o malão." Harry acenou e viu enquanto Padfoot subiu de volta à lareira e desapareceu novamente. Ele desceu do assento na janela e caminhou até uma porta do lado oposto.

Era a cozinha, toda decorada em branco e amarelo brilhante e maravilhosos, com uma mesa de madeira de um lado. Harry gostou muito disso, se lembrando da cozinha do numero quarto com suas superfícies brancas e brilhantes. Essa era muito melhor. Havia uma porta com uma tela que deveria levar até o jardim, mas ele a ignorou por enquanto. Padfoot havia falado para olhar ao redor da casa, mas ele não havia dito nada sobre o jardim. Então talvez não fosse permitido que ele saísse para o jardim? Ele certamente esperava que isso não fosse verdade. Ele queria brincar em todo aquele verde.

Se dirigindo a uma porta à direita da porta que tinha a tela, Harry encontrou a sala de jantar. Uma grande e longa mesa brilhante estava no meio da sala com três cadeiras de cada lado, e uma em cada ponta. Havia um monte de espaço para uma turma vir e visitar, com certeza. O piso era de madeira, mas havia um tapete debaixo da mesa, com diferentes tons de verde que combinavam com as paredes. Um grande lustre de cristal pendurado acima do centro da mesa, já iluminado e brilhando. Harry, porem, não perdeu tempo admirando isso, ele tinhas outras coisas importantes em mãos.

Ele empurrou a porta ao lado, sentindo-se como se fosse uma espécie de um círculo e saiu em um corredor. Ele podia ver a porta de entrada para a sala de estar aqui e a porta de entrada para outro quarto em frente. Harry espiou o quarto e encontrou pilhas altas de estantes repletas de livros e uma mesa, o tapete no chão de um vermelho profundo agradável. Por alguma razão, ele lembrou muito de Moony. Virando-se, Harry notou uma porta ao lado da biblioteca e a abriu. Era um banheiro, com apenas uma privada e uma pia nele. Não havia lugar para tomar um banho lá. Virando-se, Harry começou seu caminho até as escadas que estavam no corredor, querendo ver se ele poderia encontrar seu quarto.

Era o primeiro andar e ele possuía quatro portas. Harry checou a primeira, mas era outro banheiro, dessa vez com uma banheira e um chuveiro. Era um banheiro bem legal, ele tinha que admitir. Havia patos de borracha e bolhas por toda a parede branca. Ele gostava disso.

Continuando, Harry abriu a próxima porta e engasgou, entrando no quarto com os maiores olhos que alguém já havia visto em alguma criança dessa idade. A sala foi pintada toda em cores primárias, com um piso de espuma incrivelmente macios que lembrou a Harry de quebra-cabeças. Um trem roncava ao longo de uma faixa que foi criada cerca de um terço do caminho até a parede, na altura certa para Harry vê-lo. Ele circulou o quarto inteiro, parando quando atingiu a porta aberta, incapaz de ir mais longe. Harry verificou a parte de trás da porta e encontrou mais faixa sobre ela. Ele fechou e o trem continuou sua jornada. Ele observou por alguns momentos antes de passear mais no quarto. A caixa de brinquedos estava posicionada em um canto, com seu topo aberto, revelando dinossauros e um caminhão de incêndio. Havia uma enorme bola e uma vassoura pequena (Harry não entendeu exatamente o que era) e um passeio no trem de plástico que tinha seu próprio carro e tudo.

Incapaz de resistir, Harry subiu no trem e colocou os pés sobre os pedais, fazendo-o ir. Ele riu feliz, circulando o quarto e tentando prosseguir com a máquina a vapor escarlate que estava indo ao longo da faixa na parede.

"Eu vejo que você encontrou o seu quarto de brincar." Padfoot riu ao abrir a porta, tendo ouvido as risadas de Harry. Ele deixou a sacola de brinquedos no chão e Harry saiu do trem, correndo para ele. Ele o abraçou na cintura, bem apertado.

"Eu amo esse quarto, Padfoot!"

"Eu achei que você fosse gostar." Sirius riu e o pegou. Ele abaixou e tirou o leão de Harry da sacola, entregando ao menino. "Mas, você ainda tem que ver o seu quarto, não tem?"

"Oh… Sim!" Harry concordou, tendo esquecido que deveria ter um quarto só dele. Honestamente, ele não podia acreditar em tudo isso. Apenas dois dias atrás ele estava nos Dursleys, miserável e indesejado, e agora ele estava aqui, na mais magnífica casa que ele já esteve com seu Padfoot. E ele ainda tinha um quarto de brincar e um quarto, exatamente como Dudley. Ele se sentia bem a satisfação em seu pequeno ser de quatro anos. Ele podia não ter tantos brinquedos como Dudley, mas ele não se importava. Ele tinha algo muito melhor que Dudley nunca teria. Ele tinha seu Padfoot.

"Aqui estamos." Padfoot abriu a porta perto do quarto de brincar e os olhos de Harry se abriram novamente. O quarto era o lugar mais perfeito que ele já havia visto. Sirius havia feito o quarto de brincar com o tema de trens, mas ele decidiu por leões no quarto de dormir, esperando que ali estivesse um futuro Gryffindor.

O quarto de Harry era repleto vermelho e dourado, com pegadas no tapete e ao longo da parte superior da parede. Havia uma pequena prateleira com pelúcias sobre ela e uma luz vermelha ficava ao lado de sua cama vermelha com o cobertor vermelho e um leão dourado grande no meio. Harry se contorceu e Sirius o colocou no chão para explorar. Ao invés de brinquedos nesta sala, havia livros em uma estante pequena em um canto e uma mesinha com lápis e papel sobre ela. Tinha o seu próprio armário de gavetas, algo que ele também não tinha na casa dos Dursley. Ele virou a cabeça para olhar para Sirius, seu sorriso derretendo o coração de seu padrinho.

"Melhor quarto de sempre." Sirius riu e o pegou de volta, girando em torno dele brilhantemente. Remo enfiou a cabeça no quarto para ver o que o barulho era e Sirius sorriu para ele também, erguendo Harry para o ar, o menino rindo. Eles estavam em casa.

* * *

N/T: Desculpem a demora! A semana passada foi bem corrida, não deu pra trabalhar na tradução, maaaas o próximo capítulo já está quase pronto!

Ainda não é no próximo que aparece a nova criança, continuem suas apostas!

Por favor, deem as boas vindas à minha (maravilhosa) beta: Biaa Black Potter (que aguentou todos os meus mil emails de duvidas! Obrigada!)

Obrigada pelas Reviews! E me deixem saber o que vocês estão achando da história.

Até o próximo capitulo, que se chamará Mamãe e Papai.


	7. Mamãe e Papai

_Harry Potter e seus personagens não me pertencem._

_Essa história pertence a The-Shy-Quiet-One_

_A tradução é minha e foi betada pela Biaa Black Potter_

* * *

_Chapter Seven: Mummy and Daddy/Mamãe e Papai_

"Padfoot, podemos ver as fotos da mamãe e do papai?" Harry perguntou quando jantavam na cozinha da casa nova. Remus havia pedido pizza, assim eles poderiam ter uma noite dos garotos. Harry até tinha ganhado um pouco de guaraná para a ocasião, embora Sirius não fosse permitir que ele bebesse refrigerante tão frequentemente. Isso ia deteriorar seus dentes e ele precisava tomar um monte de leite, mas por essa noite ele percebeu que Harry já havia tido um bom tanto de cálcio do macarrão com queijo do almoço e do queijo da pizza. Harry estava se deliciando com as bolhas, que se formavam na sua boca quando ele bebeu do seu novo copinho vermelho de plástico, depois de dar voltas em um canudo azul.

"Claro que podemos. Moony, você não disse que tinha um álbum em algum lugar?" Remus concordou, mastigando e engolindo sua pizza antes de falar, querendo dar um bom exemplo ao mini-maroto.

"Sim eu tenho. Está lá em cima no meu quarto. Eu realmente acho que devíamos tirar algumas fotos do álbum."

"Por quê?" Harry perguntou preocupação iluminando seu rostinho, seu canudo em sua boca, mas ele havia engolido e parou de sugar seu refrigerante. Por que Moony queria tirar as fotos do álbum? Ele queria jogar fora?

"Porque nós deveríamos colocá-los num porta retrato e pendurá-las na parede, é claro Harry." Remus alcançou um guardanapo e tirou um pouco de molho da pizza que estava no nariz de Harry. "Assim podemos olhar para eles o tempo todo. Eu aposto que você gostaria de ter algumas fotos dos seus pais no seu quarto, não gostaria?"

"Oh! Sim." Harry concordou; um sorriso iluminando seu pequeno rosto. Ele iria gostar muito de poder olhar seus pais sempre que quisesse. Lembrando-se de mais cedo, ele colocou a mão em seu bolso e tirou de lá a foto que Padfoot havia encontrado de sua mãe, dele e das pernas de seu pai. Ele segurou a foto orgulhosamente. "Eu já tenho essa! Minha mãe era muito 'inda', olha?" Ele entregou a foto para Remus que a pegou antes que a foto recebesse qualquer gordura da mão do menino. Ele sorriu, olhando para a sorridente Lily.

"Sim, ela era muito bonita."

"'inda'." Harry declarou firmemente, corrigindo-o. Remus e Sirius sorriram.

"Certo. Ela era muito linda, Prongslet." Padfoot concordou e Harry pareceu bem satisfeito com a resposta. Até onde ele sabia, sua mãe era a mulher mais maravilhosa e bonita do planeta e ninguém nunca iria lhe dizer o contrario, especialmente seu Padfoot e seu Moony. Eles entendiam. Harry olhou entre os dois, muito satisfeito.

"Nós podemos olhar?" Sirius sorriu. Harry estava ficando melhor em fazer perguntas, algo que ele sabia que o menino deveria estar fazendo, mesmo que ele não estivesse na média para a sua faixa etária. Harry não fazia muitas perguntas, embora, segundo uma revista sobre paternidade que Sirius leu na sala de espera do St. Mungos's, crianças de quatro anos tipicamente faziam aos pais cerca de quatrocentas perguntas por dia. Literalmente. Porque eles eram tão impossivelmente curiosos sobre o mundo ao seu redor. Ele esperava que Harry começasse a perguntar mais e mais.

"Que tal depois da sobremesa?" Remus sugeriu quando levantou sua varinha para limpar os pratos do jantar. Sirius levantou e foi até o freezer, pegando um pote de sorvete. Harry lambeu os beiços. Ele nunca teve muito sorvete antes, mas ele havia provado um ou dois, o suficiente para saber que ele estava olhando direto para a sobremesa.

"Aqui Harry, aposto que você vai gostar disso." Sirius sorriu, pegando um grande copo. Ele colocou o que restava do refrigerante nele e adicionou um pouco mais até a metade estar cheio. Então ele colocou sorvete. Harry assistiu de olhos arregalados enquanto o creme branco deliciosamente flutuava no topo do seu refrigerante. Sirius pegou uma lata de creme chantilly e colocou no topo do sorvete de Harry antes de Remus adicionar uma cereja.

Harry aplaudiu, ele não conseguia se segurar. Em sua mente de quatro anos, Padfoot e Moony havia criado o mais perfeito doce do planeta. Sirius empurrou para ele e colocou o canudo de Harry. O menino sentou em seus joelhos na sua cadeira, chupando mais o refrigerante, o sorvete ficando preso. Seu rosto se contorceu com confusão e frustração enquanto ele sugava mais forte. Sirius riu e ofereceu uma colher.

"O sorvete não vai subir pelo seu canudo, Prongslet. Mas você pode comer desse jeito também." Harry pegou a colher e colocou na sua sobremesa, feliz, mastigando o chantilly primeiro. Ele devorou aquilo, deixando a cereja para o final. Remus e Sirius comeram o deles e assistiram com espanto que uma pessoa tão pequena podia consumir tão rápido. E quando Harry sentou de volta, ele não parecia nem um pouco doente.

"Isso foi delicioso!" Ele sorriu para eles, rindo, seu rosto pegajoso com sorvete. Sirius pegou-o, aconchegando-o. "Estou feliz que você gostou. Agora vamos te limpar um pouco enquanto Moony vai pegar o álbum, certo?"

"Ok!" Harry riu quando Padfoot o segurou perto da pia da cozinha para ajudá-lo a lavar as mãos.

Uma vez que Harry estava limpo do pegajoso sorvete, ele e Sirius foram se sentar no sofá na sala de estar com Remus que tinha um grande álbum de couro em suas mãos. Harry sentou entre os dois e Remus colocou o álbum no colo do menino para ele poder ver melhor as fotos.

Harry puxou o álbum e o abriu ansiosamente e então, sua mandíbula quase caiu. Ali estavam sua mamãe e seu papai! De novo e de novo, foto após foto! Ele gritou, apontando a primeira. Seu pai tinha seus braços envoltos em sua mãe e estava espiando por detrás de seus ombros. Os dois usavam longas vestes escuras e estavam de pé em frente a uma parede de pedras. James Potter parecia como alguém que tinha sofrido uma batida na cabeça, incapaz de acreditar na sua sorte de ter seu verdadeiro amor finalmente dizendo sim. Mas Harry não viu esse pedaço, tudo que ele viu eram sua mamãe e seu papai, sorrindo para ele felizes e balançando para frente e para trás. "Olha! Padfoot olha! É mamãe e papai! 'É' eles!"

"Sim, Prongslet." Sirius riu, sentindo um pouco de dor enquanto olhava as fotos. Ele sentia muita falta de seus amigos diariamente, mas colocou um braço em volta do produto deles… O precioso menininho estava abraçado ao seu lado. Harry virou a página, completamente imerso no álbum como se fosse a mais interessante historia de dormir que ele havia tido a oportunidade de por suas mãos.

Eles passaram meia hora no sofá, apenas silenciosamente vendo as fotos antes de Harry criar coragem, parar de morder sua língua e quebrar uma das regras dos Dursleys. Ele fez uma pergunta sobre seus pais. "Vocês podem me contar uma história sobre eles?"

"Uma história?" Remus perguntou curioso, sorrindo para Sirius que sorria de volta. "Eu acho que nós podemos contar mais de uma história. Nós temos muitas delas, se você quiser."

"Sério!" Harry não podia acreditar em sua sorte. Muitas histórias sobre seus pais? Ele teria ficado contente com apenas uma! Ele se contorceu animadamente, virando a cabeça para olhar para Remus e depois para Sirius em expectativa.

"Bem, vamos ver…" Sirius começou, estimulando sua mente. Ele decidiu começar com algo simples, algo que Harry poderia apreciar verdadeiramente. "Hmmm… Bem… Era uma vez uma linda mulher com cabelos vermelho escuro e olhos muito verdes."

"Mamãe!" Harry riu.

"Sim! E ela estava apaixonada por um homem muito bonito com tons de cabelo preto que se espalhava por todos os lados, olhos de avelã e óculos."

"Papai." Harry afirmou satisfatoriamente, feliz por poder usar os nomes deles pelo menos. Ele nunca havia sido permitido a fazer isso.

"E quando eles tinham dezenove anos, eles decidiram que amavam um ao outro tanto, tanto que eles queriam se casar. E então a mulher usou um lindo vestido branco…" Remus virou as paginas do álbum até chegar às fotos do casamento de James e Lily. Harry riu. "E o homem usou deslumbrantes vestes pretas. Eles se casaram em um dia ensolarado em uma pequena igreja numa pequena e doce vila chamada Godric's Hollow. Depois do casamento, eles se mudaram para uma casa muito bonita com um grande jardim em Godric's Hollow."

Sirius virou a pagina para uma foto de James orgulhosamente parado na soleira da porta da casa pela qual Lily se apaixonou, enquanto Lily tinha os braços estendidos para o lado, espalhados largamente como quem diz 'É essa!'. Eles observaram a foto por um momento, vendo James tirar as chaves do seu bolso e balançá-las em cima da cabeça de Lily enquanto ela pulava para pegá-las, querendo entrar. Sirius ria enquanto Harry parecia preocupado por um momento, até seu papai dar a sua mamãe as chaves e eles entrarem na casa. Remus virou a pagina novamente.

"E não muito depois disso, eles tiveram a maior e melhor noticia que alguém poderia ter. Eles iriam ter um bebê." Uma Lily muito grávida sorria de onde ela estava encostada a uma arvore no jardim da frente, seus braços envoltos amavelmente em volta de seu estomago. Harry olhou para ela curiosamente. As outras fotos da sua mamãe não tinham uma barriga tão grande, mas ele também se lembrava de que às vezes na sua escola, as outras crianças anunciavam que eles iriam ter um novo bebe na família e as mães deles sempre apareciam bem gordas antes do bebe aparecer e depois que isso acontecia, elas não pareciam gordas mais. Harry imaginou se tinha sido a mesma coisa com a sua mamãe, mas ele decidiu que perguntaria depois. Ele queria ouvir mais historias.

"O homem e a mulher estavam tão felizes que eles iriam ter um bebe que eles não podiam esperar para vê-lo. Você sabe quem o bebê era, Harry?" Sirius perguntou curioso, olhando para o menino que sorria para ele, mostrando todos os dentes.

"Eu?"

"Pode apostar!" Remus riu e virou a próxima página, continuando a história. "Eles tiveram um menininho que eles chamaram de Harry James Potter ele eles o amavam muuuuuuuuuuuito."

Harry engasgou quando ele olhou para a imagem seguinte, os olhos arregalados. Sua mãe e seu pai estavam parados perto um do outro, sua mamãe segurando um pequeno garoto de cabelos pretos e os dois estavam olhando para o bebe tão… tão… amavelmente. Parecia como Padfoot olhava para ele ou Tia Petúnia olhava para Dudley. Como se eles AMASSEM o bebe.

"Esse é você, logo que você nasceu." Sirius acenou, apontando para o bebe na foto. "E aqui você está um pouco maior." Ele apontou para a próxima foto, do bebê sentando no colo de sua mãe que estava sentada no colo do papai de Harry. Nas fotos seguintes, o bebe parecia crescer. Ele estava em uma cadeira alta, no sofá dormindo no peito de seu pai, sendo perseguido por sua mamãe pelo jardim, e todos os três deles amontoados em uma cama grande com um grande livro na frente deles que Harry instantaneamente reconheceu como o livro de dragão que ele amava muito.

Harry ficou quieto por alguns minutes, olhando para as fotos. Ele os acariciou e fungou um pouco, tentando não chorar, mas não conseguiu segurar. Ele sentia muita falta de sua mãe e seu pai. Sirius o abraçou apertado, acariciando seus cabelos enquanto eles viravam a pagina novamente. E lá estava Padfoot! Os olhos de Harry se arregalaram. E Moony! Moony estava segurando as mãos de Harry bem firme, ajudando-o a se levantar, e Sirius estava agachado, chamando-o para frente. Harry viu seu eu bebê, com ajuda de Moony, andar pelo chão até Padfoot que o pegou e começou a fazer cócegas, como havia feito anteriormente. Harry esfregou o nariz seco e olhou para seu padrinho e Remus.

"E o homem e a mulher tinham dois amigos chamados Padfoot e Moony que amavam Harry muito e muito e sempre vinham visitá-lo." Sirius riu, olhando para a foto de Harry gargalhando em sua cadeira, uma tigela de alguma coisa amassada em sua cabeça, escorrendo verde pelo seu rosto face enquanto Sirius ria parecendo que havia sido atingido algumas vezes pela mesma substancia. Harry sorriu com isso e eles continuaram virando as paginas até chegarem ao final do álbum, com uma foto vestido como muito inchado e impossivelmente adorável pequeno pufoso, sua mãe o abraçando como se ele fosse a coisa mais adorável do mundo enquanto James fazia-lhe cócegas. Sirius franziu o cenho e olhou para Remus. O lobisomem deveria ter ido até a casa e encontrado a câmera de Lily após o ataque, porque aquela foto deveria ter sido tirada no dia que James e Lily morreram. Olhando para o rosto de seu amigo, Sirius encontrou toda a confirmação que precisava.

Harry estava franzindo a testa, não gostando nem um pouco que eles haviam chegado ao fim do álbum. Ele havia gostado de olhar as fotos dele com sua mamãe e seu papai, e havia muitas delas, mas não tantas quanto haviam de sua mamãe e seu papai juntos. Ele suspirou. "E então a mamãe e o papai e o bebê 'soferam' um acidente de carro e a mamãe e o papai morreram e o bebe teve que viver com seus tios maus que não gostavam muito dele."

"O que você disse Harry?" Sirius perguntou preocupado, olhando para o menino. "Um acidente de carro?"

"Ééééé…" Harry disse, olhando meio confuso. Sua tinha havia dito que sua mamãe e papai haviam morrido em um acidente de carro e dai para não fazer mais perguntas. "Por isso eles não estão aqui."

Sirius suspirou, olhando para Remus que acenou. Não seria fácil falar disso, mas Harry tinha que saber a verdade. Seria pior para eles mentirem e ele descobrir a verdade mais tarde, quando fosse para Hogwarts. Ele nunca iria confiar neles novamente. Fazendo uma nota mental para fazer os Dursleys pagar por mentir e tratar seu afilhado de forma tão horrível, Sirius respirou fundo. "Harry, seus pais não morreram em um acidente de carro."

"Mas foi isso que tia Petúnia disse que aconteceu." Harry balançou sua cabeça, virando o álbum para a primeira página, assim ele poderia olhar mais fotos de sua mamãe e papai.

"Ela mentiu Harry. Isso não foi o que aconteceu, nem perto disso. Sua mãe e seu pai não precisavam de carro, porque eles podiam viajar através da magia, exatamente como fizemos mais cedo hoje na lareira."

"Mas..." Harry ponderou tão cheio de confusão nesse momento. "Então como eles morreram se eles não estavam em um acidente de carro?"

"Bem, Harry…" Sirius suspirou, levantando-o para seu colo. Ele poderia ir pela versão simples. Harry não precisava saber de tudo sobre os mais macabros fatos ainda, mas ele merecia a verdade. "Não muito tempo atrás, há poucos anos na verdade, o mundo bruxo, nosso mundo, estava no meio de uma grande Guerra. Havia um homem realmente malvado que não gostava de pessoas que não eram bruxos ou bruxas, que nós chamamos de trouxas."

"Trouxas?"

"Mhm. Ele não tem nenhum poder mágico como nós temos. O homem mau era chamado Voldemort. Ele queria que todas as bruxas e os bruxos tratassem os trouxas de maneira ruim, mas nós não queríamos isso. Mesmo que os trouxas sejam diferentes, eles ainda são pessoas e eles não merecem ser tratados de maneira ruim. Então nós, os caras bons, decidimos lutar contra Voldemort e seus seguidores. Ele não gostou disso. Sua mamãe, papai e eu éramos Aurores, que é como hmm..."

"Policiais." Remus adicionou. Ele havia feito estudo dos trouxas na escola, então ele tinha um pouco mais de conhecimento sobre trouxas do que Sirius tinha.

"Ooooh." Harry concordou, entendendo a comparação. "Então, você e a minha mamãe e o meu papai pegavam os caras maus?"

"É isso ai, Harry, muito bem! Então, Voldemort não gostava da gente nem um pouco e no Halloween, quando você tinha apenas um ano, ele foi até a sua casa..." Sirius engoliu em seco, preparando para as palavras que nenhuma criança de quarto anos ou qualquer outra criança, ou qualquer pessoa, deveria ouvir. "Ele… ele…"

"Ele fez minha mamãe e papai morrerem." Harry expos, tendo percebido o que deveria ter acontecido. Ele tinha quatro, mas não era estúpido. Com raiva, ele desceu do colo de Sirius e pisou firme. "Eu odeio Voldienert!"

"Voldemort. E sim, nós o odiamos também. Mas… depois… depois que ele fez aquilo." Sirius continuou. "Um dos seus feitiços voltou para ele e ele foi morto também."

"Bom!" Harry acenou satisfatoriamente, feliz que aquele malvado velho Voldiejerk havia sido morto. Especialmente desde que ele havia matado sua mãe e seu pai. "Então, dai eu fui viver com os Dursleys patetas. Porque você não veio me buscar antes, Padfoot?"

Sirius suspirou, encostando-se ao sofá enquanto Harry subia de volta em seu colo. "Eu teria ido se eu pudesse Harry, mas veja, havia outro homem ruim, chamado Peter. E ele era um verdadeiro rato. Ele deveria manter sua mãe e seu pai seguros, mas ele contou a Voldemort onde eles estavam. Então ele contou para todo mundo que eu havia feito isso ao invés dele e eu fui colocado na prisão."

"Como quando Dudley quebra seus brinquedos e diz para o tio Vernon que fui eu então eu que fico com problemas?" Harry perguntou, franzindo a testa e não gostando desse cara Peter.

"Exatamente assim, Harry." Sirius concordou feliz que seu afilhado havia algo com que comparar sua prisão. Ele não queria que o menino pensasse que ele era um cara mau porque ele havia sido mandado para a cadeia acusado erroneamente. "Mas alguns dias atrás, alguém capturou Peter e fez ele dizer a verdade. Então eles me deixaram sair da cadeia, e então eu o busquei assim que eu pude."

"Eu estou feliz que você foi" Harry declarou depois de alguns minutos de silencio, enterrando seu rosto contra o peito de seu padrinho. Ele se aconchegou contra ele alegremente. "Mas… Porque Moony não foi me buscar? Ele tava na cadeia também?"

"Não. Moony não é seu padrinho, então eles não o deixariam te levar embora." Sirius explicou simplesmente. Ainda era muito cedo para colocar Harry no segredo do lobisomem. Talvez quando ele fosse um pouco mais velho e somente quando eles fossem obrigados a contar. Ele iria perceber depois de um tempo que Remus pareceria mais pálido perto da lua cheia e provavelmente os gritos durante a noite quando ele estaria trancado no barracão dos fundos para esperar a noite. Ele e Sirius não estavam ansiosos por isso, afinal, mas esperançosamente, se eles reforçassem o barracão magicamente e talvez pusessem alguns feitiços abafadores nele, Harry nunca teria que saber da condição de sua segunda pessoa favorita.

"Oh." Harry franziu a testa, mas pareceu aceitar isso. Ele levantou depois de um minute pegando o álbum de volta. "Que fotos nós vamos por nas paredes?"

"Hmmm… Porque você não escolhe as que você quer no seu quarto antes? Nós podemos colocar algumas na parede acima da sua cama e talvez um porta retrato na sua mesa, o que você acha?"

"Ok!" Harry virou as paginas iluminando-se, imaginando quais fotos ele iria escolher. Eventualmente ele escolheu uma de sua mãe e seu pai em frente a parede de pedra, dele em sua fantasia de Halloween, sua mãe perseguindo-o no jardim, dormindo no sofá com seu pai, e claro, aquela que ele tinha em seu bolso durante todo o dia. Ele também escolheu aquela em que eles liam para ele uma historia de dormir, só que ele queria aquela no porta-retrato, porque era a que ele gostava mais. Assim que eles as escolhia, Remus as removia do álbum cuidadosamente, retirando o plástico e ficando cada imagem descolada da folha pegajosa das páginas do álbum.

Harry pegou as fotos e subiu as escadas com elas, Sirius e Remus o seguindo, esse ultimo com um rolo de fita adesiva. Harry subiu em sua cama e colocou as fotos nela. Ele escolheu uma e colocou contra a parede do lado de sua cama. Remus a pegou colocou a fita atrás e depois a colou na parede onde Harry queria. Eles repetiram o processo com cada foto exceto a última, para a qual Sirius produziu um pequeno porta-retrato, vermelho e em formato de coração para o qual Harry sorriu. Ele sabia que corações significavam amor, e vendo sua mamãe, papai e ele sentados dentro de um coração fez ele se sentir extra especial e feliz.

Harry bocejou sonolento, esfregando seu olho direito por debaixo de seus oculos. Ele olhou pela janela, já estava escuro lá for a. Deveria ser bem tarde para estar escuro já que estavam no verão.

"Eu acho que é hora de ir pra cama, Harry." Sirius sorriu, levantando o pequeno garoto da sua cama e o colocando no chão. "Porque você não escolhe um livro para ler hoje?" Harry concordou e andou até a estante de livros no canto, olhando para eles curiosamente. Ele finalmente decidiu por um com uma figura de um grande cão na frente e levou até Remus. Ele gostava do jeito que Moony lia, dando vozes aos personagens, apesar de que ele também gostava quando Padfoot lia para ele.

Padfoot ajudou Harry a por seu pijama de leão e os três sentaram no carpete do chão, Remus lendo o livro a pedido de Harry. O pequeno menino balançava sonolento onde ele sentou, esfregando seus olhos, mas não querendo perder nada da história. "Harry, nós podemos terminar o livro amanha, porque você não vai pra cama agora?" Padfoot sugeriu quando eles estavam na metade do livro e Harry concordou, subindo em sua cama. Ele tirou seus óculos e os colocou do lado de seu porta-retrato e da caixinha de musica.

Padfoot puxou as cobertas, colocando Harry da maneira que o menino gostava, o cabelo preto do homem cócegas seu rosto. Moony ligou a caixa de música e abriu-a, deixando sair a luz e a música começar a tocar. Ele deu a Harry um abraço. "Boa noite, amigo. Eu te amo."

"Boa noite, Moony. Eu também te amo." Harry sorriu sonolento para ele e Remus saiu, desligando a luz.

Padfoot se inclinou e beijou a testa de Harry, como sempre fazia quando colocava Harry deitado para um cochilo ou para a cama durante a noite. Ele sorriu para o menino. "Boa noite, Prongslet. Eu te amo."

"Eu te amo, Padfoot. Boa noite". Harry se se aconchegou em sua cama e viu como Padfoot levantou-se e saiu da sala. Ele olhou para o teto, sorrindo para as estrelas que brilhavam lá. Mesmo Dudley não tinha estrelas brilhantes em seu teto. Ele rolou e olhou para as fotos na parede de sua mamãe e papai e ele, escuras à luz de sua caixa de música, mas ainda visível. Ele sorriu e rolou para o outro lado, olhando para o retrato emoldurado e o casal dançando na caixa de música. Ele sentiu... Satisfeito. Ele sabia um pouco mais sobre seus pais, e se ele pedisse novamente amanhã, talvez Padfoot e Moony lhe contassem outra história sobre eles. "Boa noite mamãe. Boa noite papai. Eu amo você, mesmo que você 'está' morto."

...

_Harry estava correndo, seus pés se movendo o mais rápido que podiam. Ele podia ver sua mamãe e seu papai à frente, para baixo no asfalto que marcava a rua da Rua dos Alfeneiros. Eles estavam gritando algo, e ele corria mais rápido, tentando pegá-los, mas ele não podia fazer isso. Quanto mais perto ele chegava, mais longe eles iam... "Esperem! Esperem! Mamãe! Papai! Voltem! Esperem!" Ele entrou em colapso, seu corpinho exausto de toda a corrida. E de repente, havia uma alta e aguda risada, um raio de luz verde, e sua mamãe e seu papai desapareceram completamente. Ele gritou._

Harry sentou-se em sua nova cama, com o peito arfando um pouco como se ele tivesse acabado de correr uns mil quilômetros. Seu coração estava batendo. Esse sonho tinha sido tão... Tão... Assustador! A luz de sua caixa de música tinha acabado quando a música terminou e as estrelas brilhando no teto haviam perdido o seu brilho por agora. O quarto estava muito escuro, mas Harry estava acostumado a estar no escuro. Ele não tinha medo, como as outras crianças tinham, depois de ter passado tanto tempo no armário escuro embaixo da escada; era quase impossível para ele estar com medo do escuro. Apenas, aqui neste novo lugar, após esse sonho assustador, ele tinha uma espécie de medo do escuro. Mas ele estava mais assustado por causa do seu sonho.

Engolindo em seco e decidindo que ele não queria ficar sozinho, Harry desceu da sua cama e andou até o corredor, levando seu leão junto com ele. Ele deslizou no corredor escuro e franziu a testa percebendo que não havia explorado a casa além de seu quarto. Respirando fundo, ele foi até a quarta porta que ele sabia que não era nem o banheiro nem o quarto de brincar. Ele abriu a porta devagar, entrando no quarto. Havia uma grande cama no quarto, junto com uma cômoda e algumas outras coisas que ele não podia dizer o que eram no momento.

Harry fez seu caminho até a cama, sabendo que tanto seu Padfoot quanto seu Moony poderiam ser a grande protuberância dormindo nela. Ele subiu na cama e se enfiou debaixo das cobertas, aconchegando-se a qualquer um dos homens que estava dormindo na cama. Ele respirou fundo, se sentindo seguro agora, enquanto seu nariz se enchia com a essência familiar e segura de seu Padfoot. Ele se aconchegou mais perto, enterrando seu rosto contra o pijama de Padfoot e abraçando bem forte seu leão. Ele não queria acordar Padfoot, para o caso de ele ficar bravo. Ele sabia que o tio Vernon odiava ser acordado enquanto ele tentava dormir.

Padfoot se mexeu, percebendo que ele não estava sozinho e abriu seus olhos, olhando para o menino que havia vindo se enroscar em sua cama. "Harry? O que tem de errado? Porque você não está na sua cama?"

"Eu… Eu… Eu tive um sonho ruim." Harry admitiu após um minuto, engolindo e esperando que Padfoot não ficasse bravo. Ele não parecia bravo...

"Oh. Sobre o que era?" Harry lhe contou estremecendo enquanto ele se lembrava daquela horrível risada e luz verde.

"Você tem sonhos assim frequentemente?" Sirius perguntou, abraçando Harry mais de perto. Ele sabia bem que a luz verde provavelmente era uma velha memória do Feitiço da morte. E a risada, tinha que ser de Voldemort. Que tipo de bastardo ri quando tenta matar uma criança de um ano?

"Às vezes. Eu 'num' gosto da luz verde ou da risada, Padfoot." Harry se aninhou mais profundo contra seu padrinho, abraçando seu leão apertado. Apenas a lembrança o fazia ficar assustado, mas ele estava seguro agora. Seu Padfoot iria protegê-lo das coisas ruins.

"Isso parece horrível. Eu quero que você me diga sempre que tiver sonhos ruins, ok Harry? Desse modo nós podemos tentar fazê-los ficar melhor." O menino acenou, sentindo bem melhor agora que ele sabia que Padfoot queria ouvir sobre seus sonhos ruins. Isso o fazia sentir que ele se preocupava com o que Harry estava sonhando.

"Posso ficar aqui com você?"

"Sim, mas amanhamos nós vamos tentar que você durma na sua própria cama de novo, certo? Em seu quarto de leão vermelho com fotos da sua mamãe e do seu papai. Você gostou do seu quarto, certo?"

"Mhm. Eu gosto muito dele." Harry concordou de novo. Ele queria dormir no seu próprio quarto... Ele gostava da sua cama com seu cobertor de leão e as fotos da sua mãe e do seu pai e sua caixinha de musica. Era um quarto realmente elegante, e ele estava bem satisfeito que era dele. Mas ele estava com medo de ter outro sonho ruim, então ele ficaria com Padfoot até amanha.

"Bom. Então nós vamos tentar novamente amanha. Agora, é realmente hora de ir dormir para pequenos meninos e homens crescidos." Sirius beijou Harry e abraçou-o mais perto, querendo tentar ajuda-lo a manter-se afastado desses sonhos terríveis. Ele tinha sonhos ruins também, sobre Azkaban, mas talvez com Harry aqui eles fossem embora? Ele esperava que sim, que ele não queria se tornar dependente de seu afilhado para manter seu pesadelo longe. Ele teria que lidar com isso por conta própria. "Eu te amo taaaaaaanto, Harry. Você é minha pessoa favorita no mundo inteiro."

"Eu sou?" Harry perguntou seu corpo inteiro se enchendo de alegria com isso.

"Sim. Agora descanse um pouco."

"Você é minha pessoa favorita também, Padfoot." O coração de Sirius se encheu e ele beijou a cabeça do menino de novo, rindo e o segurando mais perto. **(,)** Ele poderia provavelmente não ter seus próprios filhos, mas pelo menos ele tinha seu precioso Harry. Esse doce menininho fazia a vida valer a pena.

"Eu estou feliz. Boa noite, Prongslet." Mas Harry havia acabado de pegar no sono, se sentindo seguro envolto nos braços de seu padrinho.

* * *

N/beta: Desculpem, a demora desse capítulo foi toda minha! Era para estar pronto há uma semana atrás.

N/T: Também peço desculpas, afinal eu falei que estava quase pronto mas não consegui terminar rápido. Além d etodas as coisas do meu trabalho eu estou mudando de casa, então já viram né? a vida tá uma loucura! haha. Queria deixar meus muitos muitos agradecimentos à minha Beta Biaa Black Potter que mesmo com uma semana cheia conseguiu um tempinho pra corrigir o capitulo pra mim! \o/

**Para você que me mandou uma mensagem sem logar**, gostaria muito que você tivesse feito sua critica à minha demora com uma conta logada no site para que assim eu pudesse te responder diretamente, mas como não fez vai por aqui. Fico muito feliz que sua vida é tão previsível e constante que você não passe por problemas e imprevistos. A minha não é e imprevistos sempre podem acontecer.

Recado para todos: Eu adoro traduzir essa fic mas ela não pode tomar o tempo do meu trabalho porque é ele quem me sustenta, portando se em algum momento for necessário deixar a fic de lado para priorizar meu trabalho isso será feito pq eu não sou louca, mas eu NUNCA vou abandoná-la! Talvez eu demore duas semanas e vou tentar não demorar mais que isso, mas não tem como garantir.

Outra coisa, eu gosto muito muito mesmo de ver os comentários de vocês, e apesar de me entristecer quando eles não acontecem, reviews não são o motivo pelo qual eu traduzo a fic e não vou ficar pedindo por isso, mas por favor, espero o minimo de respeito pelo trabalho que eu tenho para fazer. Não tenho absolutamente nenhum problemas com críticas, elas são muito bem vindas para me ajudar a melhorar, no entanto, Reviews mal educadas não serão postadas ou serão retiradas. O segredo da Assertividade é como dizer e não o que dizer.

Peço desculpas a todos que me escrevem e não precisavam ler isso, mas a ultima coisa que eu preciso é que uma das coisas que eu uso para me distrair me deixe irritada.

Próximo capitulo: A ministra (e vamos descobrir quem é a próxima criança a aparecer!)


	8. A Ministra

Harry Potter e seus personagens não me pertence

Essa história pertence a The-Shy-Quiet-One

A tradução é minha.

* * *

_Chapter Eight: The Minister/A Ministra_

"Sirius… Sirius!" Remus sussurrou em seu ouvido, dando um chacoalhão delicado, mas não querendo acordar o pequeno garoto próximo de seu melhor amigo. Sirius grunhiu e se sentou devagar, esfregando os olhos e olhando para os iluminados números vermelhos de seu relógio. Ele olhou para Remus.

"São cinco da manhã, caramba, Moony. Que inferno...?"

"Sirius, nós temos que esconder o Harry. Eu acabei de receber uma chamada de Dumbledore, ele disse que a Ministra está em seu caminho e ela quer levar Harry com ela. Alguma coisa relacionada com a proteção de menores, mas você e eu sabemos exatamente qual a razão. Você se lembra de quando ela foi apontada? Ela está mancomunada com os Malfoys, que era apoiadores de Você-Sabe-Quem. Dumbledore tem fontes seguras que de eles pagaram bem para ela levar Harry até eles, algo sobre ter um espião da Ordem dentro do ministério. De qualquer maneira, desde que tecnicamente nós não fomos pelo caminho legal, ela pode alegar que sequestramos o menino e o levamos embora."

"Merda." Sirius desceu da cama e pegou o menino em seus braços, incerto do que fazer com o menino dormindo. Não havia muitos lugares onde poderiam escondê-lo. "O que nós vamos fazer?"

"Dumbledore está tentando pará-la o melhor que pode. Mas conhecendo a Ministra, ela está prestes a chegar aqui em minutos. Dumbledore disse alguma coisa sobre os Lovegoods, há pouco mais de um par de colinas e uma casa no formato de uma torre."

"Eles vivem numa casa com o formato de um pássaro¹?"

"Não, besta. Como uma torre de xadrez. Um castelo!" Remus disse frustrado enquanto pegava o leão de Harry da cama antes de coloca-lo de volta. "Nós temos que acordá-lo… não tem jeito de você ser capaz de aparatar ou ir via flu com ele, ele ainda tem o rastreador sobre ele. Eles vão saber. Você precisa correr, e não tem jeito de você chega a tempo a não ser..."

"Que eu esteja nas quatro patas." Sirius acenou e colocou o garoto na cama, lhe dando uma cutucada. Ele se mexeu e sentou-se, deixando escapar um grunhido mal humorado que afirmou claramente que ele ainda não havia dormido o suficiente. Remus pegou os óculos do menino e os colocou. "Hey Harry, desculpa te acordar, mas você e eu vamos ver alguns amigos agora."

"Por quê?"

"Bem, porque nós…" Sirius estava dividido. Como ele poderia dar uma explicação satisfatória a ele? "Nós precisamos brincar de esconde-esconde. Você sabe como brincar certo?"

Harry concordou apertando seu leão e o segurando firme. "Você se esconde até quem procura achar você."

"Certo. Nesse caso porem, nós não queremos que quem está procurando nos ache, porque ela é malvada, uma velha senhora desagradável ok? Então nós temos que nos esconder na casa de nossos amigos. Quer ver mais magia?"

"Certo." Harry concordou, com muito sono para realmente entender o que estava acontecendo. Ele estava muito mais interessado na ideia de voltar para a cama, mas Padfoot havia lhe dito que eles tinham que fazer isso, então ele tentaria ficar acordado.

Sirius agarrou sua varinha e mudou; seu corpo em movimento até ele estar em quatro patas e coberto de pelo preto desgrenhado, um cachorro enorme. Os olhos de Harry estavam arregalados como pires, definitivamente acordado agora. Ele estendeu a mão hesitante, colocando-a sobre a cabeça do padrinho e dando-lhe um arranhão. O rabo do cachorro balançou e ele levantou a cabeça para lamber rosto de Harry. O menino riu e, em seguida, olhou para Remus.

"Padfoot é um cachorro, Moony!"

"Sim, ele é!" Remus disse feliz, pegando o pequeno menino da cama e o colocando nas costas do cachorro. Padfoot mexeu seus ombros, tendo certeza que Harry estava seguro. Remus rapidamente amarrou uma corda no pescoço de Padfoot, criando uma coleira improvisada. "Você segure firme isso Harry e não deixe escapar. Eu preciso ficar aqui, mas Padfoot vai te levar até os Lovegoods, ok?"

"Ok, Moony." Harry disse, parecendo bem animado com a ideia de andar em um cachorro. Ele parecia com um adulto em um cavalo, Padfoot era tão grande. "Espere!"

"O que foi Harry?" Remus perguntou gentilmente.

"Posso levar uma foto comigo?"

"Claro. Mas se apresse."

Harry desceu das costas de Padfoot e correu até seu quarto. Ele pegou a foto de sua mamãe rindo (era a menor e caberia em seu bolso) e a colocou no bolso da frente da blusa de seu pijama. Ele fechou o botão do bolso, não querendo perder a foto. Ele desceu da cama e voltou para as costas de Padfoot "Ok."

Harry se curvou para frente, agarrando as amarras com as suas duas mãos enquanto Sirius se movia, saltando cuidadosamente os degraus da escada e em volta do canto da porta que Harry sabia que daria na cozinha. Ele pressionou a porta e, em seguida, recuou quando chegaram à porta de tela que iria levá-los para o jardim de volta. Ele empurrou a alça para baixo com suas patas e a porta se abriu. Foi então que ele começou a correr.

Harry curvou-se nas costas de Sirius, o vento chicoteando por seu cabelo enquanto o cão corria o mais rápido que pôde, corria através do grande jardim de trás maravilhoso e diante do alongamento das amplas colinas verdejantes. Harry estava começando a sentir-se muito doente. Sirius estava se movendo muito rápido, e era tudo tão acidentado. "Devagar, Padfoot!" Mas o cão não parecia ouvi-lo, ele apenas mantinha seu ritmo direto, sabendo que se ele diminuísse a velocidade, no mínimo o mais provável era que eles fossem pegos.

…

Remus arrumou o quarto de Harry, se livrando de todo e qualquer sinal de que o menino havia estado lá. Ele arrumou as cobertas na cama, fechou a caixinha de musica, e colocou o livro que eles estavam lendo na noite anterior no lugar. Ele também se apressou até o cesto do banheiro, onde ele havia deixado as roupas sujas de Harry no dia anterior, dobrou-as e então colocou-as na mais funda gaveta da cômoda do menino. Ele havia acabado de remover o desenho que Harry havia feito antes do jantar na noite anterior da geladeira quando a campainha tocou. Ele rapidamente dobrou o desenho e o colocou embaixo da pia.

Movendo-se devagar para parecer que havia acabado de acordar, Remus andou para abrir a porta. Ele puxou-a abrindo com um bocejo e sorriu agradavelmente. Parado no degrau da porta estava um preocupado Dumbledore e uma pequena bruxa com seu cabelo acinzentado puxado para trás em um bagunçado coque. Ela usava vestes de um verde escuro e uma expressão que fazia parecer ter sido obrigada a chupar um limão. "Ah, bom dia, Ministra, bom dia professor, a que devo a honra?"

A pequena bruxa passou por cima do limite da porta quando Lupin acenou para ela e Dumbledore. Ele fechou a porta atrás deles e então fez um gesto em direção à sala de estar. "Venha se sentar, gostaria de um café, chá"?

"Não, não, isso não será necessário." A bruxa pequena o tirou do caminho enquanto ela ia em direção a sala de estar.

"Chegou ao meu conhecimento que o Sr. Black removeu ilegalmente uma criança da casa de seus únicos parentes vivos. Como a lei determina crianças não devem ser retiradas de suas casas por ninguém, exceto um oficial do ministério, do Departamento de Proteção de Crianças Mágicas, e depois disso o departamento deve colocá-las em uma unidade de cuidados adequados adotivos ou na casa de outro membro da família ou seu guardião legal." A Ministra declarou assim que ela se sentou.

"E como eu te disse, Millicent…" Dumbledore falou calmamente. "Você entendeu mal. A carta que eu te mandei dizia claramente que Sirius havia requisitado a custodia legal de Harry como escrito no testamento dos Potter. Nós simplesmente visitamos os parentes de Harry, percebemos que não era um ambiente seguro para ele e chamamos um oficial do ministério para pegar o garoto. Ela tem toda a papelada."

"Você está escondendo o menino aqui em algum lugar, não está, Sr. Lupin?" Millicent ignorou Dumbledore, mantendo seus olhos focados em Lupin. "Ele está provavelmente escondido com o Sr. Black como nós falamos. Onde eles estão?"

"Sirius está fora, em sua caminhada matinal e Harry não está aqui."

"Às cinco e meia da manhã?"

"Ele gosta do nascer do sol depois de seu péssimo tempo em Azkaban."

"E se a criança não está aqui, então porque o Sr. Black comprou uma casa nova?" A Ministra o inquiriu curiosamente, olhando ao redor. Ela levantou do sofá e seguiu para o corredor e então para as escadas. "Porque ele teria uma casa nova quando, pelo que mostram os arquivos, ele já tem uma casa no numero doze do Largo Grimmauld em Londres?"

"Sirius deseja um bom lugar para o Harry crescer, só isso. Como o guardião legal de Harry, declarado pelo testamento de James e Lily, é apropriado que deem a custódia a ele depois de todos os papéis serem apurados." Remus declarou simplesmente, pegando o olhar de Dumbledore uma vez que eles alcançaram o primeiro andar e a bruxa começou a abrir as portas, olhando nos quartos. Ela estava obviamente procurando por um lugar onde um homem feito e um pequeno menino poderiam se esconder.

…..

Harry estava quase ficando verde quando ele e Sirius alcançaram a coluna preta e larga que formava a casa dos Lovegoods. Sirius sentou, Harry desceu das suas costas e se sentiu bem aliviado. Aquela tinha sido uma das coisas mais cheias de solavancos e mais rápidas que o menino já havia feito, e ele não havia gostado muito. Se ao menos Sirius tivesse ido um pouco mais devagar.

O cachorro se transformou de volta em humano e guiou seu afilhado, o segurando firme em seus braços e esfregando suas costas enquanto ele batia na porta, respirando pesadamente. A porta abriu e uma mulher em um roupão atendeu. Ela era bem bonita, com longos cabelos loiros e grandes olhos azuis. Ela tinha uma pequena menina no seu colo, um pequeno clone dela mesma. Ela acenou para Sirius olhando em volta de seu selvagem e fora de controle jardim, ansiosamente. "Pra dentro, depressa."

A mulher fechou a porta atrás deles e Sirius desabou em uma das cadeiras de madeira da cozinha, se encostando. Primeiro ele foi acordado muito cedo, e agora tinha corrido umas três milhas² em uma corrida, seu corpo ainda nem havia se recuperado de Azkaban. Ele murmurou um obrigado para a mulher quando ela colocou um copo de água em frente a ele e engoliu; não deixando Harry cair enquanto fazia isso. Uma vez que recuperou o fôlego, ele olhou para a mulher que o olhava com preocupação. "Eu não posso te agradecer o suficiente."

"Não é um problema. Dumbledore me ligou mais cedo e me explicou tudo. Eu sou Tricia Lovegood, do Departamento de Proteção de Crianças Mágicas. Eu tenho trabalhado nos papéis que você precisa toda a manhã. Eu não aprovo o modo como você conseguiu Harry, mas eu admiro o quanto você se importa com ele para arriscar ser colocado de volta em Azkaban por sequestro." Tricia se sentou à mesa, se aconchegando perto da menininha loira. A criança era uma coisinha bem bonita, um pouco mais nova que Harry. "Você tem sorte que diferente do mundo trouxa, é o departamento que cuida dessas coisas na maior parte do tempo e nós raramente precisamos fazer um julgamento ao menos que a outra parte envolvida deseje manter a criança sobre sua custódia."

"Eles o trancaram em um armário debaixo da escada. Eles não vão tentar pegá-lo de volta." Sirius explicou de forma simples, abraçando Harry um pouco mais apertado. O estomago de Harry havia se acalmado da corrida selvagem e ele estava agora agarrado a Sirius, sua cabeça enterrada contra seu ombro, se escondendo do novo estranho.

"Então, definitivamente havia abuso?" Tricia perguntou gentilmente, beijando sua filha e se dobrando para colocá-la no chão. A menininha deu uma risada feliz e correu para um lugar onde alguns papéis e pinturas a dedo estavam esperando no chão. Ela se sentou, afundou sua mão inteira no pote azul e começou com isso.

Sirius mudou Harry um pouco e ergueu as calças de pijama do menino um pouco para baixo, revelando os hematomas feitos a partir do cinto de Vernon Dursley. "Você me diz." Tricia engasgou, arregalando os olhos. "Eu o levei para St. Mungus ontem para um check-up. Ele está desnutrido também."

"Vou adicionar as anotações da curandeira aos papéis mais tarde, então. Nós tomaremos medidas legais para com os responsáveis também. Eles não vão se safar de tratar uma criança tão pobremente. Vou terminar os papéis, fazer a verificação de antecedentes, e vou dar uma olhada na sua casa também para ter certeza que é um ambiente seguro para uma criança estar. E já que isso é alta prioridade, eu devo ser capaz de terminar tudo hoje e ter os papéis prontos até as cinco. Então você será capaz de levar Harry para casa e nem a Ministra poderá tirá-lo do seu cuidado. Aqui… apenas assine no final disso e eu preencho o resto. É o requerimento para a custódia." Sirius pegou a pena e rapidamente assinou no fim da página. Tricia pegou de volta. "Você provavelmente deve voltar. Vai parecer suspeito se você não estiver lá. Chegue mais ou menos a um quarto de milha da casa e então você pode aparatar. Desse jeito eles não poderão associar sua aparatação com o rastreador de Harry. Eu manterei um olho nele, e se alguém perguntar, eu estive fazendo isso pelos últimos dois dias."

"Certo." Sirius concordou e desceu Harry do seu colo, o colocando no chão. Ele beijou a cabeça do menino e colocou suas mãos nos ombros dele. "Ok, Prongslet, aqui está o acordo. Você ficará com a Sra. Lovegood durante o dia ok? Ela é uma senhora muito, muito legal e eu não o deixaria aqui se ela não fosse, entendeu? E se alguém lhe perguntar, você esteve aqui desde que deixou os Dursleys."

"Ok Padfoot." Harry concordou, colocando seus braços ao redor do pescoço do seu padrinho e se esvaindo em lágrimas. Ele não queria que o padrinho se fosse. E se ele nunca voltasse?

"Eu te verei mais tarde então, Harry. Eu prometo que ninguém vai te tirar de mim. Você é meu para sempre e sempre porque eu te amo." Harry fungou, se sentindo um pouco melhor enquanto Sirius se desprendia dele e acenou.

"Ok."

"Seja bom." Sirius bagunçou os cabelos dele e o deu outro beijo, não gostando da ideia de deixá-lo quando ele quase não ficou longe do menino nas ultimas quarenta e oito horas. Ele queria ficar com o menino, mas ele sabia que tinha outras coisas para fazer se ele quisesse ficar com a criança. "Te verei logo."

Assim que Sirius saiu, Tricia abaixou-se em frente a Harry com um sorriso doce e falou com uma voz suave, para não assustá-lo mais. "Oi Harry. Eu sou Tricia e você vai se divertir muito hoje. Você gostaria de ir pintar com minha Luna enquanto eu faço o café da manhã?" Harry olhou para a menininha loira. Ela parecia estar se divertindo muito com a pintura. Ele concordou. "Bem, vá lá pintar então. Eu avisarei quando for hora de comer." Harry concordou de novo e esfregou os olhos, tentando ser corajoso. Ele já sentia falta de Padfoot, mas ele seria bom e faria o que a senhora pediu. Ela não parecia ruim, mas você nunca pode confiar nos adultos.

…...

"Eu vou lhe perguntar mais uma vez Sr. Lupin, onde eles estão se escondendo?" Millicent parecia estar ficando cada vez mais irritada enquanto abria porta atrás de porta no primeiro andar da casa. Ela foi até o quarto de brincar de Harry e até derrubou o baú de brinquedos em sua procura pelo garoto.

"Eu já te falei, eles não estão aqui. Sirius está fazendo uma caminhada e Harry está com uma família adotiva cuidadora. Nós não o vimos nos últimos dias." Remus explicou exasperado.

"Eu acredito, Millicent, que você descobrirá, caso faça um feitiço revelador, que não há ninguém na casa além de nós." A Ministra ficou vermelha com isso e deu um aceno com sua varinha, tendo claramente esquecido que havia um feitiço para isso.

"Homenum Revealio!" A bruxa pequena pareceu confusa por um momento, olhando a seu redor.

"Harry está nas mãos capazes do Ministério, aos cuidados de Tricia Lovegood, e Sirius Black está apenas fazendo uma caminhada." Dumbledore confirmou e então gesticulou em direção às janelas de frente da escada. "Ali vem ele agora."

Sirius estava vindo do caminho de pedras na frente da casa, assobiando calmo e respirando o nascer do sol. Ele queria parecer o mais inocente possível, algo que ele havia ficado bom durante seus anos de Hogwarts quando acusado de traquinagens. McGonagall podia ver através dele, mas então, a Ministra não era McGonagall. Ela seria facilmente enganada, ele esperava. Ele pulou os degraus da frente e passou pela porta, entrando no corredor debaixo das escadas no momento em que Remus, Dumbledore, e Millicent estavam descendo as escadas.

"Ah, bom dia, Ministra!" Sirius sorriu para ela, se curvando. "A que devemos a honra?"

"Black." A Ministra olhou para ele, e se olhar matasse, bem… Sirius estaria deitado morto no chão. Ele apenas continuou sorrindo para ela. "O que faz você pensar que você tem o que é necessário para criar uma criança, especialmente uma única igual Harry Potter?"

"Estou certo que nós nos sairemos bem, se tiver a chance, Ministra. Harry é família apesar de tudo."

"Nós?"

"Remus e eu. É a nossa tarefa, como melhores amigos dos pais de Harry, ter certeza que Harry está sendo bem cuidado. Lily, de todas as pessoas, não teria me nomeado padrinho se ela não pensasse que eu era capaz de cuidar da coisa mais importante no mundo para ela. E você deve saber o quanto uma mulher exigente pode ser com as suas mais preciosas posses, Ministra."

"Então você, um cara previamente condenado…"

"Um homem erroneamente acusado." Remus interveio.

"E um lobisomem, UM LOBISOMEM, planejam criar uma das pessoas mais famosas do mundo mágico?"

"Sim, pretendemos." Sirius declarou orgulhoso. "Mas para nós, ele sempre será apenas Harry Potter, o filho de nosso melhor amigo."

"Isso é um absoluto ultraje. Eu não vou tolerar isso. Harry Potter não deve vir viver aqui, se eu tiver qualquer decisão sobre isso, o que, eu posso lhe assegurar, que como Ministra da magia eu tenho!"

"Na verdade, Millicent, eu acredito que você vai descobrir que, apesar de ser a Ministra da Magia, assim que o Departamento de Proteção de Crianças Mágicas decidir que eles são capazes de cuidar de Harry, você não pode, legalmente, fazer qualquer coisa. Contratos são coisas amarradas e o Departamento de Proteção de Crianças Mágicas tem feito de tudo para evitar todo e qualquer buraco em seus contratos. Como guardião legal de Harry, apontado por seus pais, Sirius tem todo o direito de ter a custódia do garoto."

"E o que você sabe sobre os contratos do Departamento de Proteção de Crianças Mágicas, Dumbledore? Da ultima vez que eu chequei você dirigia uma escola, que não é parte do ministério." Millicent declarou com raiva, soprando como um pássaro.

"Bem, isso não deve ser porque eu dirijo uma escola, como você acabou de dizer. Uma escola onde centenas de crianças mágicas estudam e onde eu e meus funcionários somos responsáveis por eles vinte e quatro horas por dia, sete dias na semana, por nove meses do ano menos nos feriados, onde, mesmo assim alguns estudantes ainda ficam na escola. Não, o Departamento de Proteção de Crianças Mágicas não poderia ter nada a ver com uma coisa assim, poderia Millicent?" Dumbledore declarou bem calmo e racional, seu rosto bem sério, no entanto. Sirius começou a tossir para tentar cobrir sua risada enquanto Remus bufou e fungou pegar um lenço em seu bolso.

"Bem eu… Você disse que ele está nos Lovegood?"

"Sim, Ministra. Estou certo que Tricia ficaria contente em te ver. Porque você não faz uma visita e vê por você mesma como Harry está indo?"

"Eu devo ir, Dumbledore. Bom dia para você."

"Bom dia Ministra."

"Sr. Black. S. Lupin." Millicent acenou cordialmente.

"Ministra." Remus disse, acenando de volta para ela enquanto Sirius continuava a tossir, incapaz de parar a si mesmo. Ele ainda estava lembrando-se do que Dumbledore havia dito. A porta fechou atrás da bruxa pequena e Sirius caiu no chão, explodindo em alegria, lágrimas rolando pelas suas bochechas. Remus se abaixou para sentar nas escadas, curvando-se com risadas e Dumbledore riu.

"Bem, agora que isso foi cuidado." O velho diretor disse depois de um tempo. "Porque não vamos lá atrás e vemos aquele barracão de vocês, Sirius? Talvez nós consigamos torná-lo propriamente a prova de lobisomem. Nós devíamos também colocar alguns feitiços repelentes em volta do perímetro da casa, só por segurança. Você e Remus não terão nada com o que se preocupar na lua cheia."

"Obrigado Dumbledore." Remus declarou sério, levantando do seu lugar. A última coisa que ele queria era machucar Harry em um acidente.

…

Harry gostou de Luna. Ela era bem engraçada e imaginativa; brincar com ela era tão bom quanto ler livros no trem com Hermione. Sra. Lovegood havia servido a eles panquecas e então os mandou para cima, assim ela poderia cuidar da papelada sem os dois em seus pés. As duas crianças estavam cobertas de tinta, correndo em volta do quarto bonito de Luna em um jogo que Luna chamou de "Prenda o Nargulé". Harry não tinha certeza do que eram nargulés, ou como pegar algum, mas ele teve um momento divertido correndo ao redor do quarto de Luna segurando uma fronha em cima de sua cabeça.

"Pega ele, Hawwy! Pega ele!" Luna ria, pulando pra cima e pra baixo em sua cama segurando alto sua fronha. "Lá! Lá!" Harry havia descoberto mais cedo que Luna tinha orgulhosamente feito três anos no mês anterior e ele havia declarado bem feliz que ele tinha quarto anos completos. Ele não se importava que ela fosse mais nova do que ele, entretanto. Ele percebeu que talvez pudesse ensinar algumas coisas para ela enquanto ele estivesse ali, por exemplo, como pular super hiper alto ou fazer uma cambalhota. Ele era bem bom em cambalhotas, sua professora da pré-escola havia ensinado a fazê-las.

"Eu 'vô' pegar!" Harry ria, pulando no ar onde Luna estava apontando. A menininha pulou para for a de sua cama com um alto som e correu para ele.

"Você 'pegô'?" Ela perguntou curiosa, puxando a fronha de Harry e procurando dentro. "Aww… sem 'naigulés'. Vamos tenta de novo. Oh! Ali Hawwy!" Ela riu e apontou em cima da cama dela. Os dois correram para subir na cama e começaram a pular para o nargulé. Harry não via nada, mas ele achava que Luna via porque ela continuava apontando e dizendo a ele que estava lá.

Tricia sorria enquanto ouvia o barulho vindo do quarto da sua garotinha. Era bom saber que Luna estava se divertindo com alguém da sua idade, para variar. O marido dela estava no Segundo andar na sala de estar, escrevendo um artigo para a revista dele que ele alegava que iria decolar a qualquer momento. Ela tinha total confiança que sim. Ele era um escritor brilhante e ele tinha algumas ideias maravilhosas que precisavam ser divididas com o mundo, como aquelas dos Bufadores de Chifre Enrugados. Brilhantes criaturas eles eram, embora ela nunca tivesse visto um.

Olhando para cima ao ouvir um bater na porta, Tricia suspirou, sabendo muito bem quem provavelmente era. Com sorte, ela já havia preenchido completamente todos os formulários que Sirius precisava para ter a custódia de Harry. Ela já havia mandado uma coruja para a verificação de antecedentes e ela iria checar a casa naquela tarde. Ela podia trabalhar em casa facilmente, principalmente quando ela precisava cuidar de uma criança que precisasse. Rapidamente ela colocou os formulários de volta ao arquivo de Harry e enfiou no meio de uma pilha de outros papéis que ela tinha na mesa. Ela abriu o de cima e o colocou em frente a sua cadeira, fazendo parecer que era naquele que ela estava trabalhando. Ela abriu a porta e forçou um sorriso. "Bom dia Ministra. O que a trás por esses lados?"

"Eu vim para inquirir sobre um caso especifico, Lovegood. Há… rumores desagradáveis por ai e eu queria ter certeza que tudo está em acordo com a lei."

"Claro, Ministra. Entre, eu estou terminando uma papelada aqui. Sente-se, posso pegar para você algo para beber?"

"Não não, eu só posso ficar alguns minutos." A bruxa sentou-se em uma das pequenas cadeiras de Madeira da cozinha, olhando o lugar com desdém. Aquilo era… impressões de mão e giz de cera no armário de baixo?

Percebendo ela olhando para o trabalho de Luna, Tricia ficou um pouco defensiva. "Minha filha gosta de enfeitar nossa casa com um pouco de sua arte. Agora, qual é o caso que você quer questionar?"

"Potter, H. J. Caso numero 252."

"Ah sim." Tricia concordou e caçou na pilha de arquivos, procurando o correto. Ela o pegou e o colocou na mesa, em frente a ela, abrindo-o. "Agora, sua questão, Ministra?"

"Há alguns rumores que dizem que Sirius Black sequestrou o menino da casa de seus parentes em Little Whinging."

"Oh, Eu imagino quem pode ter começado esses rumores. Quem quer que tenha sido está completamente desinformado. Eu tirei Harry Potter da casa. Eu recebi um chamado do Sr. Black declarando que ele tinha razões para acreditar que a criança estava sendo tratada pobremente e eu estou feliz que ele me chamou. Mantido em um armário debaixo das escadas, marcas por toda sua extremidade traseira, obviamente desnutrido. É uma sorte que a criança ainda está viva." Tricia declarou, sua voz cheia de desgosto com o modo com que os trouxas trataram o garoto.

"E você tem todos os papéis apropriados desse caso?"

"É claro." Tricia a entregou os papéis que ela havia preenchido sobre a 'extração' de Harry e o pedido que Sirius havia assinado pedindo a custódia total. "Como você pode ver, tudo está em ordem. Eu só estou esperando por… oh! Deve ser isso." Ela levantou para permitir a coruja que havia batido na janela da pequena cozinha. Ela pegou a carta da perna da coruja e a abriu, lendo. "Oh, isso é excelente. Parece que a avaliação de antecedentes do Sr Black foi feita e ele não tem uma única falha que mereça ser mencionada. Isso é fantástico. Eu vou ligar para ele para avisá-lo e então irei até lá para checar a casa e ter certeza que é seguro para Harry..."

"Não é. Há um lobisomem vivendo lá. Ele pode machucar o menino." Millicent falou desesperadamente, parecendo tentar achar uma única razão para que Black não pudesse ter a custódia de Harry Potter. Ela sabia, é claro, que a casa passaria pela inspeção.

"Você quer dizer Remus Lupin, certo? Eu tenho uma verificação de antecedents dele também. Vamos ver… oh meu! Tirou O's em todos os seus exames durante a escola, monitor… Atualmente desempregado, mas como ele não será considerado o cuidador principal, isso não é um problema... Contando que ele tome as medidas necessárias durante a lua cheia, estou certa de que eles ficarão bem." Tricia sorriu calma, colocando os papéis no arquivo.

"Black está desempregado! Ele acabou de sair de Azkaban, então ele não tem um trabalho."

"Diz aqui que ele é um ex-Auror, então estou certa que ele pode ter seu trabalho de volta sem demora. Fora isso, olhe essas figuras sobre seu cofre em Gringotts. Ele será um maravilhoso candidato para qualquer criança. Há algo mais com o que eu possa te ajudar hoje, Ministra?"

"Eu gostaria de ver a criança por mim mesma. Ele está aqui, não está? Diz aqui nos papéis da extração que ele foi automaticamente posto a seus cuidados como um pai adotivo."

"Sim. Ele está no andar de cima, você não consegue ouvi-los? Mas eu tenho medo que ele não lide bem com estranhos..." Tricia disse apontando para o teto onde os sons de risada e pequenos passinhos podiam ser ouvidos. Eles ficaram mais altos, ecoando na escada em espiral agora e Luna correu dentro do cômodo, seguida de perto por Harry que estava segurando uma fronha bem apertado e preocupado de deixar aquilo ir.

"Mamãe! Mamãe! Hawwy pegô o naigulé! Hawwy pegô ele!" Luna gritou com pura alegria, aparentemente nem um pouco preocupada com a convidada na cozinha. "Mosta pá mamãe Hawwy. Mosta mamãe o naigulé!" A menininha ria, pulando pra cima e pra baixo em um circulo em volta da mesa, seu inteiro ser cheio de deleite inocente.

Harry seguiu em frente nervoso, mordendo seus lábios e segurando a bolsa para a senhora amável que havia o alimentado com café da manhã. Ele sabia que ela tinha que ser boa, Padfoot disse que ela era, não disse? Ele com certeza esperava que sim… ele não conseguia lembrar.

Tricia pegou a fronha e espiou dentro. Ela riu. "Oh meu deus, você pegou. Um trabalho bem feito Harry. Porque nós não vamos soltá-lo lá fora? Desse modo, ele pode voar e não fazer nossos cérebros zumbirem."

Harry concordou, olhando para a nova estranha na mesa nervosamente. Ele esticou uma mão e apertou firme no vestido de Luna, se escondendo atrás da menininha. Ele não gostava dessa nova senhora. Ela era horripilante com loucos dentes afiados e pontudos quando ela sorria para ele.

"Ei, olá Harry. É um prazer te conhecer." Sua voz era um doce doentio, quase como o remédio que tia Petúnia costumava forçar em sua garganta sempre que ele tinha um resfriado assim seu precioso Duddykins não iria pegar. Harry recuou ainda mais, se escondendo atrás da cadeira de Tricia e levando Luna com ele. Ele não sabia por que, mas ele sentia alguma urgência instintiva de não deixar aquela mulher nova em nenhum lugar próximo a sua amiga. Ela era má. Não importava o quão legal ela tentava parecer... Ele podia ver em seus olhos frios e escuros. "Posso te fazer algumas perguntas querido?"

Harry balançou sua cabeça. Normalmente ele não teria dito não para um adulto, mas ele realmente estava com medo dessa senhora. Ele não sabia por que, talvez tivesse algo a ver com seus olhos ou seus dentes, mas ele sabia que ele não deveria dizer uma única coisa para ela a não ser que fosse forçado. O sorriso dela mudou para um franzir de testa e Harry chegou mais perto de Luna, envolvendo seus pequenos braços ao redor dela pelas costas e mantendo ela, junto com ele, atrás de Tricia.

"Ele é sempre tão tímido?"

"Eu falei para você, ele não fica bem em volta de estranhos. É uma coisa de confiança. Porque você não faz a pergunta para mim, ministra?"

"Tudo bem, então. Eu quero saber sobre a outra noite, quando você o pegou."

Tricia deixou sua cadeira e Harry colocou Luna mais perto, andando para trás contra a parede enquanto a menininha olhava para ele confusa, sorrindo como se esse fosse um novo jogo bobo para jogar. A mulher loira se abaixou. "Harry, querido, você se lembra de quando eu fui te buscar na casa dos seus parentes?"

Harry estava confuso. Ele não havia conhecido a Sra. Lovegood antes de hoje. Havia sido seu Padfoot quem o tirou dos Dursleys. Sua sobrancelha se curvou e ele concordou, esperando que essa fosse a resposta correta. Alguma coisa estava acontecendo, mas ele não sabia o que era. Tudo o que ele sabia era que a Sra. Lovegood estava... Ela estava mentindo para a mulher. Padfoot?"

"Sim, com Padfoot. Bom, você se lembra."

"Padfoot? O que é Padfoot?"

"É como ele chama o Sr. Black, algum apelido antigo de família. De qualquer forma, Harry, você se lembra de porque eu busquei você?" Harry concordou, ele sabia a resposta para essa, e seu rosto se iluminou.

"Meu Padfoot me quer. Quando ele vem?" Harry perguntou curioso, querendo saber quando Padfoot estaria de volta para pegá-lo. Agora que a outra mulher estava escondida atrás da Sra. Lovegood, e ele não a podia ver, ele se sentia um pouco mais seguro.

"Assim que eu terminar algumas coisas, querido." Tricia se virou para olhar para a Ministra. "Ele continua perguntando sobre ele. É um bom sinal que ele quase se lembre de quem ele é. Ele será um excelente cuidador. Ele até mesmo foi até o St Mungo's ontem, para um check up, lembra?"

"Mhm!" Harry concordou encantado, se lembrando da mulher gentil que havia lhe dado um adesivo e uma pequena sacola com coisas para limpar os dentes. Ele havia gostado do seu check-up.

"Eu acho que já foram questões suficientes por hoje. Está tudo no relatório oficial se você quiser ver Ministra."

"Pergunte a ele sobre sua família."

"Não. Agora não é o momento de lembrá-lo daquilo. Ele precisa de coisas felizes."

"Meu Padfoot me deu isso." Harry declarou orgulhoso, afundando a mão em seu bolso e pegando a foto de sua mamãe. Ele abraçou a foto e então mostrou a Tricia. "Ela é a minha liiiiiiiiiiiiinda Mamãe."

"Oh, ela é muito bonita Harry. Eu me lembro de que Padfoot lhe deu isso no hospital ontem quando nos encontramos com ele." Isso não era verdade, mas Harry concordou de qualquer maneira. Sra. Lovegood continuava mentindo, mas ele pensou que se ela estava mentindo ela deveria ter uma razão muito boa. Ela era uma senhora muito simpática e que ele gostava muito dela, só porque ela era a mamãe da Luna.

"Bem, eu posso ver que meu tempo aqui está sendo desperdiçado." A Ministra declarou descontente. "Tenha um bom dia, Lovegood."

"Bom dia Ministra." Tricia sorriu para ela. "Vocês podem dizer tchau para a Ministra?"

"Tchau tchau mulher feia!" Luna declarou feliz, acenando uma mão ligeiramente rechonchuda, atrás da mulher. A mulher olhou para ela e Luna não parava de sorrir, nem um pouco abalada. Harry ficou satisfeito ao ver a Ministra ir. Ele não gostava dela nem um pouco, não, não.

"Porque nós não soltamos os nargulés agora, huh?" Tricia disse simplesmente, pegando a fronha de onde ela havia jogado. As duas crianças acenaram e a seguiram para o jardim da frente, Luna dançando e cantando sobre soltar os nargulés e Harry assistindo curioso. Ele queria saber se ele poderia, na realidade, ver o que ele havia capturado.

* * *

¹ Trocadilho com a palavra Rook – que tanto pode significar torre quanto gralha.

Eu sei que esse mesmo trocadilho foi feito por Ron nas Relíquias da morte, mas eu estou sem os meus livros aqui para usar as mesmas palavras usadas em português. Se alguém puder me ajudar e for muito diferente disso eu mudo =)

² 3 milhas é cerca de 4,8 quilômetros.

Luna! Ela não é uma criança fofa? (e a maioria chutou o Ron...) Eu sou apaixonada pelos personagens crianças.

Espero que tenham gostado desse capitulo, apesar de Harry não estar mais com Sirius!

Muito Obrigada por todos os recadinhos que eu recebi! Cada um deles me dá um gás a mais para continuar.

Até o próximo!

Próximo capitulo: Regras


	9. Regras

_Já sabem né? Nada é meu, além da tradução._

* * *

**_Chapter Nine: Rules/Regras_**

"Bem, tudo parece estar perfeito." Tricia disse, olhando para sua lista enquanto andavam de volta para a casa vindo do barracão. "Os feitiços no barracão estão extremamente sólidos e incrivelmente fortes de acordo com a minha Sonda de Probidade*, você deve estar perfeitamente seguro de fazer a mudança aqui, Remus." Ela sorriu para Remus que sorriu de volta para ela, embora com alguma dor. Ele teria preferido não ter que reforçar o barracão. Teria preferido não ser um lobisomem. "E a casa é apenas magnífica. Eu amei como vocês incorporaram espaços especiais para o Harry e muitas oportunidades de aprendizado, é absolutamente maravilhosa. Eu vou mandar os papéis para serem apurados pelo chefe do meu departamento e eu devo ser capaz de trazê-lo lá pelas cinco."

"Ótimo!" Sirius sorriu feliz, um pequeno alivio em sua caminhada com essa noticia. Ele sabia que ele teria Harry, ele sabia, mas ainda havia aquela pequena parte dele que havia ficado preocupado que ela não aprovaria a casa, ou que a Ministra iria tirar Harry dele. Mas não, aqui estava Tricia, dizendo para eles que tudo ficaria perfeitamente bem. Que tudo seria do jeito que deveria ser; que ele teria seu precioso menininho de volta e seria capaz de ficar com ele para sempre.

"E então eu terei que voltar em duas semanas para checar vocês rapazes, ter certeza que tudo está indo bem. E novamente depois de um mês, mas eu tenho uma boa impressão de que as coisas estarão bem. Aquele menininho realmente ama você, ele continuou perguntando por você quando ele não estava brincando com minha Luna. Ela adora ele, nós teremos que nos encontrar para eles brincarem, sendo vizinhos e tudo.

"Sim, nós temos. Vai ser ótimo para o Harry ter alguém da idade dele para se encontrar." Sirius concordou feliz, alegre que seu afilhado houvesse feito outro amigo. Ele era uma pessoinha bem social, dava para ver. Talvez ele devesse ver sobre os Weasleys também; Dumbledore havia dito que eles tinham crianças, mas não disse as idades. "Talvez você e sua família gostariam de vir para o jantar hoje a noite se tudo estiver certo?"

"Oh, eu estou certa de que Xeno e Luna iriam amar isso." Tricia sorriu, acenando sua confirmação. "Nós estaremos aqui."

Mais tarde naquela tarde, Remus estava colocando peitos de frango no forno quando a campainha tocou. "Aposto que são eles, Padfoot."

O homem de cabelo preto concordou e praticamente correu até a porta. Ela a abriu e foi instantaneamente jogado no chão pela força do menino de quarto anos, com toda a animação de vê-lo novamente. "Padfoot! Padfoot!" Harry ria, agarrado para seu padrinho enquanto Sirius resmungava, levantando a si mesmo em uma posição sentada e abraçando Harry enquanto o menininho aconchegou-se contentemente em seu colo. "Eu senti sua falta, Padfoot."

"Eu senti sua falta também, Prongslet." Sirius riu, levantando Harry e se colocando de pé. Ele mudou Harry para o seu colo, fazendo cócegas nele e recebendo a punhado de risadas de seu afilhado. Haviam sido somente onze horas desde que ele havia visto a criança, mas com a possibilidade de perdê-lo o tempo todo passando por sua cabeça, Sirius não podia expressar o alivio que ele sentia de ter seu precioso menino de volta em seus braços. Ele voltou sua atenção para o trio na porta. "Por favor, entrem. É muito bom ter vocês aqui." Ele estendeu sua mão para Xeno, cujos cabelos esvoaçantes e loiros ficavam tão malucamente por todo o lado igual a sua filha. "Sirius Black, é um prazer conhecê-lo."

"Xenophilius Lovegood, editor de O Pasquim." Xeno disse orgulhoso, balançando as mãos de Sirius feliz. "Nós estamos felizes por vir. Minha Luna amou Harry."

"Meu Hawwy." Luna afirmou brilhantemente, puxando a bota do seu amigo. Sirius colocou-o no chão e os dois ali felizes, apertando as mãos. "Ele é meu 'imão'."

"Ela é minha sissy¹." Harry disse com certo orgulho, irradiando-se para Sirius e balançando sua mão e as de Luna e para trás. Luna chegou àconclusão que desde que nenhum dos dois tinham irmãos, eles deveriam ser irmãos um do outro. Harry havia gostado da ideia, gostando de Luna e de seu mundo imaginário de nargulés e zomzóbulos. Ela era uma irmã muito engraçada e ela não se importava de dividir. Harry não se importava de dividir também, já que ele nunca havia tido ninguém com quem dividir antes. Eles eram um par bastante estranho dessa maneira, desde que a maioria de três ou quarto anos não eram muito de dividir ou até mesmo ficar junto o tempo todo.

"Isso é ótimo, Prongslet. Vocês terão que visitar um ao outro mais frequentemente então."

"Yes!" Luna ria, balançando enquanto corria pelo lugar com sua alegria pela ideia de se encontrar com Harry novamente. Harry, no entanto, franziu a testa e deixou cair sua mão sua mão, envolvendo seus braços nos ombros dela.

"Mas Padfoot, eu quero ficar com ela." Sirius sorriu e se agachou.

"Oh, Luna tem que ficar com os pais dela e você tem que ficar comigo."

"Mas… E se Luna vier pra ficar com você também?"

"Ela pode vir às vezes, mas não o tempo todo. A mamãe e o papai dela iriam sentir muito a falta dela, igual eu sentiria sua falta se você se fosse. Mas você ama a Luna, certo?"

"Sim." Harry concordou firmemente, agarrando sua pequena amiga apertado. Ela sorriu e levantou suas mãos para fazer cócegas nele.

"Bem, quando você ama alguém, eles nunca se vão de verdade. Porque eles sempre estarão em seu coração."

"Sempe!" Luna riu se contorcendo fora do alcance de Harry e enfrentar ele no chão onde ela prontamente subiu em sua barriga e começou a fazer cócegas em seu pescoço. Harry ria alcançando para fazer cócegas na barriga dela, se sentindo bem melhor agora. Seu Padfoot era muito esperto, então ele supunha que tinha que estar certo.

Sirius mostrou a todos a sala de jantar no final do corredor, Remus estava acabando de por uma tigela com ervilhas na mesa. Harry subiu em sua cadeira, sabendo que era dele por causa das louças vermelhas e pequenas que estavam lá. Elas eram dele e só dele, apesar de que ele percebeu que Luna tinha algumas iguais só que azuis no lugar dela, bem do lado dele. Aquilo o fez ficar feliz, sabendo que ela tinha pratos na casa dele também.

"Certo, quem quer frango?" Remus perguntou, sorrindo.

"Flango! PuFavo!" Luna gritou, segurando seu prato azul para ele. Remus riu e acariciou o cabelo dela, pegando o prato e cortando para ela cerca de meio peito antes de cortar para ela em pequenos pedaços para ela poder comer. Ele colocou em frente a ela.

"Eu também, pur favor." Harry levantou o prato vermelho e Remo pegou dele, repetindo os movimentos e tendo certeza que a galinha foi cortada em pedaços menores para que Harry pudesse comer sem dificuldades ou asfixia. "Eu amo frango."

"Seu pai também amava." Sirius sorriu, esticando sua mão para o cabelo de Harry. O peito do menino se estufou de orgulho, como sempre fazia quando ele descobria alguma similaridade entre ele e seus pais. Ele amava como Sirius e Remus mencionavam seus pais frequentemente, isso o fazia se sentir bem e seguro. Se eles amaram tanto os seus pais quanto ele amava, então ele sabia que ficaria bem aqui com eles. Padfoot e Moony eram suas duas pessoas vivas favoritas. "Vamos ver, nós precisamos de ervilhas nesses pratos de vocês."

"Eu não gosto de 'evilhas', Padfoot." Harry balançou a cabeça, esperando que Padfoot não ficasse bravo por ele expressar sua opinião sobre as malvadas bolinhas verdes de eca. Sirius franziu a testa, não sabendo realmente como responder a isso. Ele não queria forçar Harry a comer alguma coisa que ele não gostasse, mas a maioria das crianças era contra os vegetais verdes. Ele sabia que Harry precisava comer pelo menos algumas ervilhas porque seria bom para ele, mas como fazer isso sem Harry pensar que ele estava sendo malvado? Ele estava, apesar de tudo, apenas começando a sair de sua concha... Aquela simples declaração de desagrado lhe mostrava isso.

"Bem, isso é muito mal, porque as ervilhas realmente gostam de você." Sirius deu um sinal de alivio as Xeno assumiu por ele, notando sua angústia.

"Elas gostam?"

"Oh sim, muito."

"Elas amam ser comidas por pequenos garotos e garotas e ajudá-los a crescer fortes. Elas vão ficar bem tristes se você não comê-las." Remus adicionou, sorrindo para Xenophilius.

"Oh…" Harry franziu a testa, olhando a bacia de ervilhas, parecendo bem triste ele também. Ele segurou seu prato. "Eu como algumas, mas não um monte, tá?"

"Okay!" Remus riu e colocou uma porção pequena de ervilhas no prato de Harry enquanto o rosto do menino mudou para um sorriso satisfeito.

"Tá bom 'evilhas', venham." Harry apontou seu garfo para as ervilhas e abriu sua boca, esperando. Sirius estava pronto para lhe falar pra usar seu garfo quando as ervilhas começaram a sacudir e a saltar, direto para a boca de Harry. O menininho riu, mastigando quando tinha o suficiente em sua boca e então abriu para mais.

"Você está…" Sirius olhou para Remus que balançou sua cabeça. Os dois olharam para os adultos Lovegoods que deram de ombros.

"Deve ser acidental." Tricia disse simplesmente, sorrindo. "Luna faz um monte de coisas bobas acontecerem, não faz bebe?"

"Mhm!" Luna sorriu com a boca cheia de frango. Ela cutucou Harry com seu garfo de plástico. "Hawwy fez mágica!"

"Huh?" Harry virou sua cabeça, confuso.

"Ela está certa Harry, você fez mágica." Sirius sorriu orgulhoso e Harry sorriu. "Isso vai acontecer às vezes, pelo menos até você ter onze anos e puder ter uma varinha."

"Eu tenho uma varinha!" Os olhos de Harry se arregalaram e ele olhou para todos eles. Ele sabia que seu Padfoot e seu Moony tinham varinhas, e ele adorava muito vê-los fazer flutuar as coisas a seu redor ou emitir fumaça colorida bonita para ele perseguir.

"Você com certeza terá, mas quando fizer onze anos." Remus riu, assistindo ao resto de ervilhas de Harry saltar para a boca do menino seguido de um pedaço de frango. O prazer que Harry teve com a ideia de ter uma varinha deixou ainda mais certeza de que a magia era algo de bom aos olhos do menino. O que quer que os Dursley tenham feito a ele, não tinha sido capaz de tirar o encanto do mundo de uma criança, nem a do mundo mágico. "E então você irá para Hogwarts."

"O que é Hoggywarts?" Harry perguntou curioso enquanto Luna deu um gritinho animado e quase caiu da cadeira apenas com a menção do lugar.

"É uma escola para jovens bruxos e bruxas. Padfoot e eu conhecemos sua mãe e seu pai lá."

"Ooooh!" Harry sorriu, chutando suas pernas sob a mesa e cantarolando um pouco quando ele pegou o garfo para apunhalar um pedaço de frango. Ele trouxe-o à boca, ainda cantarolando enquanto mastigava. Ele gostava dessa história de uma escola de magia. Talvez ele pudesse aprender todos esses feitiços que Padfoot e Moony sabiam. Talvez ele pudesse aprender como tornar a si mesmo um cachorro igual Padfoot!

Uma vez que o jantar estava terminado e Harry e Luna estavam bocejando sobre o que restava dos seus pedaços de torta, os Lovegood decidiram que era hora de voltar para casa. Eles agradeceram Sirius e Remus pela noite agradável, e depois de prometerem voltar mais vezes, eles saíram. Harry acenou para Luna do degrau da porta, uma mão no ar, a outra cobrindo um grande bocejo, seus olhos fechando. Assim que seus amigos estavam fora de vista, ele virou para seu Padfoot e levantou seus braços, sem dizer uma palavra. Sirius o pegou, acariciando-o em seu colo.

"Parece que alguém está pronto para dormir."

"Podemos terminar a história?" Harry perguntou, esfregando um olho. Ele estava realmente com sono, mas ele não queria ir para a cama sem saber o que aconteceu com o cachorro do livro.

"Claro que podemos, Prongslet." Sirius sorriu e foi para as escadas.

"Moony pode ler? Ele faz boas vozes. Quase reais." Sirius riu e aconchegou o menininho mais perto, virando sua cabeça para a cozinha agora. Remus era melhor leitor que ele, e ele realmente fazia personagens maravilhosos quando ele lia para o Harry. Talvez essa fosse a coisa especial dos dois, as histórias de ninar.

"Moony, seu maior fã gostaria que você continuasse sua leitura de 'O cão que perdeu seu caminho' essa noite. Eu limpo as louças." Sirius passou Harry para Remus, que deu um beijo na testa do menino.

"Você é o melhor para ler, Moony." Harry sorriu para ele, mas então franziu a testa, esperando que não tivesse machucado os sentimentos de Padfoot.

"Isso ele é, Harry." Sirius arrepiou o cabelo dele e puxou sua varinha, fazendo um grande movimento para ligar a torneira, despejou o sabão na pia e os pratos começaram a esfregar-se e limpar-se com a esponja. Harry arregalou os olhos quando viu por um minuto, apreciando a forma mágica que torna o mundo apenas um pouco mais fresco. Sirius sorriu e deu a sua varinha outro aceno, fazendo as bolhas na pia flutuar para cima e para os lados. Eles circularam em torno de Remus e Harry, o mais jovem dos dois rindo alegremente, esticando as mãos para pegar a corrente de bolhas brancas macias. Uma vez que Harry já havia pegado todas as bolhas, Remus carregou o menino quase dormindo para cima e o colocou na sua cama. "Bem Harry, ainda quer ouvir o sobre aquele cachorro?"

"Sim pur-favor, Moony." Harry concordou e levantou seus braços acima de sua cabeça, deixando Remus remover sua camiseta e colocar o pijama. Eles fizeram o mesmo com sua calça e Harry foi para debaixo das cobertas. Remus aninhou-se ao lado dele, o livro aberto para a direita onde tinha deixado. Ele leu, certificando-se de fazer as vozes que Harry tanto gostava. Quando o livro terminou e Harry estava bocejando um pouco, Remus se levantou da cama, colocou o livro no lugar, e arrumou as cobertas sobre o menino para ficar agradável e apertado. Ele pegou o leão de pelúcia do chão e colocou-o ao lado dele, sabendo que Harry iria adorar. "Eu gosto de livros, Moony."

"Isso é uma coisa maravilhosa, Harry. Talvez um dia eu te ensine a ler, certo? Então você poderá ler sozinho quando Padfoot e eu estivermos ocupados."

"Sim!" Harry concordou entusiasmado. Ele já sabia as letras, mas ele gostaria de saber como ler. Se alguém poderia ensinar a ele, esse alguém era Moony.

"Parece que está tudo resolvido muito bem." Padfoot sorriu quando ele entrou no quarto para dizer boa noite. Tanto ele como Moony deram a Harry um beijo e um aconchego.

"Prongslet, boa noite. Amo você."

"Noite Padfoot. Noite Moony. Amo vocês".

"Boa noite, Harry, eu também te amo." Remus sorriu. Eles garantiram que a caixa de música estivesse ligada como sempre e que Harry tirasse seus óculos antes de deixarem o quarto, deixando a criança de quatro anos obter seu merecido descanso.

…..

Harry acordou na manhã seguinte com o brilhante sol na sua janela. Ele se esticou, alcançando por seus óculos e colocando-os em seu rosto. Ele estava feliz, não tendo tido nenhum sonho ruim enquanto dormia. Se sentindo bem e como um garoto grande por ter dormido uma noite inteira em sua própria cama, Harry saiu de sua cama vermelha e acolchoada e saiu pela porta, seu leão balançando em suas mãos.

Querendo ser ainda maior e impressionar Padfoot e Moony, Harry foi até o banheiro para usar a privada. Ele pressionou a descarga e olhou para a banheira. Padfoot sempre lhe dava um banho de manhã… Talvez ele devesse dar a si mesmo seu próprio banho? Ele estava certo que podia fazer isso… Era só ligar a água e colocar as bolhas, certo? Isso não deveria ser muito difícil…

Sorrindo com seu plano, Harry pegou a maçaneta e virou. Era uma coisa grande e prata na parede, não igual às duas maçanetas da torneira da outra casa no numero quatro. Ele gostava do banheiro de pato de borracha bem mais, não havia cobras sombrias na banheira ou uma rude tia Petúnia.

Colocando a mão debaixo da torneira como ele via Padfoot fazer, Harry checou a temperatura da água. Estava gelada. Muito gelada para um banho bom. Franzindo o rosto, ele olhou perto da alavanca. Um lado tinha uma linha azul e no outro uma linha vermelha. Hmmm... Qual era o jeito certo? Ele pensou por um minuto. Fogo era vermelho e era quente, isso significaria que a linha vermelha era para água quente? Ele supôs que sim e tentou, virando a maçanetatoda para o lado da linha vermelha.

Vapor começou a surgir de onde a água atingia o fundo da banheira e Harry colocou sua mão debaixo da torneira, mas rapidamente retirou. Estava muuuuuuito quente! Doía! Ele virou a alavanca para o outro lado, só um pouco. O vapor parou e Harry checou a água de novo. Desse jeito estava muito melhor. Ainda estava quente, mas era bom e não queimava.

Harry olhou para o fundo da banheira agora. Ele sabia que ele precisava tapar o ralo para a banheira encher. Vendo a tampa de borracha no canto da banheira, ele sorriu e o pegou, enfiando isso no ralo com um grito de satisfação. A água começou a aumentar, e ele sabia que tinha feito certo. Agora ele só precisava encontrar o…

Uma garrafa estava no topo da banheira, uma criança sorrindo em uma banheira de bolhas na foto da frente. Harry pegou, abriu a tampa e colocou um pouco na banheira. Bolhas surgiram de onde ele tinha colocado isso e ele riu, adicionando mais e mais, querendo muuuitas bolhas. Ele colocou a tampa de volta e colocou de volta em seu lugar no topo da banheira.

Harry assistiu enquanto a banheira enchia, a água se tornando mais funda, as bolhas mais numerosas. Ele deixou encher quase até o topo e então virou a torneira, não querendo que a água espirrasse no topo e fosse para todo lado. Ele achou que Padfoot e Moony não ficariam muito felizes se ele fizesse uma bagunça quando ele deveria estar se limpando. Ele tirou seu pijama e o colocou no cesto do lado da pia, sabendo que era para lá que eles iam.

Ele estava quase entrando na banheira quando se lembrou. Seu barco! E seu pato! Ele não podia tomar um banho muito bom sem seus brinquedos. Ele correu do banheiro até o quarto de brinquedos. Ele pegou seu barco e pato. Ele os levou até o banheiro e afundou-os feliz na banheira. Pronto. Agora isso era um bom banho.

Harry tinha uma perna na banheira quando Padfoot veio andando pelo corredor, ainda usando seus pijamas. Ele parou, uma mão contra seus olhos, obviamente esfregando o sono para longe, o outro aumentou quando ele olhou para seu afilhado. "Harry, o que você está fazendo?"

"Eu… Eu…" Harry vacilou. Teria o banho sido uma péssima ideia? Padfoot não parecia feliz como Harry achou que ele iria quando encontrasse Harry tomando banho. "Você sempre me dá um banho de manhã."

"Sim, eu dou. Mas você não deveria tomar um banho sozinho, Harry. Não é seguro." Sirius balançou sua cabeça e levantou o menino, o abraçando forte. Ele se sentiu sortudo de ter acordado quando acordou. Pensar no que poderia ter acontecido… Ele colocou o menino na banheira e sentou-se na privada.

"Porque não?"

"Porque se você escorregar e cair, você pode se machucar, sem mencionar se afogar caso você vá para debaixo da água."

"Afogar?" Harry engoliu em seco, olhando preocupado para a água. Ele sabia que se afogar era ruim, mas não entendia muito bem o que era.

"Yeah. Você vai para debaixo da água e não volta mais, nunca. Não é para acontecer no banho, mas pode." Sirius disse firmemente, pegando o pote de shampoo e despejando um pouco em sua mão. Ele não queria parecer duro, mas água e crianças pequenas era um negócio sério. Ele queria que Harry entendesse quão sério. "Eu não quero que nada te machuque, ok? Então sem mais tentativas de tomar banho sozinho., Harry. Essa será uma das nossas regras, na verdade, assim que Moony acordar, nós deveríamos conversar sobre algumas outras regras, certo? Não regras ruins, só coisas que você precisa para se manter seguro, certo?"

"Ok." Harry concordou, não gostando de ser repreendido, mas sabendo que era melhor estar seguro do que ser desobediente. Ele percebeu que se Padfoot tinha uma regra, era melhor seguir para não ser devolvido aos Dursleys. Padfoot havia dito que ele nunca o daria de volta, mas... Você nunca pode ter certeza. Harry abaixou a cabeça, franzindo e não muito animado com seu banho mais. Ele sentia muito mal com o que ele tinha feito. Ele não gostava de ficar em apuros.

"Você é um muito bom menino, Harry." Sirius disse gentilmente, percebendo a perda de entusiasmo do seu afilhado com seus brinquedos de banho e um mundo de bolhas. "Regras são feitas para se manter seguro, por isso nós as temos."

"Não fazer perguntas." Harry escolheu como exemplo. "Não chorar. Não comer antes de Dudley. Não quebrar brinquedos. Não bater na porta do armário."

"Bem, nós não teremos esse tipo de regras." Sirius balançou sua cabeça, entendendo melhor porque a ideia de regras estava incomodando Harry. As regras dos Dursleys eram daquelas intoleráveis. O tipo que todo mundo teria problema, especialmente alguém de quarto anos. "Nós teremos regras melhores, boas regras. E as vezes as regras não contam se acontecer um acidente, como quebrar um brinquedo ou uma louça. Esqueça as regras que os Dursleys deram a você."

"Ok." Harry concordou, se sentindo um pouco melhor agora. Regras diferentes dos Dursleys. Aquilo seria bom, e então ele não teria que se preocupar muito sobre quebrá-las.

"Certo. Bem, vá em frente e brinque um pouco." Sirius sorriu, espirrando água em Harry e fazendo o menino rir. "Eu tenho algo divertido para mostrar a você depois do café da manhã."

"Você tem?"

"Oh sim, é uma surpresa."

"Uma surpresa!" Harry estava prestando bastante atenção agora, seus olhos abertos de animação com a ideia de uma surpresa. Ele gostava de surpresas agora que ele associava com coisas felizes… Como a surpresa de Padfoot o resgatar da casa dos Dursleys. Harry se levantou da banheira, saindo e derramando água no chão. "Eu estou limpo!"

"Você está." Sirius riu e colocou uma toalha em volta de Harry, sorrindo. Tinha o formato de um poncho, amarela com asas saindo pelos ombros. Ele puxou o capuz sobre a cabeça de Harry e sorriu, olhando para o rapaz vestido como um pato. Harry riu, olhando-se no espelho até o chão na parte de trás da porta.

"Eu sou um pato! Quack quack!" Harry dançava enquanto Sirius deu tapinhas com a toalha para secá-lo e depois o pegou. Eles foram para seu quarto para que ele se vestisse. Sirius colocou uma camiseta vermelha listrada com ouro sobre a cabeça de Harry, uma capa anexada à gola dele. Ele deu-lhe um par de shorts jeans, sabendo que estaria quente lá fora hoje, e um par de sandálias marrons pequenas. Harry sorriu quando ele descobriu que ele era capaz de fechar a correia de suas sandálias sozinho. Eram Velcro. E então Harry escolheu seu chapéu condutor, pois era o que gostava mais.

No andar de baixo, Sirius deu a Harry uma tigela de cereal e Remus se reuniu a eles rapidamente, recém banhado. "Vai mostrar a ele finalmente?" Remus riu, puxando a capa de Harry suavemente e agitando o cabelo do menino lhe desejando bom dia.

"Mostrar o que?"

"Você vai ver." Sirius sorriu. "Eu vou tomar um banho, e dai nós vamos para o jardim e eu vou te mostrar sua surpresa.

"Ok!" Harry riu e derramou um pouco de leite sobre a mesa em sua excitação. Ele mordeu o lábio, alcançando para limpá-lo, mas Remus apenas acenou sua varinha, extraindo-o para algum lugar invisível.

Harry estava ansioso. Ele queria tanto saber qual era a surpresa. Ele tentou tomar o seu tempo comendo seu cereal, mas não durou muito. Ele acabou sentando no chão ao lado da porta de tela para o jardim de trás. Ele não podia esperar.

Quando Sirius finalmente chegou à cozinha, ele estava carregando a pequena vassoura que ficava no quarto de brincar de Harry. Harry olhou para isso curiosamente, mas Sirius apenas o levou para o jardim, Remus os seguindo com sorrido conhecedor em seu rosto.

O jardim dos fundos era um lugar encantador, até apara os adultos. Flores e arvores em todo lugar. Um pequeno lago de peixes coloridos e brilhantes e cercado de um arco-íris de pedras para um lado e um caminho de pedra enrolada aqui e ali. Harry quase se contorcia nos braços de Padfoot à vista do balanço de madeira pendurado em uma das árvores. Ele queria brincar com ele naquele momento, mas Padfoot apenas balançou a cabeça e colocou-o na grama, segurando a vassoura.

"Eu tenho que limpar?" Harry franziu a testa, desapontado com isso. Ele havia limpado nos Dursleys e enquanto isso mantinha sua tia de gritar com ele, ele não havia gostava muito. Não era divertido limpar...

"Essa vassoura não é para limpar." Padfoot sorriu e a entregou a Harry. "Você vai andar nela."

"Isso é bobo, Padfoot." Harry balançou sua cabeça. Vassouras não podiam ser guiadas, até ele sabia disso.

"É magia." Sirius riu, levantando Harry e devolvendo a vassoura. Ela ficou pairando a um pé² e Harry olhou para isso, maravilhado. Sirius o colocou na vassoura. "Bruxos e bruxas podem guiar vassouras. Nós fazemos isso para viajar ou por diversão. Hoje, eu vou te ensinar tudo sobre a coisa favorita do seu pai, bem além da sua mãe. Quadribol."

"Quadribol?" Harry perguntou curiosamente, suas mãos agarrando a vassoura. De alguma forma, ele sentia… Seguro, estando na vassoura. Era como se ele já estivesse em uma antes…

"Oh sim. É um jogo que nós jogamos em vasso-" Sirius parou quando Harry disparou para a frente em sua vassoura. Ele havia se lembrado da foto que ele viu de sua mãe. Ele já havia estado em uma vassoura antes, anos atrás... Ele já havia visto a ele como um bebê voando antes. E de alguma forma, seu corpo sabia como fazer isso ainda.

"Eu posso voar!" Harry ria, fazendo círculos em volta de Padfoot e Remus enquanto eles riam de volta para ele. O garoto era um natural. "Olha pra mim, Padfoot! Olha pra mim, Moony! Eu posso voar! Eu sou um bruxo!" Harry riu mais alto, guiando sua vassoura para ir em torno do jardim. Isso era melhor do que qualquer balanço poderia ser. Ele podia realmente voar! Seus dedos deslizaram a grama, mas ele estava no ar, e ele não precisava andar. Ele decidiu então, que essa era sua coisa favorita de fazer também, igual a seu pai.

"Tudo bem, Harry! Isso é incrível!" Padfoot gritou, bombeando um punho no ar em emoção com o quão bem seu afilhado tinha levado a vassoura. Ele sabia que ele ficaria bem nela, tendo feito muito bem com apenas um ano. E se com um ano de idade Harry poderia fazê-lo, uma criança de quatro anos definitivamente podia. "Venha para cá e eu vou te ensinar sobre Quadribol, e então podemos ter um jogo."

"Ok!" Harry disparou sobre a Padfoot, pairando alegremente na frente dele.

"Tudo bem, então, a primeira coisa que você precisa saber sobre Quadribol, é que há sete jogadores e quatro bolas. O Goleiro, que guarda os aros. Os três atacantes que atiram uma bola chamada Goles e tentam fazê-la passar pelos aros. Dois batedores que batem duas grandes bolas pretas chamadas balaços. Os balaços tentam tirar todos fora de suas vassouras. E depois há o Apanhador, ele voa em torno do campo na tentativa de pegar o Pomo de Ouro, que é uma pequenina bola minúscula dourada com asas. Quando ele pega, o jogo acabou. Entendeu?"

"Mhm!" Harry assentiu, gostando do som dele.

"Tudo bem! Bem, seu pai era um atacante. Gostaria de jogar como atacante e eu seria o goleiro? Você pode tentar jogar a bola através do aro."

"Ok!" Harry assentiu e Sirius pegou uma grande bola escarlate. Ele levou Harry até um arco único em uma vara que saia do chão. Não era muito alto, cerca de quatro pés fora do chão, apenas o suficiente para Harry tentar atirar a goles.

Harry pegou a bola escarlate de Padfoot, e teve que ter a ajuda de Remus para segurá-lo firme em sua vassoura, ainda não tendo a coordenação que ele precisava para segurá-la e a bola ao mesmo tempo. A bola era muito grande para apenas uma de suas mãos de qualquer maneira. Ele riu, jogando a bola no aro e Sirius fintou para bloqueá-lo. "Oh! Harry! Bom trabalho!" Sirius riu, vendo a bola atravessar a baliza.

"Eu fiz isso!" Harry irradiou orgulhoso e Remus o deixou ir, deixando-o disparar ao redor do aro para dar a bola um chute da sua vassoura. "Eu fiz um ponto!"

"Você fez 10 pontos! No Quadribol, cada gol vale de pontos."

"Wow!" Harry sorriu, ainda mais orgulhoso do grande numero de pontos que ele havia feito por mandar a Goles atraves do aro. Ele sabia que dez era um numero grande. E ter todos aqueles pontos, era realmente bom!

Os três bruxos passaram a manhã inteira e um tanto da tarde no jardim. Na hora do almoço, Sirius trouxe um pouco de chá gelado para eles para beberem, bem como um pouco de sanduiches de manteiga de amendoim e geleia. Harry não queria sair de sua vassoura para comer, mas ele fez, só para devorar o almoço incrivelmente rápido e ir direto para trás antes de Sirius e Remo tinham sequer começado a segunda metade de seus sanduíches.

Os homens observavam quando Harry flutuava sobre o jardim, a sua capa vermelha voando atrás dele no ar. O menino tinha um sorriso enorme no rosto, Sirius sabia que eles iriam passar mais dias como este neste verão. Harry simplesmente amou a vassoura e era pequena o suficiente para que ele pudesse montá-la em torno de sua sala de jogos se chovesse.

"Então, Remus. Essa manhã eu peguei Harry tentando tomar banho sozinho."

"Ele o que?!" Remus parou com seu sanduiche na metade do caminho para sua boca.

"Eu sei, mas ele está ok. E eu disse a ele que ele deve ter um de nós com ele em todas as vezes que ele quiser tomar banho. Nós temos que ter algumas regras básicas para ele. Eu quero dar toda a liberdade para ele, mas eu não quero ele andando por ai como uma erva selvagem."

"Como você era?"

"Eu sabia o certo pelo errado. Eu só quero ter certeza que Harry cresça sabendo o mesmo. Nós temos a regra do banho, mas eu acho que devemos ter algumas outras, só por segurança dele. Como falar com estranhos, não que ele esteja apto a fazer isso de qualquer maneira, com o tanto que ele é tímido perto deles. Mas mesmo assim."

Remus acenou concordando. "É uma boa ideia. Regras para o perigo de estranhos. E algumas outras para mantê-lo seguro. Nós podemos adicionar mais se ele fizer alguma coisa desobediente."

"Concordo." Sirius acenou, sorrindo enquanto Harry circulava ao redor das árvores com o balanço agora, seu cabelo chicoteando no vento. Caramba, ele amava aquela criança, ele não sabia o que faria se alguma coisa acontecesse com ele.

¹Eu poderia ter traduzido syssy, que seria uma abreviatura de sister (irmã) mas eu acho tão foto o Harry chamando a Luna assim que eu preferi deixar em inglês mesmo.

² 1 pé equivale a 30,48 centimetros.

N/Beta:

Hello people! Desculpem por não por ter betado o último capítulo! Mas não é como se vocês fossem sentir minha falta... De qualquer jeito, eu tinha uma razão ótima: Está com um problema no wifi aqui de casa, ou seja, sem internet no pc, só no celular, então...

O que acharam desse capítulo? Eu amei a Luna criança e os pais dela!

Bem, agora já vou, fiquem com a querida Carol!

N/Tradutora:

"Isso é bobo, Padfoot!" – ai gente eu quero morder esse Harry! O que vocês acharam da magia voluntária do Harry? Confesso que desde que li pela primeira vez, eu me lembro disso todas as vezes que eu como ervilhas! (mas elas não pulam na minha boca... por que será?)

Esse capitulo saiu rápido graças a minha mudança que me deixou 2 dias sem internet! Haha

O próximo vai demorar um pouquinho pq vou mexer com ele só no feriado.

Queria agradecer a todos os recadinhos que vocês me mandaram! Fico muito feliz de vocês estarem gostando da Fic!

Agradecimentos infinitos à minha Beta Biaa Black Potter, que ao contrário do que ela disse, faz falta sim!

E chega, porque senão isso vai ficar maior que o capítulo haha

Próximo capitulo: Churrasco


	10. Churrasco

_Harry Potter não é meu._

_Essa história pertence à The-Shy-Quiet-One_

* * *

_Chapter Ten: Barbeque/Churrasco_

"Então nós provavelmente vamos ter que aumentar a mesa de fora" Remus sorriu enquanto ele bebia seu café, seu cabelo ainda bagunçado de dormir. "E duplicar algumas cadeiras."

"Sete crianças no total! Cara, eles fizeram isso como coelhos!" Sirius riu, quase derrubando as panquecas de Harry enquanto ele as colocava no pequeno prato do menino. Harry franziu a testa.

"Fizeram o que, Padfoot?"

"Bem, há uma razão para a casa ser chamada 'A toca'." Remus disse despreocupadamente cortando as panquecas de Harry para ele. "Mas será maravilhoso… Todos esses jovens... Eu acredito que Molly disse que eles têm idades entre três e treze, mas apenas os dois mais novos ficarão. Os Lovegoods também virão e Jean Granger vai deixar Hermione perto das dez. E o garotinho de Frank e Alice, Neville, está vindo também com sua avó, Dumbledore recomendou convidá-los. Vamos ver… Contando os dois mais novos do Weasleys, nós temos...".

"Seis crianças para passar a noite. Eu estou um pouco preocupado com Hermione vindo de Londres, mas Jean disse que ela é muito boa e corajosa menina então não terá problemas. E os outros pais estão a um flu de distancia."

"Eu sei que ela está na lista de Dumbledore, mas você acha que convidar uma garota nascida trouxa foi uma boa ideia? Quero dizer, ela pode ficar um pouco chocada…".

"Ela tem quatro, Moony, e mesmo assim… Ela tem a mesma chance de fazer mágica acidental quanto os outros. No se preocupe."

"Paaadfoot! Fizeram o que?" Harry falou de novo, uma vez que a conversa tinha diminuído, sua curiosidade ainda estava alta. Ele estava muito animado que sua Mione, sua Luna, e aquele garoto da sala de espera do hospital estavam vindo para passar a noite em sua casa, assim como mais duas crianças que ele ainda não conhecia. Eles também iam ter um churrasco com os pais de algumas das outras crianças. Ele não estava tão interessado nessa ideia em particular.

"Construíram a casa, é claro." Sirius disse simplesmente, mentindo entre seus dentes. Ele não queria ter que explicar aquela particular parte da vida para o seu afilhado ainda. Ele era apenas um pré-escolar ainda.

"Oh." Harry concordou, satisfeito com a resposta e olhando para o relógio que ficava na parede da janela em cima da pia. "Já são dez horas, Padfoot?"

"Não ainda, nós temos algumas horas até Hermione chegar aqui. Mas durante esse tempo, porque você não vai até o jardim voar na sua vassoura um pouco?"

"Yeah!" Harry concordou animado. Só havia passado uma semana desde que Padfoot e Moony haviam lhe mostrado como voar e ele havia feito isso todos os dias desde então. O tempo estava ensolarado e brilhante, um daqueles sábados de verão perfeitos. Ele comeu sua panqueca rápido, querendo terminar para pegar sua vassoura.

"Devagar!" Remus riu, pegando Harry e dando palmadinhas em suas costas. "Se você se apressar, você pode sufocar. Além disso, você ainda tem que se vestir antes de dirigir sua vassoura."

"Posso usar minha camiseta de Quadribol?"

"Claro que pode, são suas roupas, você escolhe."

"Certo!" Harry socou um punho no ar e terminou de comer seu café da manhã depois de correr para cima. Ele amava sua camiseta de Quadribol com a capa. Assim que seu prato estava limpo, ele saiu da mesa voando, seus passos descalços ecoando acima das escadas apesar um momento depois. Sirius riu.

"Ele é tão parecido com James."

"E duas vezes mais parecido com Lily." Remus adicionou, rindo para si mesmo. Harry era o perfeito balanço entre os dois, apesar de sua natureza interior ser mais parecida com a de sua mãe... Sua bondade para com o mundo ao seu redor.

Harry passou a manhã voando ao redor do jardim em sua vassoura, a Goles contraída debaixo de seu braço, seu chapéu de condutor na sua cabeça. Sirius trouxe seu trem para fora da casa e o colocou no piso de concreto que circulava o jardim e todos os seus canteiros, dando o trem um 'caminho' para correr.

Quando a campainha tocou, quinze minutos depois das dez, Harry a ouviu. Ele quase caiu da sua vassoura em sua ânsia de chegar à porta da frente, sabendo que devia ser Hermione. Ele jogou sua vassoura na grama e correu para dentro, ultrapassando Padfoot no corredor. O homem mais velho riu, bem atrás de seu afilhado, enquanto o menino girava a maçaneta com as duas mãos e abria a porta.

"Harry!" Hermione gritou brilhantemente, abraçando-o, logo que ela o viu.

"Ah! Bem vindas!" Sirius sorriu brilhantemente, oferecendo sua mão para apertar a da Sra. Granger. "Nós estamos tão felizes que vocês vieram, tem certeza que não pode ficar para o almoço?"

"Temo que não. Tenho um tratamento de canal a uma." Sra. Granger sorriu e balançou sua mão. "Se alguma coisa acontecer…".

"Nós ligaremos imediatamente."

"Eu ficarei bem, mamãe." Hermione declarou corajosamente, sorrindo para sua mãe e quase revirando os olhos para sua preocupação. "Se você precisar, você pode me ligar antes da hora de dormir, assim você não fica assustada." Sra. Granger riu e abraçou sua filha, dando-lhe um beijo.

"Certo, querida. Você não se esqueça de seus modos e de fazer o que te dizem, entendeu?"

"Eu entendi nas ultimas seis vezes mamãe." Hermione afirmou descaradamente, beijando o rosto da mãe e abraçando-a no pescoço com força.

"E se você sentir saudades de casa você sempre pode…".

"… ligar para você e o papai."

"Bem, nós não teremos tempo para saudades de casa, nós vamos nos divertir muito, certo Harry?" Sirius perguntou, batendo no cabelo de trás de Harry.

"Mhm!" Harry concordou, batendo suas mãos juntas. "Eu tenho todos os meus brinquedos e um monte de livros e nós vamos ter um teatro de fantoches também!"

"Viu mamãe? Livros e teatro de fantoches. Eu ficarei bem."

"Certo querida." Sra. Granger concordou e abraçou sua filha bem forte, a enchendo de beijos. "Eu amo você."

"Eu amo você também, Mamãe. Tenha um bom tratamento de canal!"

"Tenha uma boa festa do pijama."

"Ok! Tchau mamãe!" Hermione acenou para ela enquanto Harry puxava sua mão, a guiando para cima das escadas. Ele queria mostrar a ela todos os seus livros. Sirius sorriu e pegou a bolsa de Hermione e o saco de dormir rosa que estavam com uma chorosa Sra. Granger.

"Eu não tenho certeza quanto a isso… Ela está animada agora… Mas mais tarde... Na hora de dormir...".

"Remus e eu faremos o possível para que ela esteja bem cuidada, Jean, não se preocupe. Ela terá muita companhia e Remus é um magnífico contador de histórias."

"Eu sei que vocês irão. Harry é um menino tão feliz, isso mostra que tem bons pais. Eu só me preocupo… Ela é meu único bebe…".

"Ligaremos com atualizações de hora em hora."

"Oh, isso seria maravilhoso!" Jean concordou, parecendo um pouco mais aliviada com a ideia de saber como sua mais preciosa posse estava indo em sua primeira noite fora de casa. "Se eu estiver com algum paciente, deixe uma mensagem com a minha secretária. Eu vou garantir que ela escreva tudo o que você disser, palavra por palavra."

"E ela não saberá ao menos que ela peça para ligar para você."

"Sim! Oh, perfeito!" Sra. Granger concordou e deu a Sirius um abraço bem rápido. "Obrigada. Ela está tão feliz com isso… As crianças da pré-escola dela não lhe dão muita atenção a não ser para atazaná-la… Ela é muito bem falada para eles eu acho… Tãoesperta e já lendo… Às vezes eu me preocupo com as suas habilidades sociais... Harry faz ela se sentir muito mais como alguém de quatro anos."

"Harry ama o fato de que ela pode ler. É tudo sobre o que ele fala desde que o avisamos que ela estaria vindo. Isso e o monte de perguntas sobre quais livros ela gostaria mais."

"Isso é um alivio." Sra. Granger sorriu e balançou a mão dele. "Bem, eu o verei amanhã (amanha) por volta do meio dia então."

"Aye aye." Sirius concordou e acenou para ela enquanto ela andava até seu carro. Ele a observou até sumir de vista antes de fechar a porta da frente e ouvir as risadas vindas lá de cima. Ele sorriu... Eles iam ter uma explosão.

"OH! Você tem muitos livros, Harry!" Hermione gritou animadamente, enquanto olhava para a estante de livros no quarto dele. Harry inflou seu peito com orgulho e selecionou um dos livros da estante.

"Meu Moony me ensinou como ler as palavras nesse daqui." Harry se sentou no chão, pronto para mostrar suas habilidades. Ele estava trabalhando duro para sondar as palavras com a ajuda de Moony, mas ele estava certo de que ele poderia pelo menos passar o primeiro par de páginas sem ajuda agora. E a imagem no fundo de cada página ajudava muito. Ele apontou para a primeira palavra. "Gato."

"Gato!" Hermione aplaudiu orgulhosa, sentando-se no chão do lado dele e apontando a próxima palavra.

"Rato." Harry sorriu para ela.

"Morcego". Hermione sorriu apontando para o morcego na página e, em seguida, para a próxima palavra, olhando para Harry esperando ele ler. Ele franziu a testa. Moony não tinha ido nestes ainda...

"Eu não sei esses ainda."

"Vamos pelo som, então." Hermione disse gentilmente, apontando para cada letra de uma vez. "C… qui."

"C… qui."

"Ã… an."

"Ã… an."

"O... ou."

"O… ou... C qui Ã an O ou... qui-na-ou cão!" Harry exclamou animado, apontando a figura do cão no fim da página.

"Certo" Hermione concordou e levantou do chão, levando o livro com ela e andando até o cavalete no canto. Ela colocou o livro na mesa e pegou um giz de Harry. "Vamos brincar de escola. Eu serei a professora e vou te ensinar a ler, ok?"

"Ok!" Harry concordou com entusiasmo. Ele se sentou em uma das cadeiras pequenas amarelas em sua mesa, observando como Hermione escrevia palavras diferentes em seu bloco de papel grande. Pela próxima hora ou quase, Hermione escreveu palavras e ajudou Harry soa-los, ensinando-lhe os sons de cada uma das letras diferentes, enquanto passava por elas. Quando Remus subiu para encontrá-los, Hermione havia escrito uma frase inteira no bloco para Harry para tentar.

"O… o… qui-an… cão! QuiRrr…oh…rrr..iiii… quiorre… corre! Ra…ra…pii…dã…o… rápido! O cão corre rápido." gritou, abraçando-o quando ele acertou depois de tentar algumas vezes antes. Remus aplaudiu com orgulho.

"Muito bem, Harry! Você está lendo!" Remus pegou-o de sua cadeira e abraçou-o com força, muito feliz. "E um bom trabalho, Hermione, para ensiná-lo tão bem."

"Obrigada." Hermione sorriu orgulhosa.

"Bem, garotos, o resto dos nossos convidados estão aqui para o churrasco, porque nós não descemos direto para o jardim e fazemos novos amigos?"

"Yeah!" Harry concordou animado. Ele queria conhecer essas duas novas crianças que iriam passar a noite com ele e também ver Luna e o garoto Neville que gostava de blocos. Os três desceram as escadas e atravessaram a cozinha até o jardim onde Sirius tinha uma grelha e havia aumentado a mesa para caber todos eles.

Os olhos de Harry se abriram quando ele saiu para o jardim. Em todo o lugar que ele olhava tudo o que ele podia ver era cabelo vermelho. No seu balanço, no seu trem, até na sua vassoura. Um flash de tiro vermelho passou por ele na forma de um menino mais velho gritando, correndo atrás de um frisbee seguido por outro rapaz um pouco mais novo, mas ainda assim brilhantemente parecido.

"Harry, Hermione, esses são o Sr. e a Sra. Weasley."

"Oh olá queridos!" Harry olhou para cima para encontrar uma mulher muito amável rosto com o cabelo vermelho surpreendente sorrindo para ele. Ele engoliu em seco e correu atrás de Sirius, sentindo tímido como sempre fazia quando confrontado com novos adultos.

"Está tudo bem, Harry. Eles não vão te machucar."

"É muito bom conhecer você mocinha." Sr. Weasley se abaixou e ofereceu sua mão a Hermione. Ela a pegou com um sorriso triunfante.

"É um prazer conhecer você também, Sr. Weasley. Eu sou Hermione."

"Oh, que nome adorável, Hermione." Sra. Weasley sorriu e acariciou sua cabeça afetuosamente. "Você tem que conhecer a minha Ginny. Oh… Ginny!" Ela gritou pelo jardim. Uma faixa pequena de vermelho e azul veio voando sobre a grama verde, chegando a um impasse ao lado de sua mãe. Ginny Weasley era toda tranças e sardas, manchas de sujeira em rosto e manchas de grama em seu vestido, pés descalços.

Harry arregalou os olhos e espiou por trás as pernas de Sirius, quase caindo em sua pressa para obter uma visão melhor da menina. Ele nunca tinha visto qualquer garota do planeta com cabelo vermelho, nem com a capacidade de ficar tão fantasticamente bagunçado. Todas as meninas que ele já tinha se deparado eram relativamente limpas, mesmo Luna tinha as mãos lavadas pela mãe depois que tinha pintado... Mas essa nova garota... Ela parecia que não iria ficar com as mãos lavadas até a hora de comer pelo menos!

"Hermione, essa é a minha Ginny. Ginny, querida, essa é… Oh onde você colocou seus sapatos dessa vez? Oh querida… Bem… Essa é Hermione. Diga oi."

"Oi!" Ginny riu, mãos atrás de suas costas e inclinando-se nas pontas dos pés para sorrir para Hermione.

"É um prazer te conhecer, Ginny." Hermione parecia ligeiramente surpresa quando sua mão foi tomada por um momento antes de ela sorrir e estender a mão para a menina menor. Ginny agarrou, mas não chacoalhou. Em vez disso, ela arrastou Hermione na direção do balanço, a menina mais velha tropeçando para manter-se grudada a outra. Harry se esqueceu de ter medo e foi atrás delas. Ele queria brincar com a menina Gina de cabelo vermelho também.

Sirius riu, vendo como os olhos de seu afilhado ficaram bem grandes quando ele olhou a única filha dos Weasleys e então viu quão rápido ele correu atrás dela e de Hermione. "Olhe para ele Moony, igual o pai!"

Remus riu também, quase espirrando limonada pelo seu nariz em seu ataque de histeria.

"Perdão?" Sra. Weasley perguntou, olhando meio confusa com o que era tão engraçado.

"É que… Os homens Potter parecem ter um gene estranho que causa uma atração por cabelos vermelhos. O pai de Harry se casou com uma ruiva, e seu pai e seu pai... É um ciclo incrível e fascinante."

"E parece que o gene não pulou o Harry."

"Oi." Harry disse timidamente, vendo Hermione empurrar Ginny no balanço, cantarolando feliz enquanto a menina mais jovem implorava para ser enviada mais alto.

"Oi!" Ginny acenou para ele e tirou o pé para fora, fazendo o balanço chegar a uma paragem chocante e poeirenta. Ela desceu. "Eu gosto do seu chapéu."

"Obrigada." Harry sorriu para ela e foi para trás do balance quando Hermione subiu nele. Ele deu um empurrão e Ginny se juntou a ele, cada um empurrando um lado e fazendo com que o balanço girasse um pouco.

"Oi!" Um grito vinha de um pequeno menino enquanto ele corria pelo gramado em direção a eles, caindo sobre seus pés e caindo para a terra. Ele riu e se levantou. "Oi Harry."

"Oi Neville! Eu tenho meus blocos então nós podemos construir uma torre grande grande grande." Harry apontou para o pátio onde os blocos estavam. Moony disse que eles teriam dificuldade de construir na grama, mas que o pátio seria perfeito.

"Oh! Eu amo blocos!" Hermione diminuiu o balance, parando devagar e descendo dele.

"HAWWY!"

"Luna!" Harry acenou para ela enquanto ela corria até eles, o derrubando na grama e o abraçando forte.

"OiOi imão."

"OiOi Sissy. Essa é Mione, e Neville e Ginny."

"Eu tenho tles!" Luna disse orgulhosa, anunciando isso para todos os seus novos companheiros.

"Eu tenho tles também!" Gina gritou, pulando para cima e para baixo com entusiasmo e agarrando a mão de Luna. "Vamos fazer toitas de lama!"

"Otay!" Luna riu e as duas meninas arrastaram uma a outra em direção ao canto do jardim onde um par de idênticos meninos mais velhos estava construindo algo da lama que tinham criado com a mangueira do jardim.

Harry sorriu e voltou a seguir Hermione e Neville até os blocos, mas ele foi distraído por outro flash vermelho no canto dos seus olhos. Ele parou e olhou em volta, mas não podia ver de onde tinha vindo. Ele franziu a testa e circulou a árvore, imaginando se a vermelhidão estava do outro lado dela. Ele gritou enquanto ele corria para outro garoto quase do mesmo tamanho que ele.

"Ow!"

"Ouchie!" Harry caiu para trás na grama. Ele esfregou seu nariz por um minuto e, em seguida, olhou para o outro menino. Suas roupas eram velhas, cansadas e pareciam como se já tivessem visto dias melhores, mas não tinham nenhum buraco. Apesar disso, os joelhos da calça jeans tinham manchas sobre eles e muitas manchas de grama como Gina. Eles tinham que ser irmão e irmã, na verdade, agora que Harry pensava sobre isso, talvez todos os ruivos que tinha visto hoje eram irmãos de Gina. Todos pareciam bastante parecidos. "Oi. Eu sou Harry."

"Ronnie." O ruivo disse, esfregando sua testa e rindo para Harry de um modo amigável. "Essa é sua casa, certo?"

"Hu-hmm." Harry concordou e levantou, oferecendo uma mão a Ronnie que a pegou. Harry olhou em volta e percebeu que seu trem não estava mais ocupado. Ele apontou para ele. "Quer brincar?"

"Yeah, claro!" Ronnie sorriu e correu até o trem, Harry correndo atrás dele. Ron subiu na frente do trem e Harry subiu no carrinho. Ele tirou seu chapéu e o colocou na cabeça de seu novo amigo.

"Você tem que usar o chapéu do condutor para dirigir." Ronnie sorriu e colocou o chapéu totalmente na sua cabeça. Ele colocou seus pés no pedal e começou a andar, os dois meninos fazendo barulhos de um trem de verdade. Harry apontou os dois ruivos mais velhos que ele podia ver. "Aqueles são seus irmãos?"

"Sim." Ronnie concordou, parando de pedalar e apontando. "Aquele é Bill, ele tem catorze, e Charlie, que tem onze. E aquele lá é Percy…" Ele torceu o nariz apontando primeiro para os meninos jogando Frisbee e depois para um garoto de óculos sentado calmamente à mesa com um livro. "Ele tem oito. E Fred e George têm seis." Ele apontou para os garotos idênticos brincando na lama com Luna e Ginny. "E aquela é minha irmã, Ginny. Ela tá fazendo três hoje, mas eu tenho quatro."

"Eu tenho quatro também!" Harry riu animado, não conseguindo imaginar ter tantos irmãos e irmãs. Ele percebeu que podia apontar para as outras crianças para Ronnie. Ele apontou para Hermione e Neville que haviam tido um bom progresso na torre de blocos deles. "Aquela é Mione e Neville… E aquela é Luna. Ela é minha irmãde mentirinha."

Ron concordou apreciativamente e se virou no assento do trem para conversar com Harry melhor. "Você gosta de Quadribol?"

"Sim!" Harry sorriu e apontou para sua vassoura de brinquedo que estava encostava-se a árvore que Ronnie estava Escondido. Ele devia estar brincando com ela, mas Harry não ligava... Ele gostava do Ronnie. "Qual sua cor favorita?"

"Laranja, e a sua?"

"Vermelho. Animal?"

"Leão."

"Eu também!" Harry riu e Ron começou a pedalar novamente, os dois garotos bem felizes com a companhia que haviam escolhido naquele momento. Harry achou que Ron era muito divertido. E ele pedalava muito bem e gostava de leões também.

"Hora do almoço!" Sra. Weasley chamou, sua voz capaz de ecoar por todo o jardim devido a uma série de práticas. Com sete filhos, alguém tinha que ser capaz de se fazer ouvir através do barulho. Brinquedos foram retirados e pés correram para a mesa, os filhos Weasley sabendo o que aconteceria se eles não fizessem o que sua mãe disse. Eles estavam com fome de qualquer maneira. Harry agarrou a mão de Ronnie e eles fizeram o seu caminho para a mesa juntos, certificando-se de pegar assentos ao lado um do outro. "Mãos".

Harry viu curioso enquanto a Sra Weasley veio até a mesa, batendo sua varinha contra a mão de cada um dos seus filhos um de cada vez. Os olhos de Harry se abriram enquanto ele via a sujeira desaparecer das mãos de Ronnie… Até mesmo a sujeira debaixo de suas unhas havia sumido! Sra. Weasley inclinou-se e apertou seus lábios contra a bochecha de seu filho, soprando contra ele e fazendo o menino rir e abraçá-la no pescoço. Harry decidiu que ele não estava com medo de ela. Qualquer um que poderia fazer graça contra bochechas estava ok em seu livro.

Harry olhou para suas próprias mãos cheias de sujeira e as segurou para a Sra. Weasley. Ela era a mãe de Ronnie, ele percebeu. O que significava que ela tinha que ser legal. Ronnie parecia gostar bastante dela. Harry ofereceu sua mão para ela, radiante enquanto ela batia a varinha contra suas mãos. Ele sentiu um calor se espalhar como cócegas em suas mãos e ele riu, vendo como elas automaticamente ficaram limpas. Ele se perguntou se Padfoot sabia esse feitiço, então ele não teria de tomar banho... Mas então... Ele gostava de seus banhos.

Hermione sentou-se do outro lado de Harry e ela estava observando a Sra. Weasley com a maior curiosidade. Harry nunca a havia visto tão confusa sobre algo, então ele decidiu ajudá-la. Ele apontou para a varinha da Sra. Weasley. "É magia."

"Magia?"

"Humhum! Meu Padfoot e Moony fazem magia também. E eles dizem que eu também sou mágico, e a Luna é mágica e Neville é mágico."

"Minha família inteira é mágica." Ronnie declarou, inclinando-se para obter um melhor olhar para Hermione. Ele olhou para ela, inclinando a cabeça para um lado. "Você é uma trouxa, não é?"

"Eu…" Hermione olhou ainda mais confusa, e ela franziu a testa para o nome que Ronnie havia chamado ela. Ela olhou para ele. "Bem, você é… Você é… Um… Um… cabeça de vento²!" Ela caiu em lágrimas, escondendo seu rosto em seus braços.

Sirius, pressentindo o problema, correu e levantou uma Hermione em lágrimas e a tirou de seu assento. Ela havia sido chamada de tantos nomes na escola... "O que está acontecendo aqui?"

"Ele me chamou de trouxa, Sr. Black." Hermione declarou, esfregando seus olhos. Ela estava um pouco envergonhada por chorar na frente de seus amigos.

"Oh, bem, ser uma Trouxa não é uma coisa ruim Hermione." Sirius deu uma risada, abraçando-a. "Mas você não é uma trouxa. Você é uma nascida Trouxa."

"Nascida trouxa?"

"Significa que você é uma bruxa com papais não mágicos."

"Eu não sou uma bruxa."

"Claro que você é. Você já fez coisas estranhas que você não tinha certeza de como as fez?"

"Sim… Às vezes." Hermione concordou; seus olhos marrons ficando cada vez maiores com a ideia. Ela! Uma bruxa! Wow…

"Então você é. Você é mágica. Todo mundo aqui é um bruxo ou bruxa, querida." Sirius fez carinho em suas costas e a colocou de volta na cadeira. Hermione concordou, pegando seu guardanapo e enxugando suas lágrimas educadamente. "Mas você tem que manter isso um segredo certo? Sua mamãe e papai não podem saber disso até você ter onze anos."

"Certo." Hermione concordou, se sentindo muito melhor agora que ela entendia. Ela franziu a testa. "Sr. Black, você provavelmente deve me dar um time out¹. Eu chamei o Ronnie de um nome mau. Quatro minutos para pensar no que eu fiz."

"Eu não acho que será necessário. Que tal um pedido de desculpas?" Sirius sugeriu, não querendo por a menininha em um time out, mesmo que ela merecesse um. Ela era uma criança um pouco estranha.

Hermione concordou e foi até Ronnie novamente. "Eu sinto muito por te chamar de cabeça de vento, Ronnie. Você me desculpa?"

"Claro." Ronnie concordou, sorrindo para ela descaradamente. Hermione sorriu de volta, obviamente satisfeita. Ele ofereceu suas mãos para a Sra. Weasley.

"Posso ter as minhas limpas também, Sra Weasley?"

"Claro que você pode, querida." Sra. Weasley sorriu e bateu sua varinha contra a mão de Hermione, um pouco chocada com os bons modos da menina, mas satisfeita ao mesmo tempo. Se ela ao menos pudesse fazer os seus sete se coportarem daquela maneira. Até Percy não era tão bem comportado quanto essa garotinha.

"Obrigada."

"Por nada."

A refeição foi bastante tranquila depois disso, mas muito divertida mesmo assim. Hambúrgueres e cachorro-quente, salada de batata, salada de repolho, e muitas outras coisas deliciosas, como a melancia. Harry estava indo para o seu terceiro pedaço da fruta muito vermelha quando Sra. Weasley saiu da cozinha atrás de um bolo gigante flutuante em forma de gatinho rosa com três velas acesas sobre a sua cabeça. "Parabéns para você..."

O resto das pessoas percebeu logo, cantaram e observaram o bolo flutuar até a mesa, parando na frente de uma bagunçada Ginny que aplaudia e ria. Uma vez que a musica terminou, ela assoprou as velas.

O bolo foi servido, seu glacê rosa grudando ao céu da boca de Harry, mas ainda assim foi um dos melhores bolos que ele já tinha comido. Ele era chocolate úmido e pegajoso no interior com pequenos pedaços de caramelos cozidos dentro

"Mamãe fez pra ela uma boneca." Ronnie disse com a boca cheia de bolo. Ele apontou uma boneca de cabelo vermelho, usando um vestido verde, que estava sentado ao lado do prato de Ginny, seus olhos de botão verdes brilhando no sol. "Ela gosta mais de verde e o saco de dormir dela é verde também."

"Ginny vai passar a noite aqui?" Harry declarou animado. Ele gostava de Ginny. "Você também vai, Ronnie?"

"Sim. Meu saco de dormir é laranja." Ronnie declarou orgulhosamente, cavando a colher em seu sorvete com gosto.

"Yay!" Harry riu, quase derrubando sua própria colher de felicidade. "Mione, Neville e Luna vão ficar também. Nós vamos dormir no meu quarto de brincar e ter um teatro de fantoches."

"Você tem um quarto de brincar?" Ronnie perguntou seus olhos se abrindo enquanto ele virava a cabeça para olhar a casa, curioso.

"Humhm. Meu primo, Dudley, tinha um quarto de brincar também. Mas ele quebrava a maioria dos brinquedos." Harry afirmou em tom de conversa. "Ele não dividia. Mas eu vou dividir meus brinquedos…" Harry sorriu, pensando em quão divertido seria brincar com seus brinquedos com seus amigos comparados com brincar sozinho o tempo todo. Mesmo depois que a festa de pijama acabasse ele esperava que pudesse continuar brincando com seus amigos mais frequentemente. Ele gostava de passar o tempo com eles.

"Ok!" Ronnie concordou animado, comendo sua sobremesa mais rápido agora, querendo ver quais brinquedos Harry tinha. Ele nunca havia brincado com nada que não tivesse pertencido a seus irmãos antes, e normalmente, quando chegavam a ele, estavam tão detonados que não era mais divertido brincar com eles. Sua mãe fazia o melhor possível para arrumá-los, mas havia pouco que ela era capaz de fazer depois de um tempo. Mesmo uma bruxa precisava de pelo menos uma roda do caminhão de brinquedo funcionando direito para poder duplica-la.

Quando a mesa foi limpa e o sol estava mais alto no céu do que havia estado, o jardim explodiu em uma pré-planejada Guerra de água. Sirius tinha um borrifador, armas de água e uma cesta de balões de água que ele encheu de manhã guardados no galpão do jardim.

Os meninos perderam suas camisetas e a Sra. Lovegood levou as meninas para dentro para colocarem suas roupas de banho. Sra. Weasley aplicou uma nova camada de protetor solar em seu bando de crianças ruivas que se queimavam facilmente. Harry riu quando Moony esfregou o protetor solar em suas costas, gostando do frio da loção. Estava impossivelmente quente hoje e ele teve que tirar seu chapéu devido ao suor que o calor causava.

Quando eles se cansaram de serem atingidos pelos balões jogados pelos meninos maiores, o grupo mais jovem foi até um lago com peixes, a água rasa não passava acima de qualquer de suas cinturas mesmo na sua parte mais profunda. As pedrinhas coloridas faziam cócegas nos dedos de Harry gentilmente, lisas e sedosas. Ele riu, estendendo a mão e pegando uma particularmente encantadora e verde e ofereceu-a a Ginny. "Feliz Aniversário."

Ginny deu um gritinho e pegou a pedra, abraçando perto de seu peito com as duas mãos. Ela colocou a pedra seguramente na sua toalha que estava na grama do lado do lago. Os garotos mais velhos estavam todos do outro lado do jardim, atirando uns nos outros balões e jatos de água. Padfoot, Moony, e Sr. Weasley se juntaram a eles. Sra. Lovegood e a Sra. Weasley estavam sentadas do lado do lago, mantendo um olho nos menores, enquanto o Sr. Lovegood estava tendo uma discussão animada com a Sra. Longbottom, a avó de Neville.

"'Pessi'… Vemaqui 'pessi'…" Luna riu agachada na beira do lago, com as mãos girando na água enquanto tentava pegar um dos peixinhos pequenos. O peixe passou rapidamente entre os dedos e ela riu mais alto, seu prazer ecoando pelo jardim.

Harry riu, observando ela se abaixando e tentando ajudá-la a pegar o peixe, mas falhando miseravelmente. Era um peixe muito escorregadio, e ele não achava que o peixe queria ser pego de qualquer forma. Ele olhou para onde Ron e Hermione estavam tendo uma guerra de água, ele não parecia muito contente que ela continuava acertando seu rosto com água enquanto ela parecia bastante entusiasmada. Ele voltou sua atenção a Neville, que estava olhando para baixo nervosa.

"O que foi Neville?"

"Os peixes não vão comer meus dedos, vão?" Neville disse finalmente, olhando os peixes cautelosamente.

"Não. A boca deles é muito pequena." Harry riu, estendendo a mão e pegando a de Neville, persuadindo o garoto a entrar no lago. "Eles 'é' bom."

"Ok." Neville concordou e entrou, mordendo seus lábios e deixando escapar um suspiro quando entrou. Ele riu quando um peixe nadou em volta dele e então jogou água em Harry. Harry riu e jogou água de volta, feliz que seu amigo tinha finalmente decidido entrar no lago junto com ele.

"Está tudo certo por aqui?" Um muito molhado e pingando Padfoot perguntou quando ele sentou na beira do lago e colocou seus pés dentro da água. Harry se apressou para subir em seu colo, se aconchegando contra ele.

"Luna vai tentar pegar um peixinho e eu peguei para Ginny uma rocha, e Ronnie e Mione estão em uma luta de água, e Neville não tem medo dos peixinhos mais. Ele pensou que iam comer seus dedos, mas eles não vão."

Padfoot riu com a explicação de quatro anos dos eventos que ocorriam no pequeno lago e abraçou-o apertado. "Você está gostando do lago?"

"Mhm." Harry concordou.

"Bem, é hora de entrar agora. Está ficando tarde e os pais dos seus amigos estão indo embora logo. Eles vão querer dizer boa noite a eles antes de irem. Nós podemos brincar mais depois."

"Ok." Harry concordou e desceu do colo de Padfoot. Ele ajudou a reunir seus amigos e todos eles se embrulharam em toalhas, secando. O churrasco podia estar acabando, mas a festa do pijama estava apenas começando.

* * *

¹ Time-out é uma técnica (muito popularizada pela SuperNanny) usada em diversos contextos por algumas abordagens psicológicas. Aqui ela foi usada no sentido de educar uma criança, fazendo a ficar um tempo "de fora" pensando sobre o que fez. Um outro contexto em que ela pode ser usada é para manejo de raiva, por exemplo, quando para não explodir e brigar, gritar, chutar, ou quebrar coisas, a pessoa usa do Time-Out, onde ela sai do ambiente e de perto do que a está deixando com raiva para se acalmar e só volta depois que estiver mais tranquila para tentar resolver a situação de uma forma mais adequada.

² Eu não sou familiarizada com xingamentos de crianças em inglês. Portanto fui eu quem escolheu o 'cabeça de vento'. O termo que a autora usou é Hiney-Head. Se alguém souber como traduzir me avise que eu mudo!

* * *

N/B: Own... Que capítulo mais fofo! Só que eu acho que o próximo vai ser melhor ainda...

Bem, agradeçam a sorte pela postagem, que foi até rápida, de Carol me mandar o capítulo em um dia ótimo! Senão, eu teria demorado mais.

Tchau, bjs!

N/T: Já começo pedindo desculpas pq minha nota vai ser imensa hoje.

O que acontece quando a gente junta fim de semestre + acidente de carro + problemas com email? Mais de 15 dias sem atualização!

Mil desculpas pela demora! Eu andei bem ocupada e ainda tive um acidente no meio do percurso que me deixou com dores musculares e totalmente indisposta pra tudo!

Eu queria aproveitar e fazer uma apologia ao uso do cinto de segurança! Isso é serio, eu só saí sem NENHUM machucado pq o cinto me prendeu no banco! Não interessa se é no banco de trás ou logo ali que eu vou (eu ia logo ali, nem 5 minutos o trajeto) é essencial o uso do cinto! As coisas acontecem quando a gente menos espera e onde a gente menos espera!

Votando ao cap., eu quero um Sirius pra mim, alguém me dá?

E finalmente os Weasleys! O que vcs acharam?

O próximo vai ser mandado pra beta ainda hoje! Então logo,logo ele estará aqui!

Próximo Capítulo: Festa do Pijama!


	11. Festa do Pijama

**_Harry Potter não pertence a mim_**

**_His Boy não pertence a mim (e sim à The-Shy-Quiet-One)_**

* * *

**_Chapter Eleven: Sleepover/Festa do Pijama_**

"Yeeeeeeh!" Ginny gritava enquanto ela envolvia Harry pela cintura e segurava bem forte. Ele voava em volta do jardim na sua vassoura de brinquedo, gritando quando ela agarrou Harry ao redor da cintura firmemente. Ele foi zumbindo em torno do jardim em sua vassoura, dando voltas com as outras crianças que não tinham muita confiança nisso. Neville continuava caindo e Hermione havia durado cinco segundos antes de querer descer. Ron podia voar nela sem problemas sozinho, e Luna tinha tido um turno extra longo. O cabelo de Ginny puxou para trás dela, quando Harry circulou uma das árvores maiores. Harry estava se sentindo bem orgulhoso de ser capaz de voar com seus amigos pelo jardim. Se todos eles tivessem vassouras talvez eles pudessem fazer um jogo de Quadribol de três a três, mas isso não ia acontecer tão cedo.

"Certo crianças, é hora de… Marshmallows!" Remus chamou do pátio e então houve um grande grito das crianças enquanto eles corriam pela grama. Harry parou a vassoura e esperou Ginny descer antes primeiro e se juntou a todos em volta da grelha. Sirius entregou a eles varas que ele havia pegado das arvores mais cedo e cortado a ponta com um feitiço. Ele colocou um marshmallow em cada e Harry olhou para isso curioso. Tia Petúnia não era alguém que gostava de bagunça, então marshmallows nunca eram encontrados na casa, a não ser que fosse parte de alguma receita dela.

"O que nós vamos fazer com isso, Padfoot?" Ele perguntou, vendo Hermione parar na frente da grelha e segurar sua vara com o marshmallow em cima dela.

"Nós vamos assá-los, Prongslet." Sirius explicou gentilmente. Ele havia sido introduzido à ideia de assar marshmallows já crescido, quando Lily passou o verão antes do sétimo ano com eles nos Potter, depois que seus pais haviam morrido. Não havia sido sua primeira opção, é claro, mas ninguém mais queria ficar com ela por medo. Ela e Remus tinham uma boa relação, então os Potter a receberam de braços abertos, assim como haviam feito com Sirius no ano anterior. Sirius tinha certeza que essa era uma daquelas cosias que Lily iria querer que Harry aprendesse.

"Oooh…" Harry sorriu vendo o marshmallow de Hermione começar a ficar marrom. Ela o virou e então virou sua cabeça para sorrir para ele, apontando um dedo.

"Meus pais e eu assamos marshmallows quando nós vamos acampar." Ela explicou, deixando o marshmalow dela virar e virar ficando ainda mais marrom. Quando ela terminou, ela o entregou a Sirius que o retirou e colocou em um prato pequeno e azul que estava na mesa. Remus havia transformado a mesa para o seu tamanho normal e colocado os pratos com a mesma cor dos sacos de dormir das crianças.

Hermione foi até a mesa e cutucou seu marshmallow, esperando esfriar um pouco no ameno ar da noite antes de ela comer. As outras crianças haviam prestado atenção, nunca tendo assado marshmallow antes. Eles olharam entre eles e Ron acenou, andando para frente e segurando sua vara na grelha. Ele virou sua cabeça e sorriu para os outros. "Isso é fácil."

Sentindo-se mais seguras agora, as quatro crianças restantes se juntaram a ele, uma pequena briga ocorrendo entre Ginny e Neville enquanto tentavam deixar os seus marshmallows sobre o mesmo ponto flamejante.

"Woah woah woah, cuidado agora. Está quente e vocês não querem se queimar." Remus disse, os separando. "Ginny, Neville pegou esse espaço antes, você pode por o seu ali, está quente do mesmo jeito."

Ginny fez uma cara, abrindo sua boca para dizer algo, mas Ron a cutucou. "Mamãe disse para você se comportar, lemba?"

Gina suspirou e soltou uma framboesa para o irmão, escolhendo fazer como Remus disse. Ela não queria se meter em encrenca… Mas com três anos ela ainda não era muito boa em dividir… Especialmente quando ela tinha tantos irmãos mais velhos que a deixavam cansada de dividir de vez em quando.

"Boa menina." Remus sorriu e afagou-lhe a cabeça, esperando que o elogio ajudaria a não discutir. Ginny sorriu para ele, aparentemente satisfeita por ser elogiada.

Eles passaram o resto do tempo em que o sol ainda estava assando marshmallows, ficando pegajosos, e rindo sobre isso alegremente. O sol estava se pondo lentamente, dando ao quintal todo um brilho encantador de laranja antes de escurecer completamente, a única luz que permanece no quintal era das brasas da churrasqueira, e as luzes brilhando através das janelas da casa.

"Quem quer pegar fadas?"

"Oh! Eu faço isso com a minha avó!" Neville afirmou entusiasmado agora, pegando um frasco. Ele tomou-a alegremente e depois hesitou na borda do pátio. Ele franziu a testa e estendeu a mão. Notando que ele parecia nervoso sobre o escuro, Harry tomou seu frasco e depois a mão de Neville.

"Nós podemos fazer isso junto, Neville."

"Certo." Neville sorriu para ele e, juntos, eles correram para o quintal escuro, correndo atrás das pequenas luzes coloridas e cintilantes espalhadas no quintal. "Nós temos que ser gentil." Neville explicou quando ele se agachou e arrebanhou uma das luzes em seu frasco sempre tão cuidadosamente e, em seguida, abriu a tampa.

Harry olhou para o frasco e viu-se olhando para uma criatura pequena. Tinha a forma quase como uma pessoa, só que era amarelo e emitia a luz da mesma cor. Ela tinha asas esvoaçantes e não parecia nem um pouco surpresa com estar sendo capturada. A fada sentou-se no fundo do frasco e acenou para eles. Harry acenou de volta.

"Elas gostam de crianças." Neville explicou. "Minha avó me deixa manter uma a noite para ficar uma luz de fada no escuro, mas nós a deixamos ir de manhã. Elas gostam de ajudar."

"É o que elas fazem e como retorno nós damos mel." Sirius sorriu, espiando a fada de Neville. "As fadas são amigas das crianças. Sua luz mantém longe os bicho-papões e outras coisas assustadoras à noite. Nós mantemos as tampas dos frascos para que os papões não cheguem até elas. Mas você deve sempre deixá-las ir, quando você acordar, caso contrário, eles vão ficar com raiva e não vão deixar que você as pegue mais. Harry, por que você não procura uma também?"

"Ok!" Harry concordou vivamente e pegou sua jarra, correndo pelo jardim, até que ele viu uma cintilação em um dos arbustos. Ele empurrou alguns dos ramos e sorriu, encontrando uma fada roxa dançando ali. Ele abriu o frasco e trouxe-a para o mato, lembrando o que Neville tinha dito sobre ser gentil. Ele conduziu a fada em seu frasco e sorriu para ela. "Você quer ser minha luz hoje à noite e manter longe as coisas assustadoras?"

A fada concordou e Harry sorriu, colocando a tampa na parte superior do frasco. "E eu vou te proteger dos bicho-papões." A fada pareceu rir enquanto ela descansava indo para o fundo do frasco. Harry levou-a para Sirius orgulhoso.

"Olha Padfoot! Peguei uma!"

"Bom trabalho, Harry!"

"Eu pegui uma!" Luna gritava animada, correndo pelo gramado, uma luz rosa brilhando nas mãos dela. "Hawwy! Eu pegui uma também!"

Harry admirou a fada de Luna quando ela ergueu o frasco brilhantemente, sorriso largo com orgulho absoluto de que ela havia conseguido. "Ela é bonita, sissy." Ele cutucou o frasco e Luna sorriu anda mais.

"Pega, Wonnie. Pega!" Ginny estava gritando com seu irmão enquanto eles caçavam uma enorme quantidade de fadas. Ronnie havia pegado uma fada azul, mas estava tentando ajudar Ginny a pegar uma tão desejada fada verde.

"Peguei! Aqui, Ginny." Ronnie sorriu e entregou-lhe o frasco agora verde brilhante e ela gritou de prazer absoluto. Abraçando o frasco perto, Ginny correu para o pátio, a grama escura e fresca em seus pés descalços.

Remus ficou em volta das crianças até depois de terem apanhado uma fada própria cada. O céu estava escuro e era definitivamente a hora de colocarem seus pequenos pijamas e irem para a cama. Conduzindo todos para dentro provou ser mais difícil do que ele poderia ter imaginado.

"Eu quero outra volta na vassoura." Ron disse, olhando para o lobisomem suplicante, mas Remus balançou sua cabeça.

"Eu também!" Ginny e Luna gritaram juntas.

"Não hoje à noite. Está escuro para voar. É hora de colocar os pijamas e ter um teatro de fantoches."

"Teatro de Fantoches!" Neville correu para a cozinha, seus calcanhares quase levantando poeira de tanta animação. Para ele, teatro de fantoches era uma coisa extraordinária onde coisas ruins nunca aconteciam porque os fantoches sempre eram bons. Ele e sua Avó faziam um monte de teatro de fantoches para sua mãe e seu pai quando iam visitá-los no St. Mungo's. E então sua mão lhe dada um papel de chicletes.

Uma vez que Sirius e Remus tinha a horda dentro de casa, eles dividiram os meninos e meninas, mandando as meninas para a sala de jogos para colocarem seus pijamas com ajuda de Remus, se necessário, e os meninos no quarto de Harry, com a ajuda de Sirius.

"Certo, todo mundo aqui…" Eles se encontraram no quarto de brincar, espalhando pequenos sacos de dormir no chão e discutindo sobre quem ia dormir do lado de quem.

"Eu'quelo domi do lado do Harry!" Ron fez beicinho enquanto seu saco laranja dos Chudley Cannon estava sendo colocado no chão ao lado de um verde florido de Ginny.

"Não, eu vô domi do lado de Hawwy." Luna declarou corajosamente, deixando cair seu saco amarelo cheio de girassóis ao lado de um vermelho com leões de Harry.

"Vocês dois podem dormir um em cada lado." Sirius riu, deslocando o saco de Harry então entre o laranja e o amarelo.

"Não, eu!" Gina gritou, agarrando-se saco de Rony e jogando-o para o lado para empurrá-la é em seu lugar.

"Ginny! Eu vou dormir do lado do Harry!" Ron puxou seu saco de debaixo dela e jogou-o na direção oposta. Ginny gritou, pulando para cima e para baixo em sua camisola branca. Ela ainda era muito mais jovem do que as outras crianças.

"Hey!" Sirius chamou por cima do barulho que estava tomando o lugar. Ele pegou os sacos de dormir de onde tinham voado e os espalhou novamente. Ele colocou Ron e Luna do lado de Harry e então colocou Ginny deitada de atravessado no topo da cabeça de Harry e Luna. "Pronto, agora todos estão perto do Harry, sem mais discussão."

"Yay!" Ginny se enfiou em seu saco encantada.

"Eu vou dormir do lado do Ronnie e do Neville." Hermione disse, espalhando o seu saco de dormir rosa princesa do lado do Ron com facilidade e se sentou no topo dele. Ela afagou o chão espumoso em forma de peça de quebra cabeça do quarto de brincar e Neville colocou o seu azul com sapos. Neville sorriu para ela quando sentou em seu saco de dormir, aparentemente satisfeito que não havia sido deixado para fora do grupo.

"Então agora, tudo resolvido?" Remus perguntou enquanto empurrava uma mesa pequena da parede até em frente a eles e colocou um pano sobre ela.

"Sim, Moony." Harry sorriu por debaixo de seu chapéu de condutor. Ele parecia um pouco bobo com seu pijama estrelado, mas ele gostava mais desse.

Sirius apagou as luzes e depois treinou uma lanterna trouxa na parede acima da mesa. Funcionou muito bem para um holofote em oposição a sua varinha. Ele e Remo subiram por trás da mesa então.

Um par de fantoches de repente apareceu por de trás da mesa… Um cão e um lobo. Eles começaram a caçar um ao outro e as crianças riram, divertindo-se com as travessuras.

"Heeey Moony?" O cão perguntou, cheirando o lobo.

"Sim, Padfoot?"

"Conta àquela história sobre o pirata de novo."

"Oh! Bem, um diiiiiiiiia…" O lobo balançou um pouco. "Eu estava andando pela rua e eu vi um pirata."

"Mhm, você viu um pirata."

"Sim. E ele tinha uma toalha de papel na cabeça."

"Porque ele tinha uma toalha de papel na cabeça?"

"Bem, eu perguntei para ele, e você sabe o que ele disse?"

"Não, o que ele disse?"

"Ele disse: 'Arrrrgh, bem Eu uh… Eu tenho uma recompensa¹ pela minha cabeça. '".

A explosão de risos dos seis pré-escolares foi alta o suficiente para ecoar na sala de jogos. A piada, apesar de muito ruim para qualquer adulto, era perfeita para as crianças. Sirius e Remus fizeram os fantoches dançarem e cantarem e brincarem um pouco antes de eles contarem uma história.

"Era uma vez… Um reino. E o Rei era um Trouxa. Agora… O Rei não queria ninguém praticando magia exceto ele, então ele proclamou para todo o reino… Que qualquer pessoa que fosse pega sendo um bruxo ou bruxa iria para a cadeia." Remus começou, colocando o fantoche do Rei no topo da mesa. "Mas o Rei também chamou um bruxo ou bruxa para ensinar magia a ele, mas nenhum bruxo ou bruxa poderia ir ajudá-lo."

"Eu sou o Charlatão e eu sou um Trouxa!" Sirius mostrou outro fantoche. "E eu vou fazer o Rei acreditar que eu sou mágico então ele vai me pagar um monte de ouro e tesouros. Do do do do do… Olá Rei"" O fantoche do Charlatão pulou até o fantoche do Rei. "Eu estou aqui para te ensinar magia!"

"Prove para mim que você é um bruxo antes!" O Rei declarou. O Charlatão pegou algumas cartas e fez alguns truques. "Caramba! Isso com certeza é um belo truque! Eu o proclamo o meu Feiticeiro-Chefe! Então agora, nós devemos começar a estudar magia!"

"Oh mas sua Majestade…" O charlatão pulou em volta dele novamente. "Para aprender magia precisamos de algumas ferramentas... Varinhas e ingredientes para poções. E eles são muito caros."

"Bem aqui… Pegue isso!" O Rei deu ao Charlatão um enorme galeão. "Isso deve cobrir os custos!"

"Certo!" O Rei desapareceu de trás da mesa e o Charlatão gargalhou. "Eu o enganei! Eu devo levar esse tesouro para a minha casa e o guardar em segurança." O Charlatão desapareceu e então reapareceu junto a uma árvore de pape. "Eu vou precisar de varinhas… Hmmm… Isso vai dar!" O Charlatão quebrou galhos da árvore e então desapareceu de novo.

Uma casa pequena foi colocada na mesa e uma velha bruxa apareceu na janela. "Meu nome é Babbity. E eu sei exatamente o que o Charlatão quer fazer. Eu o vi guardar o ouro e pegar galhos daquela árvore. Isso vai ser engraçado de assistir. Você não pode aprender magia se você é um trouxa."

O Charlatão e o Rei reapareceram e dançaram, segurando os galhos. Babbity gargalhou e o Rei olhou para ela. Ele então olhou para o Charlatão. "Eu estou cansado de praticar. Quando nós iremos fazer feitiços de verdade?"

"Logo, logo, sua Majestade. Logo, Logo…" O Charlatão tentou o reassegurar.

"Eu sou um Rei. Eu não devo ter que praticar mais. Eu devo fazer uma demonstração amanhã, e convidar todos no reino para vir e verem minhas novas habilidades mágicas. E se algo der errado, mandarei decapitá-lo!"

"Sim… Sim, senhor!" O Charlatão concordou e então olhou em volta.

"E se você fugir, eu vou mandar meus caça cães procurar você" O Charlatão engoliu em seco.

"Sim senhor." O Rei pulou, desaparecendo debaixo da mesa e Babbity riu.

O Charlatão virou para olhar para ela e correu para a sua casa. "Bem, olhe para isso! Uma bruxa! Lavadeira! Lavadeira!"

"Sim?" Babbity perguntou, se esticando para fora da janela.

"Você deve me ajudar amanhã e fazer os feitiços do Rei funcionarem! Se você não fizer, vou te dedurar! Ele vai decapitá-la!"

"Muito bem então. Mas e se o Rei tentar um feitiço que eu não consigo fazer?"

"Não há feitiços que você não possa fazer." O Charlatão cuspiu nela e desapareceu.

"No dia seguinte, o Reino inteiro compareceu para ver a demonstração de magia do Rei." Sirius colocou um monte de fantoches de dedo sobre a mesa, fazendo-os ficar em pé o melhor que podia e então o Rei apareceu junto com o Charlatão. Babbity apareceu ao lado de um arbusto.

"Sejam todos bem vindos! À minha demonstração!" O Rei anunciou. "Primeiro, eu devo... Fazer o chapéu desse homem desaparecer! Ele pegou o chapéu do Charlatão e fez uma onda com seu galho enquanto ao mesmo tempo, Babbity mexeu sua varinha de verdade. O chapéu desapareceu. "E agora… Eu devo… Fazer aquele cavalo voar!".

Novamente, o Rei acenou com seu ganho e Babbity acenou com sua varinha. O cavalo levitou no ar alguns centímetros e flutuou em torno da mesa antes de voar para for a dela e cair nas mãos de Luna. Ela riu e abraçou o cavalo.

"Sua Majestade! Sua Majestade!" Um dos fantoches de dedo veio para frente empurrando um fantoche de cachorro. "Nosso melhor cão de caça morreu envenenado. Por favor, ressuscite-o."

"Certamente!" O rei riu e acenou com sua varinha. Nada aconteceu. Ele acenou ainda mais forte e mais forte até o galho cair de sua mão. "Porque não está funcionando?"

"Olhe lá, sua Majestade!" o Charlatão apontou para Babbity. "Uma bruxa má está bloqueando os seus feitiços!"

"Peguem-na!" O Rei ordenou e todos os pequenos fantoches de dedo magicamente se levantaram e foram atrás de Babbity. Eles correram e correram até alcançarem uma arvore em que Babbity havia desaparecido por de trás.

"Ela deve ter se transformado em uma árvore, sua Majestade! Nós devemos cortá-la."

"Cortem!" O Rei ordenou e um fantoche apareceu com um machado. A árvore foi cortada e em seu lugar ficou um toco. "Há! Agora ela está morta!"

Uma risada veio do toco e todos os fantoches pularam. "Hahaha, agora você pagará por isso! Por me matar, vocês todos estarão para sempre amaldiçoados! Pergunte ao Charlatão e ele vai lhe dizer."

"Charlatão? Isso é verdade!" O Rei perguntou com raiva, mas o Charlatão clamou.

"Eu não sei senhor! Eu não sou um verdadeiro bruxo! Temo que eu tenha enganado o senhor."

"Levem-no para as masmorras!" E o Charlatão foi levado do grupo por outros fantoches.

"Se você deseja desfazer a maldição…" O toco riu. "Então você tem que levantar uma estátua para mim, sua pobre lavadeira. E você não deve mais caçar os bruxos e as bruxas novamente, você deve tratá-los como qualquer outra pessoa, com bondade. Você entendeu?"

"Sim! Entendi!" O Rei concordou. "Alguém comece a estátua e eu preciso fazer uma nova proclamação! Não mais caçarei as bruxas e os bruxos nesse reino ou em nenhum outro!" E a multidão desapareceu junto com o Rei, deixando apenas o toco. Que riu.

"Rei bobo, eu não estou morto. Eu estou magicamente transformado em um coelho!" As crianças riram e aplaudiram, se deliciando com a história de "Babbity a Coelha e seu Toco Gargalhante".

"Eu realmente gostei da história Padfoot." Harry disse de modo feliz, espreitando por baixo da mesa para ver seu padrinho, com um sorriso brilhante. Sirius subiu de debaixo da mesa e saiu do outro lado para pegá-lo e dar-lhe um aconchego muito bom.

"Estou feliz que você tenha gostado Prongslet. Nós podemos fazer mais histórias como essa outra hora, mas por agora... Está ficando muito tarde. O que vocês me dizem que uma xícara de chocolate antes de dormir?"

"Sim!" Ron disparou como uma bala, através da porta. Ele foi seguido de perto pelo resto da gangue de pijamas de pré-escolares. Sirius riu, perguntando-se vagamente o que eles todos se pareceriam usando trajes de ciclistas sobre rodas. Ele teria que sugerir isso para o Dia das Bruxas para os outros pais. Seria incrível.

Eles todos foram até a cozinha e se sentaram em volta da mesa. Remus derramou o leite quente sobre o chocolate em pó nos copos de todos. Tinha sido sua a ideia de fazer isso... Leite morno seria bom para ajudar os pequenos a dormir, ou assim ele tinha ouvido.

"Quem quer chantilly!" Ou Sirius poderia deixá-los tão viciado em açúcar que levaria horas até que eles realmente adormecessem. Ele estaria deixando Sirius lidar com eles, se isso acontecesse... A lua cheia não era tão longe assim... Apenas mais um par de dias... E ele teria a necessidade de estar tão descansado possível. Mas Sirius só deu a cada criança uma pincelada, não o suficiente para machucá-los. E esperançosamente o chocolate em pó não seria tanto chocolate assim para isso.

"Oh!" Neville gemeu, olhando para frente de seu pijama branco cobertos de flores. Uma enorme mancha de chocolate estava se espalhando rapidamente e Remus correu. Ele deu um aceno de sua varinha e o chocolate desapareceu tão rápido como tinha chegado. Neville sorriu, feliz que ele não tinha ficado em apuros. "Obigado."

"De nada." Remus sorriu. Cerca de dez minutes depois houve um barulho quando Ginny escorregou da cadeira, sua cabeça batendo na mesa e derrubando um copo ainda cheio de chocolate. Ela havia dormido bem ali e Sirius teve que sorrir.

"Eu acho que já é o bastante pessoal. Nós deveríamos todos ir para a cama, huh?" Houve um murmúrio comunitário das crianças de quatro anos. Ninguém queria ir dormir ainda. "Nós teremos mais diversão amanhã." Sirius pegou um pano molhado e deu a volta na mesa, ajudando a limpar bigodes de chocolate e terminando com Ginny. Ele pegou-a. "Para o alto e avante tropas!".

Houve alguns gemidos e suspiros de protesto, mas Sirius e Remus guiaram as crianças de volta até a sala de jogos e em seus sacos de dormir. Sirius deslizou Ginny para baixo em seu saco e deu batidinhas em sua cabeça. Ela era uma menina doce... Todas estas crianças eram doces e gentis. Ele adorava tê-los aqui, mas ele estava ficando cansado. Ele supunha que era hora de ele e Remus estarem indo para a cama também. "Se alguém precisar de qualquer coisa, eu estarei no ultimo quarto no fim do corredor, está bem?"

"Sim, Padfoot!" Harry concordou intensamente e deitou-se, aconchegando-se em seu saco de dormir muito feliz com seu leão.

"Minha mãe seeeeempre canta uma canção de ninar." Ron disse simplesmente, olhando esperançoso para Remus.

"Uh bem…" Remus pensou por um momento antes de sair do quarto e retornar com a caixinha de musica prata de Harry. Ele colocou no chão do lado de Harry que a pegou e abriu. "Agora vocês tem uma linda canção de ninar." Ronnie se aninhou no seu saco, parecendo contente com isso.

"Boa noite, Prongslet. Eu amo você." Sirius se abaixou pra dar um beijo em Harry e o menino sorriu feliz quando o cabelo de seu padrinho fez cócegas em suas bochechas.

"Noite, noite Padfoot. Eu amo você também."

"Boa noite todo mundo." Remus sorriu e apagou as luzes, deixando um circulo de fadas em potes em volta das crianças para mantê-las seguras. Ele e Sirius fecharam a porta, a canção de ninar ainda tocando suavemente.

"Que crianças maravilhosas." Sirius suspirou satisfeito, bocejando e se espreguiçando. Remus concordou com a cabeça.

"Eu estou exausto. Isso foi muito com o que lidar. Mas valeu a pena. Harry se socializou."

"Ele tem amigos. Eu não acho que ele tinha muitos nos Durleys pelo que ele disse."

"Falando nisso…" Remus fez um sinal para ele e eles desceram até o corredor um pouco longe da porta em caso de alguma pessoinha ainda estar acordada. "Tricia disse que o departamento está pondo acusações contra eles. Eles vão receber uma visita dela logo, logo. O caso dela é solido e ela diz que Harry provavelmente terá que testemunhar contra eles seo Ministério tiver algo a ver com isso."

"Não. Ele não vai… Ele só tem quarto anos! E colocá-lo no mesmo cômodo que os Dursleys… Isso é cruel. Eu não vou permitir." Sirius disse ultrajado.

"Eu sei, eu sei…" Remus concordou, tentando acalmá-lo. "Mas talvez seja a única maneira de pegá-los. Um ano ou dois na prisão iria fazer bem a eles. E aquele menino deles… Bem… Eu não quero que seja afetado por isso, mas eu acho que ele estaria melhor em um lar adotivo. Talvez ele aprenda alguma bondade."

"Eu imagino… Mas mesmo assim… Deixar Harry testemunhar? Nós temos que falar com Tricia sobre isso… Se ele realmente precisar… Então… Talvez possa ser em uma sala separada dos Dursleys."

"Estou certo de que isso pode ser arranjado. Não tema, amigo, Tricia tem os melhores interesses por Harry no coração. Ela vai fazer o seu melhor para se certificar de que ele esteja seguro e não assustado." Remus deu um tapinha nas costas de Sirius que concordou. Eles poderiam passar por isso… As coisas difíceis… Juntos. Eles eram amigos afinal, criando o filho de James e Lily.

"Boa noite, Moony."

"Boa noite, Padfoot."

* * *

¹ Trocadilho com a palavra Bounty, que além de recompensa é uma marca que produz toalhas de papel.

N/B: Hey, tudo bem? Foi uma atualização rápida, não?

Ok, adorei esses capítulos e vocês?

Bjs

N/T: Vamos todos agradecer ao feriado (feriado, seu lindo!) esse lindo momento em que eu consigo postar 2 capítulos com uma diferença de 2 dias! Uhul. E o capitulo 12 já está na metade, devo provavelmente terminá-lo até terça, mas não vou prometer nada, porque vai que eu não consigo né?

Agradecimentos também à minha incrível beta Biaa Black Potter que reviu esse capitulo em tempo recorde!

Queria agradecer também a cada um que tem deixado uma mensagem pra mim. Estou sem tempo de agradecer cada um por inbox, mas cada mensagem me deixa muito muito feliz.

É muito bom saber que vocês também gostam dessa história tanto quanto eu!

Até o próximo

Bjs

Carol

Próximo capítulo: O carro


	12. O Carro

**_Harry Potter não é meu._**

**_Essa história não é minha._**

* * *

**_Chapter Twelve: The Car/O Carro_**

"Quem está pronto para as férias?" Sirius chamou do corredor. Ele foi recebido pela gritaria de Harry, Ronnie e Hermione. Depois de uma bem sucedida festa do pijama no fim de semana, Sirius e Remus decidiram que talvez uma pequena viagem de verão até o mar seria outra coisa divertida para fazer com Harry. Harry havia perguntado bem gentilmente se ele podia ter um amigo indo junto (ele só falava de seus amigos agora), então Remus havia ligado para os outros pais. Luna e Neville não poderiam ir e Ginny estava trancada em casa com Varíola de Dragão, mas a Sra. Weasley havia parecido entusiasmada com a ideia de ter um a menos para olhar enquanto cuidava da sua caçula. Os Grangers estavam em uma convenção de dentistas, Hermione estava tentando fugir de ir com eles e sugeriu que a deixassem ir à viagem com Harry ao invés da convenção, o que os deixaram preocupados, mas ela ganhou no final. Sirius havia prometido que eles ligariam pelo menos antes ou depois das refeições. Tudo tinha dado certo, até porque… o banco de trás do carro de Remus podia transportar três pessoas sem precisar ser aumentado.

A viagem também daria a Remus a chance de saber se o galpão do jardim iria segurar sua forma de lobo tão bem quando Dumbledore disse que iria. A lua cheia era no dia seguinte e ele teria que aparatar para casa, mas valeria a pena. Saber que Harry estava seguro a muitas milhas de distancia, caso ele quebrasse o galpão e se libertasse no jardim fazia ele se sentir melhor. Hagrid iria passar a noite com ele, rearado com uma enorme perna de dragão caso Remus se libertasse.

Sirius e Remus tinham concordado que seria melhor viajar do modo trouxa já que eles estariam no mundo trouxa pelos próximos dias. Se eles precisassem ir a algum lugar rapidamente, eles poderiam ir de carro ao invés de andar caso não tivesse metrô por perto. E como Remus se dava bem com coisas trouxas, ele iria dirigir. Era seu carro afinal, surrado, marrom e enferrujado, mas ainda andava, principalmente por magia.

Três pequenas mochilas e duas grandes estavam no porta-malas, tudo arrumado e pronto para ir, aninhado contra um saco de brinquedos de praia. Três cadeirinhas de crianças foram estrategicamente colocadas no banco de trás com a ajuda de Jean Granger que havia deixado Hermione lá naquela manhã. Sirius havia duplicado uma terceira para Ronnie e então transfigurado para laranja atendendo aos pedidos. Harry iria sentar no meio, Ronnie a sua direita, Hermione a sua esquerda para ajudar a diminuir as disputas em que Ronnie e Hermione pareciam tão ávidos por entrar. Sirius não sabia por que, mas os dois pareciam se acusar de estarem errados a cada hora mais ou menos, e eles ficariam discutindo até não ter mais o que dizer, o que com crianças de quatro anos não era muito rápido. Eles haviam passado duas horas na manhã da festa do pijama, indo e voltando com "pode" e "não pode" e a briga só acabou quando a Sra. Weasley foi buscar Ronnie e Ginny.

"Até chegarmos então, Prongslet". Sirius sorriu, levantando Harry para dentro do carro e colocando-o em seu assento vermelho. Harry riu e recostou-se, curiosamente contorcendo-se no banco. Ele nunca tinha estado em uma cadeirinha antes, mas gostou bastante dela. Ele poderia ver todas as janelas. Duda tinha uma, mas os Dursleys pareciam ter sentido que Harry não precisava de um. Então ele ficava sem quando eles eram forçados a levá-lo aos lugares, o que era talvez uma ou duas vezes por ano.

Harry observou Sirius colocar o cinto nele, em seguida, entregar-lhe seu leão. Harry abraçou-o, observando Sirius colocar Ronnie no carro agora, Hermione subiu pelo outro lado e em seu assento cor-de-rosa com facilidade. Sirius prendeu o cinto de Ronnie, e depois ajudou Hermione a deixar o seu certo. Ela era inteligente e conseguia colocar o cinto sozinha, mas ainda tinha problemas às vezes. Depois, Ronnie recebeu o seu velho e desgastado urso de pelúcia, e Hermione, sua lontra roxa pálida de pelúcia que parecia que tinha visto melhores dias também.

"Vocês já foram à praia antes?" Hermione perguntou curiosa, se inclinando para a frente para olhar melhor para os dois, envolvendo uma mão em torno da cauda de sua lontra e trazendo-a até sua bochecha antes de deslizar seu dedão para dentro de sua boca. Ela era uma garota grande, mas ainda tinha algumas inseguranças. E os pais dela haviam dito que contanto que ela parasse antes de seus dentes começarem a cair, eles não ficariam bravos. Normalmente ela não chupava seu dedo forade casa, mas ela sabia que Harry e Ronnie não se importariam. Eles eram amigos afinal, mesmo que ela e Ronnie brigassem de vez em quando.

"Não." Harry balançou a cabeça, mas sorriu animado, chutando seus pés com sandálias. Ele estava usando sua camiseta vermelha de dragão favorito e shorts azuis de elástico e claro, seu chapéu de condutor. Ele conferiu se Padfoot havia empacotado seu trem de madeira. Ao lado dele, Ronnie estava em seus típicos trajes de segunda mão desgastados, embora desta vez ele usasse shorts jeans e uma camisa verde lisa. Não havia manchas hoje, apesar de seus tênis parecerem que estavam mal se prendendo juntos. Hermione, por outro lado, estava usando um vestido de marinheiro branco e azul harmonizando com seus Mary Janes brancos de couro e meias perfeitamente atadas. Um chapéu de tecido branco grande sobre a cabeça, uma fita azul enorme sobre ele e amarrado em um laço grande na parte de trás. Seu cabelo pendurado em uma longa trança pelas costas, amarrado com outra fita azul.

"Mhm." Ronnie concordou com ela e balançou seu urso em volta de seus braços, assistindo divertidamente. "Nós construímos castelos de areia."

"Oh! Eu amo castelos de areia!" Hermione gritou feliz, batendo seus pés juntos, já que suas mãos estavam ocupadas. "Meu pai e eu fazemos na nossa caixa de areia o tempo todo. Uns bem grandes."

"Legal". Ronnie concluiu apreciativo. Se havia uma coisa que uma criança de quatro anos compreendia era a grandeza de um castelo de areia, grande ou pequeno, embora, de preferência grande. Dessa forma, ele era ainda melhor para demolir em um ataque de felicidade absoluta.

"Todo mundo foi no banheiro?" Remus perguntou enquanto sentava no banco do motorista e colocava o cinto de segurança. Houve um coro de sim do banco de trás. Remus virou para olhar para Sirius que estava sentando no banco de passageiro. "Padfoot, você se lembrou de ir ao banheiro antes de..."

Sirius saiu do carro e correu até a casa, causando uma erupção de risos das crianças no banco de trás. Era meio bobo para eles, um adulto não ir ao banheiro quando eles haviam dito para as crianças fazerem isso antes de deixarem a casa.

Quando Padfoot retornou ao carro, eles começaram a viagem. Remus saiu da garagem para a pista de terra que iria levá-los para o mundo além deste... Um mundo que Harry ainda tinha que ver. Eles chegaram a auto-estrada cerca de 15 minutos depois os problemas de se viajar com um grupo de pré-escolares começou.

"Eu 'peciso' fazer xixi." Ronnie disse bem alto.

"Você pode segurar um pouco?" Sirius perguntou, virando-se para olhar para a cabeça vermelha. Ronnie balançou a cabeça, contorcendo-se em sua cadeira, como se fosse estourar com a simples ideia de ter que segurar. "Tudo bem, tudo bem... Moony, você pode encostar?"

"Tem uma parada chegando a alguns quilômetros. Tente não pensar sobre isso Ronnie."

"Certo." O rosto de Ronnie se contorceu, seus pequenos tornozelos se cruzando enquanto ele agarrava seus shorts, tentando literalmente, segurar.

"Você consegue!" Harry aplaudiu e Hermione acenou com incentivo também. O corpo inteiro de Ronnie amassado e Remus encostou-se a uma saída da estrada que levava a uma parada para descanso. Ele estacionou e Sirius saiu correndo do carro, abrindo a porta de trás e desfazendo o cinto de Ronnie do assento do carro. A cabeça vermelha desceu para fora do carro, pulando de um pé para o outro.

"Se apresse…" Sirius o pegou pela mão e o guiou para dentro do prédio. Moony abriu a porta e sorriu.

"Eu acho que todos nós deveríamos ir ao banheiro antes de continuarmos, não?"

"Eu penso que seria o melhor." Hermione concordou, desafivelando seu cinto com facilidade. Harry concordou e esperou Moony o soltar. Eles então seguiram Padfoot e Ronnie para dentro.

"Sr. Lupin, eu não tenho permissão para entrar no banheiro dos homens." Hermione disse quando eles chegaram à porta. "Eu sou uma garota."

"Tudo bem dessa vez, Hermione."

"Mas minha mãe disse que tem coisas lá que eu não tenho permissão para ver."

"Aqui…" Moony puxou um lenço de dentro do seu bolso e dobrou-o antes de colocar em volta da cabeça de Hermione como uma venda. "Assim é melhor?"

"Sim. Obrigada." Hermione concordou e todos entraram no banheiro masculino.

Quando todos estavam aliviados (Harry tinha que ir bem mais do que ele pensava), eles deixaram o banheiro masculino e andaram de volta para o estacionamento e para o carro. Harry pegou seu leão do chão e subiu na sua cadeira. Ele estava gostando da viagem de carro até agora.

Uma hora depois, Harry NÃO estava gostando da viagem de carro. Ele estava ficando quente e suado no banco de trás… O ar condicionado do carro do Moony estava quebrado, e mesmo com as janelas abertas ainda estava quente. Ele franziu o rosto, chutando suas pernas nuas sem descanso. "Padfoot, está quente."

"Eu sei, Prongslet. Aqui…" Padfoot pegou sua varinha e acenou, mandando um jato de ar frio em Harry e nos outros dois. Eles deram suspiros de alivio. Hermione parou de abanar a si mesma com a saia do seu vestido. Com outro aceno da varinha, Sirius subiu as janelas, deixando o ar frio encher o carro até ficar bom e decente de novo.

"Ooooh, assim é muito melhor Sr. Black." Hermione afundou ainda mais em seu assento no carro, seus olhos se fechando enquanto ela sentia o ar frio. Seu dedão voltou para sua boca e a cauda de sua lontra encontrou seu caminho de volta a sua bochecha. Ela parecia bem contente de apenas ficar sentada e aproveitar o frio do ar por um tempo, assim como os dois meninos. Harry e Rony foram de um rosto vermelho e suando a aparência de felicidade absoluta não adulterada.

Harry deu uma risadinha, estendendo as mãos para colocá-las na frente da ponta da varinha de Sirius. Sirius parou de soprar ar frio, mas em vez disso, o fim de sua varinha começou a entrar em erupção com mil bolhas de sabão coloridas diferentes que flutuavam sobre a parte traseira do carro, para o deleite dos três de quatro anos de idade.

"Oh!" Os olhos de Ronnie se arregalaram e ele riu, esticando as mãos para tentar pegar uma das bolhas. Harry estava tão satisfeito que ele gritou e chutou as pernas, batendo palmas para mais.

"Yay, Padfoot!" Ele aplaudiu, quase dobrando com o seu próprio riso. Depois de um momento, as bolhas começaram a estourar de seus ouvidos fazendo-o rir ainda mais. "Olha o que eu posso fazer! Padfoot! Olhe para mim!"

"Uau, Harry!" Sirius riu e cutucou Remus, que deu uma olhada no espelho retrovisor. Ele riu.

"Bom trabalho, amigo!"

"Ooooooooooooo..." Hermione observou Harry fazer bolhas saírem de suas orelhas e depois franziu o rosto. Depois de alguns momentos, as bolhas em forma de flores começaram a flutuar a partir de suas orelhas. Ela riu feliz por ter sido capaz de conseguir isso e então ela e Harry se viraram para olhar para Ronnie.

"Eu também!" A cabeça vermelha afirmou e se contorceu por um momento antes de bolhas saírem de seus ouvidos também, só que as dele eram ursos de pelúcia que dançavam para eles antes de estourarem. Riso fresco estourou em todo o carro e Sirius abriu as janelas antes que eles foram cobertos com muitas bolhas que simplesmente não pareciam estourar rápido o suficiente. Elas flutuaram para fora das janelas e para o céu, fazendo o carro parecer muito estranho para a visão dos que estavam ao seu redor.

"Sirius, o Estatuto de Sigilo!" Remus disse irritado. Ele sempre ficava um pouco mais irritado perto de sua época do mês. James costumava chamá-lo SPF, síndrome pré-fofo, que era seguida pela síndrome pós-fofo, quando Remus era rabugento, cansado e dolorido, ia para a cama cedo e dormia durante café da manhã.

"Oops ..." Sirius rolou as janelas de volta. "Desculpem, não podemos deixar que os trouxas fiquem desconfiados, o ministério vai ficar louco se os deixarmos ver a magia."

"Porque os trouxas não podem ver magia?" Harry perguntou curiosamente, inclinando a cabeça para um lado. "É porque eles odeiam isso igual os Dursleys?"

"Oh, não, não necessariamente. Veja, se os trouxas souberem sobre magia, eles iriam querer soluções mágicas para cada um dos seus problemas e isso não seria bom."

"Por quê? Ajudar as pessoas não é bom?"

"Sim, ajudar é uma coisa muito boa, Harry. Mas se os trouxas aprenderem a resolver tudo por mágica, eles não vão querer nunca resolver nada por si mesmos. E magia é bom, mas não pode resolver cada pequena coisinha. As vezes temos que aprender a fazer coisas sem magia."

"Oh." Harry concordou, tentando parecer que ele entendeu, mas na verdade não. Ele só tinha quatro anos afinal.

"Como ir ao banheiro." Ronnie disse do nada. "Não pode usar mágica pra fazer xixi."

"Exatamente."

"Ooooh!" Harry concordou com entusiasmo agora, feliz que Ronnie tinha um visão que ele conseguia entender.

"Quem está pronto para o almoço?" Remus perguntou depois de as crianças se livrarem de todas as bolhas.

"Eu eu eu!" Ronnie pulava pra cima e pra baixo no seu assento animado, seus olhos brilhando à menção de comida. Harry riu e começou a pular também, imitando Ronnie.

"Eu também!"

"Oh bom!" Hermione bateu suas mãos juntas. "Vai ter um banheiro? Eu acho que preciso fazer xixi."

"Sim". Sirius riu observando o rosto de Hermione franzir ligeiramente. Aparentemente, ela tinha que ir pior do que ela estava deixando transparecer.

"Ah bom".

Eles saíram da auto-estrada cinco minutos depois, pegando a rampa de saída e, em seguida, ao longo de uma estrada não muito-ocupado até que chegaram ao que parecia ser um lugar promissor para alguns alimentos. Era um prédio pequeno, com mesas de piquenique fora e guarda-sóis, e muitas famílias com crianças.

Remus estacionou o carro e junto com Sirius ajudou as crianças a descer e sair do carro. Harry pegou a mão de Padfoot e depois a de Ronnie. Remus levantou Hermione em seus braços, levando-a em seu quadril enquanto eles entravam no pequeno restaurante e deixar seus olhos buscarem por um banheiro. Ao avistar, ele sinalizou para Sirius a direção e eles foram até lá, os pré-escolares caminhando junto, com suas pernas menores.

Uma vez que todos tinham ido ao banheiro pela segunda vez naquele dia, Remus descobriu o que todo mundo queria comer e Sirius levou as crianças de volta para fora na luz do sol para encontrar uma mesa de piquenique. Ele sentou-se e observou como as crianças começaram a deixar parte de sua energia extra sair depois de tanto tempo dentro do carro. Ele os deixou correr para trás e para frente na grama perto das mesas.

"Eu sô um dagão mauu! RAWWWWR!" Ronnie rugiu, correndo atrás de Harry. Harry se abaixou, rindo e pegando um graveto do chão para ser sua espada.

"Eu sô um cavaleiro! Eu vou pegá você dagão!" Ele balançou o graveto em Ronnie de maneira um pouco ameaçadora, mas não chegou a atingi-lo com ele. Ele sabia de sua experiência pré-escolar com Dudley que bater, provavelmente, faria Ronnie ficar bravo com ele. Hermione tentou se juntar a eles um pouco, mas ela veio de volta para Sirius depois de um tempo, sentou-se e deu um suspiro.

"Porque você não está brincando?"

"Eles disseram que eu deveria ser a princesa que precisa ser resgatada."

"Você não gosta de princesas?"

"Sim, mas princesas normais são vastamente superestimadas. Eu prefiro ser uma princesa que sabe cuidar de si mesma." Sirius piscou. Alguém de quatro anos tinha realmente usado as palavras 'vastamente superestimadas' propriamente e pronunciado perfeitamente?

"Er… bem, porque você não é isso então? Uma princesa guerreira."

"Ooo… Certo então!" Hermione concordou e pulou da cadeira, correndo até os meninos e derrubando Ronnie na grama.

"Bem, você parece espantado." Remus riu quando ele colocou uma grande bandeja de comida na mesa.

"Hermione acabou de dizer que princesas normais são vastamente superestimadas. Essas palavras exatas." Sirius disse sem olhar para cima. Ele ainda estava assistindo as crianças brincarem. Harry estava em cima dos outros dois agora, que pareciam estar rindo de alguma coisa incrivelmente hilária.

"É toda aquela leitura. Jean disse que a encontrou sentada na seção de ficção adulta na livraria num outro dia, positivamente imergida em Moby Dick e em um dicionário. Ela gosta do conhecimento."

"Bem, isso será bom para quando Harry começar a escola, alguém para mantê-lo na linha quanto às lições. Você se lembra de como James era… E Lily não era nenhum anjo também."

"Esse é o porquê de vocês me terem." Remus riu e sentou-se ao lado dele, apoiando um braço ao redor dos ombros de Sirius e dando a ele um croque. "Hora do almoço, pessoal!"

As crianças olharam por cima de seu jogo e então vieram correndo para a mesa, tomando seus assentos e à espera dos dois homens distribuírem a comida. Todos os três tinham escolhido sanduiches de manteiga de amendoim e geleia com maçãs cortadas na lateral (apesar disso ter sido graças a um pouco de persuasão dos adultos).

"Mmm... Tá bom!" Ronnie disse com a boca cheia de sanduíche, fazendo com que Hermione fizesse uma cara para ele. "Você deve engolir e então conversar, Ronnie." Ela disse em tom ligeiramente superior. Ronnie mostrou a língua para ela, obviamente não iria atender a seu conselho.

"Você não é minha mamãe." Ronnie de propósito deu uma mordida enorme em seu sanduiche, mastigou e então mostrou sua boca aberta para Hermione ver. Harry riu, se divertindo com as palhaçadas de seus melhores amigos.

"Ronnie…" Remus disse em advertência e Ronnie fechou a boca.

"Ohmeudeus. Eles são todos seus?" Uma bonita mulher perguntou da mesa do lado da deles enquanto ela colocava uma colher na boca de seu bebe. "Eles são, certo? Ela parece com você…" Ela apontou de Hermione para Remus e então de Harry para Sirius. "E ele parece com você e então… ele parece com a mãe biológica, certo?"

"O que?" Sirius perguntou confuso.

"Não." Remus balançou sua cabeça, parecendo que ele estava tentando não rir. Ele se inclinou e cochichou algo no ouvido de Sirius. O rosto do cão ficou vermelho e ele olhou chocado e para trás entre Remo e da mulher.

"Nós não somos… nós somos apenas melhores amigos… Aquele é meu afilhado… e esses são os amigos dele… nós só estamos cuidando deles…"

"Oh… oh!" O rosto da mulher ficou vermelho e ela quase derrubou a colher. "Eu sinto muuuuuito… Eu só… assumi… Eu quero dizer… eles parecem com vocês… Bem… Eu sou a idiota do século."

"Nah, não se preocupe." Sirius sorriu para ela. "Nós os amamos como se fossem nossos."

"Oooh, que é tão doce." A mulher sorriu e levantou-se do seu lugar, levantando também o bebê da mesa onde estava sentado e o mudando para o banco pequeno no final de sua mesa. "Eu sou Natalie. E esse é meu sobrinho, Jackson."

"É um prazer te conhecer Natalie. Eu sou Sirius, e esse é Remus, e Harry, Ronnie, e Hermione."

"É um prazer te conhecer." Remus sorriu para ela, batendo em uma engasgada Hermione nas costas. Ela tossiu o pouco de maçã, mastigou e depois engoliu. Ela sorriu para a mulher, toda luz do sol e margaridas.

"É um prazer conhecer você, Senhorita Natalie."

"Oh, é um prazer conhecer você também, princesa."

"Princesas são vastamente superestimadas." Hermione disse novamente, simples como podia ser. Harry e Ronnie acenaram em concordância.

"Vastamente."

"Supestimada."

Natalie olhou surpresa, ligeiramente tomada por isso, mas ela sorriu de qualquer maneira. "Então, eu não vi vocês ao redor da cidade antes..."

"Nós estamos em nosso caminho para a praia. Só paramos para o almoço."

"E pa i' ba'e'ro". Ronnie informou brilhantemente, meia maçã mastigada na boca.

O bebê começou a chorar e Natalie o balançou para cima e para baixo. "Temos que ir... o horário da sua soneca já passou. Novamente, foi um prazer conhecer você. Divirtam-se na praia."

"Tchau Tchau!"

"Tenha um bom dia!"

"Adeus senhorita Natalie. Adeus Jackson."

"Vejo vocês." Assim que Natalie havia saído de vista, olhando para eles com olhos curiosos, como se ela pensasse que eles eram estranhos, Sirius começou a rir.

"Ela estava tão assustada."

"Eu sei." Remus riu e deu um tapinha na cabeça de Hermione. "Você é muito precoce."

"Eu sei." Hermione sorriu para ele e, então, terminou seu sanduíche, comendo até mesmo a casca do pão.

Após o almoço terminar e todos terem certeza absoluta de que eles não tinham que ir ao banheiro de novo, a turma voltou para o carro e estava em seu caminho mais uma vez.

"Já chegamos?" Harry perguntou logo que eles voltaram pra estrada, seu leão agarrado firmemente em seus braços. Ele estava ficando entediado com andar no carro. Ele gostava dos momentos em que eles saiam do carro e do momento das bolhas, mas seu bumbum estava começando a doer de tanto ficar sentado.

"Ainda não. Temos cerca de uma hora e meia antes de nós estarmos lá. Porque vocês não tiram uma soneca?" Remus sugeriu, olhando para eles no espelho retrovisor.

"Nããão sonecas!" Ronnie afirmou em protesto, acenando com seu ursinho sobre sua cabeça. "Não, não, não, não!"

"Eu não estou nem um pouco sonolenta." Hermione disse, irritada, pressionando a cauda de sua lontra firmemente em sua bochecha e o polegar em sua boca.

Harry olhou entre seus dois amigos e depois para cima de frente para os adultos. Ele sempre tentou fazer o que Padfoot e Moony queriam que ele fizesse, o que geralmente envolviam um cochilo à tarde depois que o almoço havia acabado. Mas ele realmente poderia dormir no carro? E ele não estava tão cansado... Sim, ele sentiu um pouco tonto, mas não exatamente cansado, cansaaado. Não como se ele precisasse de um cochilo realmente. Mas então, se ele se recusasse a dormir, como os seus amigos estavam fazendo, ele não iria se meter em problemas? Ele particularmente não gostava da ideia de ficar em apuros, mas novamente, não parecia que Ronnie e Hermione estavam se metendo em confusão por não querer cochilar, talvez por isso ele não iria se meter em confusão também? Depois de um pouco de luta interna, ele explodiu. "Eu também não."

Sirius piscou. Foi a primeira vez que Harry tinha diretamente se recusado a fazer algo sugerido por ele. Até agora, ele tinha jogado cada jogo, e cada pequena coisa que Sirius ou Moony lhe dissessem para fazer, ou melhor, sugerissem que ele fizesse quando se tratava de jogos. Ele mal conseguia esconder o sorriso... O Curandeiro tinha dito que quando Harry começasse a se comportar mal, então ele realmente estaria confiando neles. Mas então, era este um mau comportamento? Ou ele estava apenas fazendo isso porque nenhum de seus amigos queria uma soneca? De qualquer forma, foi um passo na direção certa. Foi meio estranho, querer que a criança se comportasse mal, mas também esperar que ele nunca o fizesse, mas depois, Sirius sabia que se ele nunca se comportasse mal, como poderia ter certeza de que realmente, verdadeiramente confiava nele em tudo?

"Certo…" Ele disse depois de alguns minutos de deliberações. "É o seguinte, desde que hoje é um tipo de dia especial, com todos nós no carro, nós podemos pular a hora da soneca."

Houve um grande aplauso vindo do banco de trás.

"Mas... vamos ter sonecas amanhã e no dia seguinte, certo?"

"Sim". Harry concordou com a cabeça e Rony e Hermione fizeram caretas, mas não disseram uma palavra sobre o assunto.

"Que tal se nós cantarmos?"

"Yeah!" Ronnie exclamou intensamente.

"Certo, vamos ver…" Sirius parou por um momento, tentando pensar em uma musica. "Ah… Eu sei!... O senhor Pomo voou pelo ar. Fugindo dos jogadores sem se preocupar. Quando o apanhador o pegou, o Pomo parou. Cento e cinquenta pontos no topo o time colocou."

"Sr. Black… A música não é assim."

"É sim!" Ronnie explodiu.

"Nãoooo! É a Dona Aranha, não um Pomo, ou que quer que seja…"

"Eu gosto dessa." Harry informou, imaginando porque ela não havia gostado. Ele gostava da musica da aranha e da musica do Pomo. O que tinha de errado?

"Aranhas são más!" Ronnie balançou a cabeça e Hermione se inclinou para a frente para olhar para ele.

"É uma boa Dona Aranha!"

"Não!"

"Sim!"

"Não!"

"Siiiiiim!"

"Nããããão!"

"Já chega!" Remus disse em voz alta sobre o ruído, fazendo todos olharem para ele em um leve choque. Os olhos de Harry arregalados fazendo Remus sentir-se mal. "Ah ... não, Harry, está tudo bem. Sinto muito. Ronnie, Hermione, vocês realmente não devem brigar. É apenas uma música, ela pode ser cantada a maneira bruxa ou trouxa."

"Peço desculpas, Sr. Lupin."

"Descuuulpa".

"Você foi barulhento, Moony." Harry sussurrou e abraçou o leão mais perto.

"Sim, desculpe amigo."

"Às vezes é difícil não ser barulhento quando outras pessoas estão sendo barulhentas." Sirius explicou suavemente, se virando e alcançando o cabelo de Harry. "Isso não significa que somos loucos. Significa apenas que estamos tentando ser ouvidos sobre todo o ruído, ok?"

"Ok". Harry acenou com a cabeça, esfregando o nariz na manga e se sentindo melhor agora. Seu Moony não gritou com raiva. Ele chegou a gritar para ser ouvido, e mesmo ele sabia que era diferente. Ele se acomodou em sua cadeira quando Sirius começou a cantar a versão trouxa da música, o deixando bastante sonolento depois de tudo. Ele olhou para Hermione e viu que ela tinha caído em sua cadeira, de olhos fechados, respirando suavemente. Ronnie parecia estar lutando entre os dois mundos, o de vigília e o sono, e sucumbindo a este último. Harry bocejou, abraçou o leão mais perto, e ponderou por um momento. Talvez um cochilo não fosse uma ideia tão ruim depois de tudo...

* * *

N/A: Sim, sim, eu sei, eu pulei a manhã da festa do pijama. Heh, eu realmente não consegui pensar em muitas coisas para ela, então eu pulei. Eu espero que vocês gostem desse capitulo e por favor me deixem saber o que vocês acharam! Eu particularmente amo Hermione nesse capitulo se vocês não puderem perceber.

Later loves,

S.Q.O.

N/B: Hey, vocês não acharam esse capítulo fofo? Porque eu achei... Harry está finalmente se soltando! E vocês... Como estão? Preparados (as) para o fim de ano? Eu não... Beijos!

N/T: Depois de muitos percalços mais um capitulo. Achei que dessa vez eu deveria traduzir a nota da autora, porque é algo que ela fala diretamente sobre a escolha dela para o capitulo. Espero que vocês tenham gostado e me digam (se quiserem é claro) o que acharam! Até o próximo.

Agradecimentos mais do que especiais para a minha beta super disposta que betou esse capitulo em menos de um dia! Biaa Black Potter, muito obrigada pela ajuda constante!

Próximo Capítulo: O Hotel


	13. O Hotel

_HP não é meu, a história não é minha. _

_Fic betada pela Biaa Black Potter_

* * *

**_Chapter Thirteen: Hotel_**

"Bem, aqui estamos crianças." Sirius esticou os braços para cima quando desceu do carro. As últimas horas da viagem não haviam sido tão ruins, a alegria da hora da soneca havia afetado a ele. Ele havia sido capaz de dormir um pouco com as três crianças no banco de trás. Ele se virou para ver que apesar de Harry estar acordado, Ronnie e Hermione ainda estavam 'desmaiados'. Ele suspeitava de dois motivos para isso. Primeiramente, ele e Remus haviam descoberto que as crianças Weasley podiam dormir por longos períodos de tempo bem felizes. E segundo, a mãe de Hermione havia dito que ela havia ficado acordada até tarde de tão ansiosa que estava com a viagem. "Shhh… Harry, vamos ficar bem quietos para não acordá-los, está bem?"

Harry concordou, colocando um dedo em seus lábios enquanto Sirius tirava seu cinto. Então ele soltou Hermione e a tirou do carro, carregando-a e a cabeça dela se apoiou no ombro dele. Remus fez o mesmo com Ronnie e Harry pulou para fora do carro, carregando os três animais de pelúcia.

"Agora, Harry…" Remus começou a falar vindo do outro lado do carro. "O estacionamento está cheio e os carros não vão conseguir te ver até você ser um pouco maior, então você precisa ficar grudado no Padfoot ou em mim, entendeu?"

"Mhm." Harry concordou, não querendo ser atropelado por um carro de qualquer maneira. Ele sabia as regras de quando ele costumava brincar na rua em frente à casa da Rua dos Alfeneiros. Ele não achava que podia correr muito bem com os braços cheios de pelúcias e suas pernas ainda moles da soneca e por sentar no carro por tanto tempo.

"Bom, agora vamos entrar então." Eles atravessaram o estacionamento até chegar à entrada do hotel. Eles poderiam voltar depois para pegar a bagagem, assim que tivessem feito o check-in e colocado os dois dorminhocos na cama.

O saguão do hotel era agradável e fresco depois do calor que fazia do lado defora. Harry se manteve perto de seu Padfoot e seu Moony, não querendo se perder. Era um prédio bem grande e ele tinha certeza que nunca encontraria seu caminho de volta se ficasse perdido.

"Boa tarde!" A mulher atrás o balcão sorriu alegremente para eles quando eles entraram. Eles foram até o balcão.

"Olá." Sirius sorriu para a mulher, com seu melhor e mais bonito sorriso, que ele reservava especialmente para as mulheres. E aquele era uma mulher bem bonita. "Nós temos uma reserve sob o nome 'Black'".

"Certo, vamos ver…" A mulher folheou um livro em sua mesa por um momento. "Ah sim, aqui está. S. Black, três noites, uma suíte com duas camas de solteiro e uma de casal?"

"Sim, senhora. Somos nós."

"Maravilha! Aqui está sua chave... Vocês estão no terceiro andar, numero 34C. E devo dizer, que crianças adoráveis vocês tem."

"Nós gostamos de pensar que sim." Sirius sorriu, colocando uma mão orgulhosa no topo da cabeça de Harry. "Esse é meu, os outros dois são seus melhores amigos. Os pais deles precisavam de um tempo sozinhos, então nós decidimos que uma viagem para a praia seria umas boas férias para eles."

"Oh! Que gentileza sua! Eles são todos preciosos. Se eles ficarem com a praia, há um zoológico não muito longe daqui. Meu filho ama ir até lá."

"Oooh! Paddy! Podemos ir ao zoológico também?" Harry perguntou, seus olhos abertos maravilhados com a ideia. Ele sabia o que zoológicos eram, Dudley ia neles às vezes e ele sempre voltava para casa gabando-se de ter visto tantos animais que Harry nunca iria ver.

"Claro, Prongslet. Isso soa como uma grande ideia." Sirius sorriu para ele, confuso com o porquê de repente ele estava sendo chamado de Paddy ao invés de 'Padfoot'.

"Sim, isso é brilhante. Muito obrigado. Nós com certeza vamos ir até lá." Remus sorriu para a mulher, mudando Ronnie para seu outro lado para dar um descanso ao seu braço. A criança dormia como uma rocha. Eles pegaram suas chaves e andaram no corredor até os elevadores.

"Certo Harry, você pode apertar a seta para cima?"

"Yeah!" Harry riu e bateu sua pequena mão contra o botão para subir. O elevador demorou um momento para descer e quando chegou, abriu deixando uma família com um casal de adolescentes arrogantes saírem. Harry entrou seguido de perto pelos outros. "Qual agora?"

"O número três. Você sabe qual é o numero três certo?" Moony perguntou sabendo que Harry sabia.

"Humhum!" Harry concordou orgulhoso e apertou o numero três, tendo que ficar na ponta dos pés para conseguir. O botão acendeu e as portas fecharam. A viagem até o terceiro andar foi tranquila e sem nenhum evento, as portas não se abriram nem no primeiro nem no segundo andar. Quando eles chegaram ao terceiro andar, eles saíram e andaram pelo longo corredor.

"Você pode encontrar o número trinta e quatro, Harry?" Sirius perguntou, percebendo uma oportunidade para ensinar sem Harry perceber. "Um três com um quatro."

"Ok." Harry concordou, olhando para as portas e apontando para elas. "Três-zero… três-dois…. Três-quatro"

"Trinta. Quando o três está antes de algum outro número, é um trinta. Trinta, trinta e dois, trinta e quatro." Remus explicou apontando cada número e Harry concordou de novo, apontando para a porta do lado.

"Trinta e seis?"

"Sim! Muito bom Harry." Remus colocou o cartão na porta, a luz ficou verde e ele pressionou a porta para abri-la. Harry entrou animado.

"Wow! Olha Paddy! Olha Moony!" Harry ria, correndo em volta do quarto animado. Sirius piscou, ai estava de novo. Aquele 'Paddy'. Havia uma cozinha pequena em uma parede em frente ao banheiro, uma pequena sala de estar e então a sala foi dividida por uma pequena parede que ia até a metade do outro lado e tinha longos postes até o teto a partir da altura da cintura. Harry pensou que eles pareciam com postes de corrimão de escadas bem limpos. Atrás da parede havia três camas. Duas de solteiro encontradas em uma parede, cabeça com cabeça e uma grande cama de casal se projetava em direção a elas na direção oposta.

"Nós provavelmente não vamos usar isso." Remus se moveu pela pequena cozinha. "Será mais como ferias se nós comermos fora, mas a geladeira será boa para nossas coisas do piquenique." Ele carregou Ronnie até a cama e o colocou na cama grande. Ele e Sirius haviam decidido que seria mais fácil para as três crianças dividirem a cama grande. Eles eram pequenos, então eles caberiam.

"Não, mas é bom ter caso seja necessário." Sirius concordou e colocou Hermione perto de Ronnie. Hermione rolou, abraçando Ronnie bem contente, seu dedão em sua boca novamente. Ronnie aconchegou se de volta, jogando um braço sobre ela como se fosse seu urso, ambos mortos para o mundo. "Ok, agora isso… é tão fofo." Sirius admitiu com um sorriso.

"Bem melhor do que ter os dois brigando o tempo todo. Bem, você quer ir buscar as bagagens ou você quer ficar aqui com eles?"

"Eu pego as malas. Harry quer vir me ajudar?" Sirius perguntou, levemente batendo a aba do chapéu de Harry fazendo-a ir para baixo. Harry riu e empurrou o chapéu de volta.

"Yeah!" Ele correu para a porta de novo e ele e Sirius foram para fora, descendo pelo elevador (Harry aprendeu que a letra era T par ir par o andar térreo) e para o lobby.

"Você tem um carrinho?" Sirius perguntou à mulher atrás do balcão e ela sorriu, apontando para as portas.

"Bem ali, mas eu posso chamar o carregador se você quiser..."

"Oh, não, isso não será necessário, será Harry? Eu tenho o senhor músculos aqui!" Sirius levantou Harry e o menininho sorriu. Ele era forte, ou pelo menos gostava de achar que era; assim como qualquer criança de quatro anos. "Você pode mostrar para a senhora os seus músculos, Prongslet?"

Harry levantou seus braços, flexionando-os orgulhosamente. A mulher parecia legal e Sirius parecia gostar dela. Ele estava ficando melhor em descobrir que nem todos os adultos seriam idiotas como os Dursleys. De fato, de longe, a maior parte deles havia sido bom com ele. "Eu sou forte!"

"Sim, você é! Wow olha esses músculos enormes!" A mulher riu.

Sirius riu e colocou Harry no carrinho, passaram pela porta automática e foram até o estacionamento. Harry ficou no carrinho, se segurando em uma das barras para se manter estável. "Olha o caminhão grande, Paddy!" Ele riu, apontando para um caminhão largo que andava pela rua principal.

"Eu vi. É um caminhão bem grande." Sirius concordou e Harry sorriu de volta para ele. Eles chegaram ao carro e Sirius abriu o porta-malas e começou a colocar as mochilas no carrinho junto com as coisas de praia. A praia era do outro lado do hotel e eles podiam ir para lá a pé, então era melhor levar as coisas para o quarto do que deixar no carro. "Ei Harry? Porque você está me chamando de Paddy?"

"Porque…" Harry sorriu brilhantemente, como se isso fosse uma questão boba. "Você é meu padrinho (goddaddy), certo?"

"Sim, está certo."

"Então, você não é meu papai (daddy), mas você é como se fosse meu papai, então você é meu Paddy!" Harry riu para ele, sorrindo tão brilhantemente agora que Sirius não pode deixar de rir com ele. A lógica de alguém de quatro anos era tão simples e direta. O mundo era um lugar mágico e se Harry não entendesse alguma coisa, ele tornava entendível com sua imaginação.

"Suponho que você está certo." Sirius concordou, levantando Harry e o apertando forte. "E você é meu garoto, você sabe disso certo? Para sempre. Você não é meu filho, mas é como se fosse."

"Certo!" Harry concordou feliz que Sirius havia entendido. "Não é meu papai, mas é como se fosse!" Ele envolveu seus braços ao redor do pescoço de Sirius e o beijou na bochecha, enterrando seu rostinho contra o pescoço do homem bem feliz, o cabelo de Padfoot fazia cócegas em seu rosto.

Uma vez que eles colocaram tudo o que precisavam no carrinho, Harry ajudou Sirius a empurrá-lo para dentro. Eles acenaram para a mulher atrás do balcão quando passaram por ela e foram até o elevador. Levou alguns segundos para eles conseguirem colocar o carrinho dentro do elevador, mas eles conseguiram e antes que percebessem estavam de volta ao quarto. Sirius abriu a porta e colocou o carrinho para dentro.

"Certo, vamos descarregar isso aqui, assim podemos levar de volta lá para baixo caso alguém precise usar isso logo."

"Ok!" Harry deu um empurrão nas coisas que estavam no carrinho e elas caiam no chão.

"Tudo pronto!" Sirius riu e se virou.

"Você fica aqui, eu desço com isso. Você pode ajudar o Moony a desfazer as malas."

"Mas, eu quero ir com você, Paddy." Harry fez beicinho por um segundo, mas depois Moony lhe fez cócegas.

"Eu não posso desfazer tudo isso sozinho, Harry. Padfoot não precisa mais de ajuda, mas eu realmente vou precisar!"

"Certo." Harry concordou, acenando um tchau para Padfoot e ajudando Moony a levar as mochilas para a área do quarto. Eles colocaram as roupas na cômoda, todos ficaram com uma das seis gavetas e então colocaram os sapatos extras (caso os tênis fossem necessários em algum momento, em vez de sandálias) na inferior. Hermione tinha dois pares de sapatos extras, mas depois, Harry decidiu que era provavelmente porque ela era uma menina. E Ronnie não tinha nenhum, apenas os tênis que estavam perto da porta com os sapatos de Hermione. "Moony?"

"Sim, Harry?"

"Porque Ronnie não tem sandálias?" Pelo que Harry entendia alguém precisava de sandálias para ir para a praia. Se Ronnie não os tinha, ele poderia ir para a praia? "Ele os esqueceu?"

"Não. Eu não acho que ele tenha sandálias em casa também, Harry. Mas está tudo bem, porque ele tem um monte de irmãos e uma irmã ao invés disso. Acontece às vezes."

"O Ronnie pode ir pra praia sem sandálias?"

"Claro que pode." Remus deu um tapinha na cabeça de Harry e o menino sorriu, se sentindo um pouco melhor, mas ele ainda estava confuso. Porque ter muitos irmãos significava que você não poderia ter sandálias?

"Ok, mas…" Harry franziu a testa novamente e levantou seus pés com suas próprias sandálias. "Moony, você fez outra cadeirinha de carro com mágica, certo?"

"Sim, eu fiz. Você gostaria que eu fizesse sandálias para o Ronnie a partir das suas?"

"Sim!" Harry concordou; feliz que seu Moony o entendia. Ele retirou as sandálias apressado e as colocou no chão. Remus pegou sua varinha e bateu nas sandálias de Harry. Em um instante outro par, idêntico ao de Harry, apareceu do lado do primeiro. Ele riu brilhantemente. Moony fez o segundo par um pouco maior e então pensou por um momento.

"O que você acha, Harry, devemos fazê-los laranja também?"

"Sim!" Laranja era a cor preferida de Ronnie. Harry sabia que ele ia gostar disso. Remus bateu nas sandálias novamente e elas mudaram de marrom para laranja. Pronto. Agora elas estavam perfeitas. Moony então bateu nas de Harry e as tornou vermelhas. Harry gritou de alegria. Ele não estava esperando por isso!

"Onde está Sir Snuggleston de Fluffners*?" Hermione estava acordada, esfregando seus olhos e procurando curiosa pela sua lontra.

"Aqui!" Harry riu, apontando para o bicho de pelúcia roxo que estava na cama, perto dela.

"Oh. Obrigada." Hermione sorriu e abraçou sua lontra bem apertado. Ela olhou em volta, descendo da cama, seus pés com meias afundando no carpete. "Esse é o hotel?"

"Sim!" Harry riu, correndo em círculos em volta dela. "Você perdeu Mione. Nós andamos de elevador e eu guiei um carrinho!"

"Wow!" Hermione parecia impressionada. "Hehe, Ronnie ainda está dormindo." Ela riu, apontando para onde o ruivo estava começando a babar.

Harry riu e subiu na cama, cutucando Ronnie na bochecha. "Ele esta realmente com sono."

"Mas se ele continuar dormindo, ele vai perder tudo." Hermione franziu a testa, rastejando de volta para cima da cama também e dando a Ronnie seu próprio cutucão no rosto. Ronnie gemeu e rolou.

"Ok". Harry concordou com a cabeça e cutucou Ronnie mais forte antes de se sentar atrás do outro garoto e pulando. "Acorde, Ronnie! É hora de acordar!"

"Acorda Acorda, Ronnie!" Hermione riu, levantando a cabeça de Ronnie e acariciando seu rosto. "Se você não acordar, você vai perder toda a diversão."

Ronnie se debateu, gemendo e abrindo os olhos no passado. Ele piscou, esfregando-os e sentando-se e Harry saiu de cima dele e Hermione soltou seu rosto.

"Tava dormindo..." Ele murmurou, mas não deitou novamente.

"Hey, bom ver vocês acordados!" Remus sorriu, sentando-se na cama. "Então, é um pouco tarde para irmos até a praia, então vamos ter que esperar até amanha."

"Awwwww…." Harry fez um ligeiro beicinho. Ele estava realmente ansioso para ir para a praia.

"Mas nós podemos ir lá embaixo à piscina. Então vamos colocar suas roupas de banho."

"Yay!" Ronnie riu, levantando-se e pulando na cama. "Piscina! Piscina!"

"Aqui está seu maiô Hermione." Remus entregou a ela. "Vá até o banheiro e o coloque. Se você precisar de ajuda, me chame."

"Certo, Sr. Lupin." Hermione sorriu e desceu da cama, andando até o banheiro.

"Porque Hermione tem que se trocar no banheiro?" Harry perguntou curiosamente enquanto ele tirava seus shorts e sua camiseta para colocar o calção de banho. Remus os estendeu para ele e ele entrou com facilidade. Uma vez que ele havia colocado, Moony ajudou a colocar suas boias verde-água.

"Porque ela é uma garota."

"Oh. Mas… porque ela é uma garota? Ela poderia ser um garoto se ela quisesse." Harry assentiu para si mesmo, como se isso fizesse todo o sentido do mundo. Se ele pusesse um vestido, ele seria uma garota também.

"Não, ela não pode" Ronnie declarou simplesmente, balançando a cabeça e entrou em seus próprios calções de banho laranja brilhante e deixou Remus puxa-los para ele e, em seguida, estendeu os braços para suas boias azuis. Tendo uma irmã, ele sabia uma coisa ou duas sobre as meninas. "Ela não tem um pipi. Por isso ela é uma garota. Ginny também não tem um."

"O que?" Os olhos de Harry se alargaram e ele olhou na direção do banheiro. "Mas... Moony..." Ele olhou para Remus, tão cheio de confusão. "Se Mione não tem um pipi, como ela faz xixi?"

Remus estremeceu, desejando que essa conversa pudesse ter esperado alguns anos. "Bem... Ela senta na privada, claro. Garotas têm pipis também, mas eles parecem diferentes dos meninos. Isso é tudo."

"Oooh." Harry assentiu, se sentindo um pouco satisfeito com a resposta. Ele virou sua cabeça para Ronnie. "Como isso se parece?"

"Bem, é…"

"Eeeeee estamos todos prontos para a piscina!" Remus o cortou.

"Yay!" Harry e Ronnie saltaram para cima e para baixo, correndo para a porta. Hermione veio do banheiro usando seu maiô verde. Harry estava com um pouco de inveja porque ela tinha pequenos peixinhos no maiô, mas ele não estava com inveja dos babados na cintura.

"Sr. Lupin, eu acredito que precisarei das minhas boias também." Ela declarou, cutucando as de Ronnie.

"Mas é claro." Remus riu para ela e deslizou um par de boias rosas em seus braços com facilidade.

"Obrigada."

"De nada, agora vocês esperem aqui enquanto eu me troco." Remus sorriu, indo em direção ao banheiro.

A porta do quarto se abriu e Sirius entrou. Ele olhou para o trio de nadadores e sorriu. "Eu acredito que nós estamos indo para a piscina hoje à noite?"

"Sim!" Harry assentiu intensamente, abraçando seu padrinho pela perna. "Hey, Paddy? Porque as garotas têm pipis diferentes?"

"Para elas poderem ter bebês." Hermione respondeu com uma risada, balançando sua cabeça e olhando com um olhar de divertimentoporque ele não sabia. "Eu li tudo sobre ele em um livro a minha mãe me deu."

"Mas… bebês… vem dos… pássaros…" Ronnie piscou, parecendo impossivelmente bastante confuso.

"Isso…"

"E nós estamos quase prontos!" Sirius balançou a cabeça, dividido entre o horror e riso. "Deixe-me pegar minha roupa e já estamos indo."

Remus saiu do banheiro vestindo seu calção e carregando três toalhas de hotel brancas. "Vamos guardar nossa toalhas de praia para amanhã. Agora, podemos usar estas na piscina. Aqui, todos peguem uma". Ele estendeu a pilha quando Sirius entrou no banheiro com sua roupa e os três de quatro anos de idade pegaram uma toalha cada.

"Não se esqueça de nossos brinquedos, Sr. Lupin." Hermione disse depois de abraçar a toalha por um momento.

"Ah, sim". Remus concordou e pegou a bolsa que continha todos os brinquedos de água. "Ah... aqui ... Você vai querer isso também." Ele tirou três boias redondas (de por na cintura) vazias e as cutucou com suavarinha, fazendo-as se encherem.

"Yay!" Harry riu, pegando a sua verde. Ele puxou-a sobre seus troncos animadamente. Ronnie e Hermione fizeram o mesmo com as suas; azul e rosa.

"Ah! Agora temos estilo." Sirius riu quando ele saiu do banheiro.

"Você também, Paddy!" Harry riu, segurando uma boia grande e vermelha. Sirius puxou-a e, em seguida, colocou em si mesmo.

"Como eu estou?"

"Maravilhoso!" Harry gritou de prazer absoluto com a visão de seu padrinho vestindo uma boia também.

"Eu não tenho certeza de onde essa boia veio..." Sirius disse, olhando para Remus. "Mas eu ouso dizer que eu pareço sensacional nelas. Pois bem, tropa, vamos para a piscina."

"Oh, sim, por favor!" Hermione saltou de um pé para o outro, completamente pronta para dar um mergulho. Remus segurou uma chave do quarto enquanto Sirius pegou a outra. Todos eles se certificaram que eles tinham sapatos e então saíram do quarto, indo para o corredor e em direção ao elevador.

"Posso pressionar o botão?" Hermione perguntou educadamente quando chegaram no elevador.

"Não, eu!" Ronnie pulou na frente, seu braço estendido. Hermione gritou e empurrou-o para fora do caminho e ambos acabaram esparramados no chão, olhando um para o outro.

"Eu quero fazer isso, Ronnie!"

"Eu sou mais alto, eu deveria!" Ronnie retrucou de volta para ela, levantando-se e indo para o botão novamente. Hermione agarrou-o sobre a perna, puxando-o para baixo.

"Ei, ei, ei!" Sirius puxou-os e os manteve no comprimento do braço pelas costas de suas boias redondas. "Hermione perguntou primeiro, então ela aperta o botão do lado de fora. Ronnie, você pode pressionar o botão de dentro."

"Tudo bem." Hermione balançou a cabeça, sorrindo que ela iria primeiro. Sirius colocou-a no chão e ela estendeu-se nas pontas dos pés para empurrar o botão de seta para baixo, enquanto Ronnie passou o tempo de espera fazendo beicinho para o elevador. Quando as portas se abriram, ele estava pulando em frente, pronto para embarcar. Um segundo mais tarde, antes de Remus ter a chance de tirá-lo do caminho, uma mulher mais velha tinha colidido fortemente com ele, muito entretida com sua conversa para ver onde estava indo.

"Ai!" Ronnie caiu sobre o joelho que bateu no batente da porta de metal do elevador.

"Bem, eu nunca!" A mulher mais velha zombou. Ela escovou sua saia perfeitamente limpa de uma sujeira invisível e olhou para Sirius e Remo. "Realmente! Você deveria ensinar este seu diabinho algumas boas maneiras!"

"Você o derrubou! Você pede desculpas!" Harry disse com raiva, batendo um pequeno pé no chão, com os punhos cerrados. Ele fez uma careta para a mulher, nenhum pouco satisfeito. Ronnie estava esfregando seu joelho sangrando e fungando... Ele se machucou. Essa senhora má não podia ver isso? Não foi culpa de Ronnie... Foi da senhora. Normalmente, ele teria tido muito medo de ousar falar com a senhora desta maneira, mas a visão de seu amigo com dor realmente o deixou muito louco. Ele não poderia ajudá-lo. Ele estava tão cheio de raiva.

"Não se atreva a falar assim comigo, rapaz! Eu sou relacionada com a família real."

"Você é uma bruxa velha feia!" Harry atirou de volta para ela, seu pequeno rosto vermelho, o queixo se projetando. Ele apontou para Ronnie no chão e pisou o pé de novo. "Você machucô ele! Você diz desculpa! Diz agora!"

"Harry!" Remus explodiu, mas ele estava ocupado verificando para se certificar que Ronnie não tinha nenhum dano grave no joelho. Felizmente, parecia que um pouco de magia e um beijo faria o truque, os quais ele tinha em sua pessoa. Ele poderia curar o joelho de Ronnie, uma vez que estivessem sozinhos no elevador.

"Eu nunca! Seu diabinho! Você não os ensina boas maneiras? Pais esses dias… O que você precisa é de umas boas palmadas, jovenzinho." A mulher bufou, balançando sua bolsa volumosa quando ela se virou. Ela balançou, muito acidentalmente acertando Harry na cabeça. Ele gritou.

"Oi! Cuidado!" Sirius disse com raiva, descendo e pegando Harry, que estava esfregando a cabeça em choque. A mulher girou de volta.

"Talvez se você o guardasse em uma coleira, então nós não estaríamos tendo este problema."

"Eles são crianças, não cachorros." Sirius olhou para ela, aconchegando Harry e lhe dando um rápido beijo. "E ele está certo. Você realmente deveria se desculpar porque você não estava prestando atenção. Isso não tem nada a ver com as maneiras dele, as suas precisam ser aprimoradas, porém."

"Eu tenho maneira impecáveis, muito obrigada."

"Com licença, senhora." Hermione disse bem suavemente, sorrindo de forma inocente para a mulher.

"Ah, agora veja… essa tem boas maneiras. Que boa garota você é."

"É claro." Hermione adoçou o negócio com uma reverência perfeita. "Mas, implorando seu perdão, você não estava usando suas maneiras. Se você estivesse, você teria pedido desculpas aos meus amigos por feri-los, apesar de que foi um acidente. A culpa é de ninguém se foi um acidente. Você pode pedir desculpas, ou continuar andando como uma velha vaca grosseira."

"Um... Eu..." A mandíbula da mulher caiu como o sorriso de Hermione desapareceu e ela olhou para a menina. "Vocês são todos loucos! Eu vou falar com o gerente sobre este incidente, espere só! Ele vai jogar vocês e seus podres para fora daqui!"

"Você machucou duas crianças de quatro anos. Eu imagino que isso vai deixar o gerente bem feliz de ouvir." Sirius atirou de volta. "Vamos agora então, amores." Ele pressionou Hermione para dentro do elevador enquanto Remus pegou Ronnie. As portas se fecharam sobre eles e Sirius suspirou. "Que velha p-" Remus chamou sua atenção. "...porta emperrada. Você está bem, Prongslet?"

"Sim". Harry acenou com a cabeça. Sua cabeça não tinha machucado por muito tempo, só por um minuto. "Paddy, ela pode realmente nos chutar para fora do hotel?"

"Não". Sirius riu, dando tapinhas nas costas de Harry. "Você foi muito corajoso lá atrás, levantando-se por Ronnie. Estou muito orgulhoso de você."

"Sério?" Harry piscou bastante certo de que ele tinha sido louco. Ele havia chamado um adulto de um nome feio afinal. "Sim. Você estava certo em pedir para ela se desculpar. Ela realmente deveria ter se desculpado, mas você não deveria tê-la chamado de bruxa velha. Isso não foi legal e eu espero mais de você no futuro, entendeu?"

"Sim, Paddy." Harry acenou com a cabeça. Ele sabia que chamar de nomes era ruim, mas ele não tinha sido capaz de parar. A senhora estava sendo uma grande velha malvada e ele tinha ficado realmente bravo com isso.

Ronnie apertou o botão para o andar térreo e o elevador desceu lentamente, levando-os todos para o corredor pouco além do lobby.

"A piscina é deste lado." Hermione sorriu, apontando para a placa indicando que a piscina ficava bem perto dali, era só andar um pouco pelo corredor, "E o ginásio e as máquinas de lanche..." Ela pulou ao longo do corredor de azulejos, saltando cada rachadura e à espera de Remus para colocar sua chave na porta da piscina para desbloqueá-la. Era uma boa ideia ter o bloqueio lá... era para manter as crianças mais jovens fora de perigo se eles passassem por conta própria e tentassem nadar.

O lugar da piscina era úmido e cheirava fortemente a cloro. Havia uma placa de mergulho mais fundo do poço e um escorregador torcido pequeno no meio. Parecia que ela passava de três pés de profundidade, a cinco pés de profundidade, e em seguida, para um total de 12 pés no mais profundo efeito com boias ao longo do meio para separar as duas seções diferentes de profundidade. Uma piscina menor para bebês ficava de um lado no fim da parte rasa e uma banheira de hidromassagem no outro, fumegando e já com um casal de senhores mais velhos.

"Oooh! Paddy! Paddy! Um escorregador!" Harry exclamou em alegria absoluta como eles tiraram os sapatos e os colocou em um par de cubículos junto com suas toalhas. Remus colocou as chaves do quarto em seus sapatos. "Nós podemos ir? Por favor?"

"Com certeza." Sirius riu enquanto Harry pegava sua mão e o arrastava até o escorregador. Ele não estava preocupado com as crianças, pois elas estavam com suas boias de braço e de cintura para mantê-los acima da água, mas ele não iria tirar seus olhos deles nem por um segundo. Afinal, você nunca sabe quando uma boia pode estourar. Ele deslizou sua própriaboia para fora e colocou Harry em frente à escada para o escorregador. "Certo, Prongslet. Você vai primeiro e eu estarei logo atrás de você. Nós temos que descer juntos, então espere por mim."

"Ok." Harry sorriu, subindo a escada sem nenhuma hesitação. Ele não tinha medo de altura. Afinal, se ele quisesse ser um jogador profissional de quadribol quando ele fosse mais velho, ele não teria permissão de ter medo de altura. E realmente, não havia sentido em ter medo quando ele tinha seu Padfoot junto com ele. Quando chegou ao topo, ele ficou lá, esperando por Padfoot para se juntar a ele um momento depois.

"Bem, aqui vamos nós Harry." Sirius sentou-se e puxou Harry em seu colo, segurando-o com força. Ele não queria que ele afundasse e não voltasse para cima. "Lembre-se de prender a respiração quando chegar ao fundo no caso de afundar na água, certo? Mas não se preocupe, vai ser apenas por um segundo."

"Ok!" Harry riu, bastante preparado para isso. Ele não era muito um nadador, mas ele gostava de brincar na lagoa de peixe dele. Isso seria muito divertido.

Sirius empurrou e eles fora para baixo, o vento chicoteando os cabelos negros. Não levou muito tempo antes que eles batessem na água com um grande barulho. Harry prendeu a respiração e fechou os olhos a tempo. Ele sentiu-se afundar sob a água, a dor disso lhe passando pelo nariz... E então ele estava acima da superfície novamente, flutuando bastante satisfeito em suas boias e os braços de Sirius. "Isso foi divertido, não foi Harry?"

"Yeah! Podemos fazer de novo?"

"Em um minuto, é a vez de Ronnie e Hermione agora." Sirius riu, batendo na cabeça de Harry e trazendo-o para a parte rasa para que ele pudesse ficar melhor. "Olha, lá vêm eles!"

Remus tinha Ronnie em seu colo e eles desceram pelo escorregador bem rápido, espirrando quando atingiu a água, assim como Harry e Sirius fizeram. Hermione esperava ansiosamente na parte inferior da escada.

"Ufa! Isso foi bacana!" Ronnie riu quando Remus o trouxe para o raso também.

"Você ou eu?" Ele perguntou para Sirius, apontando para Hermione.

"Eu!" Sirius riu, levantando-se rapidamente. Ele dirigiu-se para o escorrega e ajudou Hermione a subir a escada. Harry observou-os descer, observando que Hermione manteve os olhos cobertos o tempo todo. Quando ela se juntou a eles, ela estava parecendo um pouco verde. "Eu não acho que eu gostaria de ir ao escorregador de novo muito em breve. É muito alto."

"Você não gosta de coisas altas?" Harry perguntou curioso e Hermione balançou a cabeça.

"Eu gosto de coisas altas." Ronnie sorriu orgulhosamente, recebendo água em seu rosto. Isto resultou em uma guerra que durou uns bons quinze minutos na parte rasa da piscina antes de Harry implorar por uma volta no slide novamente. Remus levou ele e Ronnie, ao mesmo tempo, mantendo um em cada uma de suas pernas enquanto Sirius e Hermione realizavam o que ela se referiu como um balé aquático.

Estava bem escuro quando a turma saiu da piscina, os três pequeninos eram só bocejos, os dedos das mãos e pés de todos enrugados de estar na água por tanto tempo.

"Eu acho que é o suficiente por hoje." Remus indicou quando ele tirou Harry para fora da piscina e colocou-o no chão.

"Awww..."

"Bem, nós temos que jantar primeiro e depois ir para a cama. Queremos ser capazes de chegar até a praia amanhã, lembram-se? Se não dormir, não podemos ir."

"Tudo bem." Hermione balançou a cabeça, saindo da piscina e indo para o cubículo onde as toalhas estavam. Uma vez que todos eles foram bem embrulhados em suas toalhas, eles marcharam de volta para cima para o quarto e colocaram seus pijamas. Eles festejaram em cima do macarrão com queijo que do serviço de quarto enquanto assistiam um pouco de televisão antes da hora de irem dormir. Hermione falou com sua mãe e seu pai ao telefone por um par de minutos, para tranquilizá-los de que ela estava perfeitamente bem.

"Tudo bem turma, para a cama." Sirius sorriu, puxando os cobertores na cama grande para baixo. Hermione virou-se em seu vestido de noite rosa suave enfeitada com rendas, um dinossauro azul de aparência feliz na frente, agarrou a lontra firmemente na mão. Ela bocejou, se jogando em um travesseiro e abraçando a lontra bem perto. Harry seguiu em seu pijama de trem. Ele deitou ao lado de Hermione e esticou os braços para cima para pegar seu leão de Sirius. Ronnie foi o ultimo, pulando da cadeira ao lado da cama com uma risada e pousando com um baque em cima dos outros dois em sua camisa dos Chudley Cannons. Era tecnicamente uma camisa velha de Bill, mas ele tinha dado a seu irmão quando Fred e Jorge tinham tomaram posse do pijama dos Cannons de Ronnie. Ele saiu deles para outro lado de Harry e pegou seu ursinho de pelúcia em cima da mesa de cabeceira. Sirius puxou os cobertores por cima dos três, colocando-o sob o queixo e sorrindo. "Pronto, vocês parecem confortáveis." Ele deu a cada um beijo na testa e desligou a luz ao lado da cama, abrindo a caixa de musica de Harry. Ele se certificou de levá-la. "Boa noite vocês três, eu amo vocês."

"Boa noite."

"Boa noite."

"Eu amo você, Paddy." Harry sorriu para ele, estendendo seus braços Sirius lhe deu um grande abraço e o beijou novamente, sim, ele estava realmente gostando de toda essa coisa de ser pai.

* * *

* o nome da lontra da Hermione é algo na linha de Sr. Aconchegador de Fofura, mas como eu não tenho muita certeza de como traduzir eu preferi deixar em inglês mesmo, se alguém tiver alguma sugestão melhor é só me mandar que eu mudo. =)

N/B: Só eu que morri de saudades dessa fic e da tradutora? Eu sei que não... Feliz ano novo e natal para vocês!

N/A: Um mês! De repente passou um mês! Eu queria pedir desculpas pela demora, mas a vida ficou bem corrida no fim do ano passado. Espero não demorar tanto assim nos próximos. Queria também agradecer à minha super fofa beta que tá sempre betando o capítulo super rápido assim as postagens não demoram mais ainda pra vocês. (agradeçam a ela também hein?) E eu queria agradecer por todos os que comentam e aos que seguem a história e colocaram ela nos favoritos, vocês fazem todo o trabalho valer a pena! Obrigada!


	14. Praia

_Harry Potter não me pertence_

_His Boy pertence a The-Shy-Quiet-One_

_Capitulo betado por Biaa Black Potter_

* * *

**_Chapter Fourteen: Beach/Praia_**

Sirius olhava fixamente para a grande cama de casal do quarto do hotel, sua mão sobre sua boca, tentando com muita dificuldade não rir com medo de acordar alguém. Era cinco da manhã e sua bexiga gritava com ele para esvaziá-la antes que ela esvaziasse sozinha, então ele levantou e fez o que ela mandava. Voltando para a cama, no entanto, ele parou para admirar quão adorável seu afilhado era e essa cena saudou seus olhos.

Ronnie tinha de alguma forma se virado durante seu sono, colocando seus pés em direção à cabeceira da cama, com a cabeça pendendo para trás, boca aberta, num convite a qualquer mosca que possa estar oculta no quarto. Harry era apenas visível debaixo das cobertas, um monte de cabelos negros e rebeldes aparecendo acima das cobertas, deitado bastante pacificamente em seu estômago. Hermione também estava em seu estômago, estendida sobre Harry usando a lontra como um travesseiro. Em vez de ser o polegar na boca, (Sirius pensou que esse pedacinho próximo era a peça de resistência) ela estava chupando muito satisfeita o dedo do pé esquerdo de Ronnie, que após uma inspeção mais minuciosa, era aproximadamente do mesmo tamanho de seus polegares.

Andando cuidadosamente através do tapete para onde Remus estava dormindo pacificamente, ele pegou sua varinha e apontou para o lobisomem sussurrando. "Silêncio". Ele, então, cutucou Remus muito duramente com a ponta de sua varinha fazendo com que o outro homem se sacudir acordando e abrir a boca para gritar em um aparente silêncio de surpresa. Ele deu um olhar indagador a Sirius uma vez que sua mente começou a compreender o que estava acontecendo.

"Você tem que ver isso." Sirius sussurrou, apontando para a cama. Remus se sentou e olhou para as crianças. Ele se inclinou, obviamente tendo um ataque de riso silencioso, feliz que Sirius tinha colocado o feitiço silenciador sobre ele antes de o acordar. Ele pegou sua própria varinha de cima da cômoda e apontou para si, retornando a sua voz.

"Isso não deve ser nem um pouco higiênico." Ele sussurrou, se movendo até a cama e alcançando as crianças para retirar o dedão de Ronnie da boca de Hermione.

"Espere! Eu prometi aos Grangers que eu tiraria fotos…" Sirius disse rapidamente, correndo para a área de estar e procurando no que ele se referiu como sua "bolsa de dia". Ele tinha cuidado para carregar uma bolsa com ele, desde que ele tinha conseguido Harry, sabendo que às vezes eles estariam em torno de trouxas e ele não seria capaz de usar magia em público apenas para limpar o menino e, portanto, uma muda de roupa era sempre boa. Ele procurou a câmera que ele havia comprado não muito tempo atrás, desejando documentar mais de Harry, e trouxe-a de volta para o quarto. Ele rapidamente tirou algumas fotos das três crianças a dormir.

"Feliz?" Remus perguntou. Depois que Sirius balançou a cabeça, o dedão de Ronnie foi removido da boca de Hermione. A menina rolou por cima da cabeça de Harry e depois retornou, aparentemente não gostando da turbulência, encontrando sua boca com o polegar agora, e se aquietou. "É melhor mostrar para Hermione quando eles forem adolescentes, Padfoot. Ela provavelmente ficaria enojada".

"Está indo direto para sobre a lareira logo que ele for revelado." Sirius sorriu e colocou a câmera em cima da mesa de cabeceira. Ele foi para a sala de estar e depois para a área da cozinha pequena. "Café?"

"Sim, por favor. Apesar de que, me atrevo a dizer que eu ainda prefiro chá." Remus se juntou a ele na sala de estar e os dois tiveram uma xícara para ajudá-los a acordar e se preparar para o dia. Enquanto as crianças ainda dormiam, os dois homens deixaram tudo pronto para a praia. Remus empacotou nas mochilas todos os brinquedos de areia, as boias e colocou seu lanche do piquenique na caixa térmica. Sirius colocou as roupas das crianças para fora em uma das camas de solteiro para que eles pudessem se vestir sem ter muito trabalho. Ele decidiu colocar os dois meninos em camisetas brancas com seus calções de banho. Hermione usaria um vestido branco sobre seu traje. Eles teriam cada um que usar um chapéu de pano branco com aba a toda a volta para ajudar a manter o sol fora de seus rostos em caso do filtro solar prder o efeito cedo demais.

"Estamos indo para o zoológico hoje também, Moony?" Sirius perguntou depois que ele terminou de arrumar a roupa dos garotos. "Seria uma pena para você perder isso. Você estará cansado demais para fazer qualquer coisa amanhã, depois...".

Remus concordou com um suspiro. Ele não estava esperando pela lua cheia de hoje à noite. Ele teria que lidar com isso, porém, porque era a sua vida. Seu tempo do mês, como James costumava chamá-lo, as três noites que ele tinha de suportar e então a exaustão por alguns dias depois. Ele virou a cabeça para olhar para as três crianças a dormir. "Sim. Eu realmente não quero perder Harry vendo um leão de verdade pela primeira vez. Pelo menos, eu não quero estar demasiado cansado para apreciá-lo."

"Está resolvido então. Vamos após hora da soneca. Eu estava verificando um desses folhetos quando eu levei o carrinho para baixo ontem... O zoológico está aberto até as oito e as crianças geralmente acordam por volta das três, de modo que será mais do que tempo suficiente para ir lá. Mesmo que tirem uma soneca maior e acordem as quatro, nós vamos ficar bem. E então eu estava pensando que poderíamos comer fora em algum lugar bom enquanto ainda há luz. Não vai ficar escuro até às nove. Você pode aparatar em casa por volta das oito e entrar no galpão até lá."

"Isso soa bom. Talvez se meu estômago estiver cheio, eu não vou ser tão cruel." Remus tentou rir, mas falhou; sua própria piada não fazia a idéia de ser um lobisomem mais fácil. Era verdade que quando ele comia muito, saciava sua fome um pouco quando ele estava transformado, mas ainda era difícil. Tinha sido mais fácil quando ele tinha três amigos para ajudá-lo, mas ele e Sirius já haviam decidido que, pelo menos para a primeira lua cheia, Sirius iria ficar com Harry. No futuro, porém, eles poderiam ser capazes de encontrar babás que ficariam com Harry durante a noite, ou pelo menos na primeira noite, que era sempre o pior. E a que Remus não tinha tanta certeza sobre. E se ele realmente machucasse Sirius em um acesso de raiva, onde é que Harry ficaria?

"Vai ficar tudo bem, cara." Sirius disse, dando um tapinha nas costas de Remus. Ele sabia que o outro homem não estava nem um pouco interessado em ter que sair hoje à noite ou na noite seguinte, mas era a maneira que as coisas tinham que ser. "Nós vamos ter uma explosão hoje, e depois, amanhã, você pode descansar o quanto quiser. Vou levar as crianças para a piscina ou em algum lugar assim você pode ter a sua abundância de sono. E eu vou nos levar para casa no dia seguinte. Isso não é grande coisa."

"Obrigado, Paddy."

"Ah, então você percebeu?"

"Yeah. Alguma idéia do por quê?" Remus olhou para a cama grande, onde os três jovens ainda estavam dormindo.

"Ele disse que eu não sou seu pai, mas eu sou tão bom quanto." Sirius disse com orgulho absoluto. "Longe de mim corrigi-lo. Metade do tempo eu nem sei o que diabos eu estou fazendo."

"Mas você faz isso bem." Remus riu, agora batendo nas costas de Sirius e inclinando a cabeça para trás. "Você é melhor com ele do que você imagina. Ele está feliz não é? E o Curandeiro mesmo disse que ele tinha um quase o peso médio em seu último check up. E ele realmente não causa muito problema... Ele é um bom garoto. Lembra-me um monte de Lily. O fogo em seus olhos ontem, quando ele disse aquilo para aquela mulher...".

"Assim como Lily sempre que ela nos dava um inferno por infernizar Ranhoso". Sirius riu. "Mas vamos esperar que ele ainda tenha um pouco de seu pai nele além de sua aparência. Em qualquer caso, ele vai ser um Grifinório ainda. Honestamente, eu estou apostando em Grifinória para todos os três. Aposto que vão fazer isso. "

"Ah, é?"

"É. Os Weasley são famosos por serem da Grifinória. E Hermione tem alguma séria coragem."

"Eu estava pensando em Corvinal para Hermione na verdade...".

"Possivelmente". Sirius concordou e se levantou do sofá, esticando e pegando sua xícara de café. Ele colocou-a na pia e atravessou a sala até uma grande janela coberta em cortinas. Eram seis e meia e o sol estava prestes a subir e brilhar. Ele jogou para trás as cortinas, enchendo toda a sala com luz brilhante e causando um grande rebuliço nos ocupantes minúsculos da cama grande. "Certo pessoal, hora de acordar. Temos um grande dia de diversão à frente de nós!"

"Mmmm Paddy... Eu ainda estou dormindo." Harry gemeu, sentando-se e empurrando Hermione fora de suas pernas. Ele estava bem sonolento e esfregou os olhos sonolentos como ele olhando para seu padrinho.

"Então... você não quer ir para a praia?"

"Praaaaaaaaaia!" Harry riu; seus olhos disparando abertos agora e ele saiu de debaixo das cobertas. Ele pulou sobre seus dois amigos e deslizou da cama para o chão, dançando em seus pijamas. "Praaaaia! Ronnie! Mione! Acordem! Nós estamos indo para a praaaaaaia!"

"Ah bom!" Hermione riu, sentando-se, seu cabelom era uma confusão impossível de cachos espessos, levantando-se tão mal como os do Harry, só que pior porque havia muito mais. Ronnie gemeu, rolou, e depois esticou o corpo inteiro antes de se sentar com um bocejo.

"Nós vamos nadar?" Ele perguntou enquanto esfregava um olho e sorriu para todos.

"Sim". Remus sorriu, olhando através das grades da meia parede. "Vamos lá então. Todo mundo se levantou e se vestiu. Temos que tomar o café da manhã antes de fazer qualquer outra coisa. Suas roupas estão todas lá."

"E o meu banho?" Harry perguntou curiosamente quando ele começou a despir o pijama.

"Você passou três horas na piscina ontem. Acho que você está limpo o suficiente por hoje. Além disso, todos nós estamos indo só para ficarmos sujos de qualquer maneira." Sirius riu quando ele entregou a Hermione suas roupas e mandou-a para o banheiro para se vestir para o dia. "Nós estamos indo para ficarmos absolutamente imundos."

"YAAAAY!" Harry e Ronnie riram, pulando para cima e para baixo na cama grande com a idéia de serem autorizados a ficar tão sujos quanto poderiam. Todos eles se vestiram rapidamente, querendo chegar à praia logo que foi possível.

Uma vez que todos tinham passado protetor solar da cabeça aos pés e todo mundo tinha um chapéu em sua cabeça, Sirius balançou Harry sobre seus ombros, fazendo o menino a rir com prazer, e saiu.

O grupo de cinco fez uma viagem rápida no elevador (não havia vacas velhas neste momento) e no lobby, e foram direto para a área de jantar onde eram servidas todas as refeições, de manhã das 6 às 10.

"Tudo bem pessoal, o que vocês querem comer? Parece que eles têm cereais ou bagels e waffles ou...".

"Waffles!" Ronnie exclamou bastante animado, saltando para cima e para baixo para obter uma visão melhor do balcão que se estendia pela parede de um lado da sala.

"Waffles então para você, Ronnie." Remus riu, pulverizando-se a máquina de waffles e adicionando a massa a ele antes de fechá-la para cozinhar.

"Eu gostaria muito de um bagel com manteiga e geléia, por favor, Sr. Black." Hermione declarou simplesmente quando ela subiu na cadeira de uma mesa próxima. Ela pegou um guardanapo do distribuidor e colocou suavemente no colo antes de dobrar as mãos sobre a mesa para esperar como uma boa menina.

"Meus cereais?" Harry perguntou, pulando para cima e para baixo para obter uma visão melhor do dispensador de cereais. Ele colocou a mão em cima encontrando um cereal colorido que ele gostava. Sirius riu, colocando um pouco de pão na torradeira para Hermione, juntamente com um bagel para si mesmo. Ele, então, pegou uma tigela e segurou por baixo do distribuidor para pegar para Harry alguns cereais. Ele acrescentou leite e uma colher e, em seguida, colocou-o sobre a mesa ao lado de Hermione. Harry subiu na cadeira e comeu feliz.

A máquina de waffles tocou e Remo colocou o waffle de Ronnie em um prato. Ele cortou-o em pedaços pequenos e, em seguida, cobriu-a com manteiga e xarope antes de colocá-lo em cima da mesa onde o ruivo tinha sabubido. Ronnie pegou o garfo, esfaqueou um pedaço de waffle e enfiou na boca com gosto.

"Aqui está o sua torrada, Hermione. Espero que você goste de morango."

"Sim, muito obrigado." Hermione sorriu brilhantemente e levantou uma fatia de pão com cuidado para sua boca. Ela deu uma mordida delicada e mastigou pensativamente antes de engolir e morder novamente. "Posso ter um pouco de suco, por favor?"

"Eu também eu também!" Ronnie saltado. "Suco, por favor!"

Remus riu e encheu dois copos pequenos cheios de suco de maçã e entregou a eles antes de pegar seu prórpio waffle na máquina.

Uma vez que todos já haviam comido o suficiente (Ronnie tinha começado outro waffle e outro copo de suco, e foi prontamente cortado quando ele pediu o terceiro), os dois homens e três crianças saíram de sua mesa e voltaram para o lobby.

"Indo para a praia?" A mulher legal da noite anterior se inclinou sobre o balcão grande para olhar para os pré-escolares com um sorriso brilhante.

"Eu vou construir um castelo de areia." Ronnie declarou orgulhosamente, apontando para o peito com o polegar e se levantando nas pontas dos dedos. Ele estava cheio de orgulho com a idéia.

"Oh, eu aposto que vocês vão construir o maior castelo de areia já visto." A mulher riu. "Vocês passaram o filtro solar?"

"HumHummmhmmm!" Harry concordou e esfregou seu rosto, braços e pernas. "Nós colocamos em tuuuudo!".

"Bom! Você não quer ficar queimado. Você vai ficar todo vermelho e vai doer. A praia é indo por ali…".

"Com licença." Uma voz declarou atras deles. Era a mulher da noite anterior e ela estava sendo seguida de perto por um homem que era tão grande e tinha um rosto tão azedo quando ela. "Se você terminou a tagarelice, eu gostaria de fazer uma reclamação formal."

"Eu falarei com você em um momento, senhora. Estou terminando de ajudar outros hóspedes e vai levar apenas...".

"Minha esposa quer apresentar uma queixa formal. Este assunto é mais importante do papear com um par de homens gays e seus pequenos demônios."

"Desculpe-me?" Sirius virou bruscamente. "É melhor não ser das minhas crianças que você está falando."

"Venham, pessoal." Remo fez um gesto para as crianças passarem pelo corredor em direção à porta de trás do hotel, o que levaria para a praia. Eles fizeram como ele disse, olhando para Sirius curiosamente enquanto isso.

"Por favor, senhor, o uso de termos depreciativos é bastante...".

"Eles são pequenos demônios. Provavelmente vieram de uma gravidez na adolescência, ou mães de aluguel...".

"Eles não são nada do tipo!" Sirius rosnou. "Primeiro, não somos gays. Segundo lugar, é meu afilhado e seus amigos, não que eu deveria ter que explicar isso para você, seu velho bastardo."

"O que você me chamou?" O homem corpulento se aproximou.

"Você me ouviu!" Sirius deu de ombros.

A esposa do homem andou até a frente da mesa. "Nós nunca fomos falados de maneira tão medonha! Ontem à noite este homem e as crianças... Foram incrivelmente rudes comigo do lado de fora do elevador. O pequeno ruivo me derrubou e tentou me morder. E então o de cabelo preto gritou palavrões e depois a menina, ela foi a pior, ela..."

"Isso não é nem um pouco verdade, e você sabe disso." Sirius virou. "Você aterrissou sobre Ronnie quando você saiu do elevador e Harry e Hermione lhe disseram para pedir desculpas. Admito que Harry poderia ter usado suas maneiras um pouco melhor, mas ele tem apenas quatro e ele estava com raiva. Ele não quer amaldiçoar palavras. Maldição para Harry são coisas como 'cara de bobo' ou 'feio e tonto'. Ele não sabe nada mais ofensivo. E então você bateu-lhe na cabeça com a sua bolsa".

"Eu não fiz isso."

"Sim, você fez. Eu tenho três crianças de quatro anos e um homem adulto que desejariam testemunhar isso. E eu tenho certeza que o hotel tem câmeras nos elevadores em cada andar, certo?"

"Sim." A mulher atrás da mesa concordou com a cabeça. "Senhora, temos vídeo de vigilância e com áudio em todos os pisos nos corredores e nas escadas, para a proteção de nós mesmos e nossos hóspedes. Posso pedir a alguém para procurar o vídeo de ontem à noite se você quiser fazer uma reclamação de ser maltratada, apesar de eu não ver como algumas crianças poderiam ter feito uma coisa dessas."

"Eu... que..." A mulher vacilou. "Bem, eu não acho que seria muito necessário. Mas posso assegurar-lhe que isso aconteceu do jeito que eu disse que sim. Posso mostrar-lhe as marcas de mordidas de...".

"Ronnie não a mordeu. Ele estava muito ocupado chorando sobre o seu joelho esfolado."

"Eu vou ter que dar um perdão para qualquer comportamento que possa ter ofendido a senhora. Duvido muito que eles fizeram o que você diz que eles fizeram. Eles são praticamente bebês ainda."

"Bem, eu nunca! Tenho criado cinco filhos maravilhosos e todos eles tinham perfeitas maneiras quando estavam com quatro anos! O que você sabe sobre as crianças? Você provavelmente ainda está na escola secundária!"

"Na verdade, o amor da minha vida tem sete anos de idade." A mulher levantou uma foto emoldurada de sua mesa e virou-a em torno de todos para eles verem. Um menino com um grande sorriso sorriu para eles, coberto da cabeça aos pés na lama e olhando como se ele estivesse usando aquele sorriso para sair do problema.

"Ah, meu... que pequeno diabinho! Meus filhos nunca foram autorizados a ficare sujos desse jeito! Você é uma mãe terrível! Ele deve ser retirado de sua casa e colocado em algum lugar onde ele pode ser ensinado boas maneiras e respeito!"

"Saia." O rosto da mulher de repente ficou escuro de raiva.

"O que?"

"Você me ouviu. Junte suas coisas e saia. Estou oficialmente proibindo-a de ficar nesse hotel."

"Bem, eu nunca! Que autoridade que você tem...".

"Eu sou a filha do proprietário. E você só me insultou e a meu filho."

"Você não pode nos expulsar para algo tão ridículo." O marido da mulher disse com raiva, batendo o pé bem como o pequeno Harry fez na noite anterior. "Estamos pagando e merecemos ser tratados com respeito. Vou avisar a polícia, você não pode atirar-nos para fora, sem uma causa justificável."

"Sua esposa prejudicou duas crianças de quatro anos de idade e, em seguida, passou a insultá-los, aos seus cuidadores, a mim e a meu filho. Vocês se vão. A segurança vai acompanhá-lo na obtenção de suas coisas e até vocês saírem." A mulher pegou o telefone na mesa e discou enquanto o rosto da velha bruxa estava com cada vez mais vermelho, como um tomate, por causa da de grosseria. "Olá, sim, eu preciso de você para levar alguns hóspedes para fora... Eles estão sendo excessivamente rudes e tem algumas varas gravemente presas em seus traseiros... bem... obrigado Henry..." Ela desligou o telefone. "Henry e Gregory estão vindo."

Um momento depois, um par de homens grandes veio caminhando pelo corredor principal. "Vamos." Um deles afirmou em uma voz muito profunda, apontando para o Sr. e Sra. Rudeza para segui-los. Assim que eles se foram Sirius deu um soco no ar.

"Bababing! Isso foi incrível." Ele encostou-se à mesa e ofereceu a mulher sua mão. "Oii... Eu sou Sirius." Ele balançou as sobrancelhas. A mulher riu e balançou a cabeça.

"Eu sou casada."

"Droga". Sirius cerrou o punho e bateu o dedo. "Bem, o seu marido é um homem de sorte. Muito obrigado por essa cena divertida. Agora, eu tenho um trio de quatro anos de idade que estão esperando para me enterrar na areia."

"Divirta-se! E tente se lavar do lado de fora um pouco antes de voltar... O pessoal da arrumação terá o suficiente para lidar depois de um grupo que utilizou a nossa sala de conferência para uma reunião de família na noite passada."

"Isso nós faremos." Sirius riu e acenou para ela, indo para o corredor para a porta traseira.

Saindo pela porta de trás do hotel, um caminho longo e sinuoso de pedras levava direto para a areia da praia. Sirius o seguiu até que ele viu seu melhor amigo e três pequenas figuras vestidas de branco. Ele acenou e uma das figuras decolou, areia sendo chutada por trás de seus pés. O chapéu de Harry voou com o vento, ficando em seu pescoço por que estava amarrado quando ele foi direto ao encontro de Sirius.

"Paddy! Paddy! Vem ver! Nós achamos um caranguejo!" Sirius abaixou um pouco e abriu os braços, segurando o menino e balançando-o no ar com uma risada.

"Um caranguejo, você disse?" Harry riu, balançando a cabeça enquanto girava no ar e, em seguida, se escondeu com cuidado e de forma segura para o peito de Sirius.

"Mhm. Um caranguejo realmente grande! Você tem que ver, Paddy!" Harry passou os braços em volta do pescoço de Sirius e se inclinou para frente, apontando.

"Tudo bem, tudo bem... vamos ver este caranguejo". Sirius riu de novo e caminhou pela areia até onde Remus estava segurando um pequeno balde de plástico para Ronnie e Hermione espiarem. Sirius colocou Harry para baixo e inclinou-se para obter uma visão melhor do caranguejo realmente grande que Harry estava falando. Ele bufou. A coisa não estava nem perto de grande, mas ele supôs que para uma criança de quatro anos que seria.

"Ele parece um bocado como um inseto." Ronnie contemplou, alcançando o balde.

"Cuidaaado". Remus advertiu e rapidamente levantou o balde um pouco mais. "Você não quer ter seus dedos esmagados por suas garras. Isso machucaria muito."

"Ele não é um inseto. Ele é um crustáceo." Hermione afirmou prontamente, espreitando sobre a borda do balde para obter uma visão melhor do caranguejo. "Eu tenho um livro sobre as criaturas do mar em casa. Eu deveria ter trazido."

"Está tudo bem. Você pode apenas lembrar os tipos de criaturas que vimos hoje e procurá-los quando chegar em casa."

"Parece bom". Hermione assentiu agradavelmente e depois sentou-se onde estava e pegou um dos baldes sem caranguejo. Ela pegou uma pá e começou a encher o balde com areia. "Vamos fazer um castelo".

"Yeah!" Ronnie agarrou o outro balde e começou a enchê-lo também.

"Sabe... A areia é muito seca para fazer um castelo. Ele não vai ficar em pé. Precisamos começar molhando, mas não muito molhado." Remus se agachou, soltando o caranguejo e entregando a Harry o terceiro balde. "Por que você e Padfoot não vão buscar um pouco de água?"

"Ok!" Harry acenou com a cabeça, feliz por terem dado um trabalho para ele fazer. Ele pegou a mão de Sirius e praticamente o arrastou para o mar. Ele engasgou quando eles chegaram perto, a água batia em seus dedos dos pés e, em seguida, fugia. Ele deixou cair o balde e perseguiu a agua, seu trabalho esquecido. "Olha Paddy! Olhe!" Ele riu, correndo até a água e espirrando seus pés nela.

"Essas são as ondas, Harry." Sirius sorriu o alcançando muito rápido. Harry não tinha suas boias e Sirius não queria nenhum acidente. Ele estendeu a mão e pegou a mão de Harry, levando-o um pouco mais para dentro da água, embora não deixando passar dos joelhos de Harry. Ele não queria ir muito fundo.

Harry soltou um grito quando uma onda veio e bateu neles, espirrou e os molhou até seu peito. Ele riu. "Paddy! A água está brincando com a gente!" Ele correu no lugar de excitação, a camisa encharcada. Sirius riu e estendeu a mão, puxando a camisa de Harry.

"Vamos colocar isso na praia para que ela possa secar e depois vamos voltar na água, certo? Talvez os outros queiram brincar com as ondas."

"Ok!" Harry riu e correu de volta para a areia, Sirius em seus calcanhares. Eles colocaram camisa de Harry para baixo na caixa térmica para que pudesse secar e então perguntou se os outros gostariam de entrar na água também. Ronnie e Hermione tinham a intenção de acabar seu castelo de areia, então Remus concordou em ficar com eles, enquanto Harry e Sirius entraram na água. Sirius pegou as boias de Harry, não querendo que ele fosse derrubado e não fosse capaz de voltar para cima. As boias o manteriam acima da água em vez de para baixo.

"Oh! As ondas gostam de brincar muito, Paddy! Elas são bobas." Harry dançou sobre as ondas quando bateu nele novamente. Desta vez, ele estava preparado para isso e abriu os braços para fora, como se estivesse tentando pegar as ondas. Depois de um par de ondas a mais, Sirius percebeu que era exatamente o que Harry estava tentando fazer. Ele iria saltar e arremessar seus braços antes de colocá-los em seu peito dançando.

"Volte onda! Volte!" Harry riu, pulando para cima e para baixo em emoção. Sirius riu e apontou para baixo.

"Preste atenção quando ela vem Harry e vamos saltar sobre ela."

"Ok!" Harry acenou com a cabeça, com os olhos grudados na próxima onda que estava vindo. Ele nunca tinha se divertido tanto quando ele tinha vivido com os Dursley. Ele estava tão feliz de estar aqui na praia com seu Padfoot. Ele dobrou os joelhos, pronto... e quando a onda veio, ele e Padfoot saltaram. Sirius puxou Harry um pouco mais alto para o ar pelo braço, levantando-o sobre a onda e deixando-o facilmente pousar na água espirrando. Quando a água recuou, Harry ofegou, olhando para baixo. A areia ao redor de seus pés estava se movendo e desaparecendo também! "Paddy! Olha!"

"Eu vejo Harry." Sirius riu, apontando para baixo, onde a areia se movia ao redor de seus pés também. "As ondas fizeram. É realmente bonito, não é?"

"Yeah!" Harry acenou com a cabeça, apreciando a forma como a areia mudava debaixo de seus pés, quando a onda voltou para o grande oceano. Algo branco chamou sua atenção e ele pulou de cima para baixo, apontando. "Olha Paddy! Um veleiro, como o meu! Eu tenho um veleiro também!" Ele riu, bastante satisfeito.

"Tem sim. Isso é um grande e agradável veleiro que as pessoas navegam. Talvez algum dia nós possamos andar em um barco grande."

"Yeah! Como o trem!" Harry concordou de todo coração. Ele saltou um pouco na ponta dos pés, sendo atingido por outra onda... E depois por um chapéu. Ele piscou ligeiramente, agarrando o chapéu enquanto voava por eles, pego pelo ar. "Paddy! Um chapéu! Um chapéu!" Harry correu atrás dele, não querendo que o chapéu se perdesse. Ele pensou que talvez quem tivesse perdido ficaria muito triste se perdesse. "Pega, Paddy!"

"Eu estou tentando!" Sirius perseguiu o chapéu também, tentando manter um controle sobre a mão de Harry enquanto ele fazia isso. Sua outra mão esticada, e, finalmente, fechou ao redor da borda do chapéu. Ele vibrou por um momento e depois se acalmou.

"Oh, obrigado!" Uma mulher com cabelo chocolate ao leite veio correndo em direção a eles, agitando os braços acima da cabeça. Ela derrapou até parar na frente de Sirius. "Ob..." Ela fez uma pausa, inclinando a cabeça e piscando um pouco. "Sirius? Sirius Black?"

A testa de Sirius se franziu em confusão por um momento antes de seus olhos cresceram absolutamente arregalados de espanto. "Alexandria Owan?"

"Sim!" A mulher riu. "Eu ouvi dizer que você tinha saído! Estou tão feliz que você realmente não traiu Lily e James, eu sabia que tinha que ser um erro assim que eu ouvi. Também houve um boato de que... oh! É este o Harry? Ele tem que ser Harry." A mulher de repente se agachou para dar uma olhada melhor no menino de quatro anos que imediatamente saiu atrás da perna de Sirius e se agarrou a ele.

"Sim, este é Harry. Harry venha dizer oi para Alex. Ela era uma das melhores amigas de sua mamãe." Harry espiou por trás da perna de Sirius e deu à mulher um pequeno sorriso tímido.

"É isso mesmo, Harry." Alex sorriu, oferecendo uma mão para o menino. "E eu conheci você também, quando você era um bebêzinho minúsculo. Mas você é muito maior agora."

"Eu sou muito grande." Harry acenou com a cabeça, levantando os braços para mostrar a ela o quão grande ele era. "Super hiper grande, grande, grande!" Os adultos riam e Sirius levantou Harry em seus braços. Alex se endireitou. "Será que você sabe histórias sobre a minha mamãe e papai?"

"Sim, eu sei um monte de histórias. Apesar de que a maioria delas são sobre sua mãe."

"Paddy sabe mais histórias sobre o meu pai do que minha mãe." Harry ponderou por um momento antes de toda timidez se dissolver. Ele atirou-se para fora dos braços de Sirius para Alex, e ela o pegou rapidamente, com a habilidade afiada de um caçador, embora um pouco surpresa. Sirius ficou surpreso também, embora feliz que Harry parecia ter gostado de Alex muito rapidamente. Talvez tivesse sido a menção de Lily que tinha feito isso. Harry travou os braços em volta de seu pescoço. "Diga-me historias sobre mamãe?" Ou talvez tenha sido definitivamente, a menção de Lily que tinha feito este menino normalmente pouco nervoso confiar automaticamente esse estranho novo... Exceto que ela não era uma estranha realmente. Ele havia a conhecido quando ele era um bebê e havia uma familiaridade estranha sobre ela, como havia sido quando ele tinha se reunido com Sirius. E, novamente, ela cheirava como um cheiro que ele tinha se esquecido de cheirar até agora. Seu nariz disse-lhe que era alguém que podia confiar, alguém que ele havia confiado há muito tempo.

"Claro. Aposto que você não ouviu aquela sobre o quando sua mamãe caiu em um tanque de molho de espaguete...".

"Ooooh!" Harry arregalou os olhos e ele saltou animadamente enquanto Alex começou a contar o conto selvagem de uma viagem tarde da noite para as cozinhas e um elfo doméstico irritado chamado Catrin. Sirius os levou no caminho de volta até a praia para onde Ronnie e Hermione e Remus tinha avançado no começo da construção do que parecia ser um castelo de areia promissor.

Sirius desabou na areia ao lado Remus. "Olha só quem encontramos Moony."

"Lexie Owan, que prazer." Remus riu, oferecendo-lhe uma mão muito arenosa. Ela pegou e sentou-se, Harry no seu colo.

"Remus Lupin, quanto tempo faz?"

"Pelo menos três anos. Eu não acho que eu tenho visto você desde o funeral."

"Nem eu, eu...".

"O que aconteceu a seguir!" Harry perguntou abruptamente, parecendo bastante aborrecido que sua história preciosa sobre sua mamãe tinha sido interrompida por essas formalidades adultas.

"Bem, então eu tive que magicamente conjurar uma concha muito grande e obter alguns dos elfos domésticos para me ajudar a colher...".

"Então, como está o castelo?" Sirius perguntou.

"Estamos construindo a torre do relógio principal agora, e então eu vou construir o pátio e Ronnie vai construir o fosso." Hermione explicou enquanto ela dava um tapinha para baixo no topo do que parecia ser uma torre feita de vários baldes de areia empilhados em cima uns dos outros. Sirius tinha certeza que havia alguma magia envolvida para segurá-los juntos. Ele estava bastante certo de que duas crianças de quatro anos não seriam capazes de ter feito isso sozinhos, inferno, a maioria dos adultos não podia.

"E o espaguete tinha gosto de meias?" Harry exclamou seus olhos largos e a cabeça inclinada para trás quando ele olhou para Lexie.

"Sujo, podre, brutos, de super meias fedorentas. Durante uma semana inteira!"

"Ewwww!" Harry riu, enfiando a língua para fora e fazendo uma cara com a idéia de espaguete de meia nojento. Lexie fez cócegas em sua barriga e ele riu mais ainda, contorcendo-se para fora de seu colo e na areia. Seus olhos caíram sobre Ronnie que agora estava cavando o início do fosso e ele pegou sua pá, querendo ajudar.

"Eu havia me esquecido disso." Sirius riu; seus olhos vidrados. "A semana do macarrão de meia. Então foram vocês? James e eu tivemos detenções por uma semana por aquilo! E McGonagall não tinha nenhuma prova de que nós tinhamos feito aquilo exceto pela palavra de um elfo doméstico!"

"É… isso foi coisa da Lily também. Ela disse para os elfos não falarem sobre isso e se alguém perguntasse, era para dizer que foram os Marotos. Eu acho que ela ainda estava chateada com James por alguma coisa. Mas então, quando não estava?" Lexie assentiu. "É uma coisa boa a velha McGonagall não saber quem realmente fez aquilo. Já pensei em lhe dizer, agora que estamos fora da escola, mas eu sinto como se ela fosse encontrar alguma forma de me punir por aquilo de qualquer maneira."

"Oh ela iria. Ela provavelmente lhe trancaria em um quarto sem uma varinha e faria você escrever linhas até perder o uso da sua mão." Sirius riu e fez uma careta, esfregando a mão direita em uma memória dolorosa, obviamente. McGonagall não era tão cruel, mas ele tinha sido um fabricante de problema sério no seu tempo. "Então, o que você está fazendo aqui, Lexie?"

"Apenas visitando uma prima essa semana, mas ela está um pouco ocupada com o trabalho durante o dia. Nós temos muito tempo para nos vermos durante as noites e nos fins de semana, é bem legal. Eu estou por mim mesma até as seis."

"Gostaria de se juntar a nós para o almoço? Desde que você não tenha programado algo. Nós vamos ao zoológico mais tarde também." Remus perguntou, olhando para cima de onde ele estava colocando areia em um baldinho a pedido de Hermione.

"Oh! Eu iria amar; isso parece bem divertido. Então eu vou ficar com vocês até as seis."

"Parece ótimo". Sirius sorriu e estendeu a mão, retirou um pouco de areia do rosto de Harry. "Cuidado, pessoal. Vocês não querem ficar com areia nos olhos, vai doer." Harry riu e deixou cair a pá. Ele agarrou o braço de Sirius, abraçando-o com força e, em seguida, subir em seu colo para abraçar-se a ele. Ele com certeza amava seu Padfoot.

"Lexie vai passar o dia conosco. Isso não será divertido, Prongslet?"

"Yay!" Harry riu e caiu para abraçá para Lexie. Ele amava a Padfoot e seu Moony, mas ter alguma companhia feminina adulta fez ele se sentir bem também. Sirius imaginou que seria bom para Harry de ter uma mulher em torno de vez em quando. Ele tinha Tricia e Molly é claro, mas elas eram normalmente ocupadas. Ponderando-o ligeiramente, a face de Sirius de repente abriu um sorriso.

"Ei... Lexie, o que você diria de ficar de babá de vez em quando? Nós poderíamos precisar de alguém assim... Uma vez por mês..." Lexie pareceu confusa por um momento, mas depois seus olhos se arregalaram e ela balançou a cabeça em compreensão. Estando perto de Lily e no time de quadribol da escola, ela tinha aprendido do problema mensal de Remus em seu sétimo ano. Sirius percebeu que se ele lhe pedisse, eles pelo menos teriam alguém para quando Tricia fosse incapaz de assistir Harry. "Eu adoraria. Mas não há uma lua cheia hoje à noite?"

"É. Mas ele vai ter que ir sozinho. Estou cuidando das crianças hoje à noite." Sirius explicou.

"Eu poderia fazer isso. Eu não me importaria, e meinha prima provavelmente estará muito cansada de um longo dia de trabalho para sair. Eu poderia facilmente pegar algumas coisas e, em seguida, ir direto para onde você estiver hospedado em torno das... oito? Então você tem tempo suficiente para chegar a algum lugar."

"Sério? Você faria isso?" Remus se animou; todo o seu ser iluminado com esperança. Talvez ele não tivesse de suportar esta lua cheia só depois de tudo!

"Claro! Eu adoraria. Além disso, Harry é filho da minha melhor amiga. Tenho certeza que se nada tivesse acontecido para Lily e James, eu teria sido babá dele muitas vezes. E os amigos dele parecem boas crianças também. Este parece ser um dos Weasley".

"Sim, ele é. Eles são Ronnie e Hermione Granger. Ela é uma nascida trouxa."

"O que você diz Harry, você gostaria que eu passasse a noite com você enquanto Moony Padfoot e vão fazer algumas coisas de gente crescida?"

"Yeah!" Harry saltou para cima e para baixo, abraçando Lexie em volta do pescoço. "Lexie vai ficar!"

"Então é um acordo." Lexie riu e beijou o rosto de Harry. Sirius sorriu, arrancando o menino da areia e aconchegando-o. Ele estava feliz por Harry e os outros ficarem com alguém que ele sabia que ele e Remus podiam confiar. Tricia e Molly eram excelentes, mas Lexie eles conheciam há anos. Ele também estava feliz que Harry gostava dela e não foi tímido ao seu redor.

"Quem quer um lanche?"

"Eu eu eu!" Harry riu, contorcendo-se nos braços de Sirius, que riu, fazendo cócegas nele e colocando-o de volta na areia ao lado da caixa térmica. Almoço soou apenas como o que todos eles precisavam agora.

* * *

N/B: Adorei a Lexie e vocês? Desculpem, a culpa da demora foi toda minha!

N/T: E ai? O que vocês acharam da Lexie? Eu acho ela uma fofa! A história do macarrão pode ser encontrada no perfil da autora dessa história, The-Shy-Quiet-One.

Próximo Capitulo: Zoológico


	15. Zoo

**_Chapter Fifteen: Zoo_**

"Amimals! Amimals!" Harry soltou um grito, acenando sobre o picolé de limãoque ele conseguira no estande de sorvete fora do portão da frente do zoológico. Ele agarrou-se firmemente a mão de Sirius, os olhos arregalados de excitação.

Após o almoço, todos tinham empacotado suas coisas e se dirigiram de volta para o hotel. Após Ronnie ter golpeado Hermione na cabeça com uma pá, Remus tinha decidido que era hora dos pequenos terem sua soneca. Ronnie tinha feito isso por puro mau humor e chorou quase todo o caminho de volta para o hotel, seus olhos caídos. No momento em que eles chegaram ao elevador, ele estava dormindo.

"Animais!" Sirius riu, pegando Harry em seus braços. Com dois outros adultos com ele, ele não tinha que se preocupar tanto em manter um olho em três jovens de uma só vez, tornando-o mais agradável para todos eles. "O que vocês querem ver primeiro? Podemos ir por este caminho e ver todos os répteis, ou podemos ir por este caminho e ver o ooooh, Harry... deste lado tem leões!"

"Leões!" Harry quase deixou cair o picolé, se contorcendo. "Dessa maneira, Paddy! Leões!" Sirius riu, e endireitou o picolé de Harry, colocando-o com mais firmeza na mão do menino.

"Nós vamos seguir este caminho, então."

"Leões Yay!" Ronnie pulou para cima e para baixo, segurando firmemente a mão de Lexie. Ele tinha sido cauteloso com ela no começo, mas depois que ela transfigurou toda a sua comida em laranja durante o almoço, ele tinha sido muito legal com ela. Hermione estava andando devagar como uma pequena dama, segurando a mão de Remus e olhando para todos os lados com entusiasmo. Ela tinha ido a jardins zoológicos, mas nunca neste. E olhar para os animais nunca é demais.

"LEOOOES! Para baixo, Paddy! Coloque-me no chão, por favooooor!" Harry se contorcia, seu meio picolé comido no chão, esquecido na mira dos grandes dourados gatos coloridos. Sirius colocou Harry para baixo em seus pés e deixou-o correr para a frente para a barreira que os separava da gaiola dos leões. Harry olhou através das grades, com os olhos arregalados de espanto, enquanto observava os leões. Ronnie soltou a mão de Lexie e correu para frente também ficando ao lado de Harry para também ver os leões. Hermione olhou para Remus e ele concordou. Ela correu para onde os meninos estavam e apertou o rosto contra as barras.

"Os leões vivem na savana." Ela declarou prontamente, sorrindo, enquanto olhava para eles. "Os meninos têm jubas e as meninas não. Então, isso é um menino e aquela é uma menina." Ela apontou e Harry e Ron balançaram a cabeça, escutando.

"Meu leão é um menino." Harry sorriu feliz. Ele virou-se e pegou seu leão da bolsa do bebê que Remo estava carregando junto e abraçou-o. Ele ergueu-o para as barras. "Rawr! Rawr! Leão vai comer você, leão!" O leão circulando em seu habitat subiu de onde ele estava descansando ao sol, sentou-se à direita na sua rocha e rugiu alto. Harry pulou para trás, mas gritou com prazer. "Rawr! RAWR!"

"Rawr!" Lexie riu, agachando-se ao lado de Harry e levantando as mãos para ele, como se fossem patas. "Rawr!" Harry olhou para ela, rindo.

"Rawr! Rawr! Rawr! Nós somos leões, Paddy! Rawr!"

"Rawr". Sirius riu, levantando Harry enquanto ele continuava a rugir. "Vamos ver alguns outros animais agora. Há toneladas e toneladas deles. Nós sempre podemos ver os leões no nosso caminho de volta."

"Ok". Harry sorriu e acenou brilhantemente a pata do seu leão para os leões reais. "Rawr rawr! Tchau tchau, leões!"

Eles continuaram através do jardim zoológico, Harry se contorcendo para olhar para todos os lados que conseguisse; olhos colados a todos os animais diferentes que ele só tinha ouvido falar os nomes e alguns que ele não tinha. Eles viram tigres e macacos, e uma girafa que Hermione informou a todos que tinham uma língua negra.

"Oh oh oh Olha, Paddy!" Harry gritava pelo menos uma vez por minuto, com os olhos dando voltas com tudo o que ele podia ver. Este era um lugar magnífico, o jardim zoológico. Ele absolutamente estava amando olhar para todos os animais diferentes e ele não podia acreditar quantos eram ou como eles eram gigantescos.

Remus estava se divertindo imensamente, carregando Hermione enquanto ela agradavelmente apontava os fatos e mantinha tranquilamente sua mão presa à do homem, ao contrário de Ronnie, que continuava tentando se libertar de Lexie e corria de animal para animal. Lexie não parecia se importar muito, ela parecia muito feliz por estar lá também.

"Oh olha aquilo, Sirius." Ela sorriu, apontando para o outro lado do caminho. "Lá deve ser a casa dos Sonserinos longe de casa."

Sirius se virou e caiu na risada. Uma casa dos repteis, mais especificamente, uma casa das cobras. "Bom. E é bom e longe dos leões."

"Vocês dois são ridículos." Remus sacudiu a cabeça quando eles desataram a rir, as crianças olhavam para eles com pura confusão. Harry deu de ombros e começou a rir também, Ron e Hermione logo se juntaram a ele, nenhum deles sabia do que eles estavam rindo. Vendo os três rindo, porque eles achavam que deveriam, Remus tinha um sorriso leve. Ele estava começando a ficar cansado, seu corpo lhe dizendo que em breve, ele teria que fazer o caminho de casa para transformar.

"Tudo bem pessoal, vamos ver as cobras!" Sirius sorriu e manteve segura a mão de Harry, quando iam passando pelas portas da casa entrando no edifício fresco, escuro.

"Ooooooh... Isso é uma Python Bermese". Hermione apontou, lendo a placa da cobra primeiro que os outros. "E isso é uma jiboia... e uma cascavel... e...".

"Oh Harry, esta é uma das grandes, você tem que vê-la... Harry?" Sirius olhou para baixo, mas Harry não estava olhando para ele. A cabeça do menino se virou para olhar em linha reta através da janela do habitat da cobra ao lado do que Sirius estava olhando. Era um vidro muito grande, o que facilitava para o menino ver a cobra de perto, mas isso não foi o que fez Sirius empalidecer.

A serpente que Harry estava olhando veio direito para o vidro e levantou-se sobre a sua barriga de modo que ficava perfeitamente no nível dos olhos, olhando para o menino com o que poderia ser descrito como pura curiosidade. Ela esticou sua língua, e sussurrou um pouco.

"Harry, saia daí, eu não acho que ele é muito..."

Harry balançou a cabeça, as mãos pressionando-se contra o vidro, a sua boca aberta. Um assobio estranho veio de entre os lábios do menino e Sirius piscou, observando como a cobra parecia assobiar para trás e balançar um pouco de lado a lado. Harry riu, batendo palmas. Ele soltou mais ruídos sibilantes e a cobra girou o corpo longo. Harry imitou, ambos dançando em círculo antes de olhar um para o outro e balançando de um lado para outro, assobiando e sorrindo. Ele virou o rosto da cobra, finalmente, e olhou para o rosto em choque de Sirius.

"Paddy! Gosto desse! Ele é uma cobra agradável." Harry voltou-se para a cobra e vaiou um pouco mais. A cobra parecia gostar disso, pressionando-o rosto contra o vidro, assim como o menino estava.

"Sirius? Harry? Onde é que...?" Lexie olhou em torno do canto que levava mais ao fundo na casa dos répteis e observou Harry dançando com a cobra. "Oh, meu..."

"Ele... ele é..." Sirius inclinou a cabeça para um lado.

"Ele é um Ofidioglota". Lexie terminou por ele. "Uau. Isso é único. Parece que ele está se divertindo."

"Sim... mas... eu nunca ouvi falar de um único Ofidioglota decente... todos eles são das trevas e..."

"Não se preocupe com isso, Sirius." Lexie afirmou simples, colocando uma mão em seu braço. "Ele é um menino... e não há nada escuro sobre ele. Ele é filho de Lily e James afinal, isso é provavelmente apenas algo que nasceu com ele, isso acontece. Então, ele tem uma habilidade especial, que seria o mesmo se ele tivesse nascido com dedos extras. Ele ainda é Harry, e ele não vai pros lados das trevas, você não deixaria que isso acontecesse."

"É... Você está certa, obrigado." Sirius sorriu feliz por ter esta explicação lógica e decente. Tudo bem, então Harry era um Ofidioglota. Ele teria que dizer a Remus e Dumbledore, era muito importante que eles soubessem.

Agachando-se, Sirius pegou Harry pela mão para ganhar sua atenção. "Hey Prongslet, o que a cobra está dizendo?"

"Ele gosta de dançar comigo porque ele não conversa muito com as pessoas. Ele disse que eu sou um bom pequeno humano." Harry acenou orgulhosamente, apontando o dedão para seu peito. "Fala com ele, Paddy!"

"Eu não posso, mas você pode, porque você é especial, Harry. Você consegue falar ofidioglossia. Isso significa que você pode falar com cobras. É porque você é um bruxo, mas é muito especial ser um bruxo que pode falar com cobras também." Ele sussurrou isso, não querendo que os trouxas ouvissem, mas ninguém parecia muito atento a um homem, um menininho e uma mulher**. **Para qualquer um de fora, eles pareciam apenas uma família normal.

"Legal!" Harry riu, sorrindo radiante para esta notícia. Ele gostava que dissesse que ele era especial, assim como a maioria das crianças de quatro anos.

"Certo, então, eu acho que nós devemos encontrar os outros, eles provavelmente estão imaginando onde nós estamos."

"Awww… tá bom, Paddy." Harry concordou e virou para a cobra. Ele sibilou alguma coisa e acenou com um sorriso. A cobra acenou, olhando um pouco triste, mas deu um último giro. Harry girou para trás e, em seguida, Sirius tomou uma de suas mãos, enquanto Lexie pegou a outra e eles continuaram pelo corredor.

"É um jabuti!"

"Não, é uma tartaruuuuuga, Mione!" Ronnie voz ecoou pelo corredor e Sirius fez uma careta. Bem, eles tinham chegado tão longe sem uma luta, provavelmente porque tinham sido capaz de manter as crianças muito bem cada um com seu próprio adulto.

"Não, esse é um jabuti! E aquele é uma tartaruga." Hermione explicou, apontando o dedo para o vidro de duas áreas distintas. Ronnie balançou a cabeça, batendo o pé.

"Não!"

"Sim!"

"Oi!" Remus chamou sobre eles, balançando a cabeça. "Isso NÃO importa! Olha, aí vem Harry, Padfoot e Lexie! Vamos ver o que vem a seguir."

"Certo!" Ronnie riu completamente feliz em fazê-lo. Ele correu a frente, abraçando Harry, feliz de ver seu melhor amigo tinha os alcançado. Cinco minutos era muito tempo para esperar quando você tem quatro anos.

"Ronnie, eu falei com uma cobra!" Harry riu.

"Legal!" Ronnie riu, entendendo perfeitamente. Ele era de uma família de bruxos puro sangue afinal de contas, ele sabia algumas coisas sobre o seu mundo. "Então você é um Ofi... Ofidi... lota?"

"Humhum!" Harry acenou com a cabeça.

Eles continuaram, fora da casa dos répteis e passaram mais uma boa hora no zoológico, certificando-se de fazer aos leões outra visita antes de sair em torno das seis.

"Paddy, eu estou com fome." Harry disse, abraçando sua barriga com uma careta e olhando para Sirius enquanto ele andava um pouco mais lento do que normalmente. Tinha sido um dia muito longo para ele e as outras duas crianças. Eles eram jovens e tinham tido uma boa soneca, mas um dia de sol e andar a pé estava começando a cansá-los. Seria bom se sentarem por um tempo.

"Eu sei amigo." Sirius levantou Harry com um sorriso. "Vamos comer alguma coisa antes de voltarmos para o hotel, não se preocupe. Vamos ver..."

"Eu vou voltar para a minha prima um pouco." Lexie sorriu. "Eu vou me limpar e encontrar vocês às oito."

"Tudo bem." Remus sorriu e acenou quando ela se virou para ir à direção oposta a pé.

"Lexie?" Harry franziu o cenho, se contorcendo sobre os braços de Sirius. Ela virou-se para encontrar o menino franzindo a testa para ela, infelizmente. "Você está indo?"

"Sim, mas não se preocupe! Estarei de volta em um par de horas, vamos ficar juntos hoje à noite, lembra?"

"Ah, sim..." Harry se animou um pouco, mas estendeu os braços para ela. Ela o pegou de Sirius e deu-lhe um bom abraço.

"E eu vou te contar mais histórias sobre sua mamãe, certo? Vamos ter muita diversão, mas eu tenho que ir ver minha prima agora e você tem que ir comer o jantar."

"Certo!" Harry acenou com a cabeça, esfregando a cabeça sob o queixo. Ele tinha gostado bastante de Lexie, apesar de ter a conhecido apenas por metade do dia. Havia algo sobre ela que era seguro e agradável; como Padfoot e Moony, ele sabia que ela não iria machucá-lo.

"Tchai tchau Lexie!" Ronnie acenou, dando-lhe um sorriso insolente e Hermione sorriu, acenando também. Lexie deu Harry de volta para Sirius e deu às outras duas crianças um beijo rápido antes de acenar e sair.

"Tudo bem pessoal, vamos conseguir algo gostoso para preencher estômagos roncando!"

...

Depois de um bom jantar em um restaurante (Hermione mostrou aos dois rapazes as suas maneiras perfeitas), o grupo voltou para o hotel. Era cerca de sete e meia e os pequenos estavam começando a bocejar após o dia longo e emocionante que tiveram.

"Aff". Sirius desabou em uma das camas de solteiro. "Remus, eu vou precisar de alguma poção anti-sono em breve."

"Não tem problema, eu tenho algumas no armário do banheiro em... bem... para onde estamos indo mais tarde." Remus sorriu. Essa ia ser a melhor lua cheia que ele teria em muito tempo, e ele era realmente do tipo de olhar para frente. Afinal, se ele tinha de se transformar, a possibilidade de ter seu melhor amigo com ele quando acontecesse... Bem... Aliviar um pouco sua dor seria um grande negócio.

"Minha barriga está cheeeeeia". Hermione sentou-se no chão, perto da mesa de café onde Remus estava pegando os lápis e papel que tinha embalado para manter as crianças entretidas quando eles estavam no quarto mas não era hora de dormir.

"Eu aposto que está!" Remus sorriu, acariciando-lhe os cabelos por trás e notando que estava tudo enrolado. "Hum... Sirius... você se lembrou de escovar o cabelo de Hermione esta manhã?"

"Sim, eu tentei, mas era uma bagunça louca e eu não queria machucá-la toda com os puxões."

"Mamãe faz de um jeito especial para não machucar tanto." Hermione informou educadamente enquanto ela escolhia um lápis cor de rosa e começava a desenhar. Harry e Rony tinham escolhido o vermelho e o laranja respectivamente, e estavam sentados em seus um do lado do outro na mesa com suas próprias peças de papel.

Uma batida foi ouvida na porta e Sirius se levantou da cama quando Remus abriu. "Olha quem está aqui, pessoal!"

"Lexie!" Harry levantou-se do chão e correu para abraçá-la em torno das pernas, feliz de vê-la novamente.

"Hey!" Lexie sorriu, colocando a mão em sua cabeça e despenteando seu cabelo suavemente. "É bom ver todos vocês novamente." Ela entrou no quarto com uma mochila pendurada no ombro. Ela colocou-a no chão ao lado da porta e levantou Harry para que pudesse caminhar mais fácil. "Meu Deus, Harry, eu acho que você sentiu minha falta também?"

"Sim". Harry concordou com a cabeça e passou os braços em volta do pescoço, abraçando-a feliz. Ele gostava de Lexie um monte. Ela colocou-o de volta ao seu lugar na mesa de café.

"Eu não posso agradecer o suficiente por vir, Lexie." Remus sorriu brilhantemente, abraçando-a, seu sorriso largo. "Isso significa muito para nós."

"Não é um problema, realmente. Nós vamos ter uma explosão, não vamos pessoal?"

"Yeah!" Ronnie riu, segurando um lápis e concordando com ela. Ele retomou sua pintura, língua presa entre os dentes como se concentrando em algo particularmente difícil.

"Certo, então... se acontecer alguma coisa, só..."

"Eu vou mandar um Patrono, como nos velhos tempos."

"E eles tiveram o seu jantar, de modo que está tudo certo. Você não precisa se preocupar com banha-los, a menos que você queira, e eles podem dormir em qualquer lugar, considerando que não estaremos de volta hoje à noite... Então, onde quiser colocá-los está bem. E..." Sirius se virou para olhar para as crianças antes de abaixar a voz. "Harry realmente gosta de você, mas ele ainda é cuidadoso com as pessoas às vezes. Sua tia e tio não o trataram muito gentilmente, tente não levantar a sua voz, se ficar fora de controle. Ron e Hermione vão lutar, mas é mais fácil deixá-los trabalhar com isso, a menos que se torne algo físico. Na hora de dormir, apenas apague as luzes e abra a caixa de música, todos eles vão se apagar como luzes... Oh, e certifique-se que todos tenham seus brinquedos. O leão é do Harry, o urso do Ron, e a lontra de Hermione."

"Nós vamos ficar bem, Sirius, eu prometo a você. Tenho certeza que se eu esquecer algo na hora de dormir, eu vou ser lembrada." Lexie sorriu, colocando uma mão em seu ombro. "Você e Remus tenham o melhor tempo que puderem. Fiquem seguros, nós estaremos esperando por você quando você voltar."

"Obrigado." Sirius sorriu para ela e, então, pegou Harry de onde estava. "Tudo bem, Prongslet. Moony e eu estamos indo agora, mas volto logo pela manhã."

Harry o beijou e se abraçou a Sirius firmemente em torno do pescoço. "Eu não quero que você vá."

"Oh, Harry... Eu tenho que ir. Mas você vai se divertir com Lexie, lembra? E eu estarei de volta pela manhã. É só por esta noite. Você vai jogar com Ronnie, Hermione e Lexie."

"Tá". Harry acenou com a cabeça, abraçando mais apertado Sirius.

"Você é um bom menino, Harry." Remus disse, beijando a cabeça do menino e lhe fazendo um carinho antes de Sirius colocá-lo para baixo. Harry acenou, e depois observou como eles aparataram com um estalo alto. Ele choramingou um pouco, mas Lexie pegou-o bem rápido e sentou-se com ele no sofá.

"Ei você aí, Harry. Que você acha de outra história sobre sua mamãe?"

"Siim!" Harry se animou, seu sorriso de volta enquanto olhava para ela com entusiasmo. Ele gostava de histórias sobre sua mamãe. Ele sabia muito sobre seu pai já, mas não o suficiente sobre sua mamãe.

"Você sabia que sua mamãe foi uma dos melhores fabricantes de poções em Hogwarts? E ela poderia lançar encantos como você não iria acreditar! Ela era uma bruxa maravilhosamente poderosa e as pessoas não podiam acreditar que ela era trouxa. Mas ela era horrível em transfiguração, que é quando você transforma algo em outra coisa. Portanto, o seu pai teve que ajudá-la com a lição de casa em nosso sétimo ano. Então, é aí que nossa história começa...".

Harry ouviu atentamente, com os olhos arregalados de espanto, Lexie lhe contando sobre o tempo em que sua mamãe havia acidentalmente transformado seu pai em uma xícara de chá no lugar da tartaruga com que ela deveria estar trabalhando.

"Hmmm..." Harry deslizou fora do sofá quando Lexie terminou a história e pegou seu lápis de novo. Ele começou a desenhar novamente, mas desta vez, ele tinha um grande olhar de propósito. Lexie sorriu e se levantou.

"Bem, eu sei que Sirius disse que eu não preciso dar banhos em vocês, mas com certeza vocês parecem que poderiam fazer bom uso de um pouco de sabão." Ela estava certa. Harry, Ronnie e Hermione haviam colocado outras roupas antes de seus cochilos, mas ainda pareciam um pouco sujos de areia, para não mencionar sujos e pegajosos de seus picolés e jantar. "Hermione, por que não vamos limpar você em primeiro lugar?"

"Tudo bem." Hermione concordou, voluntariamente deixando seu lápis e levantando-se. Ela poderia ficar bem com um banho.

Após Lexie ir para o banheiro, Hermione fechou a porta e tirou o vestido que ela tinha colocado depois de estar na praia naquela manhã. Lexie ligou o chuveiro, pensando que seria mais fácil simplesmente lavá-los lá, em banhos rápidos em vez de tomarem banhos demorados.

"Oooo... é como a chuva!" Hermione riu quando ela foi colocada na banheira. Lexie a limpou, tomando um tempo extra para limpar a areia no cabelo bagunçado da menina. Ela teria que resolver isso antes de dormir também. Uma vez terminado, ela embrulhou a menina em uma toalha e a secou antes de entregar a ela sua camisola.

Vestida para cama e limpa, Hermione sentou-se feliz em seu lugar na mesa de café e retomou a seu desenho. "Eu usei o chuveiro." Ela se gabou.

"Certo meninos! Vocês são os próximos!"

Harry riu olhando para Ronnie e fizeram uma corrida louca para o banheiro, animados para ver como era um chuveiro.

"Yay! Chuva!" Harry riu, dançando um pouco.

"Cuidado, você não quer escorregar." Lexie avisou, sorrindo, enquanto os meninos estavam encantados em ter 'chuva' de água sobre eles.

Uma vez que ambos os meninos foram limpos e vestidos, Lexie sentou-se atrás de Hermione com uma escova de cabelo e suavemente começou a arrumar os emaranhados horríveis. Hermione sentou-se perfeitamente, assim que ela percebeu o que estava acontecendo, não se contorcendo porque Lexie foi capaz de penteá-la como sua mamãe, sem muita dor.

"Lá vamos nós, meu amor." Lexie sorriu enquanto corria a escova nos cabelos de Hermione com facilidade, os nós agora sedosos e bem comportados, nenhum frizz devido a ainda estar molhado. "O que você acha de fazermos uma trança? Vai fazer a escovação mais fácil no período da manhã."

"Oh! Sim, por favor, senhorita Lexie!" Hermione assentiu alegremente e sentou-se mais perfeitamente ainda enquanto Lexie trançava o cabelo para trás em um rabo de cavalo que estava pendurado pelas costas, fora de seu caminho. Hermione estendeu a mão para trás para senti-lo e ela girou ao redor, abraçando firmemente Lexie. "Oh, obrigado!"

"Não é um problema. Está quase na hora de dormir, terminem logo seus desenhos." Lexie afirmou, olhando para o relógio que mostrava que era quase nove. Remus iria se transformar em breve.

"O meu está pronto." Ronnie levantou sua imagem muito laranja. "São os Chudley Cannons!

"Oh, uau, Ronnie, isso é fantástico!" Lexie sorriu e levou-o com ela. "Vamos colocá-lo aqui para Sirius e Remus poderem ver quando voltarem". Ela colocou o desenho em cima do encosto do sofá para que ficasse entre o sofá e a parede, quase que de pé.

"O meu está acabado também." Hermione indicou seu retrato encantador. "Eu desenhei o nosso mau humor de antes." Ela sorriu, admirando sua imagem e oferecendo-a a Lexie que o colocou ao lado de Ronnie.

"É adorável, Hermione! Muito bem feito."

"Eu fiz a minha mãe e meu pai, só que meu pai é essa xícara de chá." Harry sorriu brilhantemente, abraçando seu desenho ao peito.

"Oh, Harry muito bom." Lexie admirou por um momento e em seguida, colocou ao lado de Hermione. "Tenho certeza que Padfoot e Moony vão gostar de ver todas estas belas imagens".

"Eu desenhei outra". Harry ofereceu-lhe um segundo pedaço de papel e Lexie pegou, sorrindo para as pessoas do desenho.

"Ooooh, vamos ver... quem são todas essas pessoas."

"Minha família". Harry sorriu, apontando para cada um por sua vez. "Veja, mamãe'e'papai'e'eu'e'Paddy'e'Moony'e'você'e'Ronnie'e'Mione'e'Luna'e'Ginny'e'Neville'e' Sra. Tricia'e'Sr. Xeno'e'Sra. Weasley'e'Sr. Weasley."

"É maravilhoso, Harry." Lexie sorriu, abraçando-o e pegando um giz. "Você gostaria que eu escrevesse quem é quem para você?"

"Sim!" Harry bateu palmas e apontou para um de cada vez, observando como Lexie escrevia sob cada figura com uma letra tão bonita que ele poderia pronunciar se ele quisesse.

"Tudo bem, parece que todos já terminaram. Hora de dormir." Lexie colocou o desenho na parte de trás do sofá com os outros e conduziu as crianças para a área de cama, onde todos os três prontamente subiram juntos na cama grande. "É aqui que vocês vão dormir?" Lexie perguntou quando ela puxou para baixo as cobertas.

"Sim". Hermione assentiu, movendo-se para o meio onde sua lontra estava esperando por ela. Ela deitou lá direto, Harry e Rony tomaram os espaços em cada lado dela abraçando seus próprios bichinhos.

"Nós gostamos de dormir 'jutos'". Ronnie informou, abraçando perto de Hermione quando Lexie puxou as cobertas sobre todos eles e os deixou confortavelmente.

"Sem sonhos ruins com meu Ronnie e minha Mione." Harry assentiu confirmando, aconchegando-se contra o outro lado de Hermione. A menina sorriu, abraçando-se contra os travesseiros, muito feliz de estar tão segura, aconchegou entre seus dois melhores amigos.

"Bem, então essa é a melhor maneira de dormir." Lexie sorriu para o quão bonito eram todos, beijando suas testas. "Gostariam de uma história antes de dormir?"

"Oh sim sim sim!" Hermione bateu palmas.

"Ótimo! Eu tenho um livro aqui..." Lexie foi até sua bolsa e tirou um velho livro. Ela veio e se sentou na beira da cama grande. "Não há muitas fotos para olhar nesse, então vocês tem que imaginar em suas mentes tudo bem?"

As três crianças assentiram e Lexie começou. "Um longo tempo atrás, houve um mago velho com um caldeirão mágico..."

...

"Como eles foram?" Sirius perguntou quando entrou no quarto do hotel parecendo um pouco desgrenhado. em torno das seis horas da manhã, para encontrar Lexie com uma xícara de chá e uma cópia do Profeta Diário sobre a mesa de café na frente dela.

"Sem reclamações". Lexie sorriu, olhando para ele. "Harry perguntou algumas vezes no meio da noite se você estava de volta, mas fora isso, as coisas realmente não poderiam ter sido mais suaves. Sem brigas e todos tomaram banho de chuveiro. Eles fizeram desenhos também."

"Eles estavam provavelmente muito cansado para fazer muito mais." Sirius sorriu, pegando os desenhos da parte de trás do sofá e admirando-os. "Como você já está acordada? A Lexie que eu me lembro odiava estar fora da cama antes das nove, no mínimo."

"Eu sempre acordo cedo em lugares estranhos." Lexie deu de ombros e se levantou do sofá, usando um pijama um pouco grande para ela. "Você quer um pouco de chá?"

"Não, obrigado, eu tenho uma tonelada de poção anti-sono em meu organismo, se não fosse por essas coisas eu acho que eu provavelmente desmaiaria."

"Como foi a noite?"

"Foi bom. Remus está tendo um longo descanso antes de voltar aqui, mas ele disse que não foi tão ruim como é normalmente. Sentia-se mais a si mesmo, eu acho."

"Isso é ótimo, estou feliz." Lexie sorriu e sentou-se. "Essas são crianças realmente impressionantes."

"Sim, eles são." Sirius sorriu e se dirigiu para onde os pequenos ainda estavam dormindo. Hermione havia sido ensanduichada entre os dois garotinhos, formando uma pilha um pouco estranha com Ronnie na parte inferior, Harry na parte superior e pressionado contra a parede, com dois terços da cama completamente abandonada. "Eles estão sempre tão engraçados da manhã... Ontem, Hermione estava chupando o dedo grande de Ronnie, em vez do polegar dela." Ele pegou a câmera de onde ele havia deixado na noite passada e tirou uma foto. Ele estava animado para ter essas reveladas, seria um excelente complemento para as paredes de sua casa.

"Isso é hilário." Lexie riu um pouco. "Você realmente está levando esta coisa de pai a sério, não é? Quero dizer, você parece estar fazendo um grande trabalho pelo que eu vi ontem, Lily e James ficariam encantados."

"Obrigado." Sirius sorriu para ela. "Era um pouco angustiante no início, porque eu não tinha certeza se eu estava fazendo as coisas certas, mas eu apenas segui o antigo calendário que Lily tinha para Harry quando ele era um bebê, e tem funcionado. A curandeira disse que uma vez que ele começasse a se meter em encrencas como uma criança normal, eu saberia que ele confia plenamente em mim, e nós estamos cada vez mais perto disso."

"Ou talvez ele já confie plenamente em você, e é apenas um menino bom, no geral?"

"Com os pais dele?"

"Boa". Lexie riu, lembrando exatamente como Lily e James haviam sido. Lily havia sido menos encrenqueira que James, mas ela definitivamente teve seus momentos. Ela suspirou. "Merlin, sinto falta deles".

"É..." Sirius franziu a testa com tristeza. "Mas... eles ainda estão aqui com a gente, e eles estão em Harry."

"Isso é verdade. Pelo menos há um pouco deles ainda ao redor." Lexie acenou com a cabeça, sorrindo para o menino que murmurou algo em seu sono que soava muito como ofidioglossia. "Eu gostaria de vê-lo novamente o mais rápido possível, está tudo bem por você? Eu quero dizer...".

"Bem, ele é o filho da sua melhor amiga também." Sirius assentiu. "Claro que você pode, eu realmente gostaria disso e eu acho que Harry provavelmente ficaria triste se você não aparecesse."

"Ótimo! Obrigada, Sirius." Lexie sorriu brilhantemente.

"Paddy?" Harry sentou-se, esfregando os olhos. Piscou ajustando um pouco as figuras desfocadas no final da cama. Ele não conseguia ver muito bem sem seus óculos, mas ele sabia que era com Padfoot que parecia borrado. "Paddy!"

Sirius riu quando Harry se arrastou até o pé da cama e o pegou logo que ele chegou lá. "Eu disse que estaria aqui de manhã Prongslet."

"Meu Paddy". Harry sorriu, fechando os olhos contentemente, aninhando contra o pescoço de Sirius e abraçando-o com força, carinhoso como normalmente fazia.

"Meu Harry." Sirius beijou o topo de sua cabeça. Uma noite se divertindo como um cão nunca poderia se comparar a sensação de segurar seu afilhado tão doce.

* * *

N/T: Isso não é uma miragem! Temos um capítulo novo! (e fogos de artificio são vistos em comemoração) (tá, menos.. menos)

Eu não tenho palavras pra dizer o quanto eu sinto muito pela demora. Sei o quanto é ruim ficar esperando um capítulo novo que nunca vem, mas a vida ficou bem difícil e atribulada esse ultimo mês. Espero de verdade que isso não aconteça novamente. E espero ouvir de vocês o que vocês acharam desse novo capítulo. A viagem acabou, no próximo eles estarão em casa novamente.

Próximo Capítulo: Time-out


	16. Time out

**_Nada é meu_**

**_Capitulo betado por Biaa Black Potter_**

* * *

**_Chapter Sixteen: Time Outs_**

"Vejo você mais tarde, Hermione! Obrigada por ter ido com a gente, nós nos divertimos muito!" Sirius sorriu, fazendo uma bagunça no cabelo da estava afivelada em seu assento de carro na parte de trás do carro de sua mãe, mais uma vez, um sorriso em seu rosto com a diversão que ela tinha tido nas férias com os amigos.

"Tchau, Sr. Black! Tchau Harry!"

"Tchau tchau 'mione!" Harry riu, acenando enquanto a porta do carro fechava e Jean entrava nele.

"Obrigada novamente! Nós os veremos em breve! Lembrem-se do dia 19.!" Ela chamou quando ela subiu na frente do carro e o ligou. Eles acenaram enquanto elas dirigiam para fora da garagem e depois para baixo da pista de terra. Harry observou-os ir de fora do portão, sorrindo debaixo de seu chapéu maestro.

"Tudo bem, cara." Sirius pegou-o e se dirigiu de volta, certificando-se de fechar e trancar a porta atrás de si. Ele levou Harry até o caminho de pedra para a porta da frente e pressionou para abrir a porta, colocando o menino para no chão no corredor. "Vai se lavar para jantar, tudo bem?"

"Certo, Paddy". Harry sorriu e começou a subir as escadas, usando o corrimão e um pé de cada vez para ser seguro.

Sirius o observou por um momento e então entrou na cozinha, respiração profundamente com o cheiro de fritura adorável de hambúrgueres na panela. Remus havia os começado, mas Sirius assumiu agora, verificando para se certificar de que era hora de virar e agarrar-se a espátula para fazer isso.

Remus bocejou, apoiando o queixo em sua mão enquanto ele colocou pães de hambúrguer em três pratos e começou a cobri-los, cada um com alface, picles e tomate. "Onde está o Harry?"

"Eu o pedi para ir se lavar para o jantar. Ele está lá em cima."

"Ah bom". Remus acenou com aprovação, deixando escapar ainda um bocejo e outro colocando algumas fatias de maçã em cada prato agora. Ele sempre ficava muito cansado por alguns dias após a lua cheia. A transformação exigia muito dele e ele precisava de muito repouso, mas não tinha sido capaz de descansar muito ainda por ter de ajudar Sirius com as crianças. Para ser honesto, ele estava olhando para frente para terminar o jantar para que ele pudesse ir para a cama e, talvez, ficar um pouco deitado na parte da manhã.

Sirius terminou de cozinhar os hambúrgueres e levou a panela para colocar cada um sobre seu próprio pão. Ele cobriu-os com queijo que quase derreteu em contato com o calor e, em seguida, colocou em cada prato em seu lugar certo na mesa. Ele franziu a testa, olhando para o teto. Harry já deveria ter terminado de se lavar agora.

"Vá em frente e coma, Moony. Eu já volto." Remus concordou e Sirius saiu da cozinha, subindo as escadas.

A porta do banheiro de Harry estava fechada, fazendo Sirius fechar a cara. Ele bateu nela. "Harry? Está tudo bem?"

"Sim." Sirius deu um suspiro de alívio.

"É hora de descer e comer agora, o que você está fazendo aí?"

"Er ... Nadaaaa..." Um barulho retinindo soou de dentro do banheiro. Decidindo que era melhor ele verificar isso, Sirius abriu a porta.

Harry estava em seu banquinho na frente da pia, seu pequeno olho arregalado com o choque da porta ter aberto tão rapidamente. Ele piscou, olhando para Padfoot e dando-lhe um sorriso cheio de dentes... Só que esse não era o tipo de sorriso cheio de dentes que normalmente ele dava... Mas sim... Sirius piscou. Esse era o mesmo sorriso que James tinha sempre que fazia alguma brincadeira e era pego.

"O que você fez?" Sirius perguntou, entrando no banheiro, quase, uma vez que sentiu algo molhado absorver através de sua meia. Ele olhou para baixo para encontrar a garrafa de sabão que normalmente ficava no lado da pia, no chão, sua tampa retirada e vazando uma poça de néon azul em que ele tinha pisado.

Cuidando para não escorregar, Sirius deu outro passo, mas havia mais umidade em seu outro pé, o chão estava coberto de água aqui... Na verdade... Olhando mais de perto... O banheiro todo parecia estar revestido com uma fina camada de água que ia até alcançar a porta onde o tapete do corredor estava absorvendo-o.

A pia estava transbordando, a torneira ligada e bolhas vomitando para fora. Havia pasta de dente por todo o espelho e no assento e na banheira. Quanto de pasta poderia caber naquele tubo pequeno? Papel higiênico parecia ter sido distribuído diretamente sob a pia, montes dele.

"Eu... eu tava me lavando?" Harry perguntou, ainda com o mesmo sorriso no rosto, apesar de preocupado brilhou seus olhos quando ele olhou em volta. Ele estava tendo um tempo bom até Padfoot chegar lá em cima...

"Harry, o banheiro é para as coisas de banho, não para jogar; ao menos que seja hora do banho." Sirius fechou a torneira e tirou Harry de seu banco. Seu coração estava voando agora. Harry tinha feito alguma coisa ruim! Ele confiava nele! Ele confiava nele! Tentando não sorrir, Sirius suspirou, olhando para toda a confusão. "Eu sei que você sabe disso. Você tem sido muito desobediente".

Harry franziu a testa, o lábio inferior para fora e olhando completamente pronto para chorar. Ele sabia que estava fazendo coisas ruins no banheiro, mas ele não tinha sido capaz de parar a si mesmo! O creme dental apenas esguichou tão divertido... E a água era divertida... E então ele tentou limpar o chão com o papel higiênico... E então ele derrubou o sabonete...

Sirius carregou Harry para a cozinha. Ele pegou o banquinho que mantinham sob a pia e colocou-o no canto perto da porta lavanderia. "Agora, quando os meninos são desobedientes eles ficam um tempo para pensar sobre o que eles fizeram." Sirius colocou Harry no banco. "Você fez uma grande bagunça no banheiro de propósito então você vai sentar aqui por quatro minutos, você me entendeu?"

Harry acenou com a cabeça, as lágrimas enchendo seus olhos. Ele teve pedidos de tempo antes, mas normalmente quando ele tinha, ele ficava preso sob as escadas por horas e horas ou tio Vernon iria bater-lhe com força. Seu Padfoot nunca tinha dado um tempo antes...

Sirius suspirou e se levantou indo sentar-se ao lado de Remus e começou a comer o jantar, mantendo um olho no relógio. Remus olhou sonolento e parecia estar meio dormindo, sem notar o que estava acontecendo. Sirius estremeceu quando ouviu um pequeno soluço vir de trás, mas ele não se virou. Não importa o quanto quebrou seu coração fazê-lo, Harry precisava aprender o certo e o errado, e para fazer isso, ele tinha que ser disciplinado adequadamente.

Quatro minutos pareceu durar uma eternidade para Harry. Ele estava balançando em seu banco e ainda chorando quando acabou o tempo e Sirius voltou para ele.

"Harry, você se lembra por que eu o coloquei ai?"

Harry acenou com a cabeça, fungando em meio às lágrimas. "Porque eu... eu baguncei o banheiro e eu não deveria fazer isso." Ele soltou um gemido, esfregando os olhos. Era isso! Ele sabia disso. Ele tinha sido ruim e agora seu Padfoot não gostava mais dele.

"É isso mesmo, Prongslet". Sirius suspirou. "Eu quero que você me diga que sente muito por fazer o banheiro uma bagunça."

"Eu... Eu sinto muuuito!" Harry gritou com mais força, esfregando os olhos agora.

Sirius pegou-o, abraçando-o com força e beijou sua testa em sua pequena cicatriz. "Está tudo bem, Harry. Eu te perdoo. Você sabe o que significa perdão?"

Harry fungou, balançando a cabeça agarrado a Padfoot.

"Isso significa que, quando alguém diz que está arrependido, você faz com que eles saibam que está tudo bem, você não está bravo mais. Certo? Você foi desobediente, mas está arrependido de ter sido, então eu te perdoo."

Harry acenou com a cabeça, abraçando-se a Sirius novamente. "Então... você não vai me devolver?"

"Harry... você é meu para sempre e sempre e sempre. Não importa o quanto você seja desobediente, eu nunca vou desistir de você. Eu prometo." Sirius riu, abraçando-o de perto. "Vamos agora, então. Vamos comer o jantar e depois nós podemos deixar esse banheiro realmente agradável e limpo, ok?"

"Ok". Harry sorriu feliz que Padfoot não ia devolvê-lo nunca. Ele sentou-se em sua cadeira e comeu seu jantar feliz, curtindo as fatias de maçã. Ele olhou para cima com um riso quando uma batida veio em cima da janela da cozinha. Ele desceu da cadeira e empurrou a janela para fora, abrindo-o para deixar a coruja entrar. Ele tinha aprendido que as corujas significava correio quando você era um bruxo e ele gostava muito de quando elas vinham. "Paddy! Nós temos uma carta!"

"Obrigado, Harry!" Sirius sorriu e observou como a coruja pousou sobre a mesa na frente dele e estendeu sua perna. Ele desamarrou a carta e a coruja voou quase de uma vez, claramente uma profissional. Ele observou a escrita de mão de Tricia do lado de fora e abriu-a. Um pedaço de papel coberto caiu e Sirius entregou a Harry.

"Parece que Luna te fez um desenho, Harry."

"Ooooh!" Harry sorriu, admirando o desenho com um grande sorriso. Ele amava sua irmãzinha Luna bastante. Às vezes, quando eles se comportavam e Tricia tinha acabado, ela os deixava usar sua coruja para enviar desenhos de um lado para outro em todo o quintal. "É liiiiindoooo! Posso coloca na parede, Paddy?"

"Com certeza, vá em frente!" Sirius sorriu. "Remus você poderia...?"

"Claro". Remus levantou de onde estava meio caído em sua cadeira e seguiu Harry para a sala de estar onde eles haviam começado a colocar em torno da porta os desenhos que Harry fazia e os que Luna mandava.

Sirius sorriu, observando-os sair da sala e, em seguida, voltou sua atenção para a carta Tricia tinha enviado.

_Dr. Sirius,_

_O julgamento para os Dursley acontecerá em uma semana, no dia 27 de agosto. Uma vez que eles são trouxas, eles serão julgados por seus próprios pares, em vez de nosso Ministério, no entanto, vou atuar como um representante para o governo. Harry terá que estar presente para testemunhar contra eles, apesar de ele ficar em uma sala separada, exceto quando ele está testemunhando. Eu já implorei a eles para deixá-lo testemunhar em uma sala separada, sozinho na frente do juiz e júri, mas eles se recusaram a permitir isso. O vista bem e o prepare com antecedência para que ele saiba o que vai acontecer... Que os Dursley vão estar lá, mas não serão capazes de machucá-lo... Eu gostaria que isso fosse diferente._

_Luna e Xeno enviam o seu melhor e nós esperamos vê-lo em breve,_

_Com amor, Tricia._

"Merda..." Sirius suspirou, deixando cair a carta em cima da mesa e ouviu Harry rir e falar algo sobre a fita que está sendo preso ao seu rosto na sala ao lado. Como ele poderia deixar seu filho precioso... Aquela criança que tinha apenas começado realmente confiar nele... Em uma posição como esta? Como ele poderia pedir-lhe para se sentar em uma cadeira e encarar os Dursley, enquanto uma tonelada de pessoas olhavam? Ele provavelmente estaria com tanto medo! Mas, a julgar pela carta de Tricia, não havia outra maneira.

Suspirando, Sirius se levantou de seu assento e olhou para a sala seguinte. Harry estava admirando todas as suas fotos e dançando, inclinando a cabeça para trás e para frente e segurando seus braços para cima em um ângulo estranho de seus lados, abrindo e fechando as mãos. Ele e Remus chamaram isso de "dança do caranguejo" de Harry, porque era um dos dois únicos jeitos que Harry dançava. Assim e pulando para cima e para baixo, enquanto girando em círculos e depois dando seus quadris uma manobra, sempre divertindo Sirius ao ver. Harry dançava com ou sem música, dos dois jeitos era impossivelmente adorável.

"Hey amigo". Sirius riu, olhando em volta para descobrir que Remus tinha desistido de tentar ficar acordado e desmaiado sobre o sofá. "Oooh, parece que Moony está realmente dormindo. Shhh..."

Harry se virou e olhou para Remus antes de olhar para Sirius e assentiu. Ele colocou um dedo sobre os lábios, e naquele sussurro alto que só as crianças podiam fazer e ainda achar que estavam sussurrando disse "Paddy, Moony precisa tirar sonecas também."

"Eu acho que você está certo." Sirius sorriu, curvando-se para pegar Harry e dando-lhe um abraço. Ele sorriu, admirando as obras de arte de Harry e Luna por toda a parede. Às vezes, ele chegava e havia uma nova imagem que ele não tinha visto ainda e sempre o fazia sorrir. "Oooh, Harry! Este é sua mamãe e Lexie?"

"Humhum! E o espaguete de meia." Harry acenou com a cabeça, apontando para a pilha de vermelho, amarelo e meias no canto da imagem. "E aquele cãozinho é você". Harry apontou para uma grande massa negra em uma linha verde que Sirius considerou ser grama.

"Eles são excelentes, Harry." Sirius sorriu com orgulho e colocou Harry para baixo. "Está quase na hora de dormir, assim o que você diz de limparmos o banheiro e lermos uma história?"

"Awwww, Paddy. Eu não posso fica acordado?"

"Sem chance. E, além disso, vai demorar um pouco para limpar esse banheiro. Você fez uma confusão muito grande."

"Eu sinto muito, Paddy." Harry franziu o cenho, mordendo o lábio e olhando para os seus pés, olhando absolutamente arrependido pelo que ele tinha feito.

"É ok, Prongslet. Nós apenas temos que limpar isso tudo. Da próxima vez, pense antes de agir, certo? É ok fazer bagunça de propósito, às vezes, mas é melhor se você fizer do lado de fora ou se estivermos jogando um bagunçado jogo. Assim como a pintura ou torta de lama ou guerras de creme de barbear."

"Otay". Harry assentiu e abraçou sobre a perna de Sirius com força. Sirius pegou-o e, em seguida, levou-o ao banheiro no andar de cima que ainda estava uma bagunça.

Demorou cerca de meia hora para deixar o banheiro de volta ao seu estado original brilhante de limpeza... Sem magia, claro. Sirius achou que seria uma boa ideia para mostrar a Harry a satisfação de um trabalho bem feito por realmente trabalhar a graxa de cotovelo em vez de apenas sacudir sua varinha para fazer tudo melhor. Até o momento em que eles haviam terminado de limpar a última pasta de dentes do banheiro, Harry era todo bocejos e acenos.

"Bem, Olha isso, Harry. O banheiro está muito limpo e novo." Sirius sorriu, levantando Harry no chão. "É sempre bom tentar limpar a bagunça que nós fazemos, e você fez um trabalho maravilhoso. Agora, então, que tal uma história?"

"Otay!" Harry aplaudiu o peito inchando para fora com o elogio que ele recebeu. Ele tinha sido ruim e fez uma bagunça, mas seu Padfoot parecia realmente feliz agora que ele ajudou a limpar tudo. Isso o fez se sentir bem.

Sirius colocou Harry em seu pijama, e leu sua história. Ele iria se preocupar em contar a Harry sobre o julgamento mais tarde. Talvez seria melhor se ele soubesse apenas com um ou dois dias de antecedência, assim ele saberia o que ia acontecer, mas não teria uma tonelada de tempo para entrar em pânico sobre isso. Doía a Sirius saber que o menino sonolento abraçado a seu leão e parecendo assim... Inocente... Teria que sentar na frente de um monte de gente que não conhecia em uma sala com um par de pessoas que tinham prejudicado ele, e falar sobre a vida com essas pessoas. Sirius deu a Harry um beijo extragrande na testa e trouxe as cobertas até o queixo do menino.

Ele não ia deixar que nada nem ninguém machucassem o menino.

….

"Tudo bem, então você entende o que vai acontecer em seguida, certo Harry?" Remus perguntou amavelmente quando ele se ajoelhou na frente do menino. Harry acenou com a cabeça, sorrindo.

"Tudo bem então. Tribunal está em sessão. O povo vs Padfoot, a grande e honrada, juíza Luna, presidente." Remus anunciou e levantou-se plenamente. Luna veio pulando e saltando, uma grande esvoaçante capa preta saia de trás dela e colocou uma peruca branca na cabeça, para a sala onde tinha criado sua própria corte há pouco. Tricia levantou Luna para a cadeira que estava agindo como plataforma do juiz e colocou a bandeja sobre ela. Luna levantou o martelo estridente sentado na bandeja e bateu contra a cadeira.

"Ordem nos tribunais, ordem nos tribunais!" O martelo rangeu alto e Harry riu. "O caso de Os biscoitos sumidos está em curso. Como você se declara?"

"Meu cliente se declara inocente, meritíssima". Tricia afirmou quando ela se sentou ao lado de Sirius no sofá. Harry sentou-se um pouco longe deles em uma cadeira.

"Pomotor, você, pur favor, chame a primeira testemunha." Luna disse simplesmente. Sirius se inclinou para Tricia.

"Como ela sabe esses termos?" Ele perguntou curioso.

"Muito tempo em sua avó. Essa mulher é obcecada com programas de tribunal."

"Eu chamo... hum... Moony, o que eu digo de novo?" Harry perguntou, olhando para seus papéis de 'prova'.

"Você quer que Padfoot venha depor."

"Padfoot para depor!" Harry gritou, apontando para Padfoot que se levantou de seu assento para ir e sentar em uma cadeira ao lado da cadeira alta de Luna. Remus carregava um livro para ele.

"Você jura dizer a verdade, toda a verdade, e nada mais do que a verdade, a fim de ajudá-lo ou assumir a lavagem da louça por uma semana?"

"Sim". Sirius balançou a cabeça e Harry se levantou de seu assento no aceno de Remus.

"Paddy, onde você estava essa manhã no café da manhã" Harry perguntou, sorrindo feliz para Padfoot. Ele havia gostado bastante deste jogo, embora ele não tivesse certeza de por que eles estavam jogando. Tricia tinha dito a Sirius que poderia ser uma boa ideia para apresentar Harry para o sistema judicial trouxa antes de ele ter que ser uma testemunha contra os Dursley.

"Eu estava na cozinha."

"E o que você estava fazendo na cozinha, Paddy?" Harry perguntou curioso.

"Eu estava fazendo o café da manhã." Sirius respondeu.

"Mas, você não estava comendo alguma coisa também?" Harry olhou para a sua "evidência" a segurou uma foto de Sirius comendo o biscoito.

"Talvez eu estivesse, era hora do café da manhã afinal. Você deve comer algo no café da manhã."

"Mas você estava comendo alguma coisa que você não deveria comer como café da manhã." Harry balançou o dedo para Sirius e segurando a foto. "Eu tenho a prova."

"Onde você encontrou isso? Com quem você conversou?" perguntou, parecendo surpreso que Harry poderia ter uma foto dele de pijama, comendo um biscoito. "Isso pode ter acontecido ontem à noite, antes de dormir pelo que você sabe!"

"Mas… tem migalhas de biscoitos nos seus pijamas, Paddy." Harry segurou um saco contendo as migalhas do biscoito. "Mas elas não estavam na sua cama, então você deve ter comido o biscoito depois de ter dormido. E café da manhã é o que a gente come depois de ter dormido."

"Eu… Eu… ok! Ok! Eu fiz isso! Eu comi os biscoitos no café da manhã!" Sirius desabou, tentando não rir com o sério olhar de OH! No rosto de Harry enquanto ele balançava a cabeça.

"Mau mau mau!" Luna bateu seu martelo na bandeja. "Eu sentencio você para... 10 minutos de time out!"

"Oooooh". Os olhos de Harry cresceram. Um total de dez minutos de time out! Oh, Paddy estava em grande grande grande apuro!

"Tudo bem Padfoot, para o canto, você os ouviu." Remus se adiantou e também pegou o braço de Sirius, levando-o para longe da cadeira e para a cozinha, onde o banquinho de time-out de Harry estava no canto, pronto para ser usado. Harry havia o usado apenas uma vez desde a sua primeira vez. Agora Sirius sentou-se sobre ele, de frente para o canto e tentando não rir.

"Em seguida, o Povo vs Mel Von Snuggles, no caso de o frasco de mel sumido."

Sirius suspirou, ouvindo como eles fizeram outro passar, desta vez acusando um ursinho de pelúcia de roubar o mel do armário da cozinha. Ele realmente esperava que este jogo ajudasse Harry... O julgamento era amanhã.

* * *

N/B: Não acredito! Harry vai ter que enfrentar os Dursleys? Em um julgamento?

N/T: Mais um capitulo! Tão rápido! Espero que vcs gostem! E mais uma vez quero fazer um agradecimento especial para a minha super beta que betou em menos de um dia! =)

Próximo Capítulo: O julgamento


	17. O Julgamento

**_Nada é meu_**

**_His Boy é uma história de The-Shy-Quiet-One _**

**_Capítulo betado por Biaa Black Potter_**

* * *

**_Chapter Seventeen: The Dursley's get Served... er.. I mean.. The Trial. (Os Dursleys são servidos... er.. Quero dizer.. O Julgamento)_**

"Lá vamos nós, Prongslet." Sirius sorriu enquanto alisou a pequena gravata de Harry. O menininho estava todo bem vestido, parecendo esperto e limpo, com uma camisa azul clara e uma gravata borboleta em formato de pomo de ouro. Suas calças pretas caiam perfeitamente sobre seus novos sapatos pretos brilhantes que ele gostava de ficar olhando. Seu rosto normalmente sujo com uma ligeira mancha estava rosa, bem limpo e os óculos brilhavam a perfeição. Seu cabelo, no entanto, havia sido deixado como estava, confuso e louco, mas limpo e macio, como sempre. Sirius levantou Harry em seus braços, aconchegando-o perto de seu lado. "Você está lindo."

"Você também, Paddy." Harry sorriu contente de que ele não era o único a usar roupas extravagantes. Sirius usava um terno preto, a gravata destacando-se devido ao leão muito amigável que havia nela. Harry a tinha escolhido quando eles foram à loja. Padfoot tinha dito que ele poderia trazer seu leão com ele se ele quisesse, só para ter um amigo extra.

"Nós estamos prontos? Ah! Você está fantástico, Harry!" Remus sorriu enquanto espiava pela porta, seu terno de tweed marrom bem arrumado.

"Você parece 'tastico, também, Moony!" Harry riu, se contorcendo até Sirius colocá-lo para baixo. Ele correu para fora do quarto e foi pegar sua mochila em forma de trem. Padfoot tinha comprado para ele por causa da escola, que ainda não tinha começado, mas ele disse que Harry poderia usá-la hoje. Sirius não sabia quanto tempo ficaria preso na sala do tribunal, assim percebeu que seria melhor para Harry levar algumas coisas para se distrair enquanto ele estivesse em outra sala. Ele embalou um livro de colorir, lápis de cor, o trem de Harry, o livro de dragão, e um lanche completo com caixa de suco.

Animado para estar usando sua mochila nova, Harry puxou-a e, em seguida, pegou seu leão levantou de sua cama, abraçando-o com força. "Nós estamos indo nu tribunal, Leão. Um tribunal de verdade... onde um adulto é o juiz, ao invés da Luna."

"Pronto para ir?" Sirius perguntou ao entrar no quarto. Harry concordou com a cabeça e sorriu para ele antes de parar por um momento. Ele franziu a testa e correu de volta para a sua cama, onde seu chapéu de condutor estava sentado na cabeceira da cama, pronto para ele. Ele puxou-o e depois sorriu. Sirius riu, pegou-o, e então desceu as escadas.

Uma vez que eles estavam indo para um edifício do tribunal trouxa para o processo, eles foram com o carro velho de Remus, que elefoi transfigurado um pouco do lado de fora para fazer parecer mais novo e mais limpo do que era. Ele basicamente funcionava por magia, mas era uma boa coisa velha.

Demorou cerca de meia hora para eles chegarem e depois mais 15 minutos para encontrar o caminho certo. Remus deixou o carro estacionar-se sozinho entre dois outros, sabendo que se tentasse fazê-lo provavelmente acabaria amassando-o. Não que ele não pudesse consertar em um segundo, ele só preferia não ser obrigado. O carro iria ficar com raiva deles.

"Bem, aqui estamos nós." Sirius suspirou, olhou para o grande edifício, antes de se virar e puxar Harry de seu assento de carro. Harry segurou-o com força ao redor do pescoço, olhando nervoso, ele também olhou para o edifício. Era maior do que a sua casa... maior do que qualquer uma das lojas que já tinha ido. Ele engoliu em seco e enterrou seu rosto contra o pescoço de Sirius, cheirando o perfume familiar de segurança.

"Vai ficar tudo bem, Prongslet. Eu estou aqui, e Moony está aqui... e olhe lá! É a senhora Tricia e Lexie!" Sirius apontou para onde as duas mulheres estavam de pé, obviamente esperando por eles. Harry levantou a cabeça e, em seguida, animou-se um pouco assim que as viu. Sirius o carregou pelas escadas e Harry riu, lançando-se em Lexie, não tendo visto ela há mais de uma semana.

"Olá, Harry!" Lexie sorriu, abraçando-o antes que ele se estendeu para Sirius novamente, que o levou de volta. Remus subiu as escadas carregando a mochila de Harry e o leão.

"Ah, bom dia." Ele sorriu e estendeu os braços para abraçar Tricia e Lexie antes de todos eles entrarem.

"É aqui." Tricia apontou para uma grande porta de madeira perto de um corredor de madeira com painéis e um tapete vermelho escuro. Ela abriu a porta e revelou uma sala muito grande. Harry ofegou, sua cabeça caiu para trás quando ele olhou para o teto e para todos os bancos vazios. Eles não se sentaram. Em vez disso, Tricia os levou para o canto nordeste da sala, onde uma pequena porta de madeira estava. Ela abriu e eles seguiram-na para dentro

Era uma sala pequena, com um sofá, um par de cadeiras e uma mesa de café na frente coberta com velhas revistas. Uma caixa de plástico cheio de brinquedos estava em um canto. Havia outra porta na parede adjacente à que viria no meio. Harry lutou para descer do colo de Sirius, que o colocou no chão e observando como a criança de quatro anos foi direta e rápida para o balde de brinquedos.

"Eu vou encontrar o Sr. Piper... ele é o assistente social trouxa que vai estar cuidar de Harry enquanto estamos no julgamento."

"Eu pensei que ele ficaria com a Lexie..." Sirius começou, mas Lexie rapidamente o cortou.

"Ah, eu vou estar aqui... Mas eu aposto que é uma política de algum tipo ter um assistente social aqui também?"

"Sim. Isso... É exatamente isso." Tricia assentiu e empurrou a segunda porta, desaparecendo por um corredor.

"Paddy! Olha! Um caminhão de bombeiro como o meu!" Harry riu, levantando alto o brinquedo vermelho, sorrindo brilhantemente.

"Sim, é." Sirius sorriu e sentou no chão se juntando a ele na brincadeira antes do júri começar.

Tricia voltou para a sala seguida por um homem corpulento usando óculos e uma gravata borboleta de ponta cabeça. Ele tinha um ar amigável ao seu redor, e um sorriso gentil em seu rosto. Ele arrumou seus óculos e olhou ao redor, para todos eles, seus olhos estavam escaneando o lugar para ver quem estava na sala.

"Bom dia! É um prazer conhecê-lo."

"Olá." Sirius levantou do chão e estendeu a mão. "Eu sou Sirius Black. E esses são meus melhores amigos Remus Lupin e Alexandria Owan. E esse, claro, é Harry." Ele sorriu, indicando o menino no chão enquanto o homem chacoalhava as mãos de todos. Ele se curvou, abaixando no chão perto de Harry que parecia tão concentrado no caminhão de bombeiros que ainda não havia o observado.

Quando ele percebeu que havia alguém novo… um estranho… que tinha aparecido atrás dele, Harry gemeu e se arrastou para longe rapidamente, indo parar sob a saia do vestido azul de Lexie, a cabeça coberta, mas o resto do corpo visivelmente se agarrando a uma de suas pernas.

"Ah, está tudo bem, não tenha medo." Sr. Piper sorriu mexendo na caixa de brinquedos. Ele puxou um carro de polícia e colocou-o no chão. "Olha aqui, olha o que isso pode fazer!" Ele apertou um botão na parte superior do carro e as luzes acenderam. Ele apertou outro e a sirene disparou. O rosto de Harry apareceu, espreitando de sob a saia de Lexie, seu interesse levando a melhor.

"E... se você puxá-lo assim..." Sr. Piper demonstrou, rolando o carro para trás um pouco. "E então deixar ir..." Ele tirou sua mão de cima do carro que disparou para frente, andando em todo o piso até atingir a ponta do sapato de Lexie. Harry riu, pegando o carro e puxando-o para trás, vendo que iria para o Sr. Piper. Aquele era um truque bem legal!

"Uau, Harry! Isso não é divertido?" Sirius riu, ficando no chão. Harry concordou com a cabeça e subiu em seu colo, observando como o Sr. Piper enviou o carro de volta para ele. Ele agarrou-o e o jogou mais uma vez.

"Bem, parece que já é hora de ir... as pessoas estão chegando." Tricia afirmou, olhando da porta para a sala grande.

"Tudo bem... Harry, Moony e eu temos que deixá-lo agora, mas estaremos de volta em breve, tudo bem?" Sirius aconchegou-o e levantou-se, colocando-o no chão.

"E não se preocupe." Lexie sorriu, estendendo a mão para puxa-lo em seus braços e seu rosto começou a contorcer com tristeza absoluta. "Eu vou ficar e brincar com você e o Sr. Piper. Padfoot e Moony estarão apenas na sala ao lado fazendo coisas importantes."

"Oh, ok!" Harry riu, se sentindo muito melhor agora que sabia que Lexie estaria com ele. E o adulto favorito não estaria muito longe... apenas na sala ao lado! Isso não era nenhum pouco ruim. Se ele precisasse deles, ele poderia ir buscá-los.

Sirius se inclinou para dar um beijo em Harry e arrepiar o cabelo, fazendo Harry rir novamente, seu rostinho sorrindo com orgulho com o carinho que estava recebendo. Ah, como ele simplesmente adorava Paddy. "Vamos ver você em breve, Prongslet".

Sirius, Remus e Tricia foram sentar em uma mesa de um lado da sala de audiências, enquanto os Dursley e seu advogado estavam sentados do outro lado do corredor, parecendo bastante incrivelmente mal-humorados por estarem aqui.

"Oh, pelo amor de Merlin, Sirius..." Remus suspirou enquanto observava Sirius mostrar a língua para os Durlseys antes que eles se sentassem. Ele deu de ombros e sentou-se em sua cadeira.

"Silêncio no tribunal!" Um homem grande veio saindo de uma porta no canto noroeste da sala. "Black e o povo da Inglaterra contra Dursley, o grande e honrado Juiz Pi presidindo". Um homem bem vestido em longas vestes pretas e peruca branca entrou na sala e moveu-se para sentar-se no pódio atrás do juiz. Ele levantou o martelo e a sala ficou em um silêncio completo.

"Você pode começar com seus argumentos de abertura."

Tricia se levantou de seu assento, bem vestida e séria. Ela colocou as mãos atrás das costas, andando na frente da sala quando ela começou a falar. "Tricia Lovegood, representante do povo da Inglaterra. Sua excelência, júri... estamos aqui hoje para discutir um assunto que eu, pessoalmente, acredito ser um dos atos mais vis contra a humanidade que existe... abuso de crianças." Ela parou por um momento, deixando que a sentença entrasse nos ouvidos daqueles ao seu redor. "Sabe que eu não estaria aqui se eu não acreditasse sinceramente que estas pessoas aqui..." Ela apontou para os Dursley. "São responsáveis por infligir dor e sofrimento a uma criança. Harry Potter tem quatro anos de idade e sofreu trauma mental e físico grave nas mãos de seus cuidadores anteriores, Vernon e Petúnia Dursley. Depois de fazer uma visita ao seu afilhado, Sirius Black me ligou para me informar que ele acreditava que a criança estava sendo maltratada. Depois de uma rápida investigação, tirei a criança da casa do Sr. e Sra. Dursley e levei-a sob meu próprio cuidado até que Sirius Black fosse legalizado com a guarda da criança em tempo integral. Os Dursley foram notificados antes da mudança de custódia, uma chance de permanecerem guardiões da criança, mas não procuraram fazê-lo. Isso, eu acho, também indica exatamente como se sentiam sobre a criança. Eles não o queriam e, por isso o maltrataram enquanto seu próprio filho era criado como um rei mimado ". Tricia se virou e sorriu gentilmente para advogado dos Dursley. "Sua vez."

"Eh hum." O advogado levantou-se, ajeitando a gravata e seguiu em frente, enquanto Tricia tomou seu lugar novamente. "Samuel Hudson representando os Dursley. Meritíssimo, a criança em questão teve o melhor cuidado possível pelos Dursley após a sua chegada, sem aviso prévio, sob sua porta quase três anos atrás. Eles não estavam preparados para a chegada da criança, nem foram informados de antemão, ou solicitados que se tornassem seus cuidadores em tempo integral. Eles receberam a criança por procedimento padrão, sendo os únicos parentes vivos da criança. Devido ao fato de que o cuidador nomeado pela vontade da irmã da Sra. Durlsey, a Sra. Potter, estava atualmente encarcerado..." Ele olhou para Sirius. "É de se saber que o Sr. e a Sra. Dursley decidiram respeitar a memória da Sra. Potter tomando a criança, em vez de mandá-lo embora para um orfanato. Sob as circunstâncias, deram-lhe o que ele precisava, O vestiram, o protegeram e o alimentaram com o melhor de suas habilidades. Esta criança não sofreu abuso. Ele foi bem cuidado." Com o que disse, o Sr. Hudson voltou ao seu lugar.

"Sra. Lovegood, sua primeira testemunha, por favor." O juiz acenou com a mão e Tricia se levantou com um aceno de cabeça.

"Chamo para depor, Sirius Orion Black". Sirius se levantou de seu assento e atravessou a sala para tomar o seu lugar no banco da testemunha ao lado do juiz.

"Você promete dizer a verdade, toda a verdade e nada mais que a verdade?"

"Eu prometo."

"Você pode começar."

Tricia sorriu e deu um passo adiante. "Primeiro de tudo, eu gostaria que constasse no registro, que enquanto o Sr. Black estava preso durante os últimos anos, estava sobre falsas acusações. Ele foi prontamente liberado e um pedido formal de desculpas foi lhe dado por seu sofrimento. A papelada está em frente a sua excelência, o juiz".

"Sim, sim, eu vi a papelada. Continue".

"Sr. Black, foi você quem primeiro sentiu que algo estava errado na casa dos Dursley?"

"Sim."

"E você pode nos dizer o que exatamente aconteceu na noite de trinta de julho?"

"Bem, eu havia sido solto da prisão e a primeira coisa que eu queria era ver o meu afilhado, pois eu não o via há quase três anos. Eu admito ter sido duro, e foi muito rude da minha parte aparecer na porta da casa dos Dursley sem aviso, e por isso, peço desculpas."

"E eu acredito que você não estava sozinho?"

"Não. Remus Lupin, um grande amigo meu e dos Potters e nosso velho professor, Albus Dumbledore, estavam comigo. Os dois eram contra eu visitar naquela hora, sem ao menos uma ligação telefônica, mas depois de ouvir sobre sua irmã pela Lily Potter, eu senti que eu deveria ver exatamente como Harry estava sendo tratado. Nós tocamos a campainha e quando o Sr Dursley atendeu, nós explicamos quem nós éramos e pedimos uma simples visita a Harry. Era tarde, perto das dez da noite, então ele estava na cama. Meu estomago me avisou que algo estava errado no momento em que eu pisei naquela casa. Não havia nenhuma indicação de que Harry vivia ali. Havia milhões de fotos do filho dos Dursley, que não é muito mais velho do que Harry, mas nem ao menos uma foto de Harry. Então, preocupado, eu chequei em todos os lugares por ele. No andar de cima, a sala de estar… Eu não consegui encontrá-lo. Então eu chamei por ele, eu tinha que saber que ele estava bem... e então veio uma batida... do armário debaixo da escada. E aquela vozinha estava gritando para que o deixassem sair. Então eu destranquei o armário… e lá estava ele."

"E como Harry estava quando você o encontrou?"

"Como um coelho irritadiço. Ele ficou petrificado. Seu pijama era velho e desgastado, os óculos estavam quebrados e mal consertados, tão... tão pouco... e as únicas coisas que havia no armário com ele era um cobertor, um urso de pelúcia sem cabeça e aranhas. Não havia nenhuma lâmpada no suporte pendurado no armário."

"E o que aconteceu depois?"

"Bem, o professor Dumbledore chamou as autoridades e levaram Harry para ser colocado em seu cuidado até que eu pudesse ganhar à custódia".

"Obrigado. Sua testemunha, Hudson".

Hudson avançou enquanto Tricia sentou-se. "Não é verdade, Sr. Black, que invadiu a casa dos Dursley no meio da noite, sem ser bem vindo. Você ameaçou o Dursley e depois praticamente sequestrou Harry Potter?"

"Eu posso ter exagerado e dito algumas palavras desagradáveis , mas se você descobrisse uma criança que você ama profundamente em um lugar onde ele estava sendo maltratado, então, o que você teria feito? Gostaria de ter sentado ali com calma e racionalmente? Eu não acho que sim. E eu não sequestrei Harry. Isso envolveria levar a criança para longe da casa. Eu simplesmente passei um pouco de tempo com ele do lado de fora, nos degraus da frente, enquanto esperava as autoridades aparecerem. Ele dormiu a maior parte do tempo."

"E porque você foi preso?"

"Objeção! Meritíssimo, nós já..."

"Cessar e desistir, Hudson. Essa pergunta já foi respondida. Agora, então, você tem mais?"

"Não, senhor."

"Obrigado, Sr. Black, você pode voltar para seu assento. Sua próxima testemunha, Lovegood."

"Chamo para depor, Doutora Flanigan."

A curandeira que tinha visto Harry para seu check-up no início do mês se levantou de sua cadeira e veio **(a)** à frente, sentando-se no banco das testemunhas.

"Doutora, bom dia."

"Bom dia."

"Agora... Eu entendo que você fez uma avaliação física de Harry Potter menos de quarenta e oito horas após o seu afastamento dos Dursley, está correto?"

"Sim, está."

"Você poderia me contar sobre a visita?"

"É claro." A curandeira sorriu. "Meus registros indicam que vi Harry no dia primeiro de agosto e que você e Sirius Black estavam presentes para o exame."

"E você se lembra de como Harry agiu?"

"Ele estava nervoso no começo... Seus olhos estavam em todo o lugar, como um animal assustado, preso em uma gaiola, mas ele se tranquilizou comigo depois de alguns minutos. Eu medi sua altura, que era três pés e meio, o que é perfeitamente a média para a sua idade, mas o seu peso me preocupou muito."

"Quanto Harry Potter pesava quando você o conheceu?"

"Ele pesava exatamente 25£. Ele tinha pelo menos 10 quilos abaixo do peso, o que, na sua idade, é muito relativo. A média para quatro anos de idade varia entre 35-40 libras, e quando você tira cerca de mais de um quarto do que o peso deveria ser pode ser prejudicial para a sua saúde em geral."

"Então, você está dizendo que ele estava desnutrido?"

"Sim. Ele não tinha cálcio e ferro, principalmente, duas coisas que são muito importantes na sua idade jovem."

"Você encontrou alguma outra coisa preocupante?"

"Sim. Ele apresentava várias contusões, principalmente em sua parte traseira e um pouco em seus braços onde **()** se parecia muito como seele tivesse sido agarrado."

"Você diria que ele foi mentalmente traumatizado?"

"Sim. A forma como ele age em torno de pessoas... não é só timidez normal. É um medo real, você pode ver isso em seus olhos."

"Obrigado, isso é tudo que eu tenho que perguntar."

"Hudson, o seu testemunho".

"Eu não tenho dúvidas."

"Muito bem, então, pode trazer a próxima."

Tricia olhou para Sirius e ele concordou.

"Eu chamo para depor, Harry James Potter."

Houve alguns sussurros quando a porta se abriu e Lexie saiu da pequena sala, segurando a mão de Harry. Seus olhos se arregalaram atrás de seus óculos quando viu todas as pessoas na sala e rapidamente diminuiu o ritmo para ficar escondido atrás de Lexie, agarrando seu vestido apertado.

"Aqui estamos, então, amor." Lexie sorriu e ajudou Harry a sentar no banco das testemunhas, tendo que quase tirá-lo fora de sua perna para fazer isso. Harry engoliu em seco e apertou o Leão perto de seu peito. Seu olhar foi em torno da sala... não... não... não... aqui não, os Dursleys... e ele começou a chorar, movendo-se para descer para baixo da cadeira.

Sirius correu para frente, não sendo capaz de suportar ver seu Prongslet tão assustado. Ele levantou-o da cadeira e abraçou com força, balançando-o para trás e para frente. "Shhh, companheiro... está tudo certo. Ninguém vai te machucar aqui. Lembra quando nós jogamos o nosso jogo? Isto é assim, e são os Dursley que estão em dificuldades, não você."

Harry fungou, tremendo como uma folha quando Sirius o colocou de volta na cadeira. "Estamos todos aqui, Harry. Nós não vamos deixar nada de ruim acontecer, ok?"

Harry assentiu e abraçou o leão ao peito com força novamente, com os olhos lacrimejantes quando ele desviou o olhar dos Dursley.

Tricia moveu-se para frente, conduzindo Sirius de volta ao seu lugar, enquanto Lexie estava nas proximidades, contra a parede. "Oi, Harry!"

"Oi". Harry fungou novamente, esfregando o nariz com a mão nua e olhando para o rosto de Tricia. Ele se sentia mais seguro agora, com ela de pé entre ele e os Dursley. E havia Lexie para o seu lado... E Padfoot e Moony sentados perto da mesa. Ele não estava sozinho.

"Harry, eu vou te fazer algumas perguntas, certo? E eu quero que você responda com sinceridade. Prometa-me que não vai mentir."

Harry acenou com a cabeça. "Eu prometo. Mentir é ruim."

"É isso mesmo, bom menino. Certo então... Harry, você pode me dizer quantos anos você tem?"

"Quatro". Harry esboçou um pequeno sorriso, essa era uma pergunta fácil.

"E qual é a sua cor favorita?"

"Vermelho". Harry sorriu ainda mais... Esta foi fácil.

"Você se lembra de quando você morava com sua tia e seu tio?"

"Sim". Harry acenou com a cabeça, mordendo o lábio. Ele estava ficando nervoso de novo... Ele não estava tão certo de que ele gostava de onde essas perguntas estavam indo agora, mas mais uma vez... Era a Sra Tricia. Ela sempre fazia perguntas e nada de ruim acontecia. E ela era legal e ela era mãe de Luna, e ela era boa em jogos divertidos.

"Você gostava de viver com eles?"

Harry engoliu em seco e balançou a cabeça. "N-não."

"Por que não?"

"Er... er... eles gritam muito." Harry gemeu, lembrando-se de todas as vezes que haviam gritado com ele. Ele não gostou nem um pouco e se encolheu agora, enterrando seu rosto contra seu leão e olhando para Tricia como que implorando para não continuar, mas, embora isso lhe machucasse, ela tinha que fazer.

"O que você fazia quando estava na casa dos Dursley?"

"Eu ficava no meu armário."

"O que mais?"

"Er... Eu tirava o lixo e lavava o chão e lavava outras coisas."

"O que você fazia para se divertir? Onde brincava?"

"No meu armário. Brincava lá quando eu tinha pedidos de tempo."

"Quanto tempo eram seus time outs?"

"O tempo de um longo tempo. Uma vez... eu deixei cair um copo... um e tive um tempo tão grande que eu perdi o almoço e o jantar e o chá e o café e o almoço"

"Uau, isso é um tempo muito longo de time out. Você não tinha que ir ao banheiro?"

"Sim, mas eu tinha que ficar no armário."

"Porque você não podia sair apenas para ir ao banheiro e voltar?"

"Porque o armário ficava trancado pelo castigo e não tem banheiro lá."

"Então eu aposto que você teve vários acidentes lá, não?"

"Sim…" Harry franziu a testa, parecendo um pouco embaraçado enquanto ele se contorceu em sua cadeira. "Então eu me encrencava de novo."

"Você se encrencava por ter acidentes pois estava trancado no armário debaixo da escada, e por isso você não podia ir ao banheiro a tempo?"

"Sim." Harry acenou muito seriamente. "Dai o Tio Vernon me batia com o cinto."

"Ele batia?"

"Sim. Eu não gostava disso, mas eu era mau, então ele me batia." Harry estremeceu quando Tricia recuou. Era de se admirar que Harry houvesse dito isso a ela, quanto mais à sala toda. Ele estava sendo um rapaz muito corajoso.

"Objeção! Meritíssimo, obviamente alguém disse para o menino o que ele deveria falar."

"Desculpe-me, Hudson, mas eu tenho fotos aqui, dos machucados de Harry." Tricia procurou em seus arquivos e colocou as fotos na frente do juiz para que ele pudesse ver. "Se olhar bem, você pode perceber uma marca da fivela de um cinto..."

"Eu vejo… Entregue isso ao juri. Toda evidencia deve ser conhecida." O juiz devolveu as fotos para Tricia que as entregou para o júri. Ela voltou logo para o seu lugar.

"Harry, obrigada por ser um bom garoto e responder às minhas perguntas, agora é a vez do Sr. Hudson fazer algumas perguntas se ele…"

"Ah... dane-se tudo!" Hudson lançou seu arquivo no ar, espalhando os papéis sobre a mesa. "Meritíssimo, essas pessoas são culpadas de machucar esse menino! Eu exijo que eles sejam colocados na cadeia!"

"Como você se atreve…" Vernon levantou de sua cadeira, mas Hudson balançou um dedo a ele.

"Não. Eu fiz o meu melhor, mas eu não posso mais ficar aqui e fingir que eu acredito que vocês são inocentes. Você nem tem um caso sólido ou nenhuma testemunha própria para provar que você nunca colocou um dedo naquela criança. Ele mal tem idade suficiente para ter saído das fraldas!"

"Bem, então, isso certamente é uma virada nos eventos." O juiz riu. "Nós vamos deliberar e, em seguida, voltar a ... "

"Meritíssimo… depois de olhar essas fotos e ouvir as testemunhas apresentadas, nós decidimos, unanimemente, declarar os Dursleys culpados de abuso infantil."

"Tão rápido?"

"É um caso bastante rápido e seco, meritíssimo".

"Muito bem então. Eu sentencio o Sr. Vernon Dursley a seis anos de cadeia por deliberadamente bater e não alimentar uma criança… a Sra. Petunia Dursley três anos por auxiliar seu marido no ato de abuso. Agora quem compra pra mim um almoço?"

Sirius riu, se atirando para a frente para levantar Harry do suporte e dançar com ele. Harry abraçou-se a ele, sorrindo, perguntando exatamente o que tinha acontecido. "Paddy, os Dursleys receberam um time out?"

"Yeah, Harry, os dois terão bons e longos time outs."

* * *

N/A: Sou eu, ou esse final é incrivelmente engraçado? Provavelmente é só comigo, mas hahahaha! De qualquer forma, eu espero que vocês tenham gostado! Estou muito satisfeita com a forma como este acabou... Apesar de que o final poderia ter sido melhor. Eu não sei muito sobre a forma como o sistema judicial funciona na Inglaterra, então eu improvisei, e eu não sei muito sobre a condenação, portando eu improvisei também. De qualquer forma, deixe-me saber o que você pensou e me diga o que você gostaria de ver acontecer a seguir! Sempre com amor, S.Q.O.

N/B: Desculpem! Parte da demora foi minha culpa!

Espero que vocês tenham gostado desse capítulo... eu adorei.

N/T: Finalmente mais um capitulo! Mil desculpas a todos que estavam esperando por ele! A boa noticia é que o próximo capítulo já está com a Bia \o/, a má noticia é que eu só vou postar quando eu terminar o próximo, assim eu fico sempre com um capitulo de folga e não demoro tanto pra postar igual aconteceu dessa vez. E eu queria fazer um agradecimento especial a minha super beta Bia (que não demorou tanto assim).

E ai? O que acharam do capítulo? Gosto muito de ouvir vocês e queria agradecer a cada um que toma um pouco do seu tempo pra me deixar uma palavrinha aqui! Significa muito pra mim ouvir de vocês =) Obrigada!

Próximo Capítulo: Escola


	18. Escola

_Como sempre, nada é meu._

_História de The-Shy-Quiet-One, traduzida por mim e betada por Biaa-Black-Potter._

_E Harry Potter, claro, não é de nenhuma das três._

* * *

**_Chapter Eighteen: School/Escola_**

"Passas?"

"Passas."

"Biscoitos?"

"Biscoitos."

"Caixa de suco?"

"Caixa de suco." Remus entregou a Sirius a pequena caixa de suco e Sirius a colocou cuidadosamente na lancheira de Harry do lado dos biscoitos e das passas. Coube perfeitamente na lancheira que Sirius sabia ser o tamanho exato para o lance de uma criança da pré-escola. Remus levantou de sua cadeira e andou até o corredor. "Harry! Venha logo, nós temos que sair em 10 minutos."

"Estou indo!" Harry gritou de seu quarto. Ele estava tendo um pouco de trabalho para colocar seu suéter do uniforme da escola sobre a sua cabeça. Ele saiu de seu quarto, braços levantados no ar, cabelo espreitando no topo do seu casaco marrom. "Moony… eu acho que estou preso."

Remus riu e subiu as escadas para ajudá-lo. Ele deu a parte inferior da camisola um puxão e a cabeça de Harry apareceu em cima ao passar. "Bem, esse é o seu problema, amigo. Ele ficou preso em seus óculos." Remus sorriu e fixou a gola na camisa branca que Harry usava por baixo do casaco. "Aqui, temos que guardá-lo bem".

"Ah, Moony. Eu não gosto dela por dentro"

"Essas são as regras. Camisa branca de colarinho, escondida em calças pretas, tênis preto, e um suéter de escola marrom."

"Mas Moony…"

"Harry, você quer parecer arrumado ou largado?"

Harry suspirou realmente não se importando muito com como parecia. No que lhe dizia respeito, ele gostava muito mais de usar suas roupas normais, todos os dias, em oposição a sua roupa nova da escola. "Está muito quente para um suéter."

"Bem… sim, acho que você está certo sobre isso. Vou te dizer, você tem que colocar o suéter na mochila, mas você não tem que usar desde que você use a sua gravata." Harry suspirou novamente. A gravata era preta com o logo da escola nela, nem perto de ser tão divertida quanto sua gravata borboleta de pomo de outro, que ele usaria mesmo que as pessoas achassem estranho.

"Oh… ok." Harry concordou, decidindo que ele preferia ficar tão quente usando a gravata do que super quente usando seu suéter. Ele tirou o suéter e Remus foi até o quarto pegar a gravata. Ele ajudou Harry a colocar direito e então eles desceram até Sirius que estava esperando por eles na porta da frente.

"Vamos, vamos, vamos!" Sirius sorriu, se mexendo no lugar que estava. "Nós não queremos chegar atrasados no primeiro dia, primeiras impressões são importantes, você sabe."

"Paddy eu tenho que ir?"

"Sim, você tem. Você tem que aprender a ler, escrever e matemática. Será divertido, eu prometo." Sirius sorriu e abriu a mochila de trem do Harry. Remus colocou o suéter lá dentro em cima da lancheira. Eles também colocaram alguns lápis, uma pasta, como requisitado pela professora. Harry colocou seu leão e eles fecharam antes de Harry colocar em suas costas.

"Mas a mãe do Ronnie ensina tudo pra ele, ele não tem que ir pra escola. Porque eu não posso ficar aqui com você?" Harry perguntou curioso, franzindo o rosto para os dois.

"Bom, pra começar, eu sou realmente ruim em matemática." Sirius disse de forma simples, acariciando a cabeça de Harry. "E, depois, pense em todos os novos amigos que você vai fazer!"

"Mas eles não vão ser mágicos igual Ronnie e Mione." Harry fez bico, olhando para seus sapatos. "Eu quero Ronnie e 'mione."

"Harry, uma pessoa é uma pessoa seja ela mágica ou trouxa. Você vai se divertir, eu prometo."

"Mione vai pra escola trouxa… ela vai estar lá?"

"Não, temo que não, colega. Não se preocupe muito." Sirius sorriu e pegou sua mão, o guiando para for a da casa. Ele levantou Harry e o carregou até a garagem onde sua maravilhosa moto velha estava esperando por ele, completada com o carro lateral. Agora, se essa fosse uma moto normal... Ele nunca teria sonhado em colocar Harry no carro lateral como ele estava fazendo, o afivelando e colocando um capacete em sua cabeça, mas essa não era uma moto comum. Ele havia colocado tantos feitiços e encantamentos nela durante os anos… Ela podia voar, e era incapaz de capotar, sempre caia com o lado direito para cima. "Lá vamos nós então."

Ele subiu na moto, colocou seu próprio capacete, e eles saíram, disparando pela pista de terra. No final, Sirius desviou para a esquerda e não demorou muito até eles estarem na pequena vila de Ottery St. Catchpole. A escola não era difícil de encontrar, depois da Câmara Municipal, era o maior edifício na vila.

Um prédio de tijolos da altura de três andares que abrigava tanto as escolas primária e secundária para toda a vila, o que, considerando o tamanho da vila, era suficiente. O jardim de infância e a pré-escola ficavam em um pequeno prédio próprio, ao lado, que consistia em duas salas separadas e sua própria, porém menor, área de lazer cercada, ao ar livre, que era mais voltado para as crianças menores que a área de lazer maior.

Sirius estacionou sua moto no estacionamento e depois de puxar Harry para cima e para fora do carro lateral, ajudou-o a tirar o capacete. "Oh Harry, olha! Eles têm balanços, e um escorregador, e um trepa-trepa, e uma caixa de areia ... Não vai ser muito divertido?"

Harry concordou seus olhos verdes arregalados com a vista do equipamento do parquinho pintado em cores primárias brilhantes na pequena área de brincar. Não havia crianças lá ainda, mas havia no maior que era para as crianças grandes.

Sirius o colocou no chão e pegou sua mão, o levando para o pequeno prédio de tijolos. Ele tinha duas portas bem no centro, ambas pintadas com cores brilhantes e palavras que indicavam que uma era para a pré-escola e a outra para o jardim de infância. Sirius abriu a que dizia pré-escola e entrou.

Barulhos invadiram seus ouvidos quando eles entraram. Crianças chorando, crianças rindo, crianças gritando, conversando, correndo. A sala era dividida em cinco sessões diferentes com estantes que guardavam todas as coisas que uma criança da idade de Harry poderia gostar. Havia uma área especial de azulejos para a pintura e colorir... Uma seção inteira cheia de macios travesseiros com prateleiras cheias de livros ao redor deles, outra com brinquedos e brinquedos e brinquedos, uma cozinha pequena de madeira e um baú de roupas no canto, um área com cabides e armários (este era o lugar de onde Harry e Sirius tinha vindo através da porta) e um espaço grande no meio de tudo isso coberto com um tapete redondo em cima do carpete azul-escuro.

"Oh, olá!" Uma mulher mais velha com um rosto bonito sorriu quando os viu entrar. Ela se abaixou em frente a Harry, sorrindo gentilmente para ele. "Eu sou a senhorita Nancy, e eu serei uma das suas professoras. Você pode me dizer o seu nome?"

Harry rapidamente segurou a perna de Sirius e foi para trás dele, olhando de esgueiro preocupado. Sirius riu e se abaixou, erguendo Harry de sua perna e dando um leve empurrão para frente. "Está tudo bem, Prongslet. Vá em frente e dia seu nome à senhorita Nancy, ela não morde."

Harry mordeu seu lábio e balançou sua cabeça, se jogando para trás de Sirius sempre tão rapidamente que você teria pensado que ele tinha sido picado por uma abelha.

"Bem, eu não estou com medo de dizer meu nome a essa adorável senhorita." Sirius despenteou o cabelo de Harry carinhosamente e então estendeu sua mão quando a senhorita Nancy se levantou. "Eu sou Sirius Black e esse é meu afilhado, Harry Potter."

"Oh, sim! É muito bom conhecer vocês dois. Eu recebi sua carta na semana passada em relação a certas circunstancias. Não se preocupe, nós já lidamos com coisas assim antes e nós sempre cuidamos bem das nossas crianças. Eles são nosso future, afinal. Talvez você queira ficar um pouco conosco, pelo menos até Harry se acostumar com o ambiente. Alguns dos pais das outras crianças vão ficar, as vezes o primeiro dia pode ser um pouco assustador. Não é mesmo, Harry?" Ela se abaixou novamente, ainda sorrindo. "É um pouco assustador conhecer pessoas novas e ir a lugares diferentes, não é?".

Harry concordou espreitar um pouco mais de trás da perna de Sirius. Essa mulher não parecia tão ruim… e ela era uma professora… na verdade, ele nunca teve problemas com um professor antes. Eles sempre foram gentis com ele quando ele ia para a escola com Dudley.

"Bem, se você puder achar o seu nome no seu armário e colocar sua mochila lá por agora, nós vamos começar a Hora do Bom Dia em alguns minutos agora que todos estão aqui. Eu acredito que possa ter uma surpresa para você no seu armário. Você pode fazer isso?"

Harry acenou com a cabeça. Tinha certeza de que seria capaz de encontrar o seu armário sem muito problema. Ele sabia como seu nome parecia afinal, e com certeza, depois de procurar apenas um momento, ele o encontrou. Seu armário era pintado de azul por dentro e tinha seu nome gravado acima no marcador verde. Ele espiou dentro dele e sorriu.

"Olha Paddy!" Seu sorriso aumentou quando ele puxou a surpresa. Era o nome dele de novo, só que dessa vez estava escrito em grandes letras pretas em um laminado lápis vermelho que tinha uma sequencia de fio amarrado a cada um dos lados dele.

"É uma etiqueta com o nome, isso é fantástico!" Sirius sorriu e colocou-a sobre a cabeça de Harry, certificando-se o lápis ficasse para fora. "Agora todo mundo vai ser capaz de se lembrar do seu nome e você vai saber de todos os outros."

Harry sorriu e puxou seu leão de sua mochila antes de colocá-lo em seu armário. Ele estava contente por ter seu Padfoot com ele, mas ele ainda estava um pouco nervoso, talvez por isso o leão fosse ajudá-lo a ser corajoso. Ele já gostava deste lugar... Mas ainda era novo e Srta Nancy estava certa, conhecer novas pessoas pode ser muito assustador e havia muita gente nova aqui.

"Tudo bem, todos! É hora do Bom dia, venham sentar-se aqui, em um círculo bem grande em torno do tapete." Srta Nancy chamou. Com a ajuda de dois outros professores, o bando selvagem de crianças foi finalmente reunido e sentado na área de círculo. Harry subiu no colo de Sirius. Havia dois outros pais sentados com todos eles, seus filhos com o olhar tímido e nervoso sobre começar a pré-escola também.

"Certo pessoal, nós vamos começar a cantar uma canção para dizer bom dia a todos os nossos novos amigos. E quando chegar a sua vez, eu quero que vocês digam qual é a sua cor favorita em todo o mundo, ok? Aqui vamos nós então…" Srta Nancy, sorridente e agradável, começou a cantar ao som de 'você está dormindo'. "Bom dia Lucy, bom dia Lucy, é bom te ver. É bom te ver." Ela parou. Sorrindo para a primeira menininha do circulo. "Você pode nos dizer qual sua cor favorita?"

"Rosa!" Lucy praticamente gritou, seus olhos arregalados com prazer.

"Oh, é uma cor maravilhosa! Bom dia Derek, bom dia Derek, é bom te ver, é bom te ver. Qual cor você gosta?"

"Amarelo."

"Amarelo, essa é uma cor boa, brilhante e feliz! Bom dia Harry, bom dia Harry, é bom te ver, é bom te ver. Qual sua cor favorita, Harry?"

Harry olhou para Sirius, apertou seu leão bem apertado e então olhou a seu redor para todos os rostos curiosos. Todo mundo ali parecia bem legal… e essa canção era engraçada! "Vermelho!" Ele exclamou alegremente, iluminando todo o seu ser com orgulho.

"Que cor ótima! Bom dia..."

Eles continuaram indo ao redor do circulo até todas as crianças terem respondido qual sua cor preferida e cantado também. Quando eles estavam na quinta criança, as crianças entenderam o jogo e começaram a cantar também. Harry acompanhava a batida com palmas.

"Certo! Que maravilhoso bom dia nós tivemos! Eu estou tão feliz que vocês cantaram junto e disseram bom dia a todos. Agora nós vamos ficar em circulo de novo e eu quero que vocês me digam sobre a melhor e mais formidável coisa que vocês fizeram nesse verão. Nós vamos no sentido contrário agora, portanto vamos começar com a Veronica."

Harry saltou ligeiramente, animado. Ele sabia que ele teve a melhor coisa que poderia acontecer com qualquer um no verão e ele estava muito ansioso para compartilhar. Ele ouviu as outras crianças contarem curtas histórias sobre viagens excelentes para a praia ou ferias na casa dos avós, mas ele estava certo que ele tinha a melhor. Ninguém poderia ganhar disso.

"Ok Harry, é a sua vez. Você pode nos dizer qual foi a melhor coisa que aconteceu no verão?"

"Eu…" Harry respirou fundo, seus olhos brilhando de puro encantamento. "Eu fui viver com meu Padfoot e meu Moony para sempre e sempre e sempre e eu nuca nunca nunca mais vou ter que voltar para os Dursleys e agora eu posso fazer um monte de coisa divertida com eles como... como... como... Nós vamos nadar e brincar lá for a e comer sorvete e brincar com Ronnie e 'mione e Ginny e minha irmã Luna, só que ela não é minha irmã de verdade, ela só minha irmã de mentirinha e Neville que gosta de blocos."

"Oh wow, Harry! Isso parece que você teve realmente um verão formidável!"

"Humhum." Harry concordou orgulhoso de si mesmo.

"E o que você fez no verão, Derek?"

Uma vez que Derek e Lucy haviam contado suas histórias, Srta Nancy levantou de onde estava sentada. "Certo pessoal, é hora de aprender sobre o tema da semana. Essa semana é vida debaixo da água!" Ela chegou até a estante alta atrás dela e puxou um tubarão de pelúcia. "Nós vamos aprender tudo sobre peixes e os diferentes tipos de animais que vivem na água. Quem pode me dizer um tipo de animal que vive na água?"

…

Harry estava impossivelmente satisfeito enquanto ele coloria seu projeto de arte, um peixe que tinha duas partes separadas que tinha de ser pintadas. Depois de eles terem ouvido uma história sobre diferentes criaturas que viviam na água, Srta Nancy havia dito a eles para encontrar a mesa que combinava com seus crachás. A mesa de Harry era vermelho pastel, e lá havia um lápis vermelho igual ao que estava em seu crachá, colado no centro da mesa. Algumas das outras crianças tinham o lápis azul ou amarelo, mas Harry estava orgulhoso de ser o do lápis vermelho. Era sua cor favorita afinal. As outras crianças com lápis vermelho eram uma menina de trancinhas chamada Violet, outra garota chamada Marny, e um menino cujo nome era Preston. Havia catorze crianças na sala de Harry ao todo, e havia uma classe à tarde, após o almoço para o resto dos pré-escolares da cidade. O jardim de infância funcionava do mesmo jeito. Três horas de manhã para um grupo, uma meia hora no meio, e em seguida, uma classe de tarde para um segundo grupo.

Sirius escapou depois da história, dando a Harry um grande abraço e um beijo na testa antes de dizer que ele estaria de volta em algumas horas. A Pré-escola não durava muito tempo e ele tinha certeza de que Harry ficaria bem no resto. Ele estava rindo e se dando muito bem com todo mundo agora... Ele só havia precisado de um tempo para se acostumar com a ideia.

"Oh, que belo peixe que você está fazendo Violet! Muito e muito verde." Senhorita Carrie, uma das outras professoras sorriu quando Violet ergueu o peixe para ela ver.

"Meu peixe é muito bom também." Harry anunciou, segurando o seu e Srta Carrie sorriu.

"Você está certo, Harry, o peixe é adorável, muito vermelho! E eu gosto de como Preston está compartilhando o lápis azul com Marny. Isso é muito bom de sua parte, Preston." Harry e Preston sorriram com orgulho.

Depois que os peixes foram coloridos, todo mundo pegou suas lancheiras de seus armários para a hora do lanche. Harry foi rápido ao trocar seus biscoitos com Marny por algum pudim de chocolate que ela tinha. Enquanto as crianças comeram, Srta Nancy os observava e Srta Carrie e Srta June levaram todos os peixes, grampearam ambos os lados dos peixes de cada criança juntos e depois os encheram com jornal para que estufasse, deixando todos bonitos. Elas então acrescentaram uma corda na parte superior do peixe, o nome da criança foi colado na corda com fita adesiva para que eles pudessem se lembrar de quem era, no final da semana.

Após a hora do lanche, Srta Nancy abriu a porta dos fundos da sala de aula e as crianças foram autorizadas a sair, uma vez que colocassem seus sacos de almoço no lixo. Harry fez isso rapidamente, querendo sair e brincar no escorregador tão logo fosse possível.

Uma vez que os tênis tocaram no chão, Harry começou a correr, indo direto para o escorregador e escalando até o topo. Ele deslizou para baixo, gritando. "Woohoo!", Com os braços no ar. Ele caiu no chão, seus pés o seguraram e ele correu novamente e subiu para encontrar o topo bloqueado por Marny. Ela estava mordendo o lábio inferior e olhando para baixo bastante ansiosa. "Você vai descer?"

"É muito alto." Marny balançou a cabeça, segurando-se ao corrimão e olhando um pouco petrificada quando ela mudou-se para o lado.

"E se você descer?" Harry perguntou curiosamente, puxando-se para cima da plataforma superior. Era grande o suficiente para os dois de quatro anos ficarem lá com facilidade. O próprio escorregador era amplo, dando a quem escorregava um monte de espaço para ir para baixo.

"Isso é muito alto também." Marny balançou a cabeça, parecendo bastante pronta a começar a chorar.

Harry ponderou por um minuto. Ele olhou para o escorregador... Era muito alto, mas ele não estava com medo dele. Ele não era tão grande quanto o da piscina quando eles tinham ido de férias para a praia. Uma ideia surgiu, Harry sorriu e estendeu a mão, tomando uma mão de Marny. "Quer ir junto?"

Marny olhou para oescorregador, parecendo pensar sobre isso antes de concordar. Ela sentou-se na borda e Harry se sentou ao seu lado, segurando sua mão. Ela agarrou o firmemente com ela, e o lado da lâmina com a outra mão.

"Pronto?"

"Uh huh". Eles se empurram para fora, de mãos dadas e segurando no escorregador enquanto desciam, deslizando rápido e, em seguida, diminuindo quando o escorregador se nivelava na parte inferior. Seus pés tocaram o chão e Marny riu. "Isso foi divertido! Podemos ir de novo?"

"Yeah!" Harry sorriu e eles correram de volta para a escada.

Após o recesso, os professores chamaram-nos de volta para dentro, porque logo seria hora de seus pais passarem para pegá-los.

"Nossos peixinhos!" Uma menina gritou, apontando para o teto. Todos os peixes foram pendurados e cheios. Harry sentiu seu coração inchar com orgulho quando ele olhou para cima e encontrou seu peixinho vermelho. Ele não podia esperar para mostrar para Padfoot!

Com meia hora deixada à sua disposição, as crianças foram soltas na sala de aula para brincar com os brinquedos lá, tornando mais fácil encontrá-los quando seus pais viessem. Harry riu quando Marny arrastou-o para a grande caixa de roupas de brincar e eles começaram a vestir-se, colocando grandes chapéus ou lenços ou casacos tolos em si mesmos.

"Marny! Hora de ir querida."

"Tchau tchau Harry!" Marny gritou, correndo para cumprimentar sua mãe. Harry piscou, olhando ao redor. A maioria das outras crianças haviam ido embora... suas mamães e papais tinha vindo para levá-los. Ele franziu a testa, mas se mudou para onde os blocos de construção grandes estavam. Eles eram realmente grandes blocos, de papelão grande em vermelho, azul, amarelo e verde. Ele empilhou-os altos, construindo uma torre e, em seguida, bateu neles. Ele construiu outra torre, maior dessa vez, tão alta quanto ele poderia alcançar... E então a derrubou também. Ele olhou em volta.

Todas as outras crianças tinham desaparecido. Ele franziu a testa e se virou. E se tivessem ido todas para fora para voltar a jogar sem ele perceber? Ele tinha estado muito focado em seu prédio afinal. Ele correu até a janela que mostrava o parquinho e espiou. Ele estava deserto. Ele se virou e olhou para a área do livro... Ninguém. E então ele olhou na área dos armários... Ninguém estava aqui também... E todas as outras mochilas das crianças foram embora também. Ele tomou o seu leão que alguém tinha colocado no armário. Ele deve ter deixado-o no círculo antes do tempo de colorir... e abraçou-o com força.

Ele voltou para a área de jogo, onde Miss Nancy estava arrumando alguns dos brinquedos.

"Onde está meu Padfoot?"

"Ele deve estar um pouco atrasado. Não se preocupe, eu aposto que ele vai estar aqui em breve. Até então, porém, que tal você me ajudar a colocar alguns dos brinquedos no lugar?"

"Ok". Harry acenou com a cabeça, mordendo o lábio e ele pegou um dos blocos, colocando-o em seu lugar na prateleira, agarrando seu leão ainda. Ele olhou em volta. "Eu quero o meu Padfoot".

"Eu sei, ele estará aqui muito em breve, Harry. Está tudo bem."

"Mas... ele prometeu que iria voltar para mim. Ele prometeu".

"Ele está vindo. Aqui... que tal colorir um desenho?" Miss Nancy perguntou. Ela entrou na área de arte e procurou através de um engradado de leite cheia de pastas. "Eu acho que eu tenho um leão aqui em algum lugar, você gostaria disso?"

"Eu quero o meu Padfoot".

"Aqui tem um leão!" Miss Nancy tirou o desenho do leão para fora e colocou-o sobre uma das mesas com uma caixa de lápis de cor. "Venha aqui e pinte Harry, enquanto esperamos e ele estará aqui antes de perceber."

"Não... Eu quero o meu Padfoot!" Harry começou a chorar, sentindo-se abandonado. Ele pegou um dos blocos e jogou tão forte quanto podia para a parede e, em seguida, correu para os armários. Talvez Paddy estivesse esperando por ele no estacionamento. Talvez ele não tivesse vindo dentro porque Harry deveria encontrá-lo lá fora... Talvez ele simplesmente houvesse esquecido que... Ele agarrou a maçaneta da porta, mas não abria. Havia algum tipo de bulbo branco sobre ela... Impedindo-o de girá-la. Ele atravessou a sala de aula para a porta do parquinho... Mas havia um bulbo aqui também... "Paddy! PADDDYYY-YYY-AA!" Ele correu de novo, para a outra porta, mas ele tropeçou sobre um de seus blocos que estava esparramado no chão. Ele chorava ainda mais.

Srta Nancy o segurou ajudando-o a levantar. "Shhh, querido, está tudo bem. Ele está vindo, eu aposto que ele estará aqui em alguns minutes."

"Ele não vai voltaaaaaaaaaaar…" Harry gemeu, seus óculos se molhando com lágrimas quando ele inclinou a cabeça para trás e caiu de costas para baixo em seu bumbum, enterrando seu rosto no seu leão.

"Harry?"

Harry olhou para a voz familiar que atingiu seus ouvidos e ele fungou ligeiramente, tentando ver através de seus óculos. E então havia braços ao redor dele o levantando, e um cheiro familiar entrou em seu nariz. "L-lexie?"

"Shhhh bebê… eu peguei você." Lexie cavou em seu bolso e tirou um lenço de papel, ajudando Harry secar os olhos e limpar os óculos.

"Pur que você tá aqui? Cadê o Paddy?" Harry perguntou, completamente confuso.

"Bem, Harry. Padfoot decidiu que seria uma boa ideia construir uma casa na árvore."

"Uma casa na arvore! LEGAL!" Harry sorriu agora, feliz com essa ideia.

"Mas dai ele caiu da árvore e quebrou seu bumbum."

"Ele quebrou seu bumbum!" Os olhos de Harry se arregalaram maravilhados. Ele nunca tinha ouvido falar de alguém que tinha quebrado seu bumbum antes.

"Sim. Então Moony teve que levá-lo ao hospital, mas ele vai ficar bem. Então, Moony perguntou se eu poderia vir buscá-lo hoje e parece que seremos só nós dois pro almoço. Ele disse que esperava estar de volta para o jantar."

Harry riu. Oh, Padfoot bobo! Ele não tinha se esquecido de Harry, ele apenas estava muito machucado para vir buscá-lo. Harry pensou que seria bem difícil montar em uma moto com o bumbum quebrado. Ele esperava que ele estivesse ok… mas Lexie havia falado que ele ficaria bem.

"Desculpe-me, mas… legalmente eu não posso permitir que Harry saia ao menos que seu nome esteja na lista de pessoas designadas a pegá-lo. Qual é o seu nome?" Senhorita Nancy perguntou enquanto ia para sua mesa e procurava pelos arquivos até achar o de Harry e pegar.

"Alexandria Owan… Eu devo estar ai. Sirius me colocou como contato quando ele preencheu os formulários."

"Ah, sim! Aqui esta! Obrigada por vir. Harry, espero que você tenha tido um dia adorável na escola hoje, e eu verei você amanhã, certo?"

"Ok!" Harry sorriu quando Lexie pegou sua mochila e pegou sua mão. "Tchau, Miss Nancy! Lexie olha meu peixinho! Aquele! Com o vermelho."

"Oh, é magnífico, Harry." Lexie sorriu e acenou adeus a Srta Nancy e depois, para surpresa de Harry, ela foi capaz de abrir a porta. Hein... Lexie deve saber o segredo para a coisa de bulbo branco então. Ele estava feliz que ela tinha vindo... Feliz de não ter sido esquecido. Ele não achava que ele poderia ter nascido, se ele tivesse sido esquecido.

"Vamos Harry, temos uma caminhada pela frente."

Harry riu, olhando como Lexie balançava sua mochila para frente e para trás em sua mão quando eles começaram as duas milhas de caminhada de volta para sua casa. Ela poderia aparatar com ele, mas por medo de trouxas verem, uma caminhada sob o sol... Bem... Não era tão ruim.

* * *

N/B: Hey, gente! Como vocês tão? Eu estou bem, mas super ocupada... Mas para fanfic dá para abrir algumas exceções... rs. Ok, eu adorei o Harry na nova escola. Tãoooo fofo!

N/T: E o quanto eu sou apaixonada pela reação do Harry quando ele acha que o Paddy não vai voltar? Hahaha ele é muito fofo! O que vcs acharam?

Obrigada pelas reviews lindas! Elas me deixam muito feliz!

Esse capítulo devia ter sido postado ontem, que foi quando eu mandei o 19 pra Biaa, mas culpem a NET, ela não deixou eu abrir o site =/

Eu tenho uma pergunta para vocês, eu sempre coloco o nome do próximo capítulo, mas eu nunca perguntei se vcs gostam disso. Tudo bem continuar? Ou perde o suspense do próximo? Enquanto vocês não respondem, mantenho o usual.

Proximo Capitulo : O aniversário de Hermione


	19. O aniversário de Hermione

Nada é meu, a não ser a tradução

fic betada por Biaa Black Potter

* * *

**_Chapter Nineteen: Hermione's Birthday_**

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!" Harry ria enquanto Sirius o jogava para cima o pegando de volta quando ele caía. Ele o abraçou, rindo e o movendo-o para seus quadris enquanto eles andavam pela calçada dos blocos de casas suburbanas idênticas. Era dezoito de setembro, um dia antes do quinto aniversário de Hermione e eles haviam sido convidados para uma festa para celebrar. Harry estava animado. Era a primeira festa de verdade que ele iria tirando aquelas que os Dursleys faziam para Dudley, mas que ele era sempre mandado tirar uma soneca no armário debaixo da escada quando as outras crianças chegavam. "Paddy, os outros amigos de 'mione vão estar lá?"

"Acho que sim, ela convidou toda a sala dela da escola." Sirius sorriu e balançou ligeiramente, curtindo o modo como o sorriso de Harry crescia com a ideia de ter ainda mais crianças lá. Ele estava animado por ver Hermione e não falava de outra coisa desde que descobriu que eles iam até a casa dela. "Ronnie e Ginny e Luna vão estar lá também."

"Hooray!" Harry jogou seus braços para o ar, feliz com a novidade e se mexeu para ser colocado no chão quando chegaram à porta da frente de Hermione. Sirius tocou a campainha e a porta foi aberta por Hermione que parecia estar esperando pelas pessoas. Ela riu, correndo para abraçar Harry e parecendo animada.

"Oi Harry!"

"Oi 'mione! Eu trouxe a você um presente." Harry disse orgulhoso, apontando para o pacote nas mãos de Sirius. Hermione sorriu e pegou a mão dele, os guiando para dentro, Sirius os seguiu, o som das crianças alto batendo seus ouvidos quase como uma vez. Hermione os guiou pelo corredor até um grande quarto de brinquedos de madeira. Havia principalmente livros ali, mas havia também muitos brinquedos que pareciam ter sido tratados com cuidado ao longo dos anos.

"Eu vou encontrar sua mãe. Vocês se divirtam." Sirius disse, dando o cabelo de Harry um esfregão e perambulando pelo corredor para encontrar a mãe de Hermione.

Harry sorriu, olhando ao redor para todas as crianças que estavam no aniversario de Hermione. Ela devia ter muitos amigos na escola, igual a ele. Hermione o pegou pela mão e o levou pela sala até onde estavam as outras crianças que jogavam um jogo que envolvia bater na cabeça e correr em volta de um círculo... Harry conhecia esse jogo! Era Duck, Duck, Goose. Ele já havia jogado na escola antes.

"Harry! 'mione!" Um lampejo de cabelo vermelho anunciou a chegada de Ronnie e Ginny, seguidos de perto de uma super alegre Luna que deslizou em um espaço no circulo com as outras crianças. Ginny se juntou a ela, as duas rir de uma coisa ou outra, enquanto Ronnie pulou para cima e para baixo alegre de ver seus amigos novamente.

"Oi Ronnie!" Hermione sorriu. "Nós vamos jogar Duck Duck Goose."

"Yay!" Ronnie riu, animado com o jogo e foi se sentar perto de Ginny. Harry sentou entre Ginny e Luna e Hermione se juntou a eles, sentando entre Ronnie e uma outra garota que rapidamente olhou para ela e se desviou.

"Ew, Hermi-nhonha me tocou!"

"Ewwww." Disseram em coro quase todo o grupo de outras crianças. Hermione franziu a testa, mas não parecia surpresa.

" Hermi-nhonha, Hermi-nhonha, nada é mais grosseiro que Hermi-nhonha." A menina cantou, subindo e balançando os quadris em uma espécie de dança como ela colocou a língua para fora para Hermione que se aproximou de Ronnie. "Eu só vim porque minha mãe disse que eu tinha."

"Yeah!" Um menino desta vez, fez uma careta e mostrou a língua para Hermione rudemente. " Hermi-nhonha, Hermi-nhonha ". Ele se levantou e sacudiu seu bumbum para ela, incitando todas as outras crianças a fazer o mesmo. Harry franziu a testa, olhando para Hermione que parecia à beira das lágrimas nesse momento, mas estava tentando muito forte não derramá-las.

"PAREM!" A voz de Ronnie era mais alta que todos os outros, seu grito lembrava a sua mãe, quando era a hora do jantar e todos estavam espalhados por toda a casa e quintal na Toca. "PAREEEEEEEM!"

"Nós não temos." Um garoto se adiantou, com a língua para fora, ainda dançando a dança do Hermi-nhonha. "Nós não tem que fazer nada que você diz!"

"Sim, você tem!" Ronnie afirmou de volta, olhando quando ele se levantou. "É o aniversário de Mione, você não está autorizado a ser mau com ela."

"Nós vamos dizer, se nós queremos." O garoto afirmou de volta.

"Então eu vou bater nu cê." Ronnie olhou para ele, dando um passo a frente. Ele tinha visto seus irmãos lidarem com as coisas desta maneira e sentiu que era provavelmente a melhor ideia no momento. Ele era mais alto do que a maioria das outras crianças, ele vem naturalmente, e outro menino parecia se afastar um pouco a esta ameaça.

"Você não pode me bater, eu vou bater nu cê em primeiro lugar." O outro menino enfiou a língua para fora, as mãos nos quadris.

"Então você vai ter um longo time-out!" Harry levantou-se, juntando-se a Ronnie, ambos em pé na frente de Hermione.

"Hermi-nhonha, Hermi-nhonha, é muito grande e brilhaaaante". O menino cantou a canção, acenando com as mãos para chamar as outras crianças para se juntar a ele novamente. Aparentemente eles tinham várias versões de sua pequena canção.

As orelhinhas de Ronnie ficaram cada vez mais vermelhas, e então, antes que o outro garoto soubesse o que tinha acontecido, ele estava sendo abordado no chão. "Não se atreva a chamar Mione de nomes!" Ronnie gritou antes de Harry puxá-lo.

"Devemos dizer aos adultos." Harry não queria que Ronnie ficasse em apuros por ferir o outro garoto. Ronnie acenou com a cabeça, saindo de cima do outro rapaz que ainda parecia espantado que ele realmente tivesse sido atacado.

"Vamos lá". Ronnie se abaixou e pegou a mão de Hermione, arrastando-a para cima e em direção à porta. "Vamos lá. Nós não temos que ouvir esses sem cérebros".

Harry puxou Gina e Luna para levá-las com eles. Ele mostrou a língua para as outras crianças que os assistiam ir em silêncio chocados. Aparentemente, ninguém se levantou contra eles antes, quando chegou a esta situação. Seguiram depois Ronnie e Hermione, que foram direto para a cozinha.

Os adultos estavam ali. A mãe de Hermione e o pai, Sirius, o Sr. Weasley, Tricia, e algumas outras mamães que pertenciam aos outros filhos que estavam na sala de jogos. Ronnie marchou até o seu pai e puxou sua calça até que ele olhou para baixo.

"Eles estavam chamando ela de nomes." Ele disse, apontando para Hermione e depois pra sala de jogos.

"Oh não, não de novo." Sr. Granger suspirou e levantou sua filha, abraçando-a. "Querida, eu pensei que você disse que os professores fizeram parar."

"S-sim, mas... não há quaisquer professores na sala de jogos." Hermione fungou, enterrando o rosto no ombro de seu pai.

"Paddy, eles estavam sendo realmente maus." Harry disse, parecendo completamente ofendido. Ele não gostava de alguém mexendo com seus amigos, ele tinha pensado que as crianças da escola de Hermione seriam boas, mas eles não eram bons em tudo. Eles eram maus, assim como as crianças em sua antiga escola.

"Bem, Harry, vocês fizeram a coisa certa ao vir e nos contar. Quem começou a chamar nomes?"

"Bb-bianca ..." Os ombros de Hermione estremeceram e ela lamentou, capaz de fazê-lo agora que ela estava cercada por adultos e amigos que ela confiava.

"Minha Bianca?" Uma mulher se levantou, parecendo bem chocada. "Eu duvido que a minha filha possa causar tal perturbação. Ela é boa como o ouro. "

"Bem, nós vamos ter que conversar com os outros, então." Sra. Granger sugeriu. Quando Hermione chegava em casa chorando ela sempre acusava Bianca como a instigadora. Essa criança precisava de um time-out sério e menos mimos, tanto quanto ela estava preocupada.

"Foi a menina com as tranças." Ronnie afirmou. "A única loira, com os grandes arcos cor-de-rosa. E o garoto com a camisa verde e azul."

"Você deve ter se enganado, meu amor." A mãe de Bianca afirmou docemente curvando-se ao nível do Ronnie.

"Bem, como pode ele? Ele não sabe os nomes das outras crianças, ele é um amigo da família." Sra. Granger afirmou friamente, seguiu pelo corredor em direção à sala de jogos. Os outros seguiram atrás dela.

"Mamãe! Aquele rapaz me empurrou!" O menino que duramente começou a cantar lamentou, correndo para frente para se agarrar as pernas de uma mulher que parecia aflita e o pegou.

"O que você fez para que ele fizesse isso, Nathan?" Ela perguntou, sabendo muito bem que ele era um criador de problemas, não importa o quanto ela o amava.

"Bianca, você estava xingando?"

"Oh não, mamãe, eu não estava. Nathan estava." A menina que tinha chamado primeiro Hermione de 'Hermi-nhonha' sorriu inocentemente para a mãe. "Hermione está mentiiindo."

"Não, ela não está! Mione nunca mente!" Harry olhou para a Bianca, bastante descontente. "Você xingou ela e, em seguida, todo mundo xingou também. Você precisa de um pedido de tempo."

"Nu uh! Eu não tenho pedidos de tempo, eu sou uma boa menina!" Bianca mostrou a língua para Harry. "Você precisa de um tempo por ser burro!"

"Harry não é burro!" Ginny gritou, batendo para frente e empurrando Bianca antes que alguém pudesse impedi-la.

"Ginny, nós não empurramos." Sr. Weasley pegou sua filha pelo braço gentilmente, levando-a para longe de Bianca. "Agora se desculpe."

"Não. Ela foi mau primeiro." Ginny olhou para Bianca, seus olhos marrons cheios de fogo.

"Ginny Weasley, não importa quem fez primeiro, você não deve empurrar as pessoas, entendido?"

Ginny fez beicinho, mas acenou com a cabeça, resmungando para si mesma sobre malvados sem cérebro que não deviam ser autorizados a entrar em festas de aniversário se eles estavam indo só para rir do aniversariante.

"Venha Bianca, eu não vou fazer você pedir desculpas por algo que você não fez." A mãe de Bianca declarou simplesmente, pegando sua filha, que sorriu para eles todos, muito satisfeita. Mesmo com a palavra de várias crianças, ela não iria acreditar que seu precioso anjo poderia fazer qualquer coisa errada. Os outros pais a assistiram ir, sentindo pena da criança que nunca saberia como tratar os outros corretamente se ela nunca fosse punida por tratá-los mal, mas esse era o mundo da ignorância.

"Bem, vamos voltar para a festa, então, vamos?" Perguntou o Sr. Granger, indo para a cozinha. "Todo mundo para a sala de jantar para o bolo!" Ele chamou e houve uma súbita debandada de pezinhos, todo mundo querendo ser o primeiro na sala de jantar para que eles pudessem ter algum bolo.

Hermione teve que sentar-se na grande cadeira na ponta da mesa enquanto a Sra. Granger levou o bolo grande e rosa fosco para a sala, com cinco velas brilhando intensamente. Ela colocou-a em cima da mesa na frente de Hermione, que sorriu e assoprou assim que a música feliz aniversário tinha sido cantada. Sr. Granger ajudou a cortá-lo e entregá-lo, deixando Hermione escolher quem recebia cada pedaço.

"Tudo bem todos, terminem que nós vamos fazer alguns jogos. Que tal um pouco de coloque o rabo no burro?"

"Burro! Burro!" Ginny deu um grito enquanto ela dançava sobre um círculo, já tendo comido seu bolo, assim como a boa Weasley que ela era. Ela saiu correndo da sala seguida de perto por um bando de outras crianças todos com a intenção de jogar.

No jardim, Sirius ajudava a colocar a venda na cabeça de cada criança, uma de cada vez, dando a eles a chance de colocar o rabo no lugar correto sem poder ver. Eles deixaram Hermione ir primeiro, afinal era seu aniversário, e ela imediatamente errou o lugar e espetou o burro na orelha. Ela tirou sua venda e franziu a testa. "Eu não acertei."

"Tudo bem, Mione. Agora ele tem um brinco." Ronnie sorriu para ela, dando tapinhas em seu ombro.

"Yeah." Hermione sorriu feliz que Ronnie havia apontado aquilo para ela em oposição a se sentir triste por não colocar o rabo no lugar certo. Ela estava feliz agora e isso se mostrava no largo sorriso em seu rosto.

Harry bateu palmas, observando como Ginny marcou o burro lhe dando um rabo no nariz e, em seguida, Ronnie tentou, estendendo a mão e sentindo o tapete. Suas mãos encontraram a cauda de Hermione e depois ele mexeu o dele um pouquinho, fixando o rabo na outra orelha. Ele arrancou a venda dos olhos e depois riu. "Olha! Agora ele tem dois brincos!"

"Yay!" Hermione riu e dançou um pouco.

"Eu perdi!" A próxima criança, um menino chamado Henry gemeu, seus olhos cheios de lágrimas enquanto olhava para sua cauda equivocada.

"Está tudo bem, Henry!" Hermione sorriu gentilmente. "Eu não consegui também."

"Eu também." Harry acenou com a cabeça, apontando para onde a sua própria cauda foi posicionado na esteira. "Eu nem sequer coloquei em cima do burro."

"Onde é que todos aprenderam a ser tão bons nos esportes?" Sr. Granger sorriu bastante surpreso que até agora, a maior parte das crianças não tinha lamentado por não conseguir por o rabo no lugar certo.

"Meu pai diz que os jogos são para se divertir, e não apenas ganhar." Ronnie afirmou orgulhosamente, apontando para o pai dele que estava ajudando Jean a colocar maçãs em um grande balde de água.

"Paddy diz a mesma coisa." Harry concordou com a cabeça, sabendo que fazia Padfoot feliz quando ele ouvia. "Menos Quadribol."

"Yeah". Ronnie concordou. "Quadribol é feito para ganhar."

"Quadribol?" Sr. Granger parecia ligeiramente confuso.

"É um jogo. Você joga no..."

"Em um campo." Sirius cortou rapidamente, pegando Harry antes que pudesse dizer mais alguma coisa sobre o esporte bruxo na frente de um bando de trouxas. "Esses dois gostam de jogar seus jogos inventados. Algo a ver com uma bola e um monte de regras que eu não entendo, mas é assim que são as crianças."

Sr. Granger riu, balançando a cabeça, sabendo exatamente o que Sirius queria dizer. Hermione estava sempre inventando pequenos jogos com seus bichos de pelúcia e livros. "Ah, sim, eles estão naquela idade. Outro dia eu um menino veio a meu consultório para uma limpeza e ele estava usando uma toalha como uma capa. Aparentemente, até mesmo os super-heróis não gostam do meu raspador de metal. Falando nisso, como estão indo os dentes de Harry?"

"Eles são excelentes. Escovas e fios dentais, todas as manhãs e à noite."

"Bom, bom". Sr. Granger sorriu. "Nessa idade, não é tão preocupante, uma vez que ainda são apenas os dentes de leite, mas quando chegam os dentes de adulto é quando você tem que vê-los como um falcão."

"É claro." Sirius concordou com a cabeça, sabendo que, se Harry nunca conseguiu uma cavidade, bem... Ele apenas o levaria a um curandeiro e seria consertado como novo com um simples feitiço anti-cárie.

"Paddy!" Harry gritou, vindo correndo para Sirius, uma maçã vermelha brilhante erguida em sua pequena mão, com o rosto molhado encharcado. "Paddy! Eu consegui! Peguei a maçã!"

"Bom trabalho, Harry!" Sirius sorriu, pegando-o.

"Oh, Harry." Jean veio correndo com uma toalha, rindo. "Eu tentei secá-lo, mas ele estava muito animado para mostrar a você." Ela apertou a toalha sobre o rosto de Harry gentilmente, o limpando. Harry riu, empurrando a toalha.

"Eu peguei! Eu peguei!" Henry riu, girando em círculo, segurando a maçã como se fosse a coisa mais importante do planeta. Ele dançou e tropeçou no cadarço de seu sapato, e antes que alguém pudesse agarrá-lo, ele caiu de costas, bumbum em primeiro lugar, na água onde estavam as maçãs.

Ele se sentou ali em choque por um momento, seus olhos cheios de lágrimas.

"Tudo bem Henry." Hermione rapidamente pegou uma de suas mãos e deu-lhe um puxão. Ronnie pegou o outro e, juntos, eles conseguiram puxar Henry para fora. Ele começou a chorar, com as roupas todas molhadas.

"Está tudo bem." O Sr. Weasley tentou assegurar-lhe quando lhe pegou do chão, nem mesmo se importando de molhar a si mesmo. Sirius correu também, soltando Harry enquanto Jean desdobrava uma toalha grande e colocava-a em volta do menino.

"Shhh, Henry, está tudo certo. Um pouco de água não faz mal a ninguém. Vamos entrar agora, eu vou te limpar,ok?" Jean pegou Henry e levou-o para dentro da casa.

"Bem, então... quem quer ser o próximo?" Perguntou o Sr. Weasley, batendo as mãos e olhando para o grupo de pré escolares. As mãos foram levantadas e continuaram a sacudir.

Quando Henry voltou da casa, ele estava vestindo uma calça jeans com uma borboleta nas costas e uma camisa azul. Foi o melhor que Jean tinha sido capaz de fazer, só tendo uma menina.

"Henry está usando roupas de menina!" Marco gritou, rindo e dançando enquanto ele mastigava a sua maçã.

"Nada disso". Sirius retrucou, acariciando a cabeça de Henry e oferecendo-lhe de volta sua maçã que havia sido deixado de lado. Henry pegou, suas pequenas bochechas ficando um pouco vermelhas com a observação.

"Mas ele é um menino." Marco disse, olhando nem um pouco com medo de que ele tinha sido falado. Ele fez caretas para Henry.

"Vamos lá". Harry afirmou abruptamente agarrando a mão de Ronnie, uma vez que os adultos tinham voltado sua atenção de volta para a maçã balançando.

"Para onde vamos?" Ronnie perguntou curiosamente enquanto subiam as escadas de trás para a casa sem serem notados. Eles caminharam pela casa e subiram as escadas, Harry liderando o caminho, até que encontraram o quarto de Hermione. "O que estamos fazendo?"

"Ajudando Henry." Harry disse simplesmente enquanto puxava uma gaveta na cômoda de Hermione. Ele puxou uma saia verde e uma camiseta roxa, atirando-os ao chão antes de tirar as próprias roupas. Os olhos de Ronnie se arregalaram quando Harry começou a puxar a camisa.

"Harry! Nós não podemos usar roupas de menina! Nós somos meninos." Ele disse rapidamente, olhando ao redor nervosamente.

"Paddy diz que os amigos ajudam uns aos outros. Agora você vai ajudar Henry ou não?"

Ronnie engoliu em seco e então suspirou com um aceno de cabeça. Ele foi até o armário e puxou um vestido rosa de muito babados que tinha visto Hermione vestindo uma vez e realmente tinha achado que era muito bonito... para roupas de meninas. Ele tirou suas próprias roupas e colocou o vestido por cima da cabeça, ficando um pouco preso no meio. Harry ajudou a puxar para baixo e, juntos, eles conseguiram fechar o ziper.

Harry olhou em volta e pegou um par de sapatos de Hermione, puxando-o e jogando um pouco mais para Ronnie, que soltou outro suspiro, mas pegou-o dizer uma palavra. Ele olhou no espelho da porta e Harry bateu com a cabeça. "As meninas colocam coisas no cabelo."

"Yeah". Ronnie acenou com a cabeça, parecendo um pouco mais disposto agora. Ele olhou ao redor e, em seguida, apontou para uma cesta sobre a cômoda que continha vários grampos de cabelo, tiaras, e lacinhos. Ele estendeu a mão e puxou-a para baixo, caindo para trás e derramando o conteúdo por todo o chão. "Oh, olha!" Ele riu e segurou um laço em uma faixa de cabelo. Ele envolveu-o em volta da cabeça enquanto Harry se atrapalhava com uma tic tac, finalmente conseguindo prende-la em seu cabelo, batendo-a na cabeça. Ele acrescentou mais um par para uma boa medida e então virou-se para olhar para o outro.

"Você está parecendo bem Ronnie."

"Yeah". Ronnie sorriu para ele e voltou a descer escadas e foi para fora para se juntar a festa novamente.

Ronnie desfilou orgulhoso sobre Marco e empurrou-o para longe de onde ele estava zombando de Henry novamente. "Estou vestindo roupas de meninas também, Henry".

"Eu também, Henry!" Harry acrescentou, correndo, a saia voando. "Veem? Somos todos meninos e estamos bonitos."

Henry sorriu tão brilhantemente, Harry se sentiu muito feliz que ele vestiu roupas de meninas para ajudar seu novo amigo a se sentir melhor.

"Esses são meus." Hermione riu, gritando animadamente com o fato de que seus amigos estavam sendo bobos.

"Harry, o que em nome de Merlin...?" Sirius perguntou quando ele finalmente avistou os rapazes. Harry sorriu para ele e disse, muito claramente.

"Henry tem que usar roupas de garotas, então nós estamos usando roupas de garota também."

"Entendi. Você é um bom amigo, cara." Sirius riu, abraçando Harry orgulhosamente. Seu afilhado podia estar usando roupas de menina, mas era definitivamente por uma boa causa. Além disso, não importava para ele o que Harry usava contanto que estivesse feliz, era apropriado para a estação e cobria o que tinha que cobrir.

"Ei… Hermione posso usar algumas das suas roupas também?" Marco perguntou depois de um minuto, parecendo que estava se sentindo deixado de lado. Hermione parecia ponderar sobre isso por um momento e então concordou.

"Ok. Mas você tem que usar o que eu escolher."

"Ok." Marco sorriu.

"Eu quero usar também!" Gritou um menininho chamado Anthony, seus olhos grandes com a ideia de brincar de se vestir. Houve um murmurinho de concordância do resto do grupo. Não querendo um motim em suas mãos, os adultos conduzidos os pequenos todos dentro da sala de jogos, onde Jean derrubou um par de braços cheio de roupas de Hermione e colocou-as no chão para as crianças poderem brincar. Vestidos e saias foram colocados sobre camisas e calças. Acessórios para o cabelo voaram por toda parte e logo, era um dos mais interessantes grupos de crianças que alguém já tinha visto.

Sirius pegou sua câmera, não querendo deixar Remus completamente de fora. Ele estava passando o dia se recuperando de outra lua cheia e apesar de ele estar um pouco triste por não poder ir, ele estava feliz de ter um pouco de silêncio na casa. Sirius se certificou de tirar muitas fotos, tirando uma realmente boa de Hermione sendo abraçada dos dois lados por Harry e Ronnie, todos enfeitados. "Mais uma para a lareira, bem do lado da foto do dedão sendo chupado." Ele disse para si mesmo enquanto batia a foto, sabendo muito bem que mais tarde na vida, as fotos provavelmente deixariam as crianças envergonhadas, mas Sirius sabia que ele se divertiria muito contando as histórias por trás delas.

A festa fluiu facilmente depois disso. Hermione abriu os presentes, gritando sobre uma enciclopédia extra grossa de dinossauros que Harry tinha escolhido para ela, e, em seguida, sacos de guloseimas foram entregues quando os pais vieram para pegar seus filhos.

Jean colocou um cesto ao lado da porta para ajudar aqueles que tinham brincado com as roupas de sua filha com facilidade. A maioria dos pais riram quando viram seus filhos todos fantasiados. O pai de Marco não estava nem um pouco satisfeito.

"Como você ousa permitir que o meu filho coloque um vestido. Ele é um menino!" O homem se enfureceu enquanto puxava o vestido para cima e fora de Marco e jogou-o de lado. "Estes não são os tipos de coisas que mentes jovens impressionáveis devem ser ensinadas como sendo ok. Isso leva a hábitos perigosos mais tarde!"

"Eu não tenho absolutamente nada de errado com o meu filho brincar de fantasias." A mãe de Henry afirmou enquanto ela ajudava Henry a colocar a camisa agora seca novamente. Durante o jogo, o menino tinha trocado a camisa e jeans para o vestido de marinheiro de Hermione, dizendo que a sua cor favorita era azul. "As crianças gostam de fazer crer. O que você estava fingindo ser, Henry?"

"Um capitão de navio, como o papai!" Henry riu, saudando-a. Ela sorriu.

"E quanto a você, Marco?"

"Eu era um bombeiro!" Marco sorriu, fingindo segurar uma mangueira. "Vê?" Ele levantou o vestido que estava usando. "É vermelho e comprido como uma jaqueta de bombeiro!"

"Agora, está vendo? Um bombeiro. Nada de errado com isso."

"Bem eu…" O pai de Marco ainda não parecia convencido. Ele pegou seu filho e saiu sem dizer mais nada.

"Paddy, porque o pai de Marco está tão bravo?" Harry perguntou um pouco depois, segurando seu apito vermelho e andando ao lado de Sirius.

"Algumas pessoas acham que meninos não podem fazer coisas de menina e meninas não deveriam fazer coisas de meninos."

"Mas… Eu gosto de brincar de fantasias e garotas gostam de brincar de fantasias, e eu sou um garoto. E Hermione gosta de dinossauros mais do que bonecas e ela é uma garota."

"Isso é muito verdade Harry. Está tudo bem para os garotos gostarem de coisas de garotas e garotas gostarem de coisas de garotos."

"Você me amaria se eu gostasse só de coisas de menina e nada de menino?" Harry perguntou curioso, olhando para Padfoot, seu apito ainda em sua mão.

"Harry, eu amaria você mesmo que você quisesse usar vestido o tempo todo e brincar de bonecas." Sirius sorriu, o balançando em seus braços e o abraçando. "Eu amo você porque você é você. Você é o Harry, e você é perfeito só por ser o Harry." Harry sorriu, abraçando Padfoot.

"Você é perfeito só por ser Paddy também."

* * *

N/B: Harry merece um prêmio de melhor amigo do ano, não? Que fofo o que ele fez e o finalzinho dele falando com Sirius... Muito _cute_.

N/T: E Harry salva o dia novamente... (oops, acho que eram as meninas super poderosas que salvavam o dia novamente) (**tradutora engraçadinha**).

Não é fofo esse capitulo? Agora nós vamos entrar numa série de capítulos fofos! E eu pretendo não deixar passar de 15-20 dias a atualização. Eu adoraria que fosse menos, mas a essa altura todo mundo já percebeu que é meio impossível, não adianta eu tentar me enganar =/. Espero que vcs tenham gostado!

Como ninguém respondeu se gosta ou não do nome do próximo capitulo, vou continuar colocando =)

Próximo capítulo: Halloween


	20. Halloween

Nada é meu.

História de The-Shy-Quiet-One, betada por Biaa Black Potter

* * *

**_Chapter Twenty: Halloween_**

"CHOOOO-CHOOO!" Harry correu pela casa, balançando seu chapéu no ar. Uma grande caixa de papelão pintada para parecer um trem com seis rodas redondas e um grande cilindro para o apito mexia um pouco em seu peito, um pouco acima dos joelhos. A caixa foi amarrada sobre os ombros com um par de cintos apertados com o comprimento certo para manter o trem no lugar. "Choochoo!" Ele também usava um macacão listrado azul e branco sobre uma camiseta vermelha para combinar com seu chapéu. Ele havia ficado incrivelmente animado quando Moony sugeriu a ideia para seu traje de Halloween, quando eles estavam na loja, ao invés de um super-herói ou animal. Harry ainda tinha sido capaz de ajudar a pintar o trem... Principalmente de vermelho claro.

"Choo-Choo". Sirius riu, vestindo um traje semelhante, só que o seu era o vagão de carvão preto, com o rosto sujo de cinzas da lareira para torná-lo mais realista. Remus seguia em um vagão verde de passageiros que tinha algumas pessoas desenhadas nas janelas. E, finalmente, depois de muito implorar por parte de Harry, Lexie tinha concordado em vir junto como o vagão vermelho brilhante. "Harry, nós precisamos ir se não quisermos nos atrasar para encontrar nossos amigos para pedir doces".

A viagem para o centro da cidade, onde eles pediriam doces já estava ficando lotada. Remus estacionou ao longo da borda da rua e Lexie ajudou Harry a sair para a calçada, seus olhos olhando ao redor, arregalados de espanto. Este era o seu primeiro 'gostosuras ou travessuras'. Nos últimos dois anos, os Dursley tinham vestido Dudley e o levado para fora, enquanto Harry ficava com sua vizinha, a Sra. Figg. Ela era boa o suficiente e, por vezes, lhe dava um pouco de bolo de chocolate velho quando ele ficava lá e então eles olhavam fotos de todos os seus muitos gatos. Harry gostava dela, apesar de sua casa cheirar a gatos. Pelo menos ela nunca gritou com ele; por isso a maior parte do tempo, ele esperava ir até a casa dela. No entanto, no último Halloween ele estava em sua janela observando todas as outras crianças indo e vindo em seus trajes, recebendo doces, e sentindo-se incrivelmente deixado de fora e Sra. Figg lhe dera um pirulito; mas não tinha realmente mudado o fato de que Dudley estava lá fora se divertindo e recolhendo doces enquanto Harry estava preso dentro.

"Haaaaarry!" Luna chamou, correndo até ele. Ela estava vestida com o que somente poderia ser descrito como o mais colorido girassol que alguém já viu. Cada pétala era de uma cor diferente em volta de sua cabeça e ela usava um longo tubo verde até os tornozelos, de onde cada um de seus braços saia, em forma de folhas com buracos para as mãos na frente. "Harry! Vamos pegar doces." Ela abraçou Harry, seu próprio balde de abóbora balançando para frente e para trás e cortando-o no ombro. Ele a abraçou de volta, nem mesmo percebendo que estava colidindo com a abóbora. "Eu sou uma flor."

"Eu sou um con- con... motorista de trem." Harry sorriu, segurando os braços para cima para deixar Sirius deslizar o trem sobre ele. Harry ajustou as tiras para torná-las confortáveis em seus ombros e, em seguida, olhou em volta, enquanto segurava a mão de Luna, procurando por Ronnie, que era esperado vir com o resto de sua família. Foi meio difícil de encontrá-los. Harry estava olhando para um monte de cabelo vermelho, mas foi Remus quem os viu pela primeira vez. Ele acenou.

"Oi!" Ronnie riu, balançando uma fronha acima de sua cabeça. Ele estava vestido como um leão confuso, o capuz e juba ao redor de seu rosto escondendo o cabelo. Seu rosto tinha sido pintado com um nariz preto e bigodes. Ele parecia muito legal.

"Uau Ronnie! Você está incrível!" Harry riu, cutucando-o e, em seguida, checando para ver se ele tinha uma cauda. Ele tinha.

"Obrigado, minha mamãe fez pra mim." Ronnie sorriu orgulhosamente, olhando para o pai e a mãe. Sr. Weasley estava levando Ginny que estava vestida como uma abóbora, seus membros verdes, enquanto seu meio era muito redondo e muito laranja. "Eu era uma abóbora ano passado quando a Ginny era um pufoso. Mamãe disse que Fred e George eram abóboras quando eles tinham três também. E Percy, e Bill e Charlie. E antes disso, eles todos eram pufosos." Ronnie informou a Harry. "Mas agora eu tenho quatro, então eu posso escolher o que eu quero ser."

"Eu gusto de ser uma aboba." Ginny mostrou a língua para Ronnie, dançando em círculo quando ela foi colocada na calçada.

"E o que você está fingindo ser?" Tricia perguntou gentilmente a um dos gêmeos que tinham sorrisos pequenos travessos em seus rostos. Eles usavam apenas seus suéteres de Natal do ano passado, um G em um, um F em outro, parecendo bastante normalmente eles mesmos.

"Eu sou o Fred." Disse o gêmeo com o F que, depois de um momento, Harry percebeu que era na verdade o George.

"E eu sou o George." Fred sorriu e depois caiu na risada, parecendo bastante satisfeito com a sua brincadeira. "É um truque, viu?"

"Eu tenho que admitir que foi uma ideia bem geniosa do George." Molly sorriu, dando tapinhas em George na cabeça.

"Eu sou o Fred." Ele afirmou, sacudindo a cabeça para ela.

"E você diz que é nossa mãe." Fred riu, mas abraçou Molly. Quando você tem seis anos não é ruim abraçar sua mãe em público.

"Bem, eu pensaria que você seria mais agradecido, já que ela te deu a vida afinal." Percy falou maliciosamente. Ele usava um terninho, pressionado firmemente, seu cabelo untado para baixo, e seu balde de doces parecia ser uma maleta. "Eu queria ser o Ministro da Magia, mas meu pai disse que iríamos andar entre os Trouxas, então eu escolhi ser um homem de negócios. Eles são bons, sabe. Eu não queria me fantasiar esse ano, porque eu estou ficando um pouco velho para isso, eu tenho oito anos. Charlie se fantasiou ano passado quando ele tinha dez, então eu pensei que está tudo bem. Ele e Bill estão na escola."

"Sim, eu ouvi sobre isso. É uma boa fantasia, Percy." Remus riu da presunção indiscutível de Percy com sua escolha de fantasia. Ele puxou sua caixa vagão. "Vamos começar então?"

"Yay!" Harry aplaudiu. Ele segurou a mão de Luna, enquanto caminhavam, não tendo visto ela há um tempo. Ele tinha estado ocupado indo para a escola e ela tinha estado afastada em férias com seu pai caçando algo chamado de Bufador de Chifre Enrugado. Ele ficou muito contente ao ver sua pequena irmã. "Nós vamos ter um monte de doces, Luna."

"Yeah". Luna concordou alegremente, balançando seu balde na outra mão.

"Tudo bem pessoal, aqui vamos nós. Vão em frente." Sirius disse apontado para a primeira casa. As crianças pequenas correram a pé primeiro, enquanto os adultos esperaram na calçada, Percy ocupando a parte de trás para se certificar de que todos eles fariam o que deveriam e para lembrá-los de seus agradecimentos. Fred tocou a campainha.

"Travessura ou gostosura!" O pequeno grupo de magos disse alegremente enquanto a porta se abriu, segurando seus baldes e fronhas em antecipação, com os olhos brilhando.

"Oh meu Deus, o que temos aqui?" A senhora vestia um roupão e tinha um olhar cansado. Ela estava balançando um cobertor azul em um braço. Harry reconheceu como a mamãe de sua amiga Marny da escola. Ela ia buscar Marny às vezes, mas era principalmente a irmã mais velha de Marny quem ia buscá-la. "Vamos ver... temos um leão bravo..." Ela colocou alguns doces na fronha do Ronnie. "E uma bonita flor... e uma bela abóbora... e... o que vocês são meninos?"

"Eu sou ele!" Os gêmeos riram, um apontando para o outro com uma mão enquanto seguravam a fronha com a outra.

"Ooooh, muito criativo! E você é… Clark Kent?" Ela perguntou a Percy, que balançou sua cabeça, parecendo um pouco afrontado.

"Eu sou um homem de negócios, senhora."

"Oh sim, claro! Que bobagem a minha." A mãe de Marny colocou alguns doces na fronha de Percy. "Ah, e eu conheço esse condutor de trem. Como você está Harry?"

"Bem". Harry sorriu, levantando a abóbora, o sorriso crescendo ao som dos doces batendo no fundo. Ele apontou para a janela ao lado da porta de onde podia ver Marny espiando por trás das cortinas brancas. "Marny não vai pedir doces?"

"Não, eu temo que não. Eu não tenho tempo." Ela trocou o pacote de braço, colocando o doce de lado à medida que o bebê dentro do cobertor começou a mexer.

"Ela pode vir com a gente!" Harry se animou, acenando para Marny que acenou um pouco de volta, parecendo que se sentia como Harry sentiu ano passado, quando ele viu todas as crianças pedindo doces enquanto ele estava preso lá dentro.

"Oh, eu não sei, Harry. Isso provavelmente causaria um pouco de dificuldade para o seu padrinho".

"Ele não vai se importar. Paddy!" Harry chamou, correndo pela calçada da frente e agarrando a mão de Sirius. "Paddy, a mamãe de Marny não pode ir, então ela não pode pedir doces. Ela pode vir com a gente, ela não pode? Por favor?"

"É claro." Sirius balançou a cabeça, sorrindo e indo até a calçada da frente. "Nós ficaríamos mais que feliz por ter Marny com a gente, Diane. Nós provavelmente vamos ficar aqui por um par de horas, no máximo, de qualquer maneira."

"Você já tem tantas crianças para cuidar... Eu não quero incomodá-lo."

"Absolutamente nenhum problema. Nós temos sete adultos. Uma criança a mais não dói."

"Eu tenho cinco irmãos e uma irmã e minha mãe olha todos nós muito bem do jeito dela. Ela está com a gente." Percy acrescentou muito orgulhoso. Diane suspirou, olhando para todos eles antes de concordar.

"Deixe-me buscá-la."

"Eu ouvi mamãe." Marny apareceu por de trás de sua mãe, sem fantasia, apenas em seu pijama. Ela sorriu brilhantemente, parecendo animada. "Mas eu não tenho uma fantasia… tudo bem?" Sirius franziu a testa, olhando para ela para cima e para baixo.

"Você tem um roupão, uma boneca e algum barbante?" Ele perguntou após um momento. Marny acenou. "Vá buscá-los, eu tive uma ideia. O resto de vocês pode ir. Nós iremos em um momento."

"Certo, vamos." Percy acenou para as crianças mais jovens segui-lo. Harry fez uma pausa, mas depois seguiu. Eles foram até a próxima casa, pegando mais doces, e estavam saindo quando Sirius veio com Marny correndo na frente dele segurando uma fronha. Ela usava um roupão por cima do pijama, com o cabelo bagunçado em cima da cabeça preso com um grampo de banana gigante. Alguém tinha colocado manchas pretas sob os olhos, fazendo-a parecer cansada... Mas a melhor parte em absoluto eram as bonecas amarradas para frente de suas pernas enquanto ela embalava uma terceira.

"Eu sou uma mamãe." Marny anunciou para a risada dos adultos.

"Ela parece comigo depois de eu ter tido Ron." Molly observou com carinho, curvando-se para prender uma das bonecas que caiam da perna de Marny. "Fred e George eram tão ciumentos naquela época, eu quase tive que amarrá-los em suas cadeiras na hora da alimentação apenas para que eles não continuassem batendo em Ronnie e dizendo-lhe para voltar para o hospital."

"Sim Ronnie, volte para o hospital." George cutucou na cabeça com sua fronha.

"George, não atinja o seu irmão."

"Eu sou o Fred."

"Bem, então Fred. Não bata em seu irmão."

"Minha mamãe está cansada toodo o tempo, porque ela tem que cuidar do Nathan." Marny acenou com a cabeça para si mesma com uma careta. "Ele é meu irmão caçula, e ele chora muito. Eu não gosto dele."

"Ah, por que não?" Tricia perguntou curiosamente, tendo apenas uma filha não sabia das rivalidades não ditas entre irmãos.

"Porque ele é barulhento e cheira mal." Marny torceu o nariz.

"Bem, os bebês fazem isso algumas vezes, sim, mas ele vai crescer e parar com isso em breve." Sirius disse, despenteando o topo da cabeça de Harry. "Nós fomos todos bebês em um momento ou outro, e todos cheiravam mal e gritavam em voz alta. Mas estamos bem agora não é?"

"É". Marny concordou com a cabeça, estendendo a mão e pegando a mão livre de Harry em sua própria e arrastando atrás dele. Ela estava olhando muito interrogativamente para as outras crianças, não as tendo visto ali antes. "Harry, são esses seus primos ou algo assim?"

"Não. Meu primo é Dudley, mas eu não 'vejo ele' mais. Estes são meus amigos. Ronnie e Mione são os meus favoritos, mas Mione não está aqui. E Gina e Luna-irmã são minhas segundas favoritas. Então Fred e George e Percy e Bill e Charlie são irmãos de Ronnie, mas Bill e Charlie estão na escola porque eles são grandes."

"Mas, eu pensei que eu era a sua amiga preferida?"

"Sim, você é minha amiga favorita da escola. Ronnie e Mione não vão para a nossa escola. Porque Mione vive em Londres e a mamãe de Ronnie lhe ensina coisas."

"Oh! Minha irmã quer fazer isso, só que nossa mamãe não tem tempo para ensiná-la o que ela precisa. Ela quer ir embora para uma escola também, mas mamãe diz que ela não pode porque ela precisa ficar em casa para ajudar comigo e Nathan. Onde é que Ronnie mora?".

"Fora da cidade, que nem eu." Harry parecia um pouco confuso. Ele achava que todo mundo sabia disso. Parecia anos desde que ele conhecera Ronnie, e embora ele ainda não tivesse ido para a Toca, ele sabia que não era muito longe de sua casa. Bastava subir o morro e ir pelo pomar, Sirius disse. Ele também disse que, quando Harry fosse mais velho, ele e Ronnie poderiam andar para as casas uns dos outros sozinhos. Harry estava ansioso para isso, porque ele queria poder ver Ronnie com mais frequência.

"Apressem-se vocês dois!" Percy chamou, esperando na parte inferior do pé da próxima casa iluminada. Eles correram para alcançar e todas as crianças se apressaram na caminhada, querendo mais doces, mas, surpreendentemente, a porta da casa já estava aberta.

"Entre, se você se atreveeeeeer!" Uma voz arrepiante afirmou das sombras. As crianças entraram em pânico um pouco, mas George sorriu, gritando.

"É uma casa mal-assombrada! Maravilhoso!" Ele e Fred subiram correndo os degraus e entraram.

Não querendo um bando de crianças indo para uma casa estranha por si só, Sirius ofereceu-se para ir com eles, assim como Lexie. Juntaram-se às crianças na varanda. "Vocês querem entrar? Pode ser muito divertido."

"Yeah!" Harry aplaudiu, mas, em seguida, estendeu a mão para a mão de Sirius. Ele era um menino valente, mas ele sempre se sentia melhor com o seu Padfoot lá para ajudar a fazer os tipos de coisas assustadoras parecerem muito menos assustadoras. Isso o ajudava a ser ainda mais corajoso.

"Estamos entrando" Ginny assentiu, tomando a mão de Ronnie, e depois de um momento, Ronnie chegou até a tomar a de Lexie. Luna parecia indecisa por um momento, mas então, para a surpresa de poucas pessoas, pegou a mão de Percy. Ele era um grande de oito anos para a pequena de três afinal. Certamente ele não estava com medo de alguma velha casa assombrada. Percy olhou para ela e fez uma cara brava.

"Certo, então. Lá vamos nós". Ele marchou para frente, em direção da casa escura.

"Eugh..." Ronnie estremeceu.

Todo o primeiro quarto estava coberto de teias de aranha e aranhas de todos os tipos e tamanhos. A luz fraca brilhou roxo ao redor, fazendo com que as teias de aranhas brilhassem ameaçadoras. Música assustadora, cheio de gemidos de fantasmas e o estranho rangido rat-a-tat-tat de cadeias jogadas em algum lugar. Harry sentiu os cabelos da nuca ficarem em pé e estremeceu um pouco, aproximando-se de Padfoot. Isso ERA assustador.

À medida que avançavam para o centro da sala, uma aranha grande, peluda, viscosa e gigante veio voando para baixo do telhado! Ronnie gritou assassino violento, abaixando a cabeça e quase arrastando Lexie e Ginny para a próxima sala com uma descarga de adrenalina. Ele não gostava de aranhas. Não desde o ano passado, quando Fred tinha transformado seu amado Sir Wugglesworth em uma aranha.

Mantendo-se juntos, os outros seguiram e todos eles se encontraram em uma cozinha com algum tipo de líquido vermelho nas paredes que Sirius suspeitava ter sido criado principalmente pela luz vermelha brilhante da sala. Havia tigelas sobre o balcão.

"Coloque suas mãos, sinta o que temos para você." A voz desencarnada flutuava na sala.

"Quem quer ir primeiro?" Lexie perguntou, mordendo o lábio quando ela olhou para as taças. Ela podia ver seu conteúdo, mas as crianças não podiam por causa da altura.

"Eu! Eu! Eu!" Ginny levantou a mão e Lexie ergueu-a um pouco.

"Não espie e coloque a mão direto no fundo, Ginny." Ginny fez como lhe foi dito e soltou um grito quando a mão bateu na tigela.

"Cérebros da última criança que ousou entrar!" A voz desencarnada gargalhou. Ginny gritou novamente e retirou a mão, olhando revoltada. Harry passou ao lado, empurrando a mão na segunda tigela. "Olhos! Muitos e muitos ooooooolhos!"

Harry gritou e tirou a mão rapidamente, parecendo bastante assustado. Coisas grandes e molhadas estavam na sua mão. Ooooh, aquilo tinha de ser olhos, com certeza! Era deliciosamente nojento! Ele enfiou a mão de novo, balançando ao redor, rindo. "Ewwwww!"

Cada criança teve sua vez de colocar as mãos no cérebro e nos olhos e na última bacia, que acabou por ser vermes, Luna ria tão forte que ela colocou as duas mãos e se contorcia em torno deles. "Vermes Veeeeermes! Ew ew ew!" Ela tirou as mãos e Xeno a colocou no chão, rindo para si mesmo.

Eles continuaram por um longo corredor com muitas portas. Uma múmia saltou de uma aberta, fazendo com que todos gritassem. Luna enrolou em volta da perna de seu pai, enquanto Ginny marchara para frente e olhou para cima para a múmia. Ela cruzou os braços sobre o peito, olhando para ela. "Isso não foi muito agradável."

A múmia começou a tremer e cobrindo sua boca, voltou para seu esconderijo. Harry pensou ter ouvido alguém rir, mas ele não tinha certeza de quem era. Todo mundo ao redor dele não foi; bem, talvez o par dos adultos.

"Oh Gina, você vai ser uma Grifinória ainda." Arthur pegou sua filha e ela riu, sorrindo para ele como se fosse o melhor elogio.

Eles foram em frente, andando pelo corredor sem muita coisa saltar para eles até uma grande sala de estar onde uma velha senhora grisalha sentava-se curvada em sua cadeira de balanço. Ela acenou para frente com um dedo torto com verruga. "Venha pegar alguns doces se se atreeeeeevem".

Harry pegou a mão de Ginny e depois de Marny e marcharam para frente, com a cabeça erguida. Ele não ia deixar que uma senhora assustadora os mantivessem longe daquilo que eles vieram buscar. Não depois de tudo que eles passaram para chegar a esta parte da casa.

Ele enfiou uma mão na taça, deixando de lado Marny para fazê-lo e deixou cair um pedaço de doce em seu balde. Ele, então, fez o mesmo para Marny que gritou quando a senhora se inclinou em direção a eles e parecia que ela estava pronta para correr de volta para os adultos.

"Eu não estou assustada". Ginny anunciou, colocando doces em sua fronha e sorrindo para Harry quando ele assentiu.

"Eu também não."

"Yeah!" Ronnie correu para frente e pegou o seu tanto de doce. Se Ginny podia fazê-lo, então ele definitivamente poderia. Percy seguiu, sabendo que ia parecer ridículo se ele bancasse o covarde agora. Luna foi com ele.

Sorrindo, a velhinha assustadora apontou para uma porta coberta por um lençol preto. Eles saíram, dizendo seus 'obrigado', embora ela fosse muito assustadora. Lá fora, no ar fresco da noite, o grupo encontrou-se com segurança em uma calçada ao lado da casa mal-assombrada. Fred e George estavam esperando por eles, ambos rindo e parecendo animados.

"O quão legal foi isso?" Fred perguntou encantado com a casa assombrada.

"Legal". Harry concordou com a cabeça. Agora que ele estava de volta na noite e seguro, em vez de estar dentro da casa assombrada, ele estava se sentindo ainda mais corajoso do que ele antes. Ele agarrou a mão de Remus agora, contente de algo para agarrar depois disso.

"Você foi muito corajoso lá Harry." Remus comentou, dando a pequena mão de Harry um aperto reconfortante. "Estou muito orgulhoso de você."

"Foi muito assustador, Moony." Harry admitiu depois de um momento, uma vez que ele tinha certeza de que ninguém estava escutando, somente Moony.

"Mas você fez isso e isso faz toda a diferença. Às vezes temos que enfrentar nossos medos para conseguir o que queremos. Entende?"

"Yeah". Harry acenou com a cabeça, sorrindo radiante para isso. Ele tinha sido muito corajoso, não tinha? Isso o fez se sentir muito orgulhoso de si mesmo, uma sensação que ele sentia cada vez mais agora que morava com Padfoot e Moony em vez de com os terríveis Dursleys. "Serei um Grifinório também?"

"É muito possível." Moony riu, despenteando seu cabelo. "Vamos lá agora. Há muito mais doces esperando por você."

* * *

N/B: Eu não era tão corajosa assim, na idade deles, não... rs. Gostaram?

N/T: Yey! Mais um capítulo (super rápido dessa vez.. tá tá, super rápido em comparação com as outras vezes..rsrs)

São tantas coisas fofas nesse capítulo que pra comentar tudo eu precisaria reescrever o cap!

O que vocês acharam?

Próximo Capítulo: Babysitting


	21. Babysitting

Como sempre, nada é meu, além da tradução. Capítulo betado por Biaa Black Potter

* * *

**_Chapter 21: Babysitting_**

"Leeeeeeeeeeeexiiiiiiie!" Harry chamou, correndo de seu quarto até o topo da escada e olhando para baixo, para Lexie que enfiou a cabeça no canto da porta da sala de estar olhando para ele. Ela piscou, olhando para o menino de quatro anos de idade que estava coberto da cabeça aos pés de tinta. Ela começou a subir as escadas rapidamente.

"Você teve um acidente, Harry?" Ela o havia deixado sozinho por um minuto para pegar um copo de água, assim ele poderia lavar seus pincéis entre uma cor e outra. Um minuto… e de alguma forma ele havia conseguido ficar completamente coberto de cada cor de tinta que ele tinha.

"Yeah". Harry concordou com a cabeça e levou-a para o quarto onde ficava sua mesinha para projetos de arte. Todos os frascos de tinta estavam no chão, o carpete coberto de montes de tinta lavável, pegajosas e não tóxicas. "Derrubei meu pincel e eu estava indo pegar. Então eu bati na mesa." Ele esfregou sua pequena cabeça, estremecendo e parecendo preocupado. Mas tinha sido um acidente. Sirius tinha instilado nele que acidentes eram ok e ele não ia ficar em apuros por isso, se ele pedisse ajuda.

"Oh meu Deus!" Lexie piscou, olhando para o arco-íris de cores no tapete. Ela acenou com a varinha, sugando-o para fora do tapete e colocando de volta para os pequenos frascos, incapaz de desmisturar as cores corretamente. "Parece que você não vai ser capaz de pintar mais, colega, pelo menos não até que você obtenha novas tintas ou Sirius e Remus voltem."

"Mas..." Harry olhou ansiosamente para baixo em suas pinturas, bastante devastado. Ele estava ansioso para fazer uma imagem muito boa neste momento. Ele ainda não tinha tido a chance de iniciar porque Lexie estava pegando a água. Ele sentiu seus olhos cheios de lágrimas e ele fungou, pegando um dos potes e olhando para dentro. Era para ser azul, mas em vez disso, era tudo uma mistura de gosma. "Você não pode mudá-lo de volta?"

"Me desculpe Harry. Eu não sou boa em Transfiguração, infelizmente. A sua mãe também não era, os conceitos eram de mais para nossas cabeças. Mas que tal nós te levarmos para a banheira, ok? Tenho certeza de que Sirius pode corrigir tudo isso uma vez que ele estiver de volta na parte da manhã."

"Será que meu pai podia corrigir isso?" Harry perguntou curioso enquanto Lexie ajudava a retirar suas roupas de tinta antes de eles se dirigirem para o banheiro. Ela colocou suas roupas na pia e ligou a água na banheira. Ela esperou ficar quente antes de plugá-la e, em seguida, derramou uma copiosa quantidade de bolhas mágicas do arco-íris para ele. Ela também colocou um comprimido de cor na água para fazê-la mudar para azul e, em seguida, ajudou Harry subir na banheira.

"Sim. Ele era o melhor em Transfiguração de toda nossa sala. Ele era tão bom que ele podia virar um cervo, igual Padfoot pode virar um cachorro. Seu pai o ajudou a aprender como fazer."

"Então meu papai era bom em Transfiguração e minha mamãe era ruim nisso." Harry concordou feliz pela nova informação. Padfoot e Moony tentavam dar a ele pequenas informações para ajudá-lo a conhecer seus pais, mesmo que eles não estivessem mais por perto. Lexie era maravilhosa por ajudar com informações sobre Lily, já que ela a conhecia melhor do que os outros.

"Isso aí." Lexie sorriu e abriu a água fria da torneira para lavar a tinta das roupas de Harry antes de jogá-las no cesto.

"Eu não tenho banhos de noite." Harry ponderou curiosamente, chapinhando na água e fazer o seu barco afundar, pressionando-o para baixo sob a superfície. "Paddy e Moony sempre me dão banho de manhã após o café da manhã."

"Eu sei." Lexie pegou o shampoo e esguichou um pouco em sua mão. Era o tipo bom, especial para pequenos bruxos e bruxas. Ele não irritava os olhos e formava uma espuma realmente impressionante, que mudava de cor. Isso fazia Harry querer ter o cabelo lavado. Ela molhou o cabelo com uma mão e, em seguida, começou a esfregar. "Minha mãe costumava lavar meu cabelo quando eu era pequena, e ela sempre me dizia o quanto de cabelo que eu tinha. Ela dizia 'Lexie, você tem mais cabelo do que um hipogrifo tem penas. E você sabe quantas penas de um hipogrifo tem?"

"Não. Quanto?" Harry perguntou, inclinando a cabeça para trás quando Lexie enxaguava o shampoo de seu cabelo.

"O suficiente para cobrir a metade da frente de um cavalo."

"Woooow!" Harry olhou para ela em estado de choque. "Isso é um monte de penas."

"Com certeza é." Lexie pegou uma toalha e ajudou Harry a tirar a tinta de sua pele antes de ir se sentar no vaso sanitário e deixá-lo brincar um pouco. Ele parecia gostar bastante de brincar na água, seus navios flutuando em torno dele, seu patinho os mantendo na linha, enquanto ele fazia as tempestades com a água e a terra com as bolhas.

Após a hora do banho, Lexie colocou Harry em seu pijama de leão e desceram para a cozinha para jantar. Ela sentiu que seria melhor do que colocá-lo em suas roupas de dia, sendo que ele estaria indo para a cama logo de qualquer maneira. "Então vamos ver... quer um pouco de espaguete?"

"Yeah!" Harry balançou a cabeça, pulando para cima e para baixo. Ele gostava de espaguete, especialmente quando Lexie fazia. Ela fazia sempre os melhores espaguetes, porque ela sempre fazia almôndegas para comer com ele. "Posso ajudar?"

"Claro que pode." Lexie acenou com a cabeça, ligou o forno para pré-aquecer, e tirou a mistura de almôndega que ela tinha feito em sua casa mais cedo para fora da geladeira. Ela colocou o copo sobre o balcão e, em seguida, puxou uma cadeira para Harry. Ele subiu sobre o balcão, observando com entusiasmo. "Agora, esta é a parte divertida. Aqui". Ela entregou a Harry um pouco da mistura. "Você sabe como você gosta de jogar com o play-massa? É assim mesmo, só que você tem que ser gentil, não empurrá-lo muito juntos. Assim como este." E rolou a mistura entre as mãos até formar uma bela bolinha.

"Oooo!" Harry sorriu. Este foi definitivamente algo que ele poderia fazer! Ele estava sempre fazendo bolas de massinha. Ele rolou do jeito que Lexie havia lhe mostrado, fazendo uma pequena almôndega.

"Bom trabalho, Harry! Isso parece ótimo! Agora segure essas." Ela entregou a ele sua almôndega e se abaixou para pegar a panela do armário. Ela lavou as suas mãos bem rápido e então untou a panela antes de colocá-la sobre o balcão. "Nós vamos colocá-las aqui, para que possamos cozinhá-las depois."

"Ok." Harry colocou as almôndegas na panela e então esticou suas mãos esperando por mais. Lexie deu a ele mais mistura e ele começou a enrolar novamente. Eles enrolaram até que tinha um monte de almôndegas e nenhuma mistura deixada na tigela. A panela estava boa e cheia. "Agora vamos cozinhar eles?"

"Sim, mas primeiro é preciso lavar as mãos porque não queremos colocar a carne crua em qualquer outra coisa."

"Por quê?" Harry perguntou quando ela se virou na água e ele ergueu as mãos sob ela, esfregando na hora que ela derramou um pouco de sabão para eles.

"Porque se você comer carne que não é cozida, você pode ficar doente." Lexie esfregou as mãos para limpar bem e, em seguida, usando um par de luvas, colocou a panela no forno para cozinhar. "Ok, agora nós precisamos fazer o espaguete."

"Eu sei essa parte!" Harry desceu de sua cadeira e puxou as panelas do armário. Ele tirou a panela que Sirius usava para fazer macarrão e ergueu-a como um prêmio.

"É exatamente essa, Harry!" Lexie sorriu, pegando a panela dele e enchendo-a até a metade com água. "Você pode pegar a outra igual a essa para o molho?"

"Ok." Harry concordou e pegou a segunda panela que parecia exatamente como a primeira. Ele colocou em cima do fogão, o forno ficava em uma parede separada, ao invés de embaixo. "Assim?"

"Sim!" Lexie colocou a panela de água no fogão e o ligou. "Agora precisamos que a água ferva, e enquanto esperamos, nós podemos aquecer o molho."

"EU vou pegar!" Harry correu até a geladeira onde ele sabia que o molho para macarrão estava. Lexie havia feito na casa dela também. Ele retirou um grande frasco de vidro, segurando acima de sua cabeça, levando até ela, orgulhoso.

"Wow, você é um ajudante tão bom, Harry!" Lexie elogiou-o, batendo em sua cabeça enquanto pegava o frasco e abriu-o. Ela derramou metade do conteúdo na segunda panela e ligou o fogo. Ela poderia ter usado sua varinha para a metade disso, mas ela sabia que Harry gostava de ajudar. Era mais divertido para ele se cozinhassem de maneira trouxa. "Agora esta é a parte muito quente e eu não quero que você se queime."

"Eu sei." Harry acenou com a cabeça e mudou-se para sentar-se à mesa da cozinha, como fazia algumas vezes quando Moony ou Paddy estavam cozinhando. Ele sabia que não devia tocar o forno ou o fogão quando eles estavam ligados, e Moony havia lhe ensinado a ficar na mesa onde ele tinha seus livros de colorir e lápis de cor lá no centro e ele puxou-os para si mesmo, não querendo sair da cozinha, mas não querendo ficar entediado também. "Quanto tempo leva?"

"Não muito tempo." Lexie disse, mexendo o molho com uma colher de Madeira. "Uma vez que a água está fervendo, nós podemos colocar o macarrão para cozinhar. E quando ele estiver pronto, as almôndegas estarão também."

"Yay!" Harry sorriu e começou a colorir o trem em seu livro. Ele gostava de trens.

"Você quer me ajudar a colocar o espaguete?" Lexie perguntou, pegando a caixa quando a água começou a ferver.

"Sim!" Harry concordou e desceu de sua cadeira, animado. Lexie deslizou uma luva de forno em cada um de seus braços, elas chegaram até seus cotovelos. Harry pegou a caixa de macarrão.

"Ok, agora, você está indo para despejar tudo ok? Muito rapidamente." Lexie ergueu-o e segurou-o com força, certificando-se de que ele estava acima da panela para jogar o macarrão sem salpicos, mas também para que ele não se queimasse. E se houvesse respingo, bem, é para isso que as luvas serviam. Harry virou a caixa de cabeça para baixo sobre a panela e viu o macarrão cair nela. Ele riu e Lexie colocou-o para baixo, longe do fogão.

"Bom trabalho, Harry! Você derramou isso perfeitamente. Agora, então, você vai colorir um pouco mais, e eu aposto que pelo tempo que você terminar seu desenho, isso vai estar tudo pronto."

"Ok". Harry voltou para a mesa e tirou as luvas.

Uns dez minutos depois, Lexie colocou um prato em frente a ele, espaguete cortado em pequenos pedaços, coberto de molho, queijo e almôndegas que Harry estava orgulhoso de ter ajudado a fazer. Ele cavou com gosto, feliz que Lexie estava aqui hoje à noite porque significava espaguete delicioso.

"Nós fizemos um bom trabalho, não é Harry?"

"Mhm!" Harry concordou com a boca cheia de macarrão. "É muito bom."

"Isso porque você me ajudou. As coisas sempre são mais gostosas quando você coloca amor nelas."

"Você pode por amor na comida?"

"Sim. Ao fazê-lo para alguém ou com alguém que você ama, sempre tem um gosto melhor, porque você deve dividir com alguém." Lexie sorriu, o alcançando e despenteando seu cabelo. Eles passaram o resto da refeição rindo sobre como era boa.

Uma vez que o prato estava limpo, Harry colocou-o na pia como se ele havia sido ensinado e Lexie limpou o resto da mesa. Ela derramou o molho restante volta para o frasco de molho, colocou o restante das almôndegas e macarrão em potes Tupperware separados, e, em seguida, tudo isso foi para a geladeira. Ela e Harry lavaram os pratos juntos e então ela o levou para o seu quarto no andar de cima para uma história de ninar.

"Agora, qual livro você acha que eu devo ler hoje à noite, Harry?"

"Este". Harry disse, puxando um dos álbuns de fotos que ele e seus guardiões estavam preenchendo. Este estava cheio de fotos do verão. Lexie riu e sentou-se ao lado dele, abrindo. Harry gostava de olhar para fotos tanto quanto ele gostava de olhar para livros regulares de história.

"Olha, aqui estamos no zoológico, você se lembra disso?"

"Yeah. Vimos leões e cobras e um monte de outras coisas." Harry acenou com a cabeça, felizmente, aconchegando-se sob as cobertas. Lexie passou um braço em torno dele e ele se encostou aos travesseiros, olhando para as imagens. "E essa é quando nós fomos para a prai castelo de areia de Ronnie e Mione."

"E quanto a esta? Você se lembra desta?" Lexie perguntou apontando para o outro.

"Sim, essa é..." Harry parou, cortado por um grito lamentando que veio do exterior. Estremeceu e, embora com medo, ele deslizou para fora da cama e olhou para fora de sua janela. Lexie seguiu, de pé atrás dele. Lá fora estava escuro e coberto com uma leve camada de neve que ocorria no início de dezembro. Grandes flocos ainda estavam caindo do céu, fácil de ver a partir da luz que brilhava para fora das janelas da cozinha abaixo do quarto de Harry. Ele pressionou o rosto contra a janela, olhando para fora tão duro quanto podia. "Há algo lá... Você vê isso? Ali..." E ele apontou, longe de onde a neve branca conhecia o horizonte do céu escuro da noite, bem além do muro do quintal.

"Yeah. Mas está tudo certo Harry. Estamos seguros. Ele não vai chegar nem perto daqui." Lexie acenou com a cabeça, sabendo que o uivo que ouviram foi o de Remus, provavelmente por causa da dor da mudança. Era nessa hora da noite, quando a lua cheia entrava em vigor.

O galpão reforçado tinha sido movido para mais longe da casa e, em seguida, feitiços tinham sido colocados em torno dele, um diâmetro e meio de milha de um círculo onde Remus poderia correr com Sirius, para manter o lobisomem longe de todas e quaisquer pessoas. Hagrid normalmente deixava algum grande animal morto para Remus cravar os dentes quando o desejo chegava. Dumbledore também disse que havia esperança de algo melhor... Uma poção que estava em processo de ser desenvolvida para combater o lado mais sombrio de todos os lobisomens e deixá-los pelo menos dóceis durante o tempo do mês. Curandeiros em St. Mungus estavam chegando mais e mais perto de conseguir. E uma vez que conseguissem, Dumbledore disse que ele estaria mais do que disposto a pedir ao atual Mestre de Poções da escola para fazê-lo para Remus, a fim de ajudar a tornar o mundo mais fácil para ele e para ajudar a proteger Harry ainda melhor.

Remus gritou em voz alta novamente e Harry tapou os ouvidos, não gostando de como a criatura parecia. Era tão triste... Mas assustador ao mesmo tempo. "Lexie?"

"Sim, Harry?"

"Você vai ficar comigo ao invés do quarto de hóspedes esta noite?" Harry perguntou, virando-se para olhar para ela suplicante. Ele não sabia por que, mas ele sempre ouvia os gritos quando Lexie vinha para passar a noite. Normalmente eles o acordavam quando já estava dormindo e ele pensava que era um sonho, mas hoje à noite, os gritos estavam ocorrendo mais cedo do que o normal, devido a escurecer mais cedo.

"Claro, Harry." Lexie acenou com a cabeça e o pegou, colocando-o de volta em sua cama e puxando as cobertas em torno dele. "Deixe-me colocar meus pijamas ok?"

"Ok". Harry acenou com a cabeça, abraçando seu leão firmemente, não gostando da ideia de ser deixado sozinho enquanto estava uivando. Lexie apressadamente deixou o quarto e foi trocar o pijama que ela tinha trazido com ela. Ela voltou em poucos minutos, os dentes escovados, pronta para a cama. Ela subiu na cama de Harry ao lado dele, deixando-o ficar na borda de modo que ele ainda podia ver sua caixa de música, uma vez que tinha sido aberta. Harry apertou-se contra ela sob as cobertas, o seu pequeno rosto contra seu pescoço. Ela acariciou seus cabelos, silenciando seus tremores quando o lobisomem uivou novamente.

"Eu não gosto quando ele faz isso." Harry disse depois de um momento.

"Porque não?"

"Por que… isso parece muito triste."

"Eu acho que talvez ele esteja triste, Harry."

"Por quê?"

"Bem, porque a maioria dos lobisomens fica triste quando eles se transformam. Eles não gostam disso porque eles preferem ficar humanos."

"É um lobisomem que está fazendo esses barulhos?" Harry se levantou em choque, seus olhos verdes bem abertos.

"Sim, mas não se preocupe. Lobisomens não são de todo ruins como nas histórias. Não é culpa deles que eles são lobisomens. Você não tem nada para se preocupar cara. O lobisomem não vai vir aqui e machucar alguém. Nós estamos seguros aqui e ele está seguro lá."

"Como você sabe?"

"Eu só sei." Lexie disse depois de um momento pensando. Harry ainda não sabia que Moony era um lobisomem. Sirius achava que era melhor eles fazerem Harry pensar coisas boas sobre lobisomens antes de eles contarem, e Lexie havia concordado em ajudar do jeito que ela pudesse. "Há um monte de criaturas mágicas que as pessoas acham que são más e não são. Tipo vampiros e duendes."

"Sério?"

"Humhum. Eu conheci um vampiro. Eles são realmente legais. Eles não saem por ai sugando o sangue das pessoas mais. Eles conseguem o sangue de um banco de sangue no Ministério, e os duendes, bem, você sabe como os Trouxas tem bancos onde eles mantêm o dinheiro deles?"

"Sim." Harry concordou. Ele havia ido ao banco várias vezes com Tia Petúnia quando ela tinha que o levar junto com Dudley depois de pegá-los na escola.

"Bem, bruxos tem um banco também, chamado Gringotts. E os Duendes é que cuidam de lá."

"Sério?" Harry perguntou surpreso. "Há duendes no banco dos bruxos?"

"Sim. Muitos e muitos duendes. Eles não são maus. Você só tem que tratá-los com respeito. Agora eu acho que é hora de dormir." Lexie acenou sua varinha, desligando a luz e esticando o braço sobre Harry para abrir sua caixinha de música. Ela beijou a cabeça do menino e o afagou. "Boa noite, eu amo você, cara."

"Eu amo você também, Lexie." Harry sorriu, se aconchegando confortavelmente. Ele realmente gostava quando Lexie vinha para ficar, mesmo que isso significasse sentir falta de seu Paddy e Moony. Lexie sempre era divertida. Ela jogava com ele e lhe dava um monte de abraços e beijos, igual Padfoot e Moony faziam quando estavam em casa. E ela sempre contava histórias excelentes sobre mamãe e cozinhava comidas realmente gostosas e às vezes trazia um presente com ela, seja uma velha foto que ela havia encontrado de Lily ou um pequeno brinquedo que ela achava que Harry iria gostar. Hoje ela havia lhe trazido um kazoo¹ vermelho de metal que ele passou a maior parte da tarde brincando até ela sugerir a pintura por um tempo. O kazoo agora estava sentado com segurança na sua mesa de cabeceira, uma corda amarrada a uma extremidade dele para poder ser colocada em volta do pescoço. Ele provavelmente brincaria com isso de novo amanhã, mas por enquanto havia esquecido isso.

….

Com certeza, na manhã seguinte, depois de Harry ter comido e se vestido (ele pulou o banho devido ao banho da última noite pelo acidente de pintura), ele encontrou o seu kazoo, puxou a corda em cima do pescoço e deu a volta na casa apitando nele como se fosse a melhor coisa do mundo. Era um brinquedo muito divertido e ele não podia esperar para mostrar para seu Padfoot e seu Moony e dizer-lhes tudo sobre a diversão que ele teve com a sua Lexie. Ele sabia que eles geralmente vinham logo depois que ele acordava e Lexie ficava um pouco mais. Ele sentou-se na escada, olhando para a porta da frente ansiosamente, pronto para vê-los novamente.

Quando a porta se abriu, Harry deu um ânimo, jogando os braços no ar e saltar para baixo a última das etapas, excitado. "Paddy! Moony!"

Sirius tropeçou na porta, sorrindo, cansado quando ele pegou o seu afilhado, feliz por vê-lo. "Ei você aí Prongslet".

"Ei, Harry." Moony sorriu, parecendo ainda mais cansado do que Sirius. Ele estendeu a mão e Sirius colocou Harry no chão. Moony deu-lhe um muito apertado abraço, muito necessário, aconchegando-o e enterrando seu rosto no cabelo do menino. Era sempre mais difícil se tornar um lobisomem quando ele sabia que estava faltando em ler para Harry sua história antes de dormir, pois havia tornado o seu próprio ritual noturno pessoal. Harry gostava mais da maneira como ele lia e deixava tempo para Sirius cuidar da louça a tempo de colocar Harry na cama uma vez que a história tinha acabado. "Mmm, eu senti sua falta, companheiro."

"Eu senti sua falta também, Moony." Harry se aconchegou a ele, feliz por estar de volta nos braços de um de seus principais cuidadores. "Olha! Lexie me deu um kazoo!" Harry segurou-se brilhantemente e, em seguida, apitou dentro dele.

"Fantástico!" Moony sorriu e colocou-o de volta no chão. "Você acha que você pode apitá-lo em silêncio por um pouco? Eu preciso ir tirar um cochilo."

"Ok". Harry acenou com a cabeça e apitou seu kazoo tão silenciosamente como pôde. Moony estava sempre muito cansado e precisava de um cochilo depois que ele e Sirius voltavam. Harry não tinha certeza de por que isso acontecia, mas depois de viver com eles por cinco meses, tornou-se bastante normal. Sirius não estava tão cansado, mas geralmente tirava um cochilo e ia para cima logo antes do almoço, então Lexie estaria aqui até depois do jantar para ajudar ainda. Harry gostado destes dias, quando ele poderia ter todos os três de seus adultos favoritos ao mesmo tempo.

"Harry, por que você não vai lá em cima e pega o pijama de Moony e Paddy pra eles?" Lexie disse que ela veio para o corredor.

"Ok". Harry acenou com a cabeça e correu até as escadas, sempre pronto a ajudar quando necessário. Ele estava naquela idade.

"Então, como foi?" Sirius perguntou, inclinando-se contra a parede com um bocejo. Lexie queria falar alguma coisa, ele podia sentir isso. Ela não teria enviado Harry para cima se não quisesse.

"Nós ouvimos você uivando na noite passada." Ela disse, sentando-se na escada. "Harry ficou nervoso."

"Talvez no próximo mês, deveríamos ir para Hogwarts, na Casa dos Gritos..." Remus sugeriu, suspirando e olhando um pouco chateado com isso. Ele não queria que Harry tivesse medo, mesmo que houvesse todo motivo para ter medo. Ele não podia controlar-se quando ele mudava. Sirius tornava mais fácil para ele, tornava mais fácil se lembrar de quem ele era, mas ainda assim...

"Eu só odeio ficar tão longe dele. Mesmo que só por uma noite…" Sirius balançou sua cabeça.

"Bem, ele não gostou principalmente porque ele disse que o uivo soou muito triste. Eu lhe disse que nem todos os lobisomens são ruins. Ele sentiu pena de você, principalmente, eu acho."

"Oh, Harry." Sirius suspirou, caindo para o chão agora, exausto. "Ele é um menino tão carinhoso. Nós provavelmente deveríamos dizer a ele em breve, se ele está começando a sentir mais pena de lobisomens do que medo deles."

"Eu acho que você está certo... Eu só estou preocupado que ele fique com medo de mim depois." Remus suspirou, sem olhar muito feliz com a ideia, mas sabendo que teria que dizer-lhe, eventualmente. Ele era um garoto inteligente. Ele sabia que lobisomens saiam em toda lua cheia e ele iria perceber, em algum momento que as saídas de Sirius e Remus a cada mês correspondia a cada lua cheia. A cada 30 dias; estava marcado em um calendário no quarto de Remus, o conhecimento de anos de transformação o fazia conhecer o exato minuto em cada mês específico em que aconteceria a transformação. A Lua sempre estava exatamente a meio caminho de estar diretamente em cima quando tudo acontecia e sempre a meio caminho além do horizonte quando terminava; algo que até mesmo os melhores pesquisadores bruxos não tinham sido capazes de determinar a razão.

"Harry ama você, Remus. Essa coisa de lobisomem é como... estar doente uma vez por mês. Isso não é algo que possa ser controlado, apenas contido. Ele vai aprender a compreendê-la. Se ele cresce sabendo que você é e também como amar você, então... talvez ele possa ajudar a convencer outras pessoas do mesmo no futuro."

"Você poderia ensinar como você sempre quis." Sirius sugeriu, com um sorriso, levantando-se e batendo nas costas de Remus.

"Eu peguei!" Harry chamou, aparecendo no topo da escada, segurando dois conjuntos de pijama. Levou-os para baixo e entregou os verdes para Remus, os azuis para Sirius.

"Muito obrigado Harry, foi maravilhoso de sua parte." Sirius sorriu, abraçando-o. "Vejo você na hora do almoço ok?"

"Ok. Bom sono."

"Eu vou".

"Durma bem, Moony."

"Seja bom para Lexie." Moony beijou o topo da cabeça de Harry e ele e Sirius subiram as escadas, ambos prontos para um merecido descanso.

* * *

¹Segundo a Wikipédia, "O Kazoo é um instrumento de sopro que adiciona um timbre de zumbido à voz do instrumentista quando se vocaliza no instrumento. O kazoo é um tipo de mirlitão, um dispositivo que modifica o som da voz de uma pessoa através de uma membrana vibratória."

**_N/A_**_: Eu realmente gosto da maneira como este saiu. Eu queria dar um pouco mais de visão para o personagem de Lexie do que vimos anteriormente. Agora, o que temos aprendido... oh sim. Ela pode cozinhar e ela tem boas habilidades parentais. Eu sinceramente amo muito. O que vocês acham? Deixe-me saber! Espero que tenha gostado. Amor! S.Q.O._

N/B: Lexi falando com Harry sobre lobisomens... Que fofo... Ah, e, de novo, a culpa da demora foi minha. Levei mais de uma semana para betar, então me perdoem, certo?

N/T: Mais um! Espero que gostem! Coloquei a nota da autora nesse capítulo pois achei que era pertinente. Até o próximo.

Próximo Capítulo: A virose


End file.
